A Shower Of Kisses: Rebuild
by Ayanami1167
Summary: After she saves him from the fifth Angel's attack, Shinji Ikari finds himself unaccountably drawn to his fellow pilot and classmate, the aloof and mysterious Rei Ayanami. Who is she? Why did she agree to become a pilot? And why does he suddenly find her so captivating? [chapter 36 uploaded 28-12-19] [TW/M/adult situations]
1. The Naked Truth

**A Shower Of Kisses:** **Rebuild**

 _by_ _Ayanami1167_

\- o -

 **Disclaimer**

This is a work of purely speculative fiction. It is not intended to infringe on any rights by and of the companies and/or individuals involved in the production of the series upon which it is based. The author of this work has received no financial compensation.

 **Chronology Note**

This story is set during the timeline of the original series of Neon Genesis: Evangelion, shortly after the events of Episode 6. Some events may differ slightly from the series portrayal. The main plot points will remain the same. Some dialogue sequences are taken directly from the series. Some sequences are adapted from an earlier one-shot.

 **Warning**

This story contains adult content, including but not limited to violence, language and explicit sexual situations.

\- o -

 **The Naked Truth**

\- 1 -

 _At least this ceiling is familiar, now,_ thought Shinji Ikari to himself as he lay back on his futon, his SDAT player in its customary position by his side. _It feels like almost the only thing in this screwed-up world that is familiar._

The most recent battle against the octahedral 5th Angel, which had been named Ramiel, had taken its toll on the young man, physically and emotionally. Mostly emotionally, he'd have to admit; the brunt of the physical trauma had been borne by his classmate and fellow pilot, Rei Ayanami.

The plan, christened _Operation Yashima_ and cooked up by the ever-optimistic Captain Katsuragi at incredibly short notice, had been ludicrous, but brilliant. Shinji's _Unit_ _01_ , the test-type of the gigantic biomechanical humanoid known as Evangelion, would take a long-range sniper shot at the Angel from an outlook on top of Mount Futago, using a high-powered positron rifle that had been jerry-rigged to draw power from substations across Japan.

Meanwhile, Rei's _Unit 00_ , the prototype unit, carried a shield ostensibly based on the heat-resistant external hull of the Space Shuttle, and was to hold position nearby. The shield would be used to protect _Unit 01_ from the Angel's energy beam if anything should go wrong.

Unfortunately - whether by design, or just incredibly bad luck - in the same moment that _Unit 01_ had taken its shot, Ramiel had discharged its own energy beam, causing both to skew off target. Before the positron rifle had been able to recharge for a second shot, the Angel had fired again in a concentrated, continuous discharge of energy.

It was only Rei's quick action that had saved him - she had interposed her own Eva and its heat shield between Ramiel and _Unit 01_ , gifting him precious seconds until the rifle was ready for firing. The Angel had been neutralised by the second positron discharge, but in protecting Shinji, _Unit 00_ had sustained heavy damage.

To say nothing of the effect on the pilot.

Shinji balled up his hands into tight fists, remembering how he had ejected from _Unit 01_ and sprinted desperately to the fallen _Unit 00_ to release Ayanami from the coffin-like entry plug, which had been superheated by Ramiel's energy beam. He recalled clearly how his hands burned with agony as he opened the emergency hatch, and the mixture of horror, relief and joy he had felt when he found Rei lying in the plug's life-sustaining pool of LCL, exhausted but mercifully uninjured.

 _If she'd been... He_ sighed deeply. _What if she'd..._

An insistent beeping broke him out of his reverie. Pausing the music, he looked around to find the source of the sound. His cell phone. Ayanami was calling.

 _Rei..._

"Uh, h-hello?"

"...Pilot Ikari. Captain Katsuragi asked me to try and make contact with you regarding the harmonics test scheduled for tonight. You are late for our pre-test preparations."

Shinji's eyes widened in surprise and alarm.

 _Oh, crap,_ he thought. _How long have I been daydreaming?_

He cleared his throat and replied. "But... but, Rei, we only just got done fighting that Angel, and it's so late... I'm tired..."

There was a pause at the other end of the line.

"...Ikari, the Evas are the only weapon that's capable of defeating an Angel. We may be called on at any time to pilot them. It is our responsibility to ensure that we are ready."

Shinji looked up at the ceiling and sighed resignedly. He wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Um... okay, I guess that makes sense. Well, I guess I-I'll see you there, then."

"...Understood. Goodbye, Ikari."

"Okay, uh, 'bye, Rei."

Only after hanging up did he notice a long, long list of missed call notifications. Misato.

 _Oh_ _, no,_ he thought in panic. _I'm gonna be in so much trouble when I get to_ NERV _HQ._

Hurriedly, Shinji pulled on yesterday's clothes, grabbed his _NERV_ ID card from the nightstand and darted out of the room.

\- 2 -

As Shinji walked into the inclined elevator leading to the geofront, he saw that Rei had already arrived and was eyeing him with what might have been disapproval.

"Ikari. You're late."

"Oh, hi, Rei. Look, I'm sorry I was so late, it was just... well..."

His voice trailed off as he noticed that Rei was staring at him.

"R-rei, uh, why are you _looking_ at me like that?"

"What do you mean?"

Shinji's cheeks coloured, and he looked away nervously.

"Um, you're... you're kinda staring at me..."

"If my observing you makes you uncomfortable, I will stop."

Shinji's head jerked up. "N-no, I - I didn't mean..."

But Rei had already turned away and was staring out of the observation window.

"Um, never mind."

As the elevator entered the geofront with a shuddering jolt, Shinji looked pensively down at his hands.

I _still know so little about her,_ he thought. _So, why do I feel so jumpy around her?_

He looked up to see Rei still staring down at the HQ building far below.

 _She_ _looks... so lost._

Suddenly, the intercom buzzed into life. Rei continued to stand, motionless, by the window, whilst Shinji flinched, startled by this sudden intrusion.

"...Shinji? Rei? You're both late! Get yourselves prepped and get down here on the double! (Goddamnit...)"

With that, the intercom buzzed into silence.

"Uh, Mis-Misato sounds _r-really_ angry, Rei," stuttered Shinji. "We'd better hurry."

"Yes," replied the young woman, nonplussed. "The elevator will be arriving shortly."

\- 3 -

Hot water rained down on Shinji's neck and back, relaxing his tense muscles as he distractedly lathered his slim, toned frame, removing any contaminants that might interfere with synchronization between his own body and the simulation plug they were to use in the harmonics test.

 _Why am I so nervous around her?_ he wondered to himself. _She's just another pilot._

He squeezed a generous amount of shampoo into his palm and began to lather up his short, brown hair.

 _But_ _... there's something captivating about her... especially when she smiles like she did that night._

A faint smile passed over Shinji's face, to be replaced with a look of concern. He rinsed the foam from his hair and body, flinching involuntarily at a sharp sting in his hand. He looked thoughtfully at his palm, with its patch of angry red from when he had struggled with Unit 00's emergency hatch.

 _She_ _usually seems so sad. Does she ever feel happy, I wonder?_

Suddenly, over the light murmur of the falling water, he became aware of a scraping sound behind him. Shinji whirled around to see Rei, closing the shower stall's sliding partition behind her.

"Wha- _R-rei?_ Y-you're not supposed to be in here! I-"

As she turned to look at him, he remembered that he was naked and looked down at himself.

"Oh..."

Blushing a deep red, he reached down to cover his modesty.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Pilot Ikari."

She looked at him without apparent emotion.

"The secondary shower seems to be closed for maintenance, so I came here."

"B-but..."

Shinji belatedly noticed that Rei was already wearing her white plugsuit and interface headset. In spite of his embarrassment, he was unable to ignore how the suit's slick, shiny material clung to her every curve.

"R-rei, you're already in your suit... I'm... I'm not sure i-if you should get water on it... before the tests..."

"Yes. When you came to my room and saw me undressed, it made you uncomfortable."

"Yeah, but-"

"I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable, Ikari."

"N-no, I know, Rei, b-but... W-well, okay, but you can't shower with _clothes_ on..."

Shinji gulped and spoke hurriedly.

"A-anyway, the whole _point_ of showering b-before a test is, uh, to m-make sure we get a good connection with our flight suits... a-at least that's what Ritsuko said, so... um..."

"Understood," said Rei, nodding in agreement. "Then, I will remove my suit."

" _Rei, no!_ My god, Rei, t-that's not what I... Uh... Look, I-I'll be finished soon, then you can come and shower, ok?"

"That would not be an efficient use of our time. The upcoming test is more important."

"I... I know, but... Well..."

Shinji hesitated, unsure of what to say next. Before he could organise his thoughts, from behind him came the unmistakable _fsshhh of_ a plugsuit being released.

"R-rei?" Shinji looked up in alarm. " _Rei_ , what are you _doing_?"

As he spoke, Rei slid her now loose plugsuit down over her shoulders, slipped it down her thighs and stepped out to stand, naked, before Shinji. Beads of water danced on her pale skin and rolled down across the curves of her breasts. The tuft of curly hair nestled between her slim but shapely legs was just as blue as the hair on her head.

"Oh, my god, Rei... I'm _s-sorry_ , I didn't mean to look... uh..."

Shinji abruptly noticed his manhood responding of its own volition to the naked girl in front of him. Yelping with embarrassment, he closed his eyes and quickly turned away.

"I'm sorry, Ikari. I am making you uncomfortable again."

Shinji looked nervously over his shoulder at Rei, then with a gulp returned his attention to the tiled wall of the cubicle, trembling.

"Why are you shivering? Are you cold?"

"N-no, i-it's just that..."

His breath caught as he felt Rei's arms wrapping around him from behind.

"R-Rei..."

"I am sharing my body's warmth with you," she breathed.

"B-but, that's not..."

"You are shivering. But you do not feel cold. Your skin is warm."

Shinji felt Rei's breasts pressing against his back, warm and soft. His erection hardened further.

"Rei, i-if someone were to come _in_ here..."

"I locked the door to the shower room behind me."

"W-why would you do that, Rei?"

"Ikari, why were you crying?"

"Huh? W-what do you mean?"

"When you opened my entry plug to save me, you were crying. Why was that?"

"Um... I... I was afraid. I was... scared that I might... _l-lose_ you, Rei..." Shinji's shoulders began to shake, and he began to sniffle softly.

"Ikari?"

To Rei's surprise, Shinji suddenly turned around and wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face in her soft, lavender hair, sobbing like his heart would break.

"Ik... Ikari... why-"

In between sobs, Shinji cried, "Rei, _please_ don't say... you have nothing else! Please, just _don't say that!_ "

He started to tremble.

"You have Misato... Ritsuko, my... my father..."

He lifted his head and looked into Rei's eyes through a haze of tears. Impulsively, he leaned in and kissed her once, softly, on her lips. Rei's eyes widened as he quickly looked, blushing crimson, at the floor. She felt a strange sensation in her chest.

 _This sensation..._ Rei thought to herself. _This is the same feeling I had when l smiled for Shinji. Warm, pleasurable, aching. I don't understand._ She addressed Shinji directly.

"Ikari, why did you kiss me?"

"R-rei... I..."

The tip of Shinji's pulsing erection touched Rei's soft, wet skin. She looked down, an expression of surprise on her face.

"Ikari, your..."

Shinji blushed uncontrollably and hastily covered himself with both hands. " _D-don't look at that!_ "

Rei felt the warm sensation in her chest intensify.

"Oh, God, Rei, I-I'm _so_ sorry... I didn't mean..."

Rei seemed puzzled. "What is wrong, Ikari?"

Shinji, turning to the corner of the cubicle, didn't respond. Rei stepped forward, about to speak again, when he interrupted.

"M-maybe I should finish up here, R-Rei. I'm so s-sorry... about this."

Wrapping himself hurriedly in a towel before she could reply, he dashed out and closed the sliding panel behind him, leaving Rei and her discarded suit behind in the steam-filled cubicle.

"... _Uh_ _, I-I'll_ _see you in the test chamber, o-okay?_ " his voice echoed from the adjoining room.

 _Strange,_ thought Rei. _He's so nervous around me._

She stepped under the shower head and began to wash herself.

Is _it normal for people to be embarrassed about nudity?_

The hot water splashed down on her pale skin, forming beads that trickled in rivulets down her naked body as she lathered herself. She sighed. The warmth of the shower felt so good.

It felt like _he_ felt.

\- 4 -

Meanwhile, in the high-ceilinged control room, Captain Misato Katsuragi, _NERV_ Operations Director, paced back and forth impatiently.

"Damn it, where _are_ those two? The test was supposed to have started by now." She slammed her coffee mug down on the control desk, splashing tiny black droplets into the air. Abruptly, her demeanour softened and she half-turned to address her blonde colleague.

"I hope they're okay, Ritsu."

The labcoated woman, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, seemed unconcerned by the continued absence of the Eva pilots. Leaning back in her seat, she sipped on her long-cold coffee.

"Don't get yourself into such a state, Misato," she said, lighting another cigarette and taking a deep drag. "It can't be long since they arrived at HQ. They'll be here."

"I know, but..." Misato sighed and slumped into a vacant chair.

"I just worry about Shinji, y'know. He's been through _so_ much. He's in a new town where he barely knows anyone, he's been put in some really frightening situations, and to top it off he's been forced to confront a father who he's not seen for _years_."

She spun around in her seat to face her colleague.

"It must be so hard on him, Ritsuko."

Dr Akagi sighed deeply.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do, Misato, but the fact remains that these children are the _only_ ones who can pilot. The Marduk Institute is still searching for suitable candidates, but until more are found, we've no choice but to use our current pilots."

She lit another cigarette and inhaled deeply, blowing out a voluminous cloud of blue-grey smoke.

"I hate to say it, but in this case the ends really _do_ justify the means."

"So we just disregard what they may want and use them for our own purposes, is that how it goes?"

Misato was visibly angry now, dark patches of red blooming on her cheeks.

"That's _cold_ , even for you, Ritsuko."

Ritsuko turned to address the violet-haired woman.

"I know, I must sound like a brute," she said, her tone almost apologetic. "But sometimes we have to make unpleasant choices to ensure our survival. It's like-"

She paused, hearing a noise off to the far side of the control room, and both women turned to see two figures through the open door.

"Where the _hell_ have you two _been_?" yelled a furious Misato as the two pilots ran into the control room. "The test was supposed to start an _hour_ ago! What if this had been a real emergency?"

She noticed Shinji's flushed face and messy hair, and raised an eyebrow.

"What have you been _doing_ all this time?"

Shinji stepped forward and glanced around nervously, desperately looking for a way out of this situation.

"Well, um... you see... uh..."

"It is my fault, Captain Katsuragi."

Misato glanced, surprised, over Shinji's shoulder.

"One of the shower units was out of order," said Rei, looking downward. "Pilot Ikari was kind enough to allow me to shower first, and..."

She looked at the puzzled Operations Director.

"I think I lost track of the time. I am sorry."

Misato's brow furrowed. She was uncertain, but... Rei was the most honest person she'd met during her time at NERV. This lateness was so unlike her, but surely she wouldn't be untruthful. The Captain was about to speak again when Dr. Akagi interrupted from her chair at the control desk.

" _Well_... I guess it can't be helped," she said, finishing her cigarette and stubbing it out in the already overflowing ashtray beside her coffee mug. She stood up.

"Pilots, please proceed to the testing area. We will commence the test shortly."

"Oh, r-right," stuttered Shinji. "Um..."

"But next time, _try_ not to be so late," said Ritsuko, a half-smirk on her lips.

"Understood," said Rei, and gave a perfunctory bow. "Captain Katsuragi", she said with a nod, and started walking towards the testing centre before looking back over her shoulder.

"Pilot Ikari, please follow me."

"Huh?..."

Shinji looked after the young woman.

"Okay, I'm coming..."

\- 5 -

Misato's voice rang out though the comm circuit. Within the test chamber outside the observation booth, the pilots lay in the simulation plugs, immersed in the warm _LCL_ that aided their synchronization and kept them alive.

"...Shinji? Shinji, your projected sync ratio's dropped by four points during the test. Are you feeling okay?"

Shinji's voice wavered over the intercom.

"...U-um, yes, ma'am... Uh, I mean... I d-don't feel so good..."

Ritsuko's brow furrowed.

"...Shinji, you know by now that synchronization isn't affected by physical factors. Is there some _other_ problem that we should know about?"

"...N-no, ma'am... I-I guess I'm just tired. I'm s-sorry I was so late."

Misato sighed.

"...Shinji, I _know_ this is difficult for you, and we've pushed you pretty hard. Just do your best, okay?"

She switched off the intercom and turned to Ritsuko.

"What do you think might be _causing_ this?"

"I'm... I'm not certain," replied the Doctor.

"Not certain?" Misato grinned. "That's not like you, Ritsu."

The other woman smiled. "Well, there are many factors at play that we can't always adjust for."

"Heh, it sounds like you're making _excuses_ to cover the fact that you don't have a _clue_ what's going on," giggled Misato.

"Oh, _grow up,_ Misato. We're not _nineteen_ any more," snorted Ritsuko.

Before an infuriated Misato could respond with a retort of her own, the Doctor flicked the intercom to active.

"...Rei, Shinji, that's enough for today. Please run through the exit checklist and return when you're done."

"...Understood," came Rei's soft voice.

"...Y-yes, ma'am," came a nervous stammer from Shinji.

As he floated in the warm bath of LCL filling the cockpit of the simulation plug, Shinji cast his mind back to the events of an hour ago. _Rei..._

In the other cockpit, Rei floated in silence.

\- 6 -

"So, do you have _any_ idea about what might have happened?" Misato asked her colleague.

The two of them, having finished uploading the harmonics data to the _MAGI_ for detailed analysis, were seated at a pair of high stools in the HQ's bar-restaurant. At this late hour, the place was deserted aside from the two women.

"I'm still not sure," replied Ritsuko, stirring her drink thoughtfully. "My best guess would be that _something_ happened to Shinji today; something that shook him up enough to affect his concentration."

"I wonder what it could _be_?" wondered Misato idly. "Oh, thank you," she said, flashing a flirtatious smile to the handsome bartender as he placed a complicated-looking beverage on the bar in front of her.

"Cocktails already?" laughed Ritsuko. "Don't forget, you lucked out on the early shift tomorrow - you should try and keep a clear head."

"Oh, _shut up!_ " Misato giggled. "Besides, I kinda feel like I need this right now."

She sucked long and hard on the straw poking out of the glass, and grimaced.

" _Gaaagghhhh_."

She inhaled sharply through clenched teeth, and swayed precariously on her bar stool.

"Woah, 'kayy, mayb' not, but I paid for this drink 'n I'll be _damned_ if 'm not g'nna fin'sh it," she slurred, then turned to wink at her colleague.

"Hey, y'wanna join me? _Two_ headsh..." She hiccuped. "...two heads're better th'n _one_."

"I'd love to," replied the Doctor, shifting her stool backward with a scraping that seemed disproportionately loud in the quiet room. "But I have to justify these test results to the Commanders in the morning, and that's going to be painful enough without a _hangover_ complicating things."

Standing, she smiled at her colleague.

"I'll see you later, Misato."

"Huh, 's already the mornin'. You're no _fun_ 'nymore," said Misato in a mocking sulk, then smiled back. "Yeah, seeya t'morrow, Ritsu."

As her friend walked away, she sucked once more on her straw and winced.

Maybe ordering a cocktail on a work night wasn't the best idea she'd ever had.

\- 7 -

Shinji lay back on his futon, staring at the ceiling. In spite of his best efforts to distract himself with music, his mind was racing. Images of Rei, standing naked before him, were forcing themselves into his imagination.

He closed his eyes and desperately tried to think about something else, anything to take his mind off that encounter, but his mind's eye kept returning to her face, her breasts, her legs and the secret that lay between them.

He shuddered as he felt his body once more reacting of its own accord.

 _I'm_ _so disgusting,_ he thought, burying his head in his pillow.

\- END -

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 _This is the first chapter of a substantial rewrite to an earlier one-shot piece. Originally my aim was to expand on the former's rushed character development, but whilst I've been writing, the story has taken some turns that I really didn't expect, going from a straight lemon to something a little more... Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading the whole story!_

 _xxx_


	2. The Feelings Of Others

**The Feelings of Others**

\- 1 -

It had been several days since Ramiel's defeat at the hands of the Evas. The careful dismantling of the giant, octahedral Angel was proceeding relatively smoothly, and at _NERV_ HQ there had been a welcome lull in the usually frantic level of activity. New data on the Angel's composition continued to pour in, and the trio of _MAGI_ supercomputers were operating at 110% capacity in order to keep pace, but many of _NERV_ 's human staff were finding themselves at a loose end.

Some, however, were - if anything - even busier than usual. One of these was Dr Ritsuko Akagi, currently pacing anxiously back and forth while sipping on her lipstick-marked mug of coffee.

 _I_ _only hope these readings give us something more to work with,_ she thought. _Based on the trends in our current data, the Angels could soon outpace us in terms of defensive and offensive capability. We have to find better ways to keep up._

She thoughtfully examined the crumpled sheet of paper in her left hand, upon which the dismantlement timeline was printed. The timetable had been heavily annotated in her own scruffy hand.

"Maya, how's the analysis on Block D7 coming along?"

"We're around seven percent behind schedule, ma'am," reported First Lieutenant Maya Ibuki, barely missing a beat in the commands she was typing into her console. "The _MAGI_ are having trouble keeping up with the influx of new data from the samples we retrieved."

"That's troubling," sighed Ritsuko. "We don't have unlimited capacity to hold the backlog."

"Yes, ma'am," answered Maya, turning to address her superior and mentor. "But I've been working on a new routine to handle the initial processing and routing of sample data between the analysis functions."

"You _have_?" Ritsuko glanced at her assistant, one eyebrow raised.

Maya blushed and hurriedly turned back to her console. "Uh, yes, ma'am."

She smiled as her fingers danced over the keyboard.

"I've found that the current routine just isn't fast enough to prevent the analysis functions from idling due to lack of input. If my calculations are correct, this new routine will increase the initial data throughput by nearly twenty percent-"

"Which will allow the analysis functions to operate at a _much_ higher efficiency!" Ritsuko exclaimed, walking over to the Lieutenant's console. She scanned the complex code with a trained eye.

Maya breathed in nervously, taking in the scent of the Doctor's perfume.

"You're using a multithreaded recursive algorithm to speed up processing?" asked the Doctor.

"That's right," smiled Maya. "It didn't seem right that we were still relying on a single pipeline to shunt data into the core functions. I've designed the algorithm to leverage the information gathered from all previous data points, increasing both accuracy and processing speed."

"This is excellent work, Lieutenant," Ritsuko said warmly to Maya. "You're really learning how to get the most out of the resources we have."

Maya smiled nervously and clasped her hands in her lap.

"Well, I have a _great_ teacher, ma'am!" she said with a giggle.

Ritsuko smiled warmly.

"Let's deploy the new algorithm as soon as the current sample batch has been processed. The more time we can scrape back, the better."

Maya's eyes widened. "Oh! Uh, _yes_ , ma'am! Thank you!" She bowed in her seat.

"Great," said Ritsuko, and turned back to the control room, her voice stern and commanding.

"Hyuga, once sample collection _D7-24_ has completed the current analysis pass, put the program on hold and update the categorization routine to version _2.01_. Then resync and restart from the first pass."

She turned back to her assistant.

"Ibuki, you'll be responsible for ensuring the new routine performs to specification based on previous output - don't hesitate to make any changes you feel necessary."

Maya smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Aoba, make sure to keep a close eye on the pipeline saturation during the initialization process."

Ritsuko's voice softened. "Afterward, you guys can take a break. You've _all_ done _great_ work today."

"Yes, _ma'am!_ " the three technicians replied in unison.

As Ritsuko walked away, Hyuga leaned across toward Maya's console.

"Hey, nice _work_ , Ibuki!", he whispered, smiling, and gave an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

"Thanks, Hyuga," smiled Maya.

Her eyes flickered over to Ritsuko, once more absorbed in the dismantlement timeline, and she smiled. Her eyes lingered briefly on her _senpai's_ stockinged legs, and she blushed imperceptibly.

It felt wonderful to receive such praise from Dr Akagi.

\- 2 -

The day shift had given way to the night shift at _NERV_ , and Ritsuko and her colleagues were enjoying a well deserved drink at the bar-restaurant. The place was crowded with people talking, people laughing, people kissing.

"It's a shame that Misato pulled night duty again," sighed Hyuga. "This would be more fun with her around."

"Huh, stop kidding yourself, Makoto - she's _way_ out of your league," snorted Aoba. "You may as well try it on with one of your _manga_ cuties."

"C'mon, quit it," retorted the bespectacled Lieutenant. "She's a single woman, I'm a single man, we're both young and looking for a good time...".

He knocked back the dregs of his beer.

"Besides, what makes _you_ an authority on women all of a sudden?"

"I don't claim to be an authority," replied the long-haired Lieutenant. "But I know that Misato wouldn't be interested in _you_. Besides..."

He drained his tequila and signalled the bartender for another round.

"I don't think she's looking for _that_ kind of 'good time' right now."

"Oh... you think?" said Hyuga, deflated. "Well, a guy can dream, can't he? Man, that Shinji doesn't appreciate how _lucky_ he is to be living with her."

"Dreams are useless unless you're willing to make them into reality," smiled Aoba. " _Unless_ , that is, you're happy with fantasising about unattainable women in order to get off..."

He winked sarcastically at his colleague.

"Hey, Shigeru! I said _quit_ it!"

On the other side of the table, Ritsuko and Maya glanced at each other, shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Men," said Maya with disgust, sipping on her wine. "Is sex _really_ all they ever think about?"

"It's only natural," smiled the Doctor. "Men, young men in particular, are pretty much ruled by their basic desires and drives, and sex is about the most fundamental of those drives."

She took a drag on her cigarette and placed it on the edge of the ashtray.

"Sure, I understand that," grinned Maya. "But all these two ever do is talk about it. I bet if a real woman came up to either of them and said, 'Hey, big boy, you wanna have some fun?', they'd probably run in completely the other direction."

Ritsuko laughed uproariously at that.

"That's _probably_ an understatement, Maya," she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "They're just naive and inexperienced. But then, some women might find that... charming."

Maya giggled. "You're not wrong about _that_ , ma'am."

The blonde doctor took a sip of her coffee liqueur and smiled at her young assistant.

"Maya, I keep _telling_ you, there's no formality necessary when we're off duty. You can call me Ritsuko if you want."

Maya blushed furiously and squirmed in her chair.

"Um, I d-don't think that's really appropriate _b-behaviour_ , Doctor Akagi!"

"Relax, Maya," smiled the older woman. "You know, in your own way, you're just as naive as those two."

The two she was referring to had dropped the subject of Misato, and now appeared to be in the throes of a heated discussion about the relative merits of various instant ramen brands. The two women sighed.

 _The_ _pickings here are unhealthily slim,_ thought Ritsuko to herself.

 _It's_ _no wonder I'm lonely._

\- 3 -

Alone in the apartment he shared with his guardian, Misato, Shinji stood at the kitchen stove, thoughtfully contemplating the contents of a pan on the burner in front of him.

 _Misato's on the night shift again,_ he thought idly to himself. _It's so quiet without her around._

He sprinkled a pinch of salt into the hot pan and stirred it thoroughly.

 _I guess_ _it's not so bad - she can be so noisy - but I do feel lonely without anyone here._

He added dried ramen noodles, chopped vegetables and sliced roast pork to the bubbling water and replaced the lid.

 _Still, it_ _gives me time to think._

Idly, he rubbed together the fingers and thumb of his left hand. He'd put out that hand to steady himself when he'd become unintentionally entangled with Rei at her apartment, and it had ended up, to his embarrassment, resting on her right breast. He tried to recall how it had felt... soft, warm, yielding under his touch.

His mind went back to the incident in the shower cubicle. He'd seen her naked twice now, and it made him uneasy. On neither occasion had she seemed upset or embarrassed about her nakedness. It was strange. Come to think of it, she didn't seem very self-conscious at all. He wondered if...

His train of thought was interrupted by a hissing as the sputtering pan boiled over.

"Oh, crap!" he whispered, hurriedly reducing the temperature of the stove and moving the pan off the heat. He was busily wiping down the stove when his cell phone rang.

 _Huh_ _? Who_ _could be calling so late? Shit, am I in trouble again?_

He picked up the handset and pressed the call pickup key.

"H-hello?"

"...Ikari."

Rei's voice.

"May I speak with you?"

"Oh, hi, Rei! S-sure, I was just making dinner. Uh, just a sec..."

He poured the steaming contents of the pan into a bowl, and carried the bowl to the table where he set it down gently. He knelt down before his meal.

"So, um, w-what's up, Rei?"

"...Ikari. I'm... concerned about you."

"Huh? W-why are you _concerned_ about me?"

Even considering the short time he'd known her, Shinji knew it was unusual for Rei to show overt concern for anybody - even for herself.

"...I overheard the Captain speaking to you during the test. I'm concerned that I may be somewhat responsible for the decline in your performance."

"What? Um, Rei, I d-dont understand what you _mean_."

"... You seemed very distracted just before the test. Since I came unannounced into the shower with you beforehand, it seems logical to assume that the decline in your test scores is partially my fault."

"Um... Rei..." Shinji got to his feet and started to pace the room nervously.

"I'm sorry, Ikari."

" _N-no,_ Rei... You're not... Uh, that is, I mean..."

He took a deep breath.

"Rei, i-it's not your fault. I'm just... n-not _used_ to seeing girls... uh..."

"... Undressed?"

Shinji blushed furiously, relieved that Rei couldn't see his face.

"Y-yeah, that's it."

"...Nudity is a natural state. I'm puzzled as to why it should cause you embarrassment."

"Well, t-there _is_ that, I guess... I'm sorry, I don't know, it's just that..."

He gulped nervously and tugged at his shirt collar.

"I suppose, uh, what I-I'm trying to say is... I'm _sorry_ about... the way I, um, reacted."

At some point during the conversation, unnoticed by Shinji, PenPen, Misato's warm-water penguin, had shuffled out of its refrigerator and was now watching the unfolding scene with apparent interest.

"... You don't need to apologise. Your body reacts to what it sees. You cannot control it."

That bald statement of fact did not do much to make Shinji feel better.

"Look, Rei, i-it's not that I d-don't think you're _pretty_ , or anything... oh, _god,_ that's n-not what I meant to..."

He sighed.

"Rei, I'm sorry."

"...Ikari... you find me... attractive?"

Shinji hesitated, unsure of how to respond. His mind raced.

"W-well... I guess, um..."

Before he knew what he was saying, he murmured, "You're _really_ pretty, Rei."

His voice caught and he hesitated once more, shocked at the words coming from his own mouth. An uncomfortable silence hung over him.

The other end of the line remained quiet.

"Uh, R-Rei... _Rei?_ "

"...Ikari... I have to go now."

"N-no, wait..."

"...Goodbye."

"Wait, Rei, please!"

But it was too late.

Shinji slammed his fists against the wall, cursing his own ineptitude.

 _Damn it, why can't I just talk to her?_ he screamed inwardly. _Why can't I talk to her?_

Shaking with self-directed anger, he knelt down at the table and began eating.

 _Why_ _can't I just tell her how I'm feeling?_

Suddenly he felt a touch on his arm, and barely managed to suppress a scream as he span round.

PenPen had waddled over to Shinji and was prodding him worriedly with its beak.

"Oh, it's just you, PenPen," Shinji sighed in relief.

He ruffled the bird's feathers, smiling sadly.

"Y'know, I bet penguins don't have to go through these kinds of problems with _girl_ penguins, do they?"

PenPen squawked softly, as if in agreement.

\- 4 -

 _Pretty._

Rei stood in the darkened bedroom of her apartment, staring at the now-silent cell phone she held in her right hand.

 _He called me... pretty._

She walked over to her bed and flopped down on top of the coverlet, then turned over onto her belly, folding her arms out in front of her. The room was silent except for the rising and falling of her own breath and the faint noises of construction work outside.

 _Why does that make me feel so... strange?_ she thought. _This warm feeling..._

She rolled over and laid a hand on her chest, puzzled.

 _My_ _heart is beating faster than it should. I don't understand._

Abruptly, she stood up and began removing her clothes, letting them slide into an untidy heap on the trash-cluttered floor. As she undid the clasp on her bra, she regarded herself in the mirror on the other side of the room.

 _What is it about me that he finds... pretty?_

She placed her hands on her small breasts.

 _I_ _hear Horaki and the other girls talking about their own breasts sometimes_... _how boys stare at them. They call the boys 'hentai'. What does that mean?_

As she stood in thought, she felt, to her surprise and alarm, a warm ache growing in her belly.

 _What_ _... what is this sensation?_

She squeezed her breasts gently, and laid one hand on her stomach.

 _I_ _felt the same sensation when Ikari touched me. When he... kissed me. Why?_

Unable to think of a reason, she sighed, slid her panties down over her knees, and stepped out of them into her bed, pulling the covers tightly around her.

The aching feeling wasn't going away. Without being entirely sure why, she reached down and placed a hand between her legs. The soft, velvety skin she found there was a little moist, and very warm. As she touched herself, she thought of Shinji accidentally squeezing her breast, recalled the warmth of his body as she held him in the shower, the softness of his lips touching hers.

Her breath came in short, hectic pants as she slid her fingers up and down, not knowing quite what she was doing or why she was doing it, but somehow feeling, knowing as if by instinct, that the deep ache inside her would soon be overwhelmed by a much sweeter sensation.

\- 5 -

"Has there been any change in the schedule?"

"Everything is proceeding as planned. Unit 02 and its pilot are currently en route from Wilhelmshaven, accompanied by the _UN_ Combined Fleet, and the construction of _Units 03_ and _04_ continues as anticipated. All the pieces are beginning to fall into place."

"What about _Unit 00_?" said the older, grey-haired man. "Its armour suffered heavy thermal damage during the last attack."

"It's being taken care of. The addition of _Unit 02_ to our forces will place us in a more favourable position, in the event that further damage is incurred to _Units 00_ and _01_."

"Ikari, you speak about them as if they were machines."

"The Evas are the tools which we will wield to bring about a glorious rebirth for humanity," intoned the Commander. "They are nothing less than the bringers of mankind's _salvation_."

"But nevertheless, an Eva is a tool with a human child as its pilot," said Fuyuutsuki.

"Yes," said the younger man. "These children are the keys that will unlock the doors to a new paradise."

"Do you really believe that?" Fuyuutsuki sighed and looked away. _I wonder..._

\- 6 -

The next day, Shinji was walking to school with his classmates, Touji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida. The three of them were chatting animatedly. Touji was acting his normal brash self, leaving Shinji nervous and embarrassed.

"She did _what?_ " said Touji in disbelief. "I can't believe it, Shinji!"

"Yeah, _totally_ ," said Kensuke, a huge grin dividing his bespectacled face in two. "You Eva pilots are a weird bunch."

"G-guys, c'mon, it's not _like_ that!" Shinji waved his hands in denial. "She just, sorta... walked in on me, is all."

"And you... you didn't _do_ anything?" an incensed Touji retorted. "Ikari, I'm _disappointed_ in you! You let a once in a lifetime opportunity go to waste!"

"B-but, it's _really_ not like that," pleaded Shinji, fervently wishing that he'd never mentioned the incident. "I... I guess it _shocked_ me more than anything."

"You're so young, Ikari," grinned Kensuke. "If you were a _real_ man, you wouldn't have hesitated. You'd have grabbed the chance with _both_ _hands._ "

He winked at his friend.

"O-okay, guys, cut it _out_ ," laughed Shinji. "You're e-embarrassing me."

" _We're_ embarrassing you?" snorted Touji. " _We're_ the ones who should be embarrassed to have a friend who didn't have the _courage_ to seize what could have been the most _amazing_ night of his _life!_ "

"Jeez, Touji, g-give it a _rest_ ," retorted Shinji, becoming irritated by his friends' playful needling.

He sighed and stared at the pavement as the three of them walked over to school.

 _But_ _it is like that, isn't it?_ he thought. _I'm not sure if I can even admit it to myself, but... it is. I really_ wanted _to do something._

 _But I was scared, so I ran away again, like always._

Oblivious to Shinji's fadeout, Kensuke leaned over to address his tracksuited friend.

"Hey, d'you suppose Ayanami'll be in school today? Maybe _she_ can fill us in!"

"You gotta be _kidding_ , Kensuke," laughed Touji. "That girl doesn't talk to _anyone_ , anytime. She's hardly going to spill the beans about..."

Here he made a motion of hands squeezing breasts.

"...such a _delicate_ situation."

"Aaww, that _sucks_ ," sighed Kensuke. "I guess we'll have to let our imaginations fill in the _juicy details._ "

He made exaggerated, smacky kissing motions toward Shinji, who was still walking as if in a daze.

Shinji hadn't told his friends about the time he'd accidentally walked in on Rei as she was coming out of the shower, when his clumsiness had caused him to end up straddled atop her naked body.

He sighed and thanked the heavens that he hadn't revealed _that_ particular tidbit of information. He'd have never heard the end of it.

Touji looked down at his watch, and his cheerful expression swiftly morphed into one of horror.

"Oh, _shit_ , guys, we're gonna be _late!_ "

He pulled the strap of his school bag down from around his forehead onto his shoulder, and set off at a sprint.

"H-hey, wait _up_ , Touji!" Shinji stammered as the two of them rushed to catch up.

"Yeah, Touji, hold on!" shouted Kensuke, arms and legs pumping frantically. "You wouldn't leave us to suffer the wrath of the class rep _alone_ , would you?"

" _Every man for himsellllf!_ ", panted Touji with a grin as he crested the hill. The other two laughed and chased after him.

 _I'm so glad to have friends like Kensuke and Touji,_ thought Shinji with a smile.

\- END -


	3. The Taste Of Her Lips

**The Taste of her Lips**

\- 1 -

" _Stand up!_ " commanded Hikari Horaki, class representative of class 2-A. With a deafening screeching and scraping of chairs, the assembled student body wearily rose to its collective feet. " _Bow!_ "

Some good, respectful bows, but mostly very unenthusiastic half-dips at the waist. Hikari sighed. She'd have to whip these lazy goodfornothings into shape.

"Okay, sit down."

"Good morning, class," mumbled the elderly teacher. "Today you will be carrying out a group assignment."

A collective moan went up from those assembled.

"You are to split into groups of four. Each group will be preparing a presentation to cover a differing aspect of Japan post-Second Impact - environmental issues, social problems, financial concerns and government, or any other issues you deem relevant."

A low, annoyed murmur rose from the students.

"Settle _down_ , class. Please get into your groups."

"Jeez, this _sucks_ ," sighed Touji as the rest of the class gravitated into small, noisy pockets. "Why does _everything_ we learn about _always_ have something to do with Second Impact? It's not like we were _around_ at the time."

"But, Touji," said Kensuke, sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Second Impact is one of the most _important_ historic events! _Everything_ changed after that!"

"Y-yeah, I guess it _is_ pretty important," said Shinji. "Uh, hey, y-you guys wanna work together?"

"Sure," smiled Touji. "At least if it's the three of us we might actually have some _fun_ with this _dumb_ assignment!"

Kensuke laughed, then glanced, surprised, over Shinji's shoulder. Turning to see what was going on, Shinji saw Rei standing behind him, her pale face wearing its customary impassive expression.

"Ikari," she murmured. "May... May I work with you and your friends?"

Shinji's gaze whipped nervously back and forth between his friends. Both of the grinning idiots were making over-the-top kissing and squeezing gestures. Thankfully, Rei had failed to notice this, or else simply treated it as normal behaviour for teenaged boys.

"U-um, yeah, okay," he said, taking an almost obsessive interest in the doodles gouged into the top surface of the desk.

"Hey, Ayanami," said Kensuke to Rei under his breath, leaning toward her conspiratorially. " _You_ must know Shinji pretty well, with you both being Eva pilots and all!"

Touji leaned forward. "Yeah, Ayanami, what's he like when he's not battling gigantic monsters from his worst nightmares?"

Rei looked a little confused at this line of questioning.

"I... I don't know him very well."

She noticed Shinji making frantic hand signals just out of view of the other two, his expression one of horror, and continued, "We've had very little time to talk outside of work."

"But you must be pretty _close_ , right?" Kensuke winked.

"No, not especially," murmured Rei, to Shinii's obvious relief. "We have a good working relationship, if that's what you mean."

The two boys glowered at Shinji, who gulped nervously.

"Hmm... _something's_ not adding up here," Kensuke said, thoughtfully. "Shinji, are you being _honest_ with us?"

"Uh, w-well..." stuttered a nervous Shinji.

"We should proceed with the assignment," said Rei.

"Y-yeah, that's right," sighed Shinji, relieved that his personal affairs weren't going to be examined just yet.

"Huh, I guess so," huffed Touji. "But don't think you've gotten _away_ with this, _new kid_."

Shinji grinned innocently. He glanced over at Rei, smiling. _Thank goodness she can take a hint_.

"Okay, so," sighed Kensuke. " _Ooh_ , can we take the rapid militarisation of Tokyo-3 as our subject? That would be totally _awesome!_ We can talk about the point defence systems, the anti-aircraft artillery, and maybe even the _Evangelions!_ Yeah! It'll be _so cool!_ "

Sighing, Shinji buried his head in his hands. Clearly it was going to be a long day.

\- 2 -

After what had seemed like an eternity of listening to dry facts and figures (Kensuke's remarkable artillery impressions notwithstanding), the school day was finally drawing to a close.

It was Shinji's turn on the cleanup rota, and he was dutifully stacking the chairs on top of the desks while idly contemplating how he was going to stop his friends finding out about everything that had happened. There was a tinge of sadness in his smile as he wiped down the blackboard.

 _Fifteen_ _years ago, humanity was nearly wiped out,_ he thought. _I guess, for the Angels, to wipe humans off the face of the Earth would be as easy as it is for me to clean this blackboard._ He became abruptly aware of a presence behind him, and half-turned.

Rei was standing behind him, watching with interest as he wiped the damp cloth across the chalk-marked surface.

"Oh, h-hey there, Rei," he said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Ikari, did you tell your friends about our encounter yesterday?"

"Huh? N-no, that's _silly_ , why would I do that?"

"I simply wondered. They seemed to feel that I was hiding something."

"Oh, I t-think they must have been talking about s-something else, ha ha," laughed Shinji in an unconvincingly cheerful manner.

He fidgeted awkwardly for a moment, then his manner became more grave.

"Actually, I-I... sorta _did_ tell them. But... it wasn't my fault, t-they _forced_ it out of me!"

He sighed.

"B-but... after you flat-out denied the whole thing, t-they won't believe I was telling the truth, I guess. Um... Look, I-I'm sorry, Rei. Thanks for... for covering for me."

"I was simply trying to protect you, Ikari. I could see that the situation was difficult."

Rei looked at him, unblinking, with that same impassive expression.

Shinji blushed deeply and kicked his heels together awkwardly.

"Hey, Rei, um... could I ask you a favour?"

"Of course."

"Well, I-I'm kinda confused on how to do this homework we've been assigned. I-I was wondering... um, that is, if you're not too busy... would you..."

"I would be glad to help, Ikari," Rei murmured.

"Really? That's _great!_ Uh, I mean... t-thanks, Rei, I really appreciate it."

Rei tilted her head in puzzlement.

"Do you have... another reason for wishing to see me?"

Shinji blushed.

"No, n-no, of _course_ not! Okay, well... h-how about you come with me to Misato's apartment, once I'm done here? I'm afraid it's _her_ turn to cook though..."

He grinned apologetically.

"Understood. I will wait for you by the gates," said Rei, and without another word, she turned on her heel and walked out of the classroom.

Trembling, Shinji leaned against the blackboard and slid his body down until he was sitting on the floor behind the teacher's desk.

 _Why_ _did I ask her to come to Misato's place? What am I going to do? Misato will ask all sorts of questions, and I don't know if I can lie to her... This sucks._

\- 3 -

"Ooh, Shinji, do we have a _guest_ tonight? Do you two have some _extracurricular activities_ that you need to take care of? Or are you both just looking for some... _alone time?_ "

The pair had just arrived at the apartment. A grinning Misato was already teasing Shinji about the fact that he'd brought a girl home, and he was practically vibrating with embarrassment.

Rei, unsurprisingly, appeared completely unfazed.

"It's very nice to see you, Rei." Misato says brightly, over the gibbering of a crimson-faced Shinji. "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"I do not wish to cause inconvenience, ma'am," Rei whispered.

"Don't be _silly_ , it's no inconvenience at _all!_ " laughed Misato.

 _After_ _all,_ she thought to herself, _instant ramen hardly takes any time or effort to prepare!_

"I'll call you when everything's ready, 'kay?"

"Yes. Thank you, Captain."

"Oh, Rei, call me Misato! C'mon, work's _done_ for the day, let your hair down a little!"

"Yes... Misato."

With that, she tapped a still-incredulous Shinji on the shoulder.

"Ikari, please take us to your room."

Shinji laughed weakly and staggered ahead, leading Rei through the sliding partition door.

\- 4 -

"I really don't understand at _all_ , Rei," moaned Shinji in a petulant tone. "We've been working on this problem for half an hour, can't we take a break?"

"But Ikari, the problem will still be there afterward," chided Rei. "We will be no farther forward."

"That's true... b-but a ten minute break might help clear my head," he replied. "Don't you think so, Rei?"

"As you wish, Ikari," said Rei. "A short break."

Shinji smiled. "Okay, awesome! So... Um..."

An awkward silence descended. Shinji twiddled his thumbs for a moment. He looked over at Rei, who remained still and impassive as always.

"Uh, Rei..."

He paused, trying to find the words to express what he wanted to say.

"Rei, I-"

"Ikari... what is it that you find attractive?"

Rei's normally-calm face bore a slight look of embarrassment as she carefully examined the floor of the bedroom.

"Huh? I'm...n-not sure I get what you mean..." Shinji managed.

 _What_ _if she asks me why I'm attracted to her? What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, it's all because of that one time I touched your breast'?_

He sighed.

"I-I guess... _oh_ , jeez, it's hard to e-explain... I guess it's d-different from person to person, really-"

"That's not what I mean."

Rei turned to him, with an expression almost of pleading.

"Why do you think... that _I'm_ pretty?"

"Oh, uh... _wow,_ R-Rei, that's a strange question."

He laughed nervously before looking away.

"Um..."

There was a moment of shared discomfort before Rei spoke again.

"Ikari, you told me I was pretty. I don't understand why you would _say_ something like that."

"Well..."

Shinji blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"You're _really_ strong, Rei. You always seem so calm and in control, but so _sad_ at the same time. I-I'm not sure..." he coughed, "...how to explain it, but... "

"Horaki and the other girls talk about how the boys are always looking at their breasts," said Rei. "Are breasts considered attractive to boys?"

Shinji's eyes widened and he blushed even more deeply.

"Um... Uh... _well,_ it's not..."

He gulped nervously.

"I mean, y-yeah, sure, b-boys _like_ b-breasts..."

"You have already seen my breasts. Is that why you find me attractive?"

Shinji turned, unable to look her in the face.

 _Yes_ _, I've seen your breasts, Rei, I've touched one of them, I've even seen you without any underwear on at all. But that's not the main reason..._

As he struggled to answer, he became aware of a rustling of cloth behind him. When he turned to look, Rei had pulled her dress down over her shoulders and was fiddling with the buttons on her blouse.

"R-Rei... _Rei_ , what are you..."

As Rei unbuttoned her blouse, Shinji saw she was wearing a plain white bra that just barely revealed the tops of her small breasts. He was struck dumb. His left eye twitched spasmodically.

"This is what the other girls talk about," murmured Rei, taking hold of the cups of her brassiere and sliding the garment upward until, with a pop and a bounce, her breasts burst free. Shinji stared with barely-concealed wonder.

 _I know I've seen these before, but those times were accidental. Oh my god, Rei is actually... showing me... her breasts._

His eyes darted about the room in a blind panic.

 _Rei's_ _showing me her breasts! What_ is _this? What do I do?_

"No, _Rei,_ you _can't!_ "

Terrified of what might happen should Misato walk in, Shinji hurriedly reached for Rei's bra, desperately hoping that he could pull it back down without touching her. He took hold of the silky material but tugged too hard, lost his grip and, overbalancing, steadied himself by grabbing the closest object to him.

Rei looked down, blushing. Shinji's hands were on her breasts, squeezing them firmly as he tried to regain his equilibrium. The warm feeling in her belly intensified.

"Ikari..."

She looked wonderingly at Shinji, his face frozen in an expression somewhere between horror and elation.

"Sh... Shinji..." she breathed.

Shinji only faintly heard Rei speak his given name. He didn't dare move.

"Rei... _Rei,_ I..."

Suddenly, he felt her hands resting gently on his shoulders. As he looked up, he saw Rei leaning in toward him, not trying to remove his hands from her body, coming closer and closer, tilting her head and closing her eyes.

For a brief instant, time seemed to stand still as he felt the sweet tingling of her breath on his face, then, so gently he could hardly believe it was real, her lips pressed softly against his his own.

Shinji was paralyzed with terror. He felt as if he couldn't move, breathe or even blink, in case whatever spell had fallen over the two of them was broken. His mind was a chaotic whirlwind of emotion and sensation.

He breathed in the special female scent of her, mixed with a subtle undertone of lavender - from her perfume, maybe? He could feel the warmth and tenderness of her, the gentle caress of her hands upon his shoulders, the soft mounds of her breasts squeezed between his quivering fingers. He felt her nipples hardening against his palms, his tongue just barely tasting the sweetness of her lips.

He closed his eyes, and time seemed to stand still again until, all too soon, they parted.

A little under ten seconds had passed, but for Shinji it felt like they had been kissing for hours. He slowly let out the deep breath he'd been holding.

"Oh, R-Rei... Rei, is _this_..."

"S-Shinji," whispered Rei. "I... I feel as if, whenever I'm with you, something changes. I feel warm inside. I don't fully understand it, but it's... very pleasant."

She smiled warmly. Shinji's head spun with mixed feelings of inadequacy, fear and growing desire.

"Rei... why me? _W-why_ would you feel happy with s-someone... like _me?_ "

"You're a good person, Shinji," she said, softly. "That day, you were more concerned with my safety than your own. And I... was more concerned with protecting you than preserving my own life."

Shinji looked awkwardly at the floor as she continued to whisper softly to him.

"We saved each other. It's formed a bond between us. I will never, ever forget it."

"Rei, I... I don't understand why you would want to be close to me. I'm _nothing_."

He started to sniffle again as his eyes welled up with tears.

"I have _nothing to offer you!_ "

Rei looked at him quizzically, taking his hand and squeezing his fingers between her own.

"No, you're wrong. You saved my life. I was certain that I would die in the entry plug, and then I saw you. I wondered if I might be dreaming. No-one has ever shown me such compassion, except for Commander Ikari."

Shinji's brow furrowed at the mention of his father's name as Rei continued to speak softly to him.

"I _truly_ have nothing, Shinji. I have no family, no friends, no past that I can recall. I exist only to pilot Eva. Being a pilot was my purpose, and all that I needed. But then I met you, and you showed me such undeserved kindness. I want... to return your kindness."

Shinji gazed into Rei's sparkling, deep red eyes.

"Rei..."

"Shinji..."

Driven by their mutual, desperate need to be close to another human being, they leaned into each other. Their lips touched. He squeezed her tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

As their bodies pressed together through their clothes, their kisses became harder and more passionate, lips parting, tongues touching. Their hands began to roam freely, his fingers fumbling with the clasp of her bra as she undid the buttons on his shirt.

Soon they parted for breath, a thin, silvery strand of saliva stretching between their lips, and she pulled his shirt down over his arms before slipping off her bra and throwing it aside. Her erect nipples grazed his bare chest, her breasts pressing against him as she pulled him in close.

His fingers slid hesitantly down to her hips and he squeezed her firm buttocks. Sighing softly, she opened her mouth and slid her tongue in between his lips. The insistent throbbing in his groin grew more intense with every passing moment.

 _This feels so good..._ Rei thought to herself. Their kiss deepened, and their bodies pressed more urgently against one another.

 _Is_ _this..._ she thought, ... _is this what people mean when they say 'making love'?_

Shinji found himself gently sucking Rei's soft lower lip, and she moaned involuntarily.

 _Is_ _this what it feels like?_ she thought, her head spinning as their tongues danced around each other.

After a moment, they fell backwards onto the futon, Shinji lying atop Rei, his tongue diving deeply into her mouth as he caressed her soft breasts. He gently squeezed one of her nipples, and she moaned and arched her back up toward him, caressing his tongue with her own, feeling the growing heat of his body against hers, the aching warmth in her belly intensifying in kind.

Suddenly, a shout came from the kitchen. " _Shinji! Rei! Dinner's ready in a few minutes!_ "

Startled, Shinji broke off their kiss. However, "Uh, _y-yes_ , ma'am!" were the only words he had a chance to utter before Rei placed a hand around his head and pulled him back to her, trailing soft kisses over his jawline and down his neck.

Rei was lost in a torrent of new sensations. She could feel his pulse under her lips, beating rapidly beneath his skin. Raising one of her legs up, she felt a different kind of pulse through his trousers, a throbbing hardness pressing against her bare thigh.

She sighed and raised her body, lifting her dress over her thighs, then wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling Shinji's hips down so that the hard pulsing in his trousers pressed down against her pubic mound through the soft material of her panties. As she did so, she felt a tingly shiver run through him, and she thrust her body desperately against his. She felt herself trembling as she kissed and squeezed him, desperately wanting more...

Suddenly, Shinji broke away again, face flushed and gasping for breath. "R... Rei... we'd better... stop..." He shook his head, dizzy with breathlessness and arousal. "W-we've got to go to _dinner_ i-in a sec..."

Rei, her hair damp with sweat, looked up at him, her eyes shining.

"R-Rei... a-are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Shinji... Shinji, will you see me again after school... tomorrow?"

Shinji smiled and couldn't help blushing. "I... I-I'd _like_ that, Rei." He gingerly pulled himself to his knees and slipped his shirt back on. "C'mon," he breathed as he buttoned himself up. "We'll be late."

Rei rolled over on the futon, smiling faintly as she leaned down to pick up her bra from the floor where it had fallen.

\- 4 -

"...Hello, this is Doctor Akagi, First Technical Division."

"Hey, Ritsu, it's me."

"...Oh, hi, Misato! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Misato grinned. Her friend was working very late on the core analysis, which quite remarkably, thanks to Maya's contributions, had been completed ahead of schedule. _I bet she's just glad of an interruption,_ she thought to herself.

"Do _I_ have some _gossip_ for you, Doctor Akagi! Just wait 'til you hear it!"

"...Gossip?"

The voice on the other end of the line betrayed Ritsuko's curiosity.

"...Well, come on, then - don't keep it to yourself!"

"Well," said Misato with a chuckle, "you'll _never_ guess who _Shinji_ brought home tonight!"

"...No, I probably _wouldn't_ guess. Don't tease me, Misato, get to the point."

Misato giggled. "Okay, here it comes... he brought Rei home."

"...Rei? Goodness, I didn't expect _that_. I know the two of them are both pilots, but I'm surprised that they're getting _along_ so well. It's a positive sign, though, since they'll be working together a lot more from now on."

Misato suppressed another giggle.

"I have a feeling they're getting along even _better_ than you _think_ , Ritsu."

"...What? You don't mean..."

"Hee, yep! At least, I _think_ so. They were working together on a homework assignment, or so they say. But while I was making dinner, I heard them talking."

"... Not listening in, were you, Misato?" laughed Ritsuko.

"Of course not!" giggled Misato. "I just couldn't help overhearing their conversation, is all. And it even sounded like they might have been _kissing_. Plus when they came in to eat, they both looked kinda flushed, 'specially Shinji. I think they _really_ like each other."

"... Now I really _am_ surprised. Neither Rei nor Shinji struck me as the type who'd be interested in a romantic relationship at this stage."

"Oh, c'mon, Ritsu, you saw the way Shinji was looking at Rei's portrait the other day. He could barely take his eyes off her at dinner today, either, and I noticed his eyes kept moving down to..." she giggled, "...her chest. _And_ their clothes looked more untidy than when they arrived, almost as if they'd been taken off and thrown aside in a hurry. And we all know what _that_ means."

"...Misato... you don't think you _might_ be reading too much into this, do you?"

"Oh, honestly, I don't know. It could be that I just want them both to be happy, but I _do_ recognise the signs. I _was_ a teenage girl once, y'know, and it's not as if I didn't get my share of attention from boys."

Misato smiled to herself and put on her best scientific manner.

"The human animal is fairly predictable when it comes to matters of sex."

A chuckle sounded at the other end of the phone.

"...In your case, that's a practical certainty. Well, if this is true, Misato, we'd best not let either of them know that we suspect anything. It might affect their performance.

 _Not to mention the fact that Shinji would probably never speak to either of us again_ , thought Misato.

"Just _what_ sort of performance are you talking about, _Doctor_ Akagi?" she laughed. "Oh, yeah, that reminds me!" she exclaimed. " _Unit 02_ is due to arrive soon, isn't it?"

"... Yes, it's currently being shipped by sea, along with the subsidiary equipment and pilot. We're expecting it in the next week or two, assuming no problems with the weather."

"That's fantastic, Ritsu," smiled Misato. "It'll be great to see Asuka again. It's been a while."

"...Oh, of course, you worked with her while you were stationed at the Third Branch, didn't you? Well, it'll be nice to have another new face around here. And if things carry on as they are, _Unit 02_ 's arrival might allow the other two pilots time to relax a little more."

"Yeah, that'd be nice for both of them," Misato sighed. "Anyway, I'd better go, I expect I'm keeping you from important _science_ stuff."

"...Actually, things are moving forward quite quickly with the analysis, but it's good to take a break from time to time. It was nice to talk to you, Misato."

"Yeah, good to talk to you, Ritsu. I'll seeya later!"

"... Okay, 'bye!"

There was a _click_ as Ritsuko replaced the handset on her end.

Misato smiled, leaning back on the sofa, and sighed as she reached for a can.

 _They're_ _growing up so fast,_ she thought. _But I suppose some of that may be our doing. We've forced a very adult role onto them._

She smiled again, taking a long gulp of her beer.

 _I_ _guess it's only natural that they might grow up in other ways, too._

\- END -


	4. The Second Coming

**The Second Coming**

\- 1 -

 **NERV TACTICAL OPERATIONS DIVISION**

 **OPERATIONAL REPORT:** MK/NG/E2795-JA

 ** _SECRET - LEVEL 5 CLEARANCE EYES ONLY_**

 **SUBJECT:** INCIDENT JHCIC/JA

 **OPS. DIRECTOR:** CPT. M. KATSURAGI

 **SUPERVISING EXEC.:** VICE CMDR K. FUYUUTSKI

 **DATELINE:** _[REDACTED]_ 2015

 **OVERVIEW:**

CPT. M. Katsuragi and DR. R. Akagi attended a demonstration of JHCIC's _[REDACTED]_ unmanned combat vehicle, codename JET ALONE.

Apparent malfunction occurred in vehicle's control systems during demonstration. Remote control of vehicle lost; onboard reactor entered runaway chain reaction.

 _[REDACTED]_ _Unit 01_ mobilised to halt vehicle's progress towards populated areas. CPT. Katsuragi entered vehicle to implement manual override.

Override code provided by _[REDACTED]_ not accepted. Attempts made to manually reinsert control rods to prevent imminent meltdown.

Prior to control rod insertion, vehicle spontaneously halted; reactor returned to safe operating mode.

Substantial damage incurred to facilities at test site. No significant casualties reported. No damage incurred to _NERV_ assets or personnel.

 **DIRECTOR'S NOTES:**

It is the opinion of the Operations Director, given the available facts, that this malfunction was not coincidental, and was in fact planned and executed by agents as yet unknown.

A possible explanation is that the display was intended to reduce the Japanese government's confidence in JHCIC and JET ALONE, with the intent to make it seem less attractive as a potential replacement for [REDACTED]. The rationale behind this action is still as yet unknown.

 _Unit 01_ performed admirably. A major disaster was narrowly averted, and the pilot should be commended for his actions during this operation.

 _\-- Misato Katsuragi, Op. Dir., NTOD_

\- 2 -

"You took an unnecessary risk, Captain! As Operations Director, you _cannot_ place yourself in danger like that," said Ritsuko, still angry with Misato, as she flipped through the operational report.

"Ritsuko, this was the most expedient way of getting the job done," retorted Misato flippantly. "Besides, it's not _fair_ to let those children take on all that danger by themselves."

She winked.

"And who says _they_ should get to have all the fun?"

Ritsuko sighed, shaking her head.

"You really _haven't_ changed, have you, Misato?" Smiling, she looked up at her colleague. "Still, Shinji seems to finally be settling into his role as a pilot. It's good that he's starting to take his responsibilities seriously."

She grinned. "Unlike some _other_ personnel that I could mention."

"Oh, _screw_ you," laughed Misato, then her expression became pensive for a moment. "How do you think he'll get on with Asuka?"

"Asuka? Oh, of _course_ , the designated pilot of Unit 02. Well, having never met her in person I really couldn't say, but based on her personnel file I understand she's something of a prodigy, extremely driven and competitive, and almost the polar opposite of Shinji in terms of their emotional profiles. There might well be a clash of personalities."

"Yeah, I'd considered that possibility," smiled Misato. "I do have an idea about that, but let's see how they get along first. Who knows, they might balance out each other's quirks a little."

At this, she nudged Ritsuko playfully.

"Just like you and I, my _dear_ Doctor Akagi!"

With a roll of her eyes, as if to say, _Here we go again_ , Ritsuko returned to examining the report.

\- 3 -

"A-another pilot?" Shinji appeared confused and a little taken aback.

"Yes. The Second Child will arrive soon from the Third Branch, along with _Evangelion Unit 02_ ," Rei murmured in her usual soft whisper.

"The _Third_ Branch? I-isn't that in Germany or... France?"

"Germany, yes. The _UN_ Combined Fleet is handling escort duties."

"O-okay, that's g-good... r-right, Misato?" Shinji's face was hopeful.

"It is," replied Misato. "Unfortunately, it _doesn't_ mean that the two of you will be _any_ less involved in future operations. The Angels are becoming more powerful, and it's likely that we'll have to make coordinated attacks on them _just_ to maintain our current advantage."

"...Okay, sure," sighed Shinji, downcast.

"Understood," whispered Rei.

"So you won't have any extra time for your secret love trysts, _will_ you, Shinji?" teased Misato, elbowing Shinji playfully in the ribs.

Shinji's eyes widened and his face coloured to match Misato's red jacket.

"W-whaaaaa... _Mis-Misato,_ w-what d-do you...?"

His shoulders slumped and he glanced away from her.

Rei remained as impassive as usual, but... was that a hint of a blush that Misato saw? She shrugged.

"Anyway, that's it for today, you two," she said cheerily. "Take the rest of the day off. Just stay at one end of a phone, just in case, 'kay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Um... yeah, okay, Mis-Misato."

\- 4 -

"A new pilot," said Shinji curiously, as he walked, Rei at his side, to the apartment he shared with Misato. "I wonder what she's like?"

"Why?" asked Rei.

Shinji glanced at her, betraying his confusion at the question.

"Well... I mean, what's she like as a _person_ , Rei?"

He raised his eyes to the sky.

"Does she prefer to work alone or in a group? Is she a good pilot?"

"If not, she will simply learn," murmured Rei.

Shinji sighed. "Well, I guess it's not like she has a choice."

His brow furrowed.

"None of us do."

Rei continued to stare blankly.

"The apartment block is ahead."

Shinji cast an eye toward Rei. Sometimes she really doesn't seem concerned about other people. They walked to the block in silence, caught the elevator in silence, entered the apartment in silence, locked the door after them in silence.

 _What are we doing?_ thought Shinji as they sat down. _I know Misato isn't supposed to finish for a few hours, but what if she's early? Or what if someone else comes?_

His mind was filling with worries, analyzing and overanalyzing every possible outcome of this decision, until he felt Rei's lips touch him lightly on the cheek. He yelped, caught off guard, and raised a hand to where she had kissed him.

Rei smiled awkwardly. "You seem concerned, Shinji."

"Uh, y-yeah, I guess I am."

Shinji smiled back at her, and her smile became warmer as if in response.

"I guess I'm _scared_ , Rei. Scared of meeting the new pilot, of w-what might happen if she doesn't fit in, um..." he blushed and quickly looked at the floor, "...scared of... of what w-we're about to do..."

Rei appeared somewhat confused.

"I don't understand. Why would you be scared?"

"R-Rei, I have no idea," he replied. "I feel kinda like w-we're sneaking around. Misato doesn't help, with her _t-teasing_ me all the time."

He sighed deeply.

"And... I'm n-not sure if I'm _r-ready_ for... what might happen."

"Shinji... what does it mean, to make love?" asked Rei, seemingly out of nowhere.

" _What?_ R-rei, why are you _asking_ me that?"

"I've read the textbooks, but I don't fully understand. Sex is a means for procreation, but I've observed that people also do it for pleasure. Is that correct?"

"Well... yeah, I guess," stammered a red-faced Shinji.

"And people also do it to express their feelings toward each other. Is this why it's called 'making love'?"

Shinji gulped nervously.

"Uh, y-yes, that's it."

Rei looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"Shinji, would you... make love... with me?"

" _W-what?_ " stammered Shinji. " _What_ are you _saying?_ "

"I am asking you if you would make love with me."

"Uh, y-yeah, I _h-heard_ what you said," stuttered Shinji, his face a deep shade of crimson. "B-but, Rei, this... this is a _h-huge_ step!"

"I know," Rei murmured.

"I mean, I-I, uh, I want to..."

Shinji fidgeted and shifted his position.

"It's just... well, we've known each other for so little time."

He looked into her deep red eyes, trying to control his rising panic.

"Rei, w-what if you were to get _pregnant_? Or what if Mis-Misato were to find out what we've been d-doing? What if... my _father_ were to find out?"

"I would guess that Misato has her suspicions already," said Rei matter-of-factly, "judging by the way she teases you."

When Shinji didn't respond, she placed a hand on his shoulder and continued, softly.

"Shinji, you've shown me that there is a world where piloting the Eva isn't the only thing I can do. You've opened my eyes to something more than duty."

She smiled warmly. "You've shown me kindness, loyalty, friendship. I want to learn more, and I want _you_ to teach me."

"B-but-"

His unfinished sentence was interrupted by Rei's lips, gently brushing against his own. Her arms encircled his neck, pulling him closer in as she continued to plant soft, tender kisses on his lips and his cheeks.

Still deeply unnerved, but not wanting to hurt her by pushing her away, Shinji wrapped his arms around Rei. Their lips pressed together, and gradually their bodies warmed, their embrace tightening, their kisses growing hotter and more humid.

As they got to their feet, she leaned back to unbutton his shirt, then pulled it off and threw it aside as she kissed him again. She knelt down before him, and he yelped as she unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers, gently brushing the tip of her index finger over the growing bulge in his boxer shorts.

"R-Rei, slow _down_..." As Shinji ineffectually tried to cover himself up, he watched Rei as she took off her own dress and bra, leaving her naked aside from her plain white panties.

"H-hold on, _wait_ a mi-minute-"

Once again, she silenced him with her lips, slipping her tongue deliciously into his mouth as her soft hands caressed his naked chest, making him tingle and quiver with pleasure.

" _Mmph mmmmmmh mmmmphhhhh,_ " he mumbled incoherently.

Rei broke their kiss, and stepped back a pace.

"What's wrong, Shinji?"

"Uh, n-nothing's wrong, R-Rei," Shinji stammered. "I'm j-just... surprised t-that you're _m-moving_ so fast."

He smiled sheepishly, and cast his gaze over her almost-naked body.

"Y-you're... you're so _b-beautiful_..." he whispered, and before either of them realised what was happening, they were clinging desperately to one another, sinking down to their knees, mouths locked together.

 _What... is happening to me?_ Rei thought, her mind clouded by her growing desire.

 _I_ _can't... control... this feeling._

 _The only thing I know right now... is that I want to... become one with Shinji._

 _I want him... so much._

They fell backward to the floor, the weight of her slender body pressing him down as she kissed him with uncontrollable passion, sucking and licking his lips, eliciting short, hectic moans of pleasure from him, the bulge in his boxers aching with unfulfilled desire.

"Oh... oh, _god,_ R-Rei..." he managed before she sucked his tongue hungrily before kissing him again. A trickle of their mingled saliva dripped from her open mouth into his as she pushed her own tongue roughly between his lips. Her right hand firmly stroked his erection through his boxer shorts as she wetly licked his bare chest, and he felt a rising tide of pleasure building up deep within him.

" _Oooooh_... o-oh, my _god_ ," Shinji panted as he felt Rei's warm breath and wet tongue on his abdomen, his skin damp with a mixture of sweat and her saliva as she edged closer to the hardness between his legs.

"Rei, w-what's _h-happened..._ t-to you?"

Has _she gone berserk, like Unit 01 did?_ he thought in his confused lust. _Oh, God, I_ _can't take much more of this!_

"Rei... stop, I-I can't... oohhhhh... aahhhh... _No, R-Rei, that's enough!_ " he finally shouted, just as she started to pull down his boxers, and, surprised, she stopped in her tracks.

"Shinji...?"

Rei looked into his eyes, her flushed face betraying confusion and what might have been hurt.

"What's wrong, Shinji?" she panted. Her voice was trembling, and Shinji felt a lurch in the pit of his stomach as he belatedly caught on.

 _Oh, no..._ _she must think that I'm not enjoying_ _this..._

"Rei, you..." he panted in between deep breaths. "Oh, god, y-you're... you're _wonderful_."

He smiled warmly at her, trying to reassure her that it was true.

"B-but I think... maybe, um, we're m-moving too fast... I _really_ want it t-to be special, if we... uh, y'know... _d-do_ it," he finished lamely, blushing.

Rei simply looked up at him, her expression unchanged.

"Are... are you certain?"

Shinji raised himself up to a sitting position, and reached down to take her still-trembling hand.

"Yes, I'm sure. I... I really _do_ want to d-do it with you, Rei... but n-not here, not like this."

He gathered her into his arms and hugged her tightly, kissing her delicately on the cheek before resting his head on her shoulder. Slowly, her arms came up and embraced him, tightening around him.

"Rei, I-I'm... I'm _so_ sorry i-if I upset you. I d-didn't mean to."

"Shinji..." She sighed deeply and stroked his hair. "It's alright. I... don't understand... what came over me."

She paused for a moment, and her expression was pensive as she spoke again.

"I couldn't control myself, Shinji. I was so caught up in the moment that... that I almost felt as if I wanted to... _devour you_."

"T-that's, uh, a bit _scary_ , Rei," giggled Shinji. Rei smiled with apparent amusement. "But, I-I think I understand."

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, Shinji," Rei whispered, and her face lit up as she smiled.

"It's okay," Shinji replied, now smiling himself. "It was wonderful, Rei." He kissed her tenderly on her pale cheek. "But w-we'd better get dressed, in case Misato comes back."

"Yes," said Rei. She hesitated. "Shin... Shinji?"

"Yeah, Rei?" he replied.

"Th... thank you," she beamed. "Thank you for being with me." Shinji smiled, taking Rei in his arms, and held her close.

\- 5 -

 **NERV TACTICAL OPERATIONS DIVISION**

 **OPERATIONAL REPORT:** MK/NG/E2844-AG

 ** _TOP SECRET - OMEGA CLEARANCE EYES ONLY_**

 **SUBJECT:** DEPLOYMENT A-6/1

 **OPS. DIRECTOR:** CPT. M. KATSURAGI _(YAYYY -MK)_

 **SUPERVISING EXEC.:** VICE CMDR. K. FUYUUTSKI

 **DATELINE:** _[REDACTED]_ 2015

 **OVERVIEW:**

Initial salvo from UNCF convoy proved ineffective. _(well duuhhh -MK)_ _[REDACTED] Unit 02_ deployed with B-type equipment, noted at deployment to be unsuitable for combat in a marine environment. Unit _02_ RVed with lead ship to secure umbilical connection.

 _[REDACTED]_ exited the water. Unit 02 pinned to the deck of one of the destroyers and pulled underwater. _(jeez who writes this stuff -MK_ ) _[REDACTED]_ attempted to drag _Unit 02_ to ocean floor, halted by umbilical.

 _Unit 02_ unable to defend itself effectively underwater. Unit ingested _(EATEN wd b WAY COOLER here -MK)_ by _[REDACTED]_. Unit _02_ 's combat capacity judged borderline negligible.

Point blank assault _(go misato -MK)_ by two remaining battleships proposed. Both ships scuttled and propelled on a downward vector intersecting _[REDACTED]_ core. _(whaa -MK)_

Umbilical retracted to bring _[REDACTED]_ toward ocean surface. _(SO MANY REDACTIONS -MK)_ _Unit 02_ forcibly opened _[REDACTED]_ 's mouth; both ships simultaneously fired all remaining weapons at target core. Target _(2days starter will b CHUNKY ANGEL PATÉ -MK)_ was destroyed.

UNCF forces suffered heavy casualties and two-thirds of vessels in convoy destroyed. Minor damage _(like a dog's chew toy -MK)_ sustained by Unit 02. No NERV-affiliated casualties.

 **DIRECTOR'S NOTES:**

 _(WOOHOO GO GO ASUKA NOT OK 4 FORMAL REPORT more SRS plz -MK)_ The performance of _Unit 02_ and its pilots was exemplary, showing great strength and improvisational ability whilst operating under extreme stress conditions...

 _... scratch... scratch..._

Captain Katsuragi scratched her head, scribbling inappropriate and sarcastic asides on sticky notes and attaching them to the draft copy of the day's operational report. She found herself aided in this thankless task by a half-finished six-pack of Yebisu. She sighed and pushed the papers away from her with obvious frustration.

 _I hate writing these dry reports,_ she thought. _They just don't really get across the dedication and courage of all the people who fought to make this happen._ She smiled, popping open another beer. _Especially those two kids. They really came through for us. But then again, they always seem to find a way._

\- 6 -

Warm LCL enveloped Shinji as he sat silently in _Unit 01_ 's entry plug. The soft hum of the plug's neural interfacing and life support systems surrounded him, calming his frayed nerves.

So _Asuka is just as confident at school as she is when she's piloting the Eva,_ he thought.

The new pilot, a Japanese-German firebrand by the name of Asuka Langley Soryu, had attended her first full day at Shinji's school earlier that day, and had attracted a great deal of interest, especially among the boys. Kensuke and Touji even had a profitable sideline in selling the former's candid photographs of the new girl.

 _I'll_ _admit, part of me really envies that self-confidence, but... she's so loud and obnoxious with it. It's so annoying. But, I suppose I'll be working with her from now on, so... I guess I'll just have to get used to it._

The three pilots were nearing the end of the synchronisation test, and at the monitoring station, Misato and Ritsuko examined the readout with growing interest and surprise.

"Ritsuko... are these readings _correct?_ " said Misato.

"They certainly are," replied the platinum blonde, scratching her head. "Shinji's synchronization rate has climbed by thirteen points since the last test, and his _A-10_ nerve connections have also become stronger. Rei's scores have improved similarly."

She sipped her coffee thoughtfully.

"Wow, that's _amazing_ ," breathed the indigo-haired woman. She turned to look at her colleague. "What do you think might have _caused_ it?"

"Who knows," replied Dr. Akagi. "But we shouldn't question it - just take it for the improvement that it is and take advantage of that."

"Well, regardless, I think those two deserve to know how _impressive_ it is, right?" grinned Misato, and she flicked on the comm circuit patched though to the dormant _Evangelion_ units.

"...Rei, Shinji, your synchronisation rates with your _Evas_ have both increased more than ten points from the last test. I don't know what you've been doing lately, but make sure you keep doing it! Asuka, at this rate, it won't be long before you have some serious competition!" she finished with a grin.

"...Wow, r-really?" said Shinji. "...That's awesome!"

"...Hmph, _those_ two are just _lucky_ that I'm still tired from the crossing," came the indignant voice of Asuka over the intercom. "...Alright, _Third_ Child, if it's a _competition_ you want, you _got_ it!"

"...A competition?" Shinji's trembling voice could be heard. "B-but, Asuka, why are you _competing_ with us? W-we should be trying to work together!"

"...Oh, really? And what makes you think that _I_ should be grateful to work with a spineless _wimp_ like _you_? Not to mention that _freakazoid_ Rei," retorted Asuka. "...She's just weird!"

"...H-hey, _I-I'm_ not a wimp!" shouted an incensed Shinji. "...A-and don't you talk about Rei like that! W-we've _both_ defeated more Angels than you!"

"...Wha-a-at? _Dummkopf!_ How _dare_ you speak to me like that, _du kleiner unbedeutend_ -!"

"...Asuka, Shinji, that's enough!" cut in Misato. "...Stop bickering!"

She sighed and turned to Ritsuko.

"I was afraid of this. Those two really don't seem to be getting along at all."

"Give it time, Misato," said Ritsuko with a smile. "Don't forget that we didn't always exactly get along, and we got over it in the end. They'll come around."

"I hope so," sighed Misato. "Maybe a bit of competition might not be such a bad thing. It might help them to respect each others' strengths."

"Well, they won't have much of a choice but to work together, at least until the repairs to Unit Twohave been completed," Ritsuko responded. "Anyway, we've collected enough data for now. Let's get them out of there," she smiled, glancing at the giant humanoid forms outside the observation window, and clicked the comm button once more.

"...Shinji, Rei, Asuka, the test is complete. Please complete the exit checklist, then return. Good work, you three!"

"...Yes, ma'am."

"...Heh, naturally! Thanks, Misato!"

"...Uh... Yeah, thanks, Misato."

Shutting off the comm channel, Shinji opened the video feed to the adjacent _Unit 00_ , in whose entry plug Rei was sitting, calm and motionless.

"Rei, did you _hear_ that?... Rei?"

Rei did not answer, but for just a moment as he spoke, Shinji fancied he saw a warm smile flickering across her face.

\- END -


	5. The Tears Of Angels

**The Tears of Angels**

\- 1 -

Shinji's mood was more despondent than usual as he rode the elevator to Misato's floor. His first fight in partnership with the new _Evangelion_ pilot, Asuka, had not been what you could call 'a victory for the ages'.

Quite the opposite, in fact. After _Unit 02_ had rashly charged in, cleaving the Angel in half with its spear, the two segments had unexpectedly reformed into entirely separate entities. Both pilots had been caught completely off-guard, and _Unit_ _01_ had found itself taking an unscheduled bath near the water's edge, whilst Unit 02 had wound up embedded head-first in a nearby hillside.

In the end, the _JSDF_ had detonated an aerial _N2_ mine over the attackers, but the explosion, whilst levelling buildings far around, had only caused superficial damage to the two Angels. They were currently quiescent, but slowly, inevitably, their burned bodies were regenerating. Soon, they would attack once more, and Shinji didn't have the faintest idea how he and Asuka could hope to defeat them.

 _Well, let's look on the bright_ _side - at_ _least I don't have to see Asuka_ _all_ _the time,_ he thought, as he wandered idly towards Misato's apartment.

Thankfully, he'd been seeing a lot of Rei over recent days, and to his delight, the anxiety he'd felt about their meetings was fading fast. They groped and kissed each other passionately whenever they were alone for more than a few minutes, and yesterday, when the both of them had been on cleanup duty in the deserted classroom, Rei had unbuttoned her blouse and, to his astonishment, had invited him to suck her breasts.

He smiled as he fumbled with the lock on the front door, remembering the softness of her under his lips, the salty-sweet taste of her skin, the way she'd moaned and shivered as he teased her nipple with his tongue.

I _wonder_ _what_ _her_ naughty _bits_ _taste_ _like_ , he thought lasciviously, and grinned to himself.

 _Maybe tomorrow.._. he wondered as the lock clicked open.

"I'm home!" he called as he stepped over the threshold of the apartment.

 _Not_ _that anyone's here, of course, but..._

He opened his bedroom door and was shocked to find it crammed full of delivery boxes. " _What?!_ W-what is this?!"

"Don't be so _rude!_ " came a familiar voice from behind him.

Shinji whirled around and, to his horror, saw Asuka standing in the corridor, drinking from a soda can.

"These are my _personal_ belongings," she said.

" _You!_ B-but what in the _blazes_ are you doing in my _house?_ " yelled Shinji.

Asuka looked at him with barely-disguised contempt.

"Why are you _still_ here?"

"S-still _here?_ "

"Yeah, you've been dumped for the new model! Misato will be living with _me_ now," said Asuka haughtily. "Of course, that's a _much_ more _logical_ choice when you consider my _superior_ abilities. Although honestly, I'd rather live with _Kaji!_ " she gushed, hands clasped in front of her as she blissfully pictured the handsome young officer engaging her in a kiss. Shinji was dumbstruck by Asuka's forthright demeanour.

"Say, just why are Japanese houses so _small_ , anyway? I couldn't even get half my _stuff_ in my new room!"

"Huh?" Shinji turned to see even more piles of boxes, stacked in the corridor. He yelped with shock and confusion.

"And Japanese sure don't have any sense of _privacy,_ " frowned Asuka, opening and closing the thin partition door. "How can they live in a room without locks? _Unbelievable!_ "

She continued to open and close the partition.

"It's weird!" Then she jumped in alarm as a familiar voice popped up behind her.

"The Japanese way is to consider the needs of others _before_ one's own."

Both teenagers turned, panicked. "Misato?"

Misato grinned. "How's it going! You two are going to get along _real_ well."

Asuka and Shinji spoke hurriedly over each other. "Just - What's that? - whaddya you mean?"

"This is part of your new training!"

"Say what?" they whined in unison.

Misato briefly outlined her plan to execute a coordinated attack on both the Angel's halves simultaneously, with both Evas cooperating perfectly. Neither Shinji nor Asuka seemed convinced that it would work.

Then Misato dropped the final _N2_ bombshell.

"To that end," she said sternly, "I want the two of you to live together from now on."

" _Wha-a-a?_ " they both exclaimed in disbelief.

"No _way!_ " squealed Asuka.

The rest of the conversation washed over Shinji as his mind overflowed with a jumble of conflicting emotions.

 _I_ _guess this must be necessary for the mission, so we'll just have to manage... but why does Misato seem so cheerful about it?_ _And how_ _am I going to see Rei with Asuka here all the time?_

 _Oh, no..._ he thought, panicked. _How am I going to explain to Rei that Asuka's living with me now?_

\- 2 -

It was two days before the operation was due to commence. The dance training had not being going well, at least up until a couple of days ago - the two of them simply hadn not been able to make the choreographed moves at the same time. That was, until Misato half-jokingly suggested that Rei should try with Shinji.

To Asuka's horror, the two of them maintained absolutely perfect timing throughout the routine, and Misato intimated that she might have to consider pairing Rei and Shinji for this operation, instead of Shinji and Asuka.

That, it seemed, was the motivation that Asuka had needed. After a brief tantrum, she had buckled down and applied herself, and at last their timings were improving to the point where the plan's probability of success had increased to double figures.

Asuka had already turned in for the night. Shinji, however, was sprawled on the sofa idly flicking through the channels on the TV. He was too worked up from the day's exertions to even try and get any sleep. The TV was muted, and the only sound was the soft pitter-patter of the driving rain outside.

 _I'm just glad we'll be able to get this over with,_ he thought. _Maybe then Misato will see reason and find Asuka another place to live._

He sighed resignedly.

 _But_ _I don't think that's likely. The two of them seem to get on really well. This really sucks. I hate her being here..._

He realised his cellphone was ringing. He shook himself out of the daze he was in and picked up.

"H-hello?"

"...Shinji, it's me," said a soft voice at the other end.

"Oh, _h-hello_ , Rei," he said happily.

Inside, however, he was wracked with guilt. He'd not seen or spoken to her for days; the training had taken up all his time during the day, and at night he'd been too exhausted to do anything but sleep.

"Are you okay? Hey, listen, I-I'm _sorry_ I've not been in touch for a while... it's been _really_ busy here with, uh..."

"...Your training with the Second Child... yes. I know."

 _Is she angry with me?_

"Y-yeah, it's been pretty hard work, so I-I've not had much time to call you. Uh... I-I'm sorry."

"...Shinji, do you... _like_ Asuka?"

"Huh?"

"...You're living together now, so I assumed... you would grow to like her. I assumed that's why... you haven't seen or spoken to _me_ for a while."

Rei's voice quavered at the other end of the line.

Shinji couldn't help giggling. "R-Rei, it's _not_ like that at _all_. She's a _great_ pilot, b-but..."

He sighed.

"She's so _obsessed_ with being the best! L-like, she has to _squash_ anyone or anything that gets in her way. It's, well, it's a little _scary_ , to be honest!" he finished.

"...I see. So... you're _not_ attracted to her?"

Shinji was a little ruffled by her insistence.

"Well, uh, y'know, she's a pretty girl, _anyone_ can see that... b-but she's so _annoying!_ And, um..."

Here he blushed.

"Well... honestly, she's not even _h-half_ as pretty as you, Rei."

A sigh sounded from the handset's speaker.

"A-are... you _okay_ , Rei?" he said, his voice full of concern.

"...Yes, Shinji, I'm okay. Thank you."

There was a subtle lilt in her voice that suggested happiness.

"Uh, that's OK," he smiled. "I... really _miss_ you, Rei," he sighed longingly.

"...I... I miss you too, Shinji."

He blushed again.

"Hey've gotta go, Misato will be back soon, but... I-I'll see you soon, okay?"

"... Alright. Goodbye, Shinji."

"Yeah, 'bye, Rei."

\- 3 -

The rain of last night had given way to a crisp, clear evening. The operation to assault the pair of Angels was scheduled for the following morning, and following several gruelling days of non-stop training, seemingly-endless pitched arguments, and more than a few knocks and bruises, Shinji and Asuka had finally got their timings synchronized enough to make the attack plan workable. Shinji lay sidewise on his futon, wrapped in a blanket, absorbed in the music from his _SDAT_ player.

 _I can't help thinking it would have been better with Rei and I,_ Shinji thought to himself. _We have a much deeper bond than I'll ever have with Asuka. Huh, I don't even know how deep it goes... but she's special... very special._..

He was startled by the sound of the partition door opening, and he quickly paused the music, feigning sleep as Asuka trampled through to the adjoining room. He opened his eyes and listened out carefully until he heard the toilet flush, and sighed, closing his eyes again.

Footsteps moved toward his sleeping place, and a thump of blankets sounded from next to him. He turned over, and almost cried out with shock at what he saw.

Asuka, thinking she was in her own room, had thrown herself down upon Shinii's covers. Her hair was in disarray, and her oversized T-shirt had slipped down over one shoulder, revealing her ample cleavage. It was all Shinji could do not to scream out loud. He couldn't take his eyes off her breasts.

Suddenly, Asuka moved in her sleep, moaning softly, and her head shifted closer to his. Her lips were pursed, as if inviting a kiss.

Shinji was confused and a little perturbed, but even in his confusion, he couldn't help wondering if Asuka's lips were as soft as Rei's. Instinctively, without thinking about the possible consequences, he began to lean toward her as she continued to tilt her head.

Asuka's sleepy face filled his vision as their lips slowly grew closer and closer. Her breath tickled his face, and he noticed a tear running down her cheek. Just as their lips were about to touch, she mumbled something indistinctly, causing him to hesitate. She sleepily mumbled once more.

"Ma... Mama."

With mixed shock and disgust, Shinji hurriedly threw himself down to the side of the futon, quickly covering himself with a spare blanket. Still fast asleep, Asuka moaned and flung herself over in a tangle of arms, legs and blankets.

"Huh, you're just a child yourself," Shinji murmured in disgust, and pulled the blanket over his head.

 _Why did I try to kiss her?_ he asked himself silently. _She does nothing but tease me and make fun of me. So why? Why would I do something like that?_

 _Don't I care about_ Rei _more than her?_

He wringed the blanket between his clenched fists.

 _Am_ _I... just a_ _bad_ _person?_

\- 4 -

"So, Shinji, d'you see what I mean about teamwork?"

Misato had arrived home a short while ago to collect Shinji, and the two were driving to the store to pick up some groceries. (Although, in Misato's case, _groceries_ was essentially a synonym for _beer and snacks_.)

"I-I _guess_ so, Misato. I didn't enjoy the training at all, but I have to admit, i-it was a good plan."

With the aid of Kaji's choreographed routine, the two _Evangelions_ had been able to work together in perfect harmony, and the Angel had been defeated in a truly spectacular display of violent, blood-soaked ballet.

"I _knew_ you two would be able to set aside your differences!" grinned Misato. "All it takes is the proper motivation!"

"Uh, yeah, I-I... guess."

He sighed, staring into space. Misato looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong, Shinji?"

"I-I, _er_... oh, i-it's nothing."

"Shinji, _what_ have I told you about being evasive?"

"Huh? _Oh_ , r-right..."

He wringed his hands awkwardly in his lap.

"Um, w-well, I'm... I'm confused. About Asuka, and R-Rei. They're so... _different_ from each other."

Misato smiled. "You really _like_ Rei, don't you?"

" _Wha-what?_ I-I don't know what y-you're _talking_ about, Misato!" Shinji stammered nervously.

Misato giggled. "You're not a very good liar, Shinji. You two have been seeing a _lot_ of each other, haven't you?"

"S-so? _T-that_ doesn't m-mean that I _l-l-like_ her!"

"Shinji, you don't have to hide it from me. I was a young girl once myself, y'know. I can see the way you look at her." She smiled warmly. "You can be honest with me."

"Uh..."

Shinji blushed deeply.

"O-okay... uh... yeah, I-I r-really like her, Mis-Misato. She's s-so pretty, and she's really _sweet_ when you get to know her... and, uh... M-Misato, you can't _tell_ anyone!" he yelped. " _E-especially_ Asuka. She treats me weirdly enough already. P-please, _promise_ me y-you won't say anything!"

"I promise I won't," smiled Misato. "But, y'know, Rei's a sweet girl, and she seems a _lot_ happier than she was before you arrived. I think this could be good for both of you."

The car stopped at a traffic light, and she turned to look at him with a dirty grin.

"So, did you two have _sex_ yet? Or have you only got to second base?"

Shinji turned a deep shade of puce, and he gawped, horrified, at the leering woman who purported to be his guardian.

" _Mis_ - _Misato_ , what the hell are you _asking!?_ O-of c- _course_ we h-haven't! D-don't _say_ things l-like that, i-it's embarrassing!"

"Hmm... _we'll_ see, Shinji!" she said with a laugh and a wink. "You never know what might _happen!_ "

Suddenly, she became pensive again.

"Actually, speaking of Asuka... is it true? When she said you kissed her a couple of nights ago?"

"M-Misato, I-I... I _really_ don't w-want to talk about that now," bristled Shinji.

"So, it _is_ true?" she persisted as she pulled away from the now-green light.

" _N-no, I d-didn't say that!_ " he shouted, and buried his face in his hands, immediately regretting his outburst.

"Shinji, c'mon. Talk to me."

Sniffling, Shinji lowered his hands and stared blindly out through the windshield.

"It... it was... oh, I-I couldn't _help_ it, sh-she got into _bed_ with me b-by mistake, and i-it just, sorta... oh-h... _f-fuck,_ I _hate_ this!"

He looked pleadingly at his guardian.

"W-what should I _do_ , Misato? I d-don't want R-Rei to find _out_ about this!" he cried.

There was a hint of sadness in Misato's voice as she spoke.

"Shinji... I'm sorry, but I'm afraid she probably knows already. The conversation was all recorded, and she's bound to have reviewed the mission tapes by now."

"Oh, _no_..." Shinji hung his head, his expression one of utter dejection.

They were silent for a long moment, and when he spoke again, his voice was low, trembling.

"Misato... d-do you think I... hurt her?"

Misato sighed deeply. "Honestly, I don't know. But Shinji, if you like her as much as I think you do, you've _got_ to be honest with her. Tell her the truth. I know you don't want to, and she may not want to hear it, but you really can't hope to build a relationship on half-truths."

She glanced sympathetically at Shinji.

"Believe me, I've been there myself."

Shinji looked, confused, over at his guardian.

"A-aren't you g-going to scold me?" he quavered.

"For acting like a teen-aged boy? Of _course_ not. You _are_ a teen-aged boy, after all. But Shinji, I have to tell you, this could be really hurtful to Rei. If you two ever want to have anything together, you're gonna have to come clean and apologise."

She grinned in spite of herself.

"And I guess a little _grovelling_ couldn't hurt, either."

Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"Um... a-are you talking from experience again, M-Misato?"

As if in response, Misato cornered hard around the next bend, and came so near to hitting a lamppost that Shinji almost fainted with terror.

\- 5 -

The next day at school, Rei was unusually distant. She'd reverted to staring out over the city as before, and Shinii couldn't help casting long glances over at her. He desperately wanted to talk with her, to try and set things right, but he couldn't find the words, or the moment in which to say them. His stomach felt heavy with guilt and regret.

" _Ach_ , why is everyone so _gloomy?_ " frowned Asuka. "We're at school, not at a _funeral!_ "

"Ikari, is everything okay?" said Kensuke. "You're acting weird."

"Huh?" Shinji turned to his bespectacled friend.

"Hey, Ikari, have you and Ayanami had a fight?" grinned Touji, leaning over the back of his chair.

"N-no, it's not... I... I just wish we could _talk,_ " sighed Shinji miserably, staring at his hands, clasped in front of him on the desk. "But she... just acts like I'm not there. She won't... even _look_ at me anymore."

Touji instantly regretted his flippant manner.

"Ikari... hey, Shinji."

Shinji didn't respond.

"Look, man, I'm _really_ sorry. Dude, if something's happened between you two, you _gotta_ talk to her."

"Yeah, Ikari," joined in Kensuke. "You've been acting so _depressed_ since you both came back to school. It's not _healthy_ to keep things bottled _up_ like that."

Shinji wasn't listening. He was looking at Rei again, seemingly lost in her own world.

 _Why_ _did I do it?_ he seethed to himself. _Fuck_ _, I'm such an idiot._

He squeezed his hands together until his knuckles turned white.

 _Have_ _I_ _really_ _gone and ruined things between us?_

\- 6 -

"H-hey, Rei, w-wait _up!_ "

Rei, walking toward the school gates, barely even turned as Shinji ran up to her.

"Ikari. Is there something I can do for you?" she murmured.

"R-Rei, listen..."

"I have to get to headquarters."

" _W-wait_ , I j-just... I n-need t-to... _Rei, stop!_ "

He grabbed her wrist, and to his shock, she spun around to face him, roughly pulling her arm free. Her cheeks were flushed, shoulders set, eyes flashing with anger.

"What do you _want_ , Ikari?" she said brusquely.

"Rei..."

He panted, out of breath.

" _Please..._ listen to me... I know... what you've heard..."

"I've heard enough, Ikari," she said, her voice cold and measured. "I heard what you said to Asuka. I _know_ what you did."

"R-Rei, i-it wasn't _like_ that!"

Shinji looked pleadingly at her.

"You've g-got to _believe_ me! I-it was a _mistake_ , she g-got i-in the wrong bed by accident... I-I didn't know w-what I was _doing!_ "

"You didn't _know?_ " Rei yelled. She was visibly angry now, and Shinji shrank back. He'd never seen her like this.

"You _didn't_ _know_ that you tried to _kiss_ her while she was asleep?"

"I-I'm _sorry_ , Rei... i-it just... oh, _god_ , I-I didn't m- _mean_ for any of this to _happen!_ "

"Ikari... I thought I could trust you. I thought..." she murmured, her eyes closed, her voice shaking.

"I th-h..."

Her body began to tremble.

"J-just... _just leave me ALONE!_ " she blurted out, and with tears welling up in her eyes, she turned on her heel and dashed out of the gates.

All Shinji could do was stand there, watching forlornly as she ran away.

Her feet carried her through the busy streets, not knowing where she was headed. A few people asked her if she was okay, but she ignored them and kept on running.

She ran and ran until she could run no further, and, panting, she walked into a deserted back alley. She leant back against a wall, her body shuddering with suppressed anger and grief.

 _How_ _could Shinji do something like this to_ _me?_ she thought. _I thought that I was special to him, but he seems to be just_ _the same_ _as the other boys in our class_

 _How could I have been so_ _naive? So stupid?_

The thought of Shinji and Asuka in a kiss kept replaying in her mind. She imagined their naked bodies entwined, their hands caressing, their lips and tongues touching. She saw him buried deep inside her, them crying out each other's names in the throes of passion, finding renewed ecstasy in each other's bodies as they made love over and over again in her thoughts.

Her vicious imagination taunted her with lurid images of Shinji, sucking Misato's ample breasts; Shinji, taking Ritsuko from behind over the control desk...

... _Shinji's_ _moving on to his next woman..._

Shinji, having his erect manhood sucked by Maya; Shinji, every inch of his body being licked by all the other girls...

... _Shinji doesn't need poor, naive Rei any longer_...

Shinji, the boy whom she had thought was all hers...

... _Shinji's_ _not yours any more..._

With that she felt something inside her break, an agonizing pain tore cruelly at her heart, and at last she couldn't keep her misery bottled up any longer.

Her shoulders trembled as she sank down to her knees. Bitter droplets fell from her eyes and splashed on the hard ground, and for the first time in her life, she began to cry.

She knelt there, alone, clutching desperately at her chest, and wailed pitifully to the cruel and uncaring sky, all of her hurt and anguish pouring out in harsh floods of tears.

 _Why... why, Shinji?_

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed as if her aching heart would shatter into pieces.

" _Why?_ "

\- END -


	6. The Seeds Of Loneliness

**The Seeds Of Loneliness**

\- 1 -

"...Hello?"

"Uh, h-hi, Rei, i-it's me."

Silence.

"Rei, a-aren't you even going t-to _talk_ to me?"

"...Can I help you with something, Ikari?"

"R-Rei, h-how many times d-do I have to tell you, I-I'm _sorry!_ I-I _know_ I was a fool t-to let myself s-slip, but we d-didn't a-actually _do_ anything! Please... _please_ believe me..."

The line remained defiantly silent.

"Rei... I-I'll do anything you ask, just... _please_..."

"...Ikari... I _want_ to believe you. I... I need time to process all this. I'm just... not used to having these feelings. I... I-I have to go now." Her voice broke. "G-goodbye."

With that, the line went dead. Shinji smashed his clenched fists down upon the table in frustration.

 _I hate myself,_ he thought. _I didn't think I was capable of hurting another human being the way others have hurt me. But it's true... I'm just as selfish as my father._

" _Hey_ , Third Child, what's going _on_ out there?" Asuka had angrily popped her head out from her room. "Could you keep it down, you _idiot?_ I'm trying to _change_ here!"

Shinji sighed. "I-I'm sorry, Asuka. I'm done now." With slumped shoulders, he stood and moved to the kitchen area to start preparing dinner.

Asuka looked at him quizzically. _Why is he so hung up on that weirdo Rei? Ok, so she's got blue hair and red eyes, which I gotta admit is_ pretty _awesome, but so what? She's so cold and unfeeling, and she just doesn't seem like she wants to be friendly with anyone! It's so strange!_

She pulled closed the partition, and slipped her shirt down over her shoulders. She thoughtfully cupped her breasts, held captive by her lacy bra. _It's not even as if Rei has bigger boobs than I do! I don't get it!_

She sighed deeply. _Well, I guess it's time to play Little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes again and try to cheer him up,_ she thought to herself.

At that, with a 'hmph!', she pulled on her T-shirt and shorts, and strode out into the lounge. "Shinji, what's for dinner? It smells good!"

"Uh, it's m-miso ramen with autumn vegetables, Japanese pickles and k-katsu chicken on the side," Shinji muttered.

"Mmm, sounds _delicious!_ " smiled Asuka. "One thing you've definitely got going for you, Shinji, is your cooking."

"Y-you really _think_ so?" stammered Shinji, grinning with embarrassment.

"Sure I do!" Asuka put on her most sincere smile.

 _Jeez_ _, it can't be any worse than that instant_ scheisse _that Misato calls food!_

"You seem to have a real talent for it."

"Hm, I bet you're just saying that," muttered Shinji under his breath, then looked over at her with a grin.

"Uh, t-thanks, Asuka!" he said brightly.

"Hey, don't get _cocky,_ Third Child!" she laughed without humour. She gave him a sly, sidewise grin. "I bet you'd _rather_ be cooking for the _First_ Child, hmm?" She winked.

"Hehe, she d-doesn't eat meat, so she probably w-wouldn't like this," says Shinji, a strained smile on his face.

Asuka shrugged her shoulders. "Jeez, what are you - _stupid?_ Can't you just take a _joke_ without getting all bent out of _shape_ , you wimp?"

Shinji sighed inwardly.

 _The_ _truth is, I would rather be cooking for Rei... but I doubt she'd want me to right now. I doubt she'd want me to do anything for her now, not after I've hurt her so badly_.

He forced a smile. "Well, in any case, I-I hope you're hungry, Asuka!"

\- 2 -

 **NERV TACTICAL OPERATIONS DIVISION**

 **OPERATIONAL REPORT:** MK/NG/E3011-AG

 ** _TOP SECRET - ALPHA/OMEGA CLEARANCE EYES ONLY_**

 **SUBJECT:** DEPLOYMENT/CAPTURE A7/1

 **OPS. DIRECTOR:** CPT. M. KATSURAGI

 **SUPERVISING EXEC.:** VICE CMDR K. FUYUUTSKI

 **DATELINE:** _[REDACTED]_ 2015

 **OVERVIEW:**

Anomalous readings reported from active volcano at Mt Asamayama Earthquake Research Lab.

Further deep probe scans confirmed embryonic stage _[REDACTED]_.

 _Units 01_ and _02_ deployed to retrieve sample for analysis. _Unit_ _02_ outfitted with _D_ -type equipment for high-temperature retrieval, with _Unit 01_ acting as backup.

Descent proceeded without incident until sample depth reached.

Sample captured in EM cage; immediately following capture, sample rapidly exited chrysalis stage, broke free from confinement and commenced attack on _Unit 02_. Winch cables compromised by attack.

Progressive knife ineffective due to molecular-structural changes within the sample, brought about by the superheated magma. Knife subsequently lost.

 _Unit 02_ used _D_ -type coolant to reduce sample temperature. Unit 01 sent its progressive knife down to Unit 02. Knife deployed successfully, sample neutralised.

Damaged winch cables failed. _Unit 02_ began uncontrolled descent into volcano.

 _Unit 01_ descended on pilot's own initiative _(go SHINJI - MK)_ to retrieve _Unit 02_. Both _Units_ and their pilots recovered successfully.

No damage incurred to facilities at research site. No casualties.

Significant thermal and compression damage sustained by _D_ -type pressure suit (NB: _Unit 02_ itself sustained only minimal pressure damage). Moderate thermal and minor compression damage sustained by _Unit 01_ during retrieval of _Unit 02_. Regeneration time for both units estimated at 36 hours.

Winch system damaged beyond repair. No other damage incurred by _NERV_ assets or personnel.

 **DIRECTOR'S NOTES:**

Although due to circumstances beyond our control, the sample was lost, both _Units_ nevertheless performed above and beyond expectations.The pilot of _Unit 02_ showed extraordinary courage under difficult conditions and extremely high pressure _(heh like LITERALLY -MK)_ and is to be commended to the highest degree. The pilot of _Unit 01_ is also to be commended for his selfless actions in descending to rescue _Unit 02_ with no thought for his own personal safety.

\-- _Misato_ _Katsuragi, Op. Dir., NTOD_

\- 3 -

"...Shinji..."

( _...Abort the test! Force eject the plug!..._ )

"...Shinji!"

( _...It's_ _no good, Doctor Akagi! The abort signal's not being received!..._ )

"Hey! Shinji, you _idiot_ , pay _attention!_ "

"H-huh? Oh, y-yeah, sorry, Asuka."

Despite being in class and having an assignment to complete, Shinji's mind kept wandering.

 _Today_ _is the second prolonged activation test for_ _Unit Zero_ , he thought. _Rei will be in there again._

 _The same place where..._

 _...where her Eva went berserk the first time._

Horrifying thoughts and images were constantly repeating in his mind.

( _...Plug_ _ejected! Mains power has been disconnected! Unit Zero has approximately 37 seconds of activation remaining..._ )

He sighed.

 _I_ _wonder how she's feeling? I hope she's okay._

( _...My_ _God! The Eva's going after the entry plug! We can't stop it! Retransmit the abort codes... oh-h, n-no..._ )

He clenched his fists under the table, his knuckles whitening.

 _God_ _, I_ _can't think about this. I just can't._

( _...I'm_ _sorry, Commander... we did everything we could... her injuries were just too severe..._ )

 _What if... what if she doesn't make it?_

( _... It felt as if she... didn't want to live any longer..._ )

His expression was unreadable. Only his eyes betrayed the turmoil of the storm raging in his heart.

Asuka interrupted his brooding with a sharp clout to the back of the head.

"Ach, _dummkopf_ , do I have to do _everything_ myself? Uuughhhhh, _Gott in Himmel_ , why did I have to get paired with _you_ for this assignment? This really _sucks!_ "

"Look, Asuka, I-I'm _sorry!_ It's just... Rei's being put through a-another activation test in UnitZero today, a-and..." He sighed deeply. "I-I'm worried that something's going to go wrong a-and she'll get _hurt_ again."

"Huh, _I_ see how it is!" Asuka retorted angrily. Always thinking about Wondergirl, _aren't_ you? Well, guess what, _she's_ not here and _I_ am, so you can just shut up and help me with this _stupid_ assignment!"

A superior smirk appeared on her face.

"Not that _I_ need help from someone who's _clearly_ as backward as _you_ are, naturally, but just because _I_ already graduated college _early_ , that _doesn't_ mean that you can expect _me_ to do all the _hard work!_ Got that, Third Child?"

"Yeah, _okay_ , I _get_ it, Asuka! Alright, so... Uh, _w-what_ does this equation e-expand to?"

Asuka clapped a hand to her forehead in frustration.

" _Ach, nein..._ did they have some kinda reason for choosing complete _morons_ to be pilots, or _what?_ "

"Settle _down_ , you two!" Hikari, the class rep, interrupted.

"Uh-oh, sounds like trouble in paradise," murmured Touji absently.

" _Wha-a-at?_ _WHAT_ _did you say, you_ _INSIGNIFICANT_ _LITTLE-?_ " yelled Asuka, quickly jumping to her feet, infuriated and embarrassed, and shaking a fist furiously at a terrified Touji.

A giggle rose up from the rest of the class.

"And you be quiet as _well_ , Suzuhara!" shouted Hikari. " _Everyone,_ just be _quiet_ and get on with your _work!_ "

Shinji hung his head as Asuka threw herself down into her seat in a huff.

 _Is_ _that what people think?_ he thought as the classroom resumed its usual low murmur. _That Asuka and I are..._

He shuddered at the thought.

 _You_ _don't know what she's like. You've never had to be around her practically all the time._

His thoughts returned to Rei in the cockpit of _Unit 00_.

 _Please... let her come back safely. There's so much I need to say to her._

 _Rei..._

... _I'm_ _sorry..._

... _I_ _wasn't there for you_ _when you needed me._

\- 4 -

Later that day, Shinji's temperament had not improved. There had been no communication from headquarters about the activation test, no word at all from Misato or Ritsuko about what had happened.

 _I guess... that must mean everything went okay. But still..._

He hadn't heard anything from Rei. School was about to end for the day, and he'd finally come to a decision.

 _I'm going to go see her,_ he thought confidently. _Even if nothing comes of it, even if I mess things up completely, I can't just sit idle and wait._

 _I mustn't run away. Not this time._

"Hey, Shinji, are you coming?" shouted Asuka across the classroom.

"Uh, n-no, I've got... ah, some errands to run," he finished lamely. "Tell Mis-Misato I won't be too late back."

" _Jeez,_ I'm not your _messenger_ service, Third-" Asuka started indignantly, but then she noticed the tears in his eyes, the expression of sheer misery on his face, and she became suddenly subdued.

"Uh... I mean, y-yeah, sure, I'll... I'll tell her."

"Thanks, Asuka." He managed a sad smile. "I won't be long."

As his feet carried him away from the school toward Rei's apartment, a torrential flood of thoughts, a whirlwind of decisions and consequences, roared through his head.

She might embrace him, saying all was forgiven, and they might choose that night to become more intimate than they'd ever been.

More likely, she'd still be upset, but would at least talk with him. That was what he hoped, in any case.

Of course, there was an outside chance that he might say something wrong and she'd never want to speak to him again.

Nevertheless, he had no choice but to face that possibility. He was committed to this course of action which he, himself, had chosen, and he had to see it through, even to the bitter end.

He knocked on Rei's door, remembering that the intercom was broken.

"R-Rei, are you there?"

No answer.

"I-I'm coming in," he called, and pushed the door open.

The apartment was in semidarkness. The curtains were drawn, and there was no light other than the haze that filtered through and between them, but he could just make out the faint outline of someone lying face down on the bed.

"Rei? I-it's me, Sh-Shinji."

He kicked off his shoes, stepping over the threshold, and slowly approached the shape, the outline of her gradually becoming clearer. Rei was dressed only in her underwear, her face buried in the pillow, and muffled, sighing sobs could be heard.

"Rei...?"

He reached out and lightly touched her shoulder.

Rei reacted as if she'd received an electric shock. She sprang up and backward, her body sprawling in an ungainly fashion across her bedsheets. She stared at him with a vacant yet terrified expression.

" _Shinji!_ What... are you.. _doing_ here?" she panted.

"I-I'm sorry, Rei, I-I didn't _m-mean_ to _startle_ you!" he stammered, horrified. "I'm s-sorry, I'll leave you alone. I'll... I'll g-go."

He was already halfway to the door when he heard her speak.

"No, Shinji... please, don't... _don't_ _go_."

Shinji turned on his heel.

"You... you d-don't want me to leave?"

"No. Please... stay with me."

Uncertainly, he padded his way back to the bed. Rei had composed herself somewhat by that time, and had shifted to a kneeling position. He sat down beside her.

"Rei..."

He noticed her eyes were rimmed with red, as if she'd been crying for a while.

"Rei? W-what's _wrong?_ "

"I d-don't know," she quavered. "I... I'm..."

Suddenly, she grabbed hold of Shinji and buried her face in his chest, her fingertips digging into his shoulders, her whole body wracked by heart-rending sobs.

" _Oh, Sh-Shinji... Shinji, I've m-missed you s-so m-much! S-Shinji... w-why does... it h-h-hurts... i-it_ _h-hurts_..."

Shinji simply held her close to him, stroking her hair tenderly, her arms clinging to him tightly as she cried in her desperate need for comfort. He whispered softly to her, saying that everything would be alright, that he was there for her, would always be there for her.

Slowly, the crying girl's sobs subsided, and her breathing became slow and regular. The storm was passing.

They lay down, side by side, holding each other tightly. After a long, quiet time, words began to flow from Rei's mouth like a river rushing through a burst dam.

"Shinji, I... I didn't know what to _do_. All I could think about was you and _her_ together. All I could feel was a terrible pain in my heart. I've never felt anything like it before."

Shinji kissed her forehead gently.

"Y-you were scared... o-of what you were _feeling_ , weren't you?"

 _Just_ _like I am_ , he thought.

"I was _terrified_ ," she murmured. "It was a thing I couldn't fight, a thing I couldn't run away from. It was just... there, and it wouldn't go away. I didn't know what to do, so I came home. I thought I might sleep, and that might ease the pain, for a while at least."

"B-but you couldn't sleep?" he whispered.

"No," she sighed. "All I could do was cry." She smiled sadly at him.

"Then you arrived, and..."

Her gaze flashed to the ceiling.

"Shinji, you keep showing me nothing but kindness, even though I _know_ you're hurting too."

"R-Rei... you deserve kindness, every bit of it," he smiled. "I-I know that you feel alone, because I feel the same. Loneliness is so _painful_."

He took her slender fingers in his and squeezed them gently.

"I'm so s-sorry that I hurt you. I _never_ meant for it to happen. I feel horrible."

"Shinji... _I'm_ sorry too," she whispered. "For... for running away, when you were only trying to make things right."

"It's okay... and I r-really don't blame you," he sighed. "B-but the most important thing i-is that we're here now, Rei, w-we're together."

He kissed her, tenderly, and she hesitated at first, but soon responded in kind, and he whispered softly to her.

"And I promise, I'll _never_ hurt you again."

"Shinji..." Rei smiled and nuzzled up against him, and he cradled her head to his chest. _How fragile the human heart is,_ he thought, _and yet, how endlessly forgiving._

After a short while, they were asleep in each other's arms, sharing a precious moment of warmth and peace in the midst of the cold, chaotic world.

\- 5 -

"Mmmh... uuhhhh..." Shinji stretched and yawned deeply. "Wh... wh't tim's 't?"

Then his eyes flicked open, his alarm growing with each passing moment. The first flickering embers of dawn had begun to warm the sky outside. He remembered, then, where he was, who he was with.

 _I_ _must have been here all night._

His eyes flicked across to the still, quiet form next to him. Rei was sleeping peacefully, a faint smile on her pale face. Shinji gazed at her for a moment, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest, and smiled.

 _Maybe_ _things will be okay after all,_ he thought. Then, another thought intruded on this quiet moment.

 _Shit_ _, I've_ _been out all night - what the hell am I going to tell Misato?_

He acknowledged the thought for a moment, then set it aside. What was done, was done. There was no changing the past. Only the unseen future was theirs to mould. He would simply have to accept the _now_ that he had wrought by his actions.

Beside him, Rei's eyes flickered open, and she yawned softly.

"Shh... Shinjiii..."

"Oh, _'m-morning_ , Rei! D-did you sleep okay?"

She smiled, sleepily.

"Yes, Shinji... I slept very well. Thank you... for staying with me."

"Hey, i-it's no big deal, honestly."

 _Oh_ _yes, it is a big deal, Shinji, you slept with her, okay, maybe not in the sexual sense, but oh my god Shinji you actually slept in the same bed as Rei Ayanami,_ he thought to himself with incredulous wonder.

"Oh, I-I forgot to ask yesterday, h-how was the activation test? Nothing b-b- _bad_ happened, did it?"

"The test went smoothly, no issues were encountered. _Evangelion_ Unit Zero is now fully combat-ready."

"Wow, t-that's great, Rei!" Shinji smiled widely.

"Yes, it is," Rei smiled. "Now..."

She threw off her covers, and Shinji noted that he bra had slipped down some time during the night, her bare breasts nestled invitingly between her outstretched arms.

"Come here, Shinji..."

Shinji was only too glad to oblige. The bedsprings creaked softly beneath them as the sun slowly rose from behind the horizon to greet the dawning day.

\- 6 -

"G-good morning!"

Asuka looked over at the voice addressing her from the door of the classroom. It was Shinji... and Rei?

 _What's_ _going on here? Is_ that _why he didn't come home last night?_ Eeewww _, what have they been doing?_

"Huh! It's about _time_ you showed up, Third!" She sniffed haughtily. "Where _were_ you all night?"

"I-I spent the night with R-Rei," he replied blandly.

"Ha, _just_ as I thought, you filthy _deviant!_ " she cried with a humourless, triumphant grin. "You are _so_ _dead_ when Misato gets a-hold of you!"

"Yeah, I _g-guess_ I've got some explaining to do with Misato, s-sure," murmured Shinji. "B-but it wasn't like that at _all_ , Asuka. Rei was r-really upset about something, so I-I offered to stay with her, that's all."

He smiled at the furious redhead.

"We talked a lot, about a lot of things. It was... n-nice."

"Oh, come _ON_ , Shinji! If you expect _me_ to believe that _pathetic_ fairy story, you're even _dumber_ than I _thought_ you were!"

She turned to the blue-haired girl. "And what do _you_ have to say about this, Wondergirl?"

Rei's expression was perfectly composed.

"I'd had... a bad dream, and I couldn't sleep. Shinji and I talked, and he was kind enough to keep me company for the night."

"Yeeaah, _suuure,_ I just _bet_ he kept you company! Oh, his _Schwanz_ kept your _Muschi_ sooo warm and happy, _didn't_ it?"

"I don't know those words, Asuka, but I would guess you're implying that I had... intercourse with Shinji... I'm afraid you're mistaken."

" _Grrrrrrrrhh!_ Alright, that _does_ it, First Child! And _oh my_ _GOD_ , who calls it _intercourse_ , anyway? _Uuugggghhhh_ , you two are just a pair of big, _dirty... P-P-PERVERTS!_ "

The rest of the class turned in shock as, without another word, Asuka jumped to her feet, knocking over her chair with a clatter, and strode furiously out of the classroom. Shinji couldn't help laughing in spite of his embarrassment.

Just as he'd thought earlier, it seemed like things might be okay after all.

\- END -


	7. The Bonds Of Intimacy

**The Bonds Of Intimacy**

\- 1 -

It was Saturday, and the prescribed half day of schooling had ended. People from teenagers to teachers filed out of the gates, laughing and sharing idle chit-chat. Shinji stretched his arms out in front of him until his joints crackled.

 _What a day,_ he thought. He smiled as he saw Rei gliding her way through the crowd to walk next to him. Thankfully there was no sign of Asuka, who had been unlucky enough to draw cleaning duty alongside Touji.

Hopefully _it won't take them too long to clean the blood off the walls afterward,_ he thought, giggling.

Rei had finally caught up with him. "Hello, Shinji," she smiled.

"Hey," replied Shinji with an even wider smile. "What's going on today, Rei? D-do we have to report in to HQ?"

"Yes, routine harmonics testing is at 14:00. I'm surprised you haven't memorised the weekly timetable yet," she chided gently.

Shinji blushed.

"W-well, that's an _awful_ lot to remember, and I know you have it memorised _already_ , so..."

He trailed off as he felt the touch of her hand on his.

"U-uh..."

He scratched his head.

"W-well, we've got a _b-bit_ of time to kill before we have to get there, s-so..."

They were walking past a side-street, and he led her down it. Here they were out of sight of the main street, and here he pushed her against a wall and kissed her. Her tongue darted in and out of his mouth, her hands squeezing his buttocks as one of his hands found her breast. She wrapped her left leg around his and lifted his hand off her breast, guiding it downward to rest on her upper thigh.

"Mmmhh... ohhh..." Rei sighed in between kisses. "Shinji... oooohhhh... we've got to be _careful_... mmmmmhhh..."

"Mmmmhhhh... I-I know," sighed Shinji, caressing her silky thigh. "Mmh... but I-I _want_ you so much, Rei... mmmmhhh..."

"There's time... ooohhh..." She moaned as his hand strayed under her dress and she felt the ticklish touch of his fingers between her legs.

"Ohhhhh, Shinji..."

She kissed him hungrily, and as their tongues explored each other's mouths she placed a hand firmly on his semi-erect member, caressing with squeezing motions as he stroked her through her panties.

"Shi-Shinji... we should _stop_... before we get carried away..."

"Do you _w-want_ me to stop, Rei?" he giggled.

"Mmmmhhh... no, I don't want you to stop," sighed Rei, then squealed with pleasure as he ran his tongue teasingly along the curve of her ear. "Ohhhh, _God_..."

"Mmmm... I-I think you're right, w-we should probably be careful not to get too carried away," Shinji grinned.

"You... you are an _a-awful_ tease, S-Shinji Ikari," panted Rei.

"We can always carry on _later_... uh, i-if you want to, that is?" he whispered as he drew back.

"I may hold you to that, Ikari," she murmured in a mock-serious tone, and quickly leaned into him, teasingly biting his lower lip. "Come on, we should proceed to headquarters."

"Sure, okay," replied Shinji, and after one last, lingering kiss, they strolled back to the main street and headed onward. As they passed a payphone, Shinji recalled what they'd been told at school this morning.

"Oh, Rei, I just remembered, I-I have to make a call to my father," he said.

"Regarding the voc-ed interviews?" she replied.

"Y-yeah," he sighed weakly. "I'll catch up with you, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you soon, Shinji."

She smiled warmly, then turned and carried on walking.

 _Father.._.

He lifted the handset resignedly, lost in thought as he dialed the number.

Are _you concerned about my future after the Angels are defeated, Father, or do you see me as a tool, something to be discarded when no longer needed?_

 _Will you even accept a call from your own son?_

\- 2 -

A few minutes later, after his abortive phonecall with Gendou, Shinji caught up with Rei, who at some point along the way had bumped into Asuka.

 _Man_ _, she must have sprinted some to catch up with us,_ he grinned.

The two of them chatted animatedly about trivialities, then Shinji brought up the voc-ed matter. His earlier conversation had not gone particularly well. Commander Ikari had seemed incensed to have even heard from his son, but rather more unexpectedly, the call had suddenly degraded and then cut off entirely.

"Maybe Commander Ikari was just really _busy_ ," said Asuka sympathetically.

"I-I don't _think_ so, a-and it wasn't like he hung up," Shinji replied hesitantly. "It sounded more like the line had failed."

"Hey, are you a _man_ , or _what?_ Why do you let each and every little _incident_ get under your skin?" she retorted.

"W-well, it's just really strange," he replied. "Maybe he was on a plane, o-or something."

"Commander Ikari is not scheduled to be away from headquarters for the next several days," cut in Rei. "It is quite strange."

"Oh, _hi_ there, Wondergirl, welcome to the _conversation!_ " laughed Asuka. "But how on earth do you know where the Commander's going all the time?"

"The Commander's schedule outline is not a matter of secrecy," she replied. "Although not all the specific details are available to us."

"Well, of _course_ , I knew _that_ ," stammered Asuka, a little flustered at Rei's rejoinder. "I'm not _totally_ brain-dead, y'know, unlike _some_ pilots I could mention," she bristled, pointedly glancing at Shinji, who grinned amiably at her in response.

"Oh, at last, look, we're here!" she said as they arrived at the surface gate into _NERV_ HQ.

"Okay, let's go then," said Shinji, swiping his access card.

Nothing happened. He examined the card with some confusion. Rei was doing the same when Asuka spoke up.

"What're you doing? Here, _gimme_ that!" she said, taking the card from Rei's hand and swiping it several times more, to no avail.

"Huh? _Stupid_ thing! It must be broken, _damn it!_ "

\- 2 -

 **NERV TACTICAL OPERATIONS DIVISION**

 **OPERATIONAL REPORT:** GI/NG/E3172-AG

 ** _TOP SECRET - ALPHA/OMEGA CLEARANCE EYES ONLY_**

 **SUBJECT:** DEPLOYMENT A8/1

 **OPS. DIRECTOR:** CMDR. G. IKARI

 **SUPERVISING EXEC.:** N/A

 **DATELINE:** [REDACTED] 2015

 **OVERVIEW:**

NERV HQ power systems sabotaged by persons unknown.

Lt. Hyuga attended HQ to warn of imminent attack.

Cmdr. Ikari attended cages to prepare manual launch.

Pilots attended HQ on own initiative having visually confirmed attacker.

 _Units 00_ , _01_ and _02_ launched on emergency batteries. Proceeded to vertical shaft beneath attacker.

Attacker secreted corrosive acid, causing loss of rifles.

 _Unit 02_ provided cover from acid whilst _Unit 00_ retrieved rifles from base of shaft.

 _Unit 01_ fired rifle. Attacker neutralised.

Power restored shortly thereafter.

 **DIRECTOR'S NOTES:**

All units performed to specifications.

All pilots performed within acceptable standards.

Primary schedule remains unchanged.

\- _G._ _I._

\- 3 -

On a hilltop looking out over the city, the three _Eva_ pilots were taking a rare quiet moment to relax and chat. By now the power had been restored, and the lights of Tokyo-3 shone brightly beneath the soft glow of the moon.

"I-I guess the recovery teams will be here soon to pick us up," said Shinji.

"Yes," replied Rei.

"Damn it, it _really_ _sucks_ that we ran out of power _all_ the way out here," sighed Asuka. "Oh, _sure,_ it's a great view, but it's a _really_ long walk back to the _city_ from here!"

"A-aren't you going to wait for the recovery, Asuka?" asked Shinji.

"Nah, I just feel like stretching my legs," she smiled. "Plus it's not often we get to be _out_ this late, so I'm gonna _enjoy_ it while I can! Hey, you wanna come, Shinji?"

"Huh? Oh, n-no, I think I'll wait for the recovery team... b-but thanks, uh, for asking!"

"Roger that." she smiled with a salute, and got to her feet. "I'll seeya back at home, Shinji."

"Uh, y-yeah, seeya," he replied as she started the long trek down from the hilltop.

He glanced at Rei. They were alone, at least for the moment.

"Um... Rei?"

"Yes, Shinji?"

"How... how long d-d'you think it'll take for the recovery team to arrive?"

"I don't know. The power has only just been restored, so it's difficult to tell."

Shinji smiled. "Okay..."

He raised himself to a sitting position and shuffled over the damp grass until he was next to Rei. He laid his hand gently on her shoulder.

"H-hey, why d'you think they m-made these plugsuits so tight?"

"I would guess it has something to do with synchronisation. Why do you ask?"

"Uh... I was just... w-wondering. Um..."

Shinji blushed, as he still had a propensity to do.

"I was just t-thinking... y-you, uh... you l-look _sexy_ , um, in your suit, Rei."

He looked intently at the ground.

"Uh, I-I _know_ t-that's not why they're tight, uh, but... it really k-kinda, umm... it shows off your, uh... your figure."

His face coloured further to a deep crimson. Rei stared at him, now blushing deeply herself.

"Shinji..." She smiled. "Th-thank you. I think you look... sexy, too.

Shinji laughed with mixed embarrassment and gratitude, still blushing. "T-thanks, Rei," he managed, and sitting up, hugged her tightly. He could feel the warmth of her body through the material of their suits as surely as if they were naked. They shared a long, tender kiss.

"Um, R-Rei..."

"Yes?"

"Uh, this _m-might_ sound a l-little weird, but... w-would you like it i-if I kissed you... um..." He gestured uncertainly. "...down _there?_ "

Rei looked surprised at the question, but then smiled.

"I... I'd like that, Shinji, very much."

She parted her legs slightly, and Shinji's eyes widened.

"Would you... like to do it now?"

Shinji, in response, gently eased her legs apart and moved so that he was between them, lying on his stomach with his head at the level of her hips. Slowly, looking into her eyes as she gazed down at him, he leaned in and touched his lips to her plugsuit at the crease where her left leg met her body.

Rei could feel his touch just as if there was nothing between his lips and her skin. She moaned and lay back in the soft grass as he planted soft kisses down the inside of her leg, before trailing his tongue wetly up along the curve of her thigh back to the hidden place between her legs.

"Mmm, that feels _good_..." she sighed.

Shinji smiled. "I-I'm glad," he said. He brought his head in close and placed a gentle kiss between her open thighs, and she shivered under his touch, arching her back as he tentatively licked her through her suit.

Closing his eyes, he imagined she wasn't wearing anything, that he was actually licking the soft, silky skin between her legs. He almost thought that he could taste her sweetness, even through the suit.

He sighed and murmured, "I-I think I'd _rather_ do this w-without suits on, though."

He giggled nervously. Rei smiled and tousled his hair.

"Maybe you can, Shinji, but it will have to wait until later." She motioned toward a glow rising over the crest of the hill. "The recovery team is here."

" _Oh, crap!_ " Shinji yelped, and scrambled awkwardly to his feet. Rei giggled at his discomfiture.

 _He's cute when he's embarrassed_ , she thought. _And he gets embarrassed a lot. He's so innocent. Maybe that's part of why I..._

She gasped involuntarily at the realisation of what these feelings meant.

 _I think... I love him._

Her mind conjured a vivid tableau of she and Shinji together, heads between each other's naked thighs, their tongues lapping at each other's most intimate places, and smiled.

 _And_ _maybe that's part of why I... why I want him so much._

\- 4 -

"I have to admit, Misato, moving Asuka in with you and Shinji _seems_ to have worked pretty well," smiled Ritsuko, taking a sip of her coffee liqueur. "They're really starting to work _together_ as a team."

Misato sighed and idly sloshed the dregs of her beer around in the bottom of the glass.

"Yeah, I guess it has."

Ritsuko frowned.

" _You_ don't seem too convinced."

"Oh, I _do_ think it's helped them to cooperate, _that's_ not a problem."

She drained her glass and signalled for another.

" _But,_ the two of them still don't seem to get along outside work. They're constantly arguing, sometimes about the smallest things."

"You make them sound like an old _married_ couple," grinned Ritsuko as she lit another cigarette.

"Yeah... You know, Ritsu, I think Asuka might _like_ Shinji, but... he doesn't seem interested at all. I think he and Rei are becoming _very_ close."

Ritsuko took a thoughtful pull on her cigarette.

"Do you mean close as in 'friends', or as in the _physical_ sense, like you suspected?"

"I think it's the latter," the other woman sighed. "I don't know if they're actually, uh, _having_ sex, but I guess it _might_ only be a matter of time."

"You're not _jealous_ , are you, _Captain?_ " Ritsuko mocked her friend playfully.

"No, of _course_ not," Misato laughed. "But I feel a little like he's starting to pull away from me. I... I guess I really _do_ care for him. When I took him in, it was more out of _sympathy_ than anything else, but now..."

"You feel like he's part of your family," finished Ritsuko, smiling.

Misato smiled sadly.

"Yeah, that's _gotta_ be it. And that... makes it even _harder_ for me, when I have to order him to pilot the Eva."

"Well, I _think_ he's past the point of running away, at least for the moment. I guess it can't be helped," sighed the blonde woman. "But now at least he has someone who _cares_ for him, Misato. So, do you think Asuka will try to do anything about Shinji?"

"I doubt it, Ritsuko. She's _way_ too proud to lower herself to _that_ ," Misato grinned.

"Anyways, I think that Rei is probably quite enough for him to handle right now."

\- 5 -

"Mmm, Shinji..."

"D-do you like it, Rei?"

"Yes-s, it feels _so_ good... ohhhh, yes, right there... harder..."

"Okay, I-I'll need some more, uh, lubricant."

"Mmmh... yes, please, Shinji... do it _quickly_..."

"Okay, b-be right back!"

Shinji squirted some more massage oil into his palm and warmed it between his hands, then laid them on Rei's bare shoulders. She sighed as he pressed firmly with his fingers and thumbs, working out the tension from her tight muscles.

"Ohhh... Shinji, this was a _lovely_ idea," she murmured softly from her comfortable position lying upon the bed. The dim light from the window sparkled on her oiled skin.

"Thanks, Rei," he smiled as he worked the muscles of her upper back with the balls of his thumbs. "I-I hope it feels nice?"

"It does," she smiled contentedly. "I could almost fall asleep."

"Y-you _probably_ shouldn't," he chided. "We've got other things to do today."

"It's Sunday, Shinji," Rei smiled. "What _else_ do we need to do today?"

"W-well, we _do_ have those homework assignments, d-don't we?"

"We do, Shinji, but there's plenty of time for that later."

She smiled warmly.

"Besides, I think it's my turn."

"O-oh, okay, a-awesome!"

Shinji smiled.

"Uh, d-do you want me to do y-your, _front_ , um, first?"

"That would be nice," murmured Rei, and she rolled over. Her small breasts bounced softly as she flipped onto her back, and she pulled the coverlet down to reveal her belly button.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Giggling, Shinji suddenly squirted oil all over her breasts, making her flinch and shiver.

" _Hey,_ Shinji, t-that's _c-cold!_ " she laughed.

"Sorry, Rei, I-I couldn't resist," he grinned. "O-okay, okay, I'll behave m-myself!" he laughed at Rei's mock angry expression, and began to firmly rub the slippery oil over her breasts and torso. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, focusing her attention on the touch of his hands.

"Mmm, you're very good at this."

"Y-you really think so? I-I honestly have no idea w-what I'm doing," he grinned.

"You must be naturally talented," smiled Rei.

Shinji smiled back. "I-is there anywhere you want me to focus on?"

"Mmmm, wherever you like. This feels so nice," she whispered as his hands gently caressed her oil-slick breasts. "Oohh..." She tilted her head back as his fingertips grazed her nipples. "Mmmmmh..."

Shinji playfully reached to her sides and tickled her, making her giggle with delight. Then she sighed softly as he ran his hands, gently but firmly, along the sides of her body down to her hips. He squeezed her buttocks, and she gasped and squirmed under his touch.

"Mm, Shinji..."

"Good?" Shinji asked, as he slid his hands up onto her belly.

"Mmmm," she murmured in response. His fingertips tickled her belly button before sliding down lower, down to where the sheets covered her.

"S-should I do your l-legs _too_ , Rei?"

"Mmm, yes, please."

Smiling, Shinji slowly pulled back the covers, revealing Rei's shapely hips and thighs. His eyes widened as he saw the little tuft of blue hair nestled between them. He gently stroked the patch with two fingertips, tousling her hair around his fingers, then warmed some more oil between his hands before laying them firmly on her upper thighs. He squeezed firmly with his thumbs, feeling her toned leg muscles loosening beneath them.

"Ohhh, Shinji, that feels... _mmmm_ ," Rei moaned as his hands glid slowly across to her inner thighs, and she parted her legs slightly to show him better access. As she did so, Shinji caught a glimpse between them, and he blushed.

Noticing where his attention was directed, Rei smiled and whispered, "You can _touch_ me there, if you like."

"R-really?"

Shinji smiled widely as he pressed his thumbs firmly along the muscles of her inner thigh.

"Of course, Shinji," she murmured, and opened her legs wider, completely exposing herself to him for the first time.

Shinji regarded her deep pink vulva with wonder. He was utterly captivated.

"R-Rei... i-it's _gorgeous_ ," he whispered, and tentatively ran a finger down the ridges of her labia, making her gasp.

"Oh... ah..."

As he brushed his fingers softly over Rei's warm crevice, he felt his own organ reacting, pressing firmly against his boxers. He was suddenly overtaken by a fierce desire, and hurriedly unzipped himself, pulling down his trousers and underwear to let his erection hang free. Rei gazed up at it, smiling.

"Shinji... it's..."

She moaned as she felt the underside of his hard shaft pressing down on her vulva, its rhythmic pulsing stirring up a deep warmth inside her. She moved her hips in time with his, and they both moaned softly as his erection glided back and forth over her moistening lips, pressing deliciously against her sweet spot.

She lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders, placing a cushion under her hips, and squeezed his member between her thighs, bucking against him as his movements became more and more urgent. Their moaning became more and more insistent, their bodies damp with oil and sweat, a deep, aching heat building up between their legs as they thrusted desperately against each other.

"Shinji... I'm... _ohhhhhh... Shinjiii_..." she moaned.

"Ohhhh... Rei, I think I'm gonna... ohhh... _ahhhh_..." he panted, then cried out as his pleasure overflowed, and he thrust against her with wild abandon, waves of intolerable pleasure flooding through him as his essence surged from him in a glistening arc, collecting in sparkling white beads upon Rei's pale skin. Rei cried out as her own pleasure hit its peak, torrents of sheer ecstasy washing over her as his shaft became wet from her own release. She arched her back and cried out over and over again as they bucked their hips frenziedly together, shaking and shuddering with rapture, panting and sighing as their shared climax gradually subsided.

Presently, Shinji flopped down, drained, on top of Rei, panting with mingled exhaustion and satisfaction as she stroked his hair.

"Oh, _R-Rei_... t-that was... _a-amazing_."

"Shinji... you were wonderful... I never knew it was _possible_... to feel _so_ much pleasure..."

"I think..." He hesitated. "I think I-I _love_ you, Rei."

 _He... loves me? Can it be true? Do we both feel... the same?_

He looked into her eyes, blushing deeply.

Rei blushed herself, and smiled warmly.

"Shinji... I..." She stroked his cheek tenderly. "I... l-love _you_ , too."

They clutched tightly at each other, kissing deeply in the warm afterglow of their coupling.

"I... I'm s-sorry I... uh, made a _mess_..." he sighed during a break in their kiss.

Rei smiled up at him. "It's okay. We can always take a shower."

Smiling, Shinji dazedly got to his feet, and extended his hand to her. "Sh-shall we, then?"

She took his hand, and he led her to the cubicle.

There, they covered each other in showers of kisses as the hot water rained down on them.

\- END -

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 _Ooh, the 'L' word makes it's first appearance! So what's in store next for our adorable couple? Well, as we've seen, things have a nasty habit of going pear-shaped for Shinji Ikari..._ _and not everybody is happy about their nascent relationship._

 _As always, thanks for reading!_


	8. Melodies Of Love And Hate

**Melodies Of Love And Hate**

\- 1 -

Asuka skipped along the sidewalk, humming cheerfully to herself. The melody was Mozart's _Serenade No. 13 in G_ , one of her favourite pieces. Several days had passed since the last deployment of the _Evas_ against the arachnoid Matariel, and she was still feeling very pleased with her own performance in the operation.

 _It was so_ awesome! _I took the initiative, came up with a plan, and it worked_ perfectly! _I totally_ crushed _it out there! Angels, you better watch_ out _, because Asuka Langley Soryu is comin' to_ getcha! _Heh, it's not all about Shinji, Shinji,_ Shinji _anymore!_

She smiled inwardly.

 _Maybe now Kaji will finally see how strong I am! That I really am a grown woman after all, and that he can love me as a man_ should _love a woman!_

She sighed deeply.

As she skipped by an intersection, she noticed a couple walking hand-in-hand, chatting and laughing, and her mood was suddenly brought sharply down to earth.

 _Kaji, why won't you look at me the way that girl looks at her boyfriend? She_ obviously _adores him. All I want is for_ you _to notice me, to_ love _me the way I love you! Ah, Kaji,_ meine Liebchen...

Another deep sigh passed her lips. Then she hesitated.

 _Wait... is that_ Wondergirl? _But... then... who's that boy who's with her?_

She squinted at Rei's companion, and her eyes widened with shock at what she saw.

 _Oh, my... is that_ Shinji? _Are they actually together?_

She raised a hand to her mouth.

 _Oh_ _, God, they really are..._

Suddenly, what felt like a leaden weight pressed down unbidden on her chest.

 _Huh? What_ is _this? Why do I_ feel _like this?_

She shook her head in disbelief.

 _Stupid, stupid, STUPID! It's_ _not like I care about_ _that_ idiot _Shinji anyway! He's such a total_ loser! _And Wondergirl, well, she's just an emotionless_ _toy doll!_

 _But... if she's so emotionless, then..._ _h_ - _how_ _can they be together?..._

She continued to watch the couple as they embraced. A shudder went through her as she saw their lips meeting, mouths opening, and her body trembled with a mixture of hurt and rage as she watched them kissing passionately.

 _Ohhh..._ ach, Scheisse _, to Hell with this!_

She set her jaw and carried on walking, the spring all but gone from her step.

 _I should confront them about it... but I bet they'd deny it, and nobody else would believe it anyway._

A longing sigh passed her lips.

 _At least I still have Kaji. I_ know _he loves me really, he's just_ so _wrapped up in his_ work _that he doesn't have time for romance!_

She smiled humourlessly.

 _But I guess for the moment, I'll have to make do with_ stupid _Shinji. The big_ idiot _is obviously attracted to me, he just can't see it_ _yet_.

 _I_ _just have to_ _show_ _him how he_ really _feels._

\- 2 -

"G-good morning!"

Asuka barely looked around as Shinji entered the classroom, closely shadowed by Rei. They walked through the throng toward their assigned desks, and... was that a smile she saw flashing between them?

 _How did nobody else notice that, damn it?_

"Well, _someone's_ in a good mood today!" she said brightly.

"Oh, _h-hey_ , Asuka!" Shinji smiled. "I didn't see you at home today, a-are you okay?"

"Ha, _naturally_! Everything is great!" she grinned, desperately trying not to betray the mixed emotions seething within her. "What about you, _Third Child_ , what's gotten you so happy today?"

"Oh, I-I don't know, I... I guess I just have a good _feeling_ about the way things are going," he said dreamily.

 _The way things are going with Wondergirl, you mean, deviant!_ she thought with a fixed smile. _Stop obsessing over that freaky love-doll! Nnngghhh, Shinjiii, I want to slap your stupid grinning FACE, you IDIOT!_

"Well, I'm glad to hear it!" she laughed humourlessly. "A positive mental attitude is _very_ important for us _Eva_ pilots, y'know!"

"Y-yeah, a-and the last operation went really well, thanks to _you_ , Asuka!" He smiled broadly at her. "It's lucky t-that we all went to HQ when we did, b-but _you_ came up with the plan and i-it defeated that Angel easily!"

 _Uugghhh, what the hell? Now you're_ complimenting _me,_ Dummkopf? _ME? Goddammit, Third Child, can't you even_ see _that I want to FUCKING KILL YOU right now?_

"Well, you gotta do what you gotta do, right? Uh... oh, 'scuse me... I don't _feel_ so good..." Abruptly she rose from her seat and rushed, retching, out of the classroom in the direction of the girls' bathroom.

"A-Asuka?" Shinji called after her?

"Don't worry, Ikari, it's probably _that_ time'f the month, if you get what I mean," laughed Touji as he walked in, late as always.

"Hey, Touji, h-how's it going?"

"Oh, y'know." He flopped down into his seat. "I went t'see my sister this morning."

"Oh, o-okay... how's she feeling?"

Touji sighed. "She's okay, I _guess_. Her injuries were pretty _bad_ , but the doctors're doing the best they can. She's getting better slowly. She's still _really_ weak, though."

"W-well, t-that's _good_ , that she's _improving_ , uh, right?" Shinji said with concern. "D-do they know... when she can go home?"

"No... not yet. I hope it's _soon_ , though. She's _so_ miserable in that place. If I didn't go t'see her, she'd be by _herself_ all the time."

"H-hey, _Suzuhara_ ," another voice murmured. It was Hikari, the class rep, who had made her way over to the two of them. "I... I _heard_ what you were saying... about your sister... a-are you okay?"

"Hey, class rep," sighed Touji. "Yeah, 'm okay. I guess I _gotta_ be okay, for her. She really _needs_ me right now." He smiled wanly at Hikari. "Thanks."

Hikari blushed. "Uh, i-it's okay! I just wanted, uh, to make sure you were alright, y'know. Y-you're... a r-really great big brother to her. Um, anyway," she continued uncertainly, "you'd better get settled; class will be starting soon."

"Yeah, no worries," he replied. "Listen, Hikari - I really _mean_ it, thanks... for caring."

Hikari smiled warmly at him before walking back to her desk.

" _Huh_ , who knew? She's kinda nice when she _wants_ t'be, hey, Shinji?" grinned Touji.

"Yeah," smiled Shinji in response. "People usually are," he said, with a sideways glance at Rei, "o-once you get to _know_ them."

\- 3 -

While all this was occurring, Maya Ibuki was sitting cross-legged next to one of the _MAGI_ supercomputers, laptop on her lap. Her fingers danced a staccato rhythm over the keys. A tangle of wires and ribbon cables trailed off into the bowels of the giant supercomputer, which had been raised from its recess so that its convoluted inner workings were partially exposed.

The control room was uncharacteristically quiet. Both Commanders Fuyuutsuki and Ikari were away on some sort of trip, and nobody else had arrived at HQ yet. The silence was making her feel uneasy, and she looked around nervously before a _beep_ from her laptop jogged her back to reality.

 _Still not quite enough,_ she thought to herself. _If I can just synchronize the CPU crosslink within 0.002..._

A shadow loomed over her, and she turned, yelping with fright, only to let out a sigh of relief. " _Oh!_ Oh, it's just you, Doctor."

"How's it going, Maya?" Ritsuko smiled at her young assistant. "Are you getting anywhere with that feedback error?"

"Not so far," sighed the young woman. "I just _can't_ figure _out_ why the system keeps going out of _sync_ like this. The whole program is _supposed_ to be thread-safe - this sort of thing just shouldn't _happen_."

"Hmm, have you tried a dummy run with the original test data?"

"I've _tried_ that, and I've tried a run with null data, an event-triggered sequence, and even _debugging_ the code line by _line_ ," Maya sighed. " _Nothing_ seems to work."

"Here, let me take a look," said Ritsuko, kneeling down beside her. She reached for the laptop. As she did so, her right breast brushed against Maya's arm, to the young lieutenant's mixed shock and delight.

"Hmm... Everything _seems_ to be up to spec here," she says thoughtfully. "Where's this problem _coming_ from?"

"I have no idea, Ritsu- _oh, f- sorry - ma'am!_ " yelped Maya, blushing. "I'm _sorry_ , I-I got so _a-absorbed_ in this problem that I forgot m-my manners!"

She hurriedly stood up and bowed down low.

" _Please excuse me! It_ _won't happen again!_ "

"Maya, calm _down_ ," sighed Ritsuko. "Honestly, anyone would think I flew off the handle all the _time_ with the way you're acting."

She stood and smiled at the young officer.

"Besides, nobody else is here right now. The boys are all off on a firearms exercise, for _some_ reason that I can't _quite_ fathom; Misato hasn't arrived yet, as usual; and the Commanders are out of the country on business. It's just us."

"W-we're... we're _alone?_ " Maya said nervously.

"Yes, just you and I. So, honestly, try to _relax_. You're a _great_ programmer, Maya, one of the best we have, but sometimes you're _too_ highly-strung."

"Uh... okay, ma'am- um, Doc- er, _Ritsuko_ ," Maya stammered.

" _That's_ better." Ritsuko smiled.

"Now, let's sit down and see if we can't figure this thing out."

She motioned for Maya to sit, which she did a little too quickly. Maya's head was level with the hem of Ritsuko's dress, and she fancied that she caught a glimpse of lacy stocking tops and suspenders as the Doctor took a seat herself. She gulped.

"Okay, I guess we'll have to build in some safeguards to work _around_ the sync problem for now..." sighed the Doctor, typing quickly. "So, first we need to eliminate the possibility of timing errors..."

 _Well... we're alone now, and... I guess I have to say something sometime. Here goes nothing..._

"Uh, Doctor... are you... er, I mean... that is to say..."

"C'mon, Maya, out with it," said Ritsuko absently as the keyboard click-clacked under her expert touch.

" _Areyouseeinganyoneatthemoment_... um, Doctor Akagi?" blurted Maya.

The Doctor stopped typing and raised an eyebrow curiously. "Are... are you _propositioning_ me, Lieutenant?"

"N-no, it's _n-not_ like that, uh... I mean... oh, _God_ -"

Ritsuko silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"I'm surprised you've waited _this_ long, Maya." She smiled at the Lieutenant's look of surprise. "I _have_ noticed how you look at me, when you think I'm not paying attention."

Maya blushed deeply. " _S-senpai_..."

"The answer is no. _No_ , I'm not seeing anyone right now," she murmured, hurriedly typing more commands into another console window.

"But, then, I don't know..."

She hit Enter, and the LEDs on all the CCTV cameras around them _click-_ ed off.

"...Is it really _appropriate_ for an officer of _NERV_ to enter into a relationship with her direct senior?"

She set the laptop gently aside, and leaned in toward her assistant.

"Well, ma'am, I-"

Suddenly, Ritsuko's lips were on hers, warm and soft. Her hand stroked Maya's short hair as she slid her tongue between the terrified Lieutenant's trembling lips. Her other hand reached up to unzip her blouse, and her ample breasts burst free, naked and unencumbered.

 _Oh, my God... is this... actually happening?_ thought Maya to herself as Ritsuko's tongue touched hers. Her own hand, seemingly of its own volition, stroked the Doctor's stockinged thigh, sliding up under her dress until it found warm, bare skin.

 _I... I can't believe this is real... oh, God... her lips feel so good..._

She closed her eyes and caressed Ritsuko's questing tongue with her own, and moaned softly as she felt firm hands gently squeezing her small breasts through her uniform.

 _I've dreamed of this for so long, but... oh, God, I never thought..._

She raised her free hand and cupped one of Ritsuko's breasts, the nipple hardening under her palm, and squeezed, causing the Doctor to moan faintly.

 _Ohhhh... oh, God, I'm really doing this... f-fuck..._

After a few seconds Ritsuko broke away, a flirtatious smile on her lips.

"So, you really _are_ serious, then," she murmured, carefully zipping up her dress.

"You're a _very_ attractive young woman, Maya. I've never _kissed_ another woman before, did you know that?"

She ran her tongue lasciviously over her smudged lips.

"I have to say, it was a very... stimulating experience."

Maya was too awestricken to do anything but stare, her own lips stained with traces of Ritsuko's lipstick.

"Honestly, though, I don't think a relationship is even _remotely_ appropriate right now," she said, reaching for the laptop.

"But then, I don't think there's anything in the regs against us being friends... and naturally, that could have certain _benefits_ for both of us."

She winked, entering some more commands into the console. Maya nodded mutely just as the cameras _click-_ ed back on.

The Doctor smiled. "Okay, carry on, Lieutenant."

Maya nodded vigorously as Ritsuko walked away.

 _Yeah, like I'm going to be able to do any work after that! But, wow... kissing her was_ everything _I could have imagined,_ _and_ _more,_ she thought, quickly wiping off the lipstick marks with the back of her hand.

 _Oh, God, I want to do it again._

\- 4 -

"Hey, Ritsuko!" rang out an excited voice.

"Ah, Misato, _punctual_ as ever," said Ritsuko dryly as the Operations Director bustled into the control room. "I _seem_ to recall a _certain_ officer chewing out two of our pilots not too long ago regarding their _lateness_."

Misato grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, about that..."

" _Don't_ bother. I know that your excuses usually boil down to oversleeping, or a hangover." _Usually both_ , she thought.

"Oh!" said Misato, taken aback by the Doctor's bluntness. "Um-"

"No, everything's _fine_ here, thanks for _asking_ ," continued Ritsuko sarcastically. She peered over the top of her glasses at her friend and colleague.

" _Fortunately_ there was no-"

She stopped, noticing something different about Misato's uniform, then a bright smile lit up her face.

Two stripes of rank. That could only mean...

"Misato... oh, _congratulations!_ " she said , getting to her feet and walking toward Misato to give her a warm hug.

"This is great news! I had no _idea_ that you'd been _promoted!_ "

"Uh, yeah..." said Misato, by now somewhat deflated. "I _just_ found out this morning... um, _that's_ why I'm kinda late."

"Oh... Misato, I'm _sorry_ , I didn't know," said Ritsuko apologetically. "I take back all those things I said."

"You _do?_ " Misato beamed.

"Well... _some_ of them," the Doctor grinned, to Misato's obvious irritation.

"So, it's _Major_ Katsuragi, now?"

"Yep," said Misato happily. "Pretty _neat_ , huh?"

Then she noticed something odd about the Doctor's makeup, and tilted her head quizzically.

"Ritsu, your _lipstick's_ all smudged."

"It _is?_ "

Ritsuko blushed, her eyes briefly flashing with apprehension, and she hurriedly reached in her handbag for lipstick and a makeup wipe.

" _Damn,_ I must have done it on my coffee mug. I hadn't noticed."

She quickly wiped away the smudges and carefully reapplied, pursing her lips at the Major.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah, _much_ better," smiled Misato, her eyes flickering over to Ritsuko's desk.

The half-full coffee mug sitting next to the overflowing ashtray was damningly free of lipstick marks. Misato grinned.

 _No lipstick on the cup... so-o-o, there can be only one other explanation_ she thought lasciviously. _I guess Shinji isn't the only one who's all lovey-dovey!_

 _I_ _gotta ask Ritsuko about this... But not now. Later, when she's drunk..._

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" she said brightly.

"Nothing much, really," sighed the Doctor. "I'll be heading to the new _B-wing_ facility to supervise installation of the computer consoles and _MAGI_ uplinks, and _then_ we'll run some throughput and ergonomics tests. Hopefully, at this rate, the facility will be ready for use soon."

She smiled at her colleague.

"How about yourself, Major Katsuragi?"

The newly-minted Major grinned.

"Even less than _that_ , I'm afraid. It's so _quiet_ around here without the Commanders around."

"Well, if you're at a loose end, you can give me a hand, if you like?"

"Okay, sounds good, Ritsu. You fancy getting a drink after work?"

"Sure, why not?"

The Doctor smiled.

 _Maybe I'll invite Maya as well,_ she thought. _My kissing her would_ really _freak Misato out._

\- 5 -

Later that week, on a cold, crisp evening in Tokyo-3, Asuka was lying in her darkened room, still seething with resentment. Rei and Shinji weren't showing any overt closeness at school, but she was noticing a lot of little telltale signs that seemed to elude everyone else.

 _Maybe they're just so_ _used_ _to Rei being a red-eyed automaton that they just don't pay her any_ _attention_ _anymore,_ she thought, wrapping herself in her blanket.

 _But, goddammit, it's so_ obvious! _Anyone can see that the Third Child is getting it with the First Child, if they just_ look _, but nobody seems to_ care _about it but me! Why doesn't_ anyone else _see this? It's... it's so perverted! Why, I bet they've even touched each other's..._ _private_ _parts and... everything! Ugh!_

She shuddered with revulsion at the thought of Shinji and Rei having sex, but to her dismay, she couldn't get the lurid image out of her head.

 _Oh,_ Gott in Himmel _, what if they've... done it... in his bed? Eeewww, her naughty bits would have been_ all over _the covers! Ugghh, it makes me feel like I wanna barf..._

She retched into her pillow, then noticed a low murmuring coming from the next room. Untangling herself from her blanket, she moved close to the partition door. Shinji was talking quietly to someone.

 _It must be Wondergirl! Ha, let's see if we can uncover some juicy, compromising gossip! Special Agent Langley Soryu,_ NERV _Intelligence, is entering undercover operations in 3.. 2... 1... go!_

She placed her ear next to the crack in the door. She could clearly hear Shinji's voice now.

"...Yeah, I know... Well, I-I don't know about that... uh, I-I'm still worried th-that something bad might happen..."

Asuka listened with growing interest.

"...Okay, I g-guess someone's gonna find out _sometime_ , b-but... O-of _course_ I'm scared! W-we've _practically_ d-done it already... No, I really w-want to..."

 _Does that mean... they_ haven't _done it yet?_

"...Oh, God, i-it was _wonderful_ , Rei... Okay... Yeah, okay, I've got my part of the assignment... Alright, I-I'll seeya tomorrow, then... Talk to you soon... Hee, love you too... 'Bye..."

There was a low beep as he hung up the call.

Asuka blinked back the tears welling up in her eyes. Her chest felt painfully tight, all twisted up like a cloth that was being wringed out.

 _He... h-he loves her? Shinji... l-l-loves... A-Ayanami?_

Tears overflowed from her eyes and trickled softly down her red cheeks.

 _Goddammit_ _... damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! Why does_ everyone _I l-like_ _always_ _end up with someone else? This sucks! Grrhhhh, I fucking HATE this!_ _I..._

Her shoulders began to tremble.

 _...God... I h-hate this..._

She stormed back to her bed, threw her self down on the covers, and sobbed forlornly into her pillow. After a little while, she fell gradually into a fretful, restless sleep.

\- 6 -

"Huh? W-what's that?"

Just as he finished his call with Rei, Shinii thought he'd heard something from Asuka's room. A kind of rustling, stomping noise, and beneath that, another sound - a low, painful keening, as if someone didn't want to be heard crying.

 _I wonder if she's okay?_ he thought, and padded over to the partition door separating their rooms. He reached for the handle, then hesitated.

 _Well... Asuka seems to be a pretty active sleeper... she's probably just thrashing around crying for her mother again,_ he thought with a half-smile.

 _Plus, she'd get angry if I went in without asking... and she's kinda scary when she's angry._

He drew back with a nod.

 _I should probably leave her alone. Yeah, that's the right thing to do._

 _I should go to bed._

With that, he switched out the light and climbed under his blanket. He hugged his pillow tightly.

 _I miss Rei so much when she's not with me._ _But maybe..._ _I can do something about that..._

He recalled the feel of her warm, naked body against his, her tongue pressing deep into his mouth, her nipples under his lips, and reached into his boxers. His fingers gently squeezed his hardening manhood, and he imagined that his hand was hers as he stroked it quickly back and forth along his length.

...

At the same time, elsewhere in the city, Rei was lying beneath her own covers. Her mind was filled with remembered and imagined sensations. She imagined Shinji was with her, running his fingers, lips, and tongue all over her naked body, and she slipped a hand into her panties. Her fingers gently probed her slick vulva as her thumb caressed her love-bud, and she imagined that the fingers were his as she quickly slid them in and out of her passage.

...

Their breath came in short gasps, the two of them separated by open space but unknowingly touching themselves in almost perfect unison. They each imagined making love with the other - him deep inside her crevice, her warmly enveloping his length, tongues intertwined, bodies pressed together, wrapped in a joyful haze of pure ecstasy. As they reached their own separate climaxes, he imagined his essence was flowing deep into her, and she imagined the warmth of his release was filling her completely.

" _R-Rei_..."

" _Shinji_..."

Then they lay spent, each feeling sated yet still incomplete - each fervently wishing that they could be with the other.

Alone in the other room, Asuka slept fitfully, cheeks stained with the bitter tracks of her heartbroken tears.

\- END -

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 _So, what will Asuka do about her growing feelings toward Shinji? Will she act on her desires, or will jealousy consume her utterly? And what if she does act? Will Shinji stay true to his feelings, or will he be seduced by the allure of forbidden fruit?_

 _The next chapter will be a short intermission focusing on a side-story alluded to earlier, mainly because it just started going that way and I thought, "why not?" and ran with it. It might tie into the plot later on, or it might not. Who knows?_

 _As always, thank you for reading!_


	9. INTERMISSION: The Science Of Sex

**INTERMISSION** **: The Science Of Sex**

\- 1 -

On a calm, clear morning in Tokyo-3, Maya Ibuki walked through the crowded streets, glancing nervously around her. The city was bustling with activity as the working day got into gear, and all the people crowding around her made her anxious.

 _She said to meet her there,_ she thought, examining the address hurriedly scribbled onto the scrap of paper she held in her hand.

 _I'm kinda worried about NERV Intelligence following me, but she said not to concern myself with that. Still, I can't help jumping at every suit that walks by._

She scratched her head irritably as she manoeuvred through the throngs of workers and salarymen.

 _Come on, Ibuki, pull yourself together. It's only a meeting. You shouldn't be so nervous. She's hardly going to jump on you as soon as you walk through the door._

Looking around for a street sign, she hesitated.

 _Wait... could that be what I'm afraid of? That she won't jump on me?_

A car honked its horn at her as she wandered out in front of it, and she waved sheepishly at the irate driver.

 _Oh, who am I kidding? I'm sure she could have any man, or woman, that she wanted - why would she go out of her way just for me?_

She sighed, trying to put the thought out of her mind as she darted down a side street.

 _Okay, looks like this is the place. What was it... CSC Hotel, room number 429? Okay... here goes..._

She steeled herself, and stepped over the threshold.

\- 2 -

There was a tentative knock at the door of room 429.

"Come in," said a familiar voice, and Maya opened the door to find Ritsuko sitting by the window, silently watching over the busy streets below. She wore her usual blue front-zip top and black leather skirt, but no lab coat.

 _And no stockings, either,_ she gulped.

 _So_ _this is an informal meeting..._

"Hello, Lieutenant," said the Doctor absently. "Come in. Lock the door behind you, if you please. I have an experimental proposal I'd like to discuss with you."

Nervously, Maya stepped into the room, and pushed the door closed with a click. She had turned around and was in the process of the catch when she froze. Ritsuko's arms had tightly encircled her from behind, the Doctor's face buried in her short brown hair.

"Mmm... your hair smells _good_ , Maya. Which shampoo do you use?"

"Uh... Um..." stuttered the nervous Lieutenant.

"Relax, Maya," murmured Ritsuko. "This hotel is one of the few places in the city that is not under routine surveillance by _NI_ , so there's no way they can find us. The Commander mostly uses this place for covert meetings, but it's _also_ a kind of sanctuary, free from prying eyes." She squeezed Maya's small breasts and teasingly licked hee earlobe. " _Nothing_ that happens in this room will leave here."

"M-m... R-Ritsuko..." Maya turned around, blushing. "I... this f-feels _wrong_..."

"Don't worry," smiled the Doctor. "There's no rush - we can do _whatever_ you want. We can simply sit and talk, if you like. I want you to be comfortable."

"Uh... a-alright," stammered Maya, and allowed herself to be led over to the window.

"Look at all those people," sighed Ritsuko, gesturing to the crowds on the street below. "They have no idea that, here, in Tokyo-3, they are in constant danger of extinction. Doesn't that seem strange?"

"I-I guess, R-Ritsuko..."

"When we're threatened with death, humans tend to hold on to life ever more tightly," continued the Doctor, pulling the blind down, leaving the room in semi-darkness.

"As we're put though the grinder of life, we cling to the things and the people that are most dear to us, desperately hoping that in this way we can escape the fate dealt to us by this unkind world."

She turned to Maya, idly fiddling with the zipper on her top.

"Ultimately, our lives will all come to an end, Maya, but we must never lose sight of what we want. We must cut through the masks that conceal our true selves."

Maya began to tremble as Ritsuko slowly unzipped herself. Just as she thought, the Doctor wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"And right now, Lieutenant Maya Ibuki, as my true self," she murmured as she unbuckled her belt, "I want _you_."

Her skirt fell in a heap around her ankles, and she stepped out of her high-heeled shoes, leaving her completely, gloriously naked. Maya was stricken with terror and elation as she cast her gaze over the Doctor's curvaceous hips and firm thighs. Ritsuko's breasts bounced softly as she walked across to where the Lieutenant was standing.

Maya backed nervously away from her, completely unsure of what to do or say.

"Do you want _me_ , Maya?" she whispered as the younger woman shrank against the locked door.

"I... I w-...I-I-"

Then, with a sudden movement, Maya leapt forward, throwing her arms around Ritsuko, and kissed her, shoving her tongue roughly between the Doctor's lips as her clothed body pressed against the other's nakedness.

"Mmmmff... mmmph..." she mumbled before breaking the kiss. " _Oh, God, y-yes, ma'am... I want you... fuck, I-I've w-wanted you f-for so fucking l-long_... mmmph..."

Her voice trailed off as Ritsuko hungrily kissed her back, making wet, slurping sounds as she roughly sucked the Lieutenant's tongue. Maya clumsily undid the clasps on her jacket and she threw it carelessly to the floor, her mouth locked against the Doctor's as she led her across the room, falling down atop her with a soft creak of bedsprings.

Maya straddled herself over Ritsuko, a droplet of saliva falling from her lips to land on the Doctor's naked body, and frantically tugged off her black top, hurling it away as she tore open the fastenings of her bra and threw it to one side.

The Doctor quickly raised herself up and ran her tongue roughly all over Maya's pert breasts, her hands pulling leggings down over thighs as she sucked and slurped on the young woman's erect nipples. Maya stood up on the bed and yanked her leggings down the rest of the way, followed by her panties, and yelped with joy as she felt Ritsuko wetly kissing and licking her inner thighs.

"Oh, God... _s-senpai_... oh, _p-please_ , l-let me _f-f-fuck_ you," she moaned adoringly as she lay naked on top of Ritsuko, licking and kissing down the Doctor's chest and stomach.

\- 3 -

Whilst this was happening, Shinji was walking to school with Asuka and his friends Kensuke and Touji, having only just heard the shocking news that Misato had been promoted about a week ago.

"Promoted? I didn't _notice_ ," said Asuka, nonplussed.

"Y-yeah, _me_ neither," sighed Shinji guiltily.

"Neither of you _noticed?_ " said Touji incredulously. "What a bunch of lame-os!"

"Man, don't you guys _ever_ pay attention to that poor, hard-working woman?" sighed Kensuke. "Do you have _any_ idea of how _hard_ it must be to take care of the two of you at _her_ age?"

"I guess it's a good thing that _some_ of us still have a little human compassion," laughed Touji.

"Well, I-I'm _surprised_ she didn't mention it at all," says Shinji. "I-I would have thought it'd be a-a pretty big thing for her."

"Yeah, I wonder _why_ she didn't tell us?" wondered Asuka. "Unless she's _embarrassed_ about it?"

"Don't be silly," laughed Kensuke. "Misato's not the sort of woman who gets embarrassed at things like that."

"Shyeah, like _you'd_ know, Aida," grinned Touji. "How'd you find that out? Was it your extensive _research_ from the hilltop, with your camera and ultra-zoom lens?"

"Quit it, you _weirdo!_ " yelled Asuka, smacking Touji violently around the head and knocking him to the floor.

"Well, _I_ for one am very _happy_ for Misato, she _obviously_ deserves it! They don't exactly hand out promotions like _candy_ , y'know," she continued brightly, as Touji got to his feet, rubbing a hand over the bruise already forming on his cheek.

"Why, you... you... _Why'd you have to go ahead and clock me like that?_ " he whined.

Asuka sighed. "Some people just never learn."

They all laughed, with the exception of Touji, who by now was furiously chasing after a giggling Asuka, the fire of vengeance burning in his eyes.

" _Come back here, dammit!_ Don't think you'll get off easy just because you're a girl!" Touji panted. "Well, sort of a girl!" he added, unwisely.

" _Wha-a-at? How DARE you, you SCHWEINHUND!_ " screamed Asuka, flooring an unexpecting Touji with a perfectly executed roundhouse kick. As he lay on the ground, arms and legs twitching, she tossed her hair back, a manic grin on her face.

The other two boys stood frozen in place, staring blankly at the tableau unfolding before them.

"Um... current events in Tokyo-3 seem to have taken a _slightly_ disturbing turn, don't'cha think, Shinji?" whispered Kensuke.

"I _told_ you she was scary when she's mad," replied Shinji weakly, and extended an arm to stop his friend from intervening. " _Don't!_ \- don't make a-any sudden movements, y-you'll just aggravate her."

\- 4 -

"Oh... oh _God_ , M-Maya, yes... o-ohhhh..."

Back up in room 429 of the CSC Hotel, Ritsuko was moaning with pleasure, her body shuddering as Maya hungrily slurped at her wet, swollen labia.

"Mmmmfff... mmmllshh... fuck, your pussy tastes _so good_ , Doctor... mmmmphhh," moaned the young Lieutenant, her face buried between the Doctor's legs.

A striking change had come over Maya in the past few minutes. She was completely dominant, in total control of the situation, relishing the sensations flowing through her as Ritsuko quivered and squirmed under her hungry lips and eager tongue.

"Ohhh... mmmlsh... yeah, Doctor, I want you to come _all over_ me... mmmmmhh..."

She slipped two fingers into the Doctor's dripping crevice, sliding them quickly in and out as her tongue lapped up Ritsuko's flowing juices.

 _I can't believe this... I'm having sex wth Ritsuko Akagi!_ she thought as she sucked on Ritsuko's quivering vulva.

 _I'm actually fucking_ NERV _'s Technical Director!_

She turned her attention to the Doctor's hard pearl, running her tongue wetly back and forth over it, causing Ritsuko to moan with ecstasy.

 _Oh my God, I'm so happy that I-I could die right now..._

"Oh... Maya... _f-fuck_ , I'm... _o-o-oooohhhh!_..."

Ritsuko's body shuddered and tensed, and she let out a joyful cry as a succession of knee-trembling orgasms rushed over her, her whole body trembling violently as her release spurted hotly all over the Lieutenant's delighted face and shoulders.

"Oh, _w-wow_..." whispered Maya wonderingly as she lifted her head from between Ritsuko's trembling thighs, licking her lips as the Doctor's warm ejaculate trickled down between her breasts and dripped onto the damp bedsheets.

Breathing heavily, Ritsuko reached up to grasp Maya by the shoulders and roughly drew her into a passionate kiss, then suddenly rolled her onto her back, away from the wet patch the two of them had made together.

"Now... it's _your_ turn... Lieutenant," she panted, sucking Maya's breasts and reaching slowly down between her legs.

...

As the cleaner walked past room 429, she heard the sounds of moaning and screaming ringing out from behind the wall. She put an ear to the door briefly, listening to the commotion within, and gave a short nod of understanding.

Ah, to be young and in love, she thought dreamily, walking onward.

...

Behind the locked door, Ritsuko furiously ravished her ecstatic young lover, sucking and licking her breasts and kinkily dribbling saliva all over them as the fingers of one hand jerked back and forth between the trembling woman's legs.

Maya was crying out with complete abandon, her hands clutching the bedhead behind her, arching her back and pressing her breasts up towards the Doctor's hungry mouth, bucking against her lover's fingers as they slid deliciously in and out of her crevice.

Ritsuko leaned in and ran her hot tongue lasciviously along Maya's cheek, making her yelp with mingled disgust and pleasure, and then licked her trembling lips, spitting a warm stream of saliva into her open mouth before breaking away and climbing down between her thighs. Maya cried out with ecstasy as the Doctor's warm tongue roughly licked her engorged, wet vulva.

"Oh, _f-fuck_ , yes... l-lick my pussy... oooh-h-h, Ritsuko... s-suck me dry... _m-m-mmmhhhh_..."

Ritsuko obliged, sucking Maya's dripping labia with lustful slurps, relishing the taste of her free-flowing juices, moaning and lapping with her tongue at the ecstatic young woman's love-bud, as all the while her probing fingers continued to do their delicious work below.

"O-o-ooohhh... f-fuck, Ritsuko, I-I'm gonna... a-aaaahhh..."

Maya felt herself losing control, all her muscles tightening at once as she came to the brink of release, and she screamed uncontrollably as Ritsuko's flickering tongue finally pushed her over the edge of a nerve-shattering orgasm.

She closed her thighs against Ritsuko's head and jerked her hips desperately upward, crying out the Doctor's name as she came again and again, her ecstatic release spurting over Ritsuko's face and chest, the bedsheets under them darkening from her gushing juices.

They collapsed with a damp _thud_ onto the sheets, soaked with their intermingled ejaculate, and Ritsuko climbed up over Maya's wet body until they were face to face.

"... hahhh... So, do you think... our _scientific_ _experiment_... was successful, Lieutenant?" she panted breathlessly.

"... haaahhh... I _think_ we need to... gather more _data_ , Doctor..." sighed Maya adoringly

They held other tightly, locked together in a passionate kiss. After a moment, they parted and began to trail their tongues all over each other's dripping faces, savouring the taste of their sex.

"Shall we... proceed now?" whispered the Doctor.

Licking the last remnants of her own release from the Lieutenant's deep-pink cheeks, she dripped a mixture of saliva and her own juices from the tip of her tongue into the Lieutenant's eagerly open mouth.

 _Oh, God... thank you! This is the happiest day of my life!_

"Oh, fuck, yes..." she murmured softly, and rolled the Doctor over onto her back.

 _I wonder... how many more times we can do it?_ she thought to herself as she buried her face between Ritsuko's wet, heaving breasts.

 _I love science so much._

\- INTERMISSION: END -

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 _Ooh, it's_ _Ritsuko and her lovely young assistant Maya gettin' down and (very) dirty! Well, events seemed to be inexorably pushing in that direction, so look at this as a bit of a sexy side story; an erotic excursion, if you like. It definitely got a LOT steamier than I planned!_

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it_. _The main plot will resume in the next chapter._

 _As always, thanks for reading!_


	10. Friendship And Lies

**Friendship And Lies**

\- 1 -

"I'm not sure about this, Kaji," sighed Ritsuko as they walked down the connecting corridor.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Ritsy-poo" smiled Kaji, running a hand through his messy hair.

"It's just that... well, I _was_ pretty short with Misato about her being late, and on the day she got her _promotion_ as well," she murmured. "I... don't feel like I belong here."

"That's completely understandable," grinned Kaji. He wrapped an arm around Ritsuko's shoulder.

"In _that_ case, what do you say you and I take off and start a party of our own?"

He moved closer to her, whispering softly in her ear.

"Just the _two_ of us?"

"On second thoughts," she sighed, gently brushing him off, "I think it might be safer at Misato's place."

"I'm _deeply_ hurt, Ritsu," said Kaji in a mock upset tone. "To think that you could believe that _I_ , Ryoji Kaji, would be so _base_ and _low_ as to consider taking advantage of an upset woman!"

"Okay, now I _know_ I'll be safer there," laughed Ritsuko as they approached Misato's apartment. From within echoed the sounds of conversation, laughter and clinking glasses - the party was already in full swing.

"Well, then, let's make our grand entrance," smiled Kaji, pressing the buzzer.

An excited voice rang out from within. "...Oh, that's _gotta_ be _Kaji!_ " The door opened to an beaming Asuka, whose face fell as she noticed Ritsuko with him.

"I came directly from headquarters," announced Kaji. " _We_ just happened to meet along the way."

"A likely story," huffed Asuka and Misato in unison.

"You're not _jealous_ , are you?" grinned Ritsuko.

"Absolutely _not!_ " Misato snorted furiously.

Kaji's manner became serious, and he bowed respectfully.

"I'd like to give you my _sincerest_ regards, Major Katsuragi."

He resumed his normal lazy stance.

"I suppose I'll have to be _polite_ to you from now on!"

"Hmph, and just what does _that_ mean?"

"Well, you know that Commanders Ikari and Fuyutsuki have _never_ left Japan at the same time before. I guess they must _really_ feel ol' Katsuragi here's dependable," grinned Kaji.

Shinji was taken aback by this. "M-my father's left Japan _again?_ "

"That's right, Shinji," said Ritsuko brightly. "He's at the South Pole."

"B-but, I-I thought the Antarctic wasn't _safe_ for people a-after Second Impact," he quavered.

"They've got all sorts of protective equipment," smiled Kaji. "No doubt the Commander would say-"

He rested his chin on his interlaced fingers and put on a deep, gruff voice.

" _'Mankind has the power to triumph over any adversity!'_ "

He grinned.

"Or something like that."

Shinji couldn't help smiling in spite of himself.

"Uh, I guess that's s-something that he might say, y-yeah."

He looked around sadly.

"I-I guess R-Rei's not _coming_ then?"

"Awww, does _poor_ li'l Shinji-winji miss his Ayanami-wami?" mocked Asuka sarcastically.

" _Quit_ it, A-Asuka," sighed Misato, and turned to Shinji.

"I g-guess she's not really one for parties, Shinji," she said as Asuka quivered with rage.

"Uh, I guess n-not," he sighed.

"You miss her, don't you?" whispered Misato.

"Y-yeah, a lot," replied Shinji. He sighed and looked straight at his guardian.

"Mis-Misato... I-I, uh... I _l-love_ her."

He blushed deeply.

"I see, so it's like that... listen, Shinji," she said softly. "I'm sorry that I teased you about her."

She laid a hand gently on his shoulder, smiling warmly.

"But if you two both love each other, then honestly, it doesn't _matter_ what anyone else says. You should do what makes you _happy_. _That's_ all that really matters."

Shinji smiled. "Tha... thanks, Misato."

Misato winked at him, then returned her attention to the party.

" _Hey_ , you two, quit it _right now!_ Somebody'll get hurt!"

Asuka had put Touji in a headlock, squeezing his neck tightly while Kensuke and Hikari laughed and cheered them on, and Shinji couldn't help giggling.

 _Touji just can't keep himself from getting entangled in these awkward situations._

\- 2 -

 _The party is probably under way by now,_ Rei thought as she lay alone in her apartment. The low murmur of the sleeping city could be heard through her open window.

 _Maybe I should have gone... but there would be so many people there. People make me uncomfortable. And I... I think I make them uncomfortable._ _It's_ _better that I stay away._

She sighed and turned over under her covers.

 _But then... why do I feel so bad?_

 _I know this is the right thing to do, so why is my heart telling me that it's wrong? This heart that desires only to be with him?_

She pushed the covers back, reached under her pillow and pulled out a crinkled bundle of white fabric. It was one of Shinji's shirts. He'd left it there the last time he'd visited her, and hadn't yet come to retrieve it. She raised it to her face and breathed in.

"It smells like him," she sighed. "Shinji..."

Somehow, holding his shirt against her body made her feel less isolated and lonely. She hugged it tightly to her breast, thinking that maybe, if she only wished hard enough, he'd burst through the door, calling her name. He'd run to embrace her and profess his undying love for her. They'd fall back on the bed, holding each other close, kissing softly... and then, amid mutual declarations of love, they'd give themselves completely to each other, mind, body and soul.

 _But I know... that it's only fantasy._

She sighed deeply.

 _The world doesn't work that way, just because I want it to._

She pulled Shinji's shirt over her arms and buttoned it up at the front.

 _This way, at least,_ _I_ _can imagine that I'm falling asleep in his arms_ , she thought as she climbed under the covers, hugging herself tightly

 _Anything is better than feeling alone._

She closed her eyes and began to sob quietly.

 _I never truly understood how lonely I was before I knew him._

As she slowly feel into a deep sleep, Rei thought that she would gladly suffer any amount of physical torture, rather than endure for another moment the agonizing, hollow emptiness she felt every second they were apart.

\- 3 -

"Hey, Rei, w-wait up!"

Rei looked around to see Shinji sprinting after her as she walked through the school gates. She looked blankly at him as he panted for breath.

"I _missed_ you... at the party... yesterday..." he gasped. "You should... have come along." He smiled, catching his breath.

"Um..." Rei looked embarrassed. "I-I missed you too, Shinji."

She turned away, a dark look on her face.

"The others probably didn't miss me. People think that I'm... _strange_." She sighed, and turned back to Shinji, smiling sadly.

"It's because I really don't know how to _behave_ around people. I know so few of them, and those I do, I know only a little. I have nothing to guide me."

"Um, well, w-why don't you... try getting to _know_ them a bit better, Rei?" smiled Shinji. "I bet a lot of people w-would be _happy_ to talk to you, but I-I think they're just _afraid_ because you say s-so little."

"In what way?"

"Well... I guess they're n-not sure how you'll react to them."

"Asuka refers to me as a doll. Because I don't often express my feelings."

 _Typical Asuka,_ Shinji thought.

"Okay... um, well, why not try _expressing_ yourself a bit more?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, I-I guess, just... _you_ know, talking to people, l-listening to what they say, smiling, and... well, just being n-nice!" Shinji said uncertainly. "A-after all, you don't have _any_ problems talking to me."

"You're _different_ , Shinji." Rei whispered, smiling. "You're the one I love."

Shinji blushed furiously. "... um... thank you, Rei..." he said nervously. "But, seriously, why don't you try it? Y'know, what's the _worst_ that could happen?"

"I suppose you're right. Thank you, Shinji," she said, squeezing his hand out of view of all the passers-by. "I will try." She smiled, then continued to walk into school. Shinji gazed after her as she headed away from him.

"Hey, Third Child!" rang out a voice from behind him.

 _Oh, no... here we go again,_ thought Shinji to himself as Asuka sprinted up, panting.

"Hey, Asuka," he sighed wearily.

"Hmph, how _rude!_ That's _no_ way to greet your partner in _Eva_ -piloting, now, _is_ it?"

"Sorry, i-it's... it's been a-a difficult couple of weeks." He smiled as brightly as he could. "Sorry I dashed off, uh, without you."

"Hey, and that's _another_ thing! Why do you keep _leaving_ me to walk to school all by _myself?_ Who _knows_ what sort of petty _thugs_ and _criminals_ might be wandering the streets at this hour!"

Shinji glanced around at the pale fingers of sunlight shining through the branches of the trees around them.

"Um, A-Asuka, it's early morning, I don't _think_ there are gonna be many pickpockets about... and besides, _a-aren't_ you always saying that you don't need anyone to look _out_ for you?"

"Huh?" Asuka was momentarily stunned. "Uh, t-that's n-not the _p-point_ , Shinji! It's basic _chivalry,_ you idiot! As the _male,_ your job is to look _out_ for the defenceless female and _p-protect_ her from unsavoury elements!"

"Hmm, right... y-you seemed _so_ defenceless when you were beating Touji black and blue a-at the party last night," retorted Shinji sarcastically. "It's _other people_ that need protecting from _you_."

" _Ehhh?_ But... er, he's... w-we're just playing _around,_ that's all! It's _all_ in good fun," she laughed, her smile fraying noticeably at the edges.

"Asuka, i-is this conversation _going_ anywhere? We should r-really be getting to class."

"Ehhh? Well, uh... it was... _oh, just SHUT UP_!" yelled a furious Asuka. "You can't talk to _me_ like that! Wha- _h-hey, come back here, Shinji!_ " she said as as Shinji turned around.

 _"I HAVEN'T FINISHED WITH YOU YET, THIRD CHILD!"_ she screamed as he continued walking down the school drive.

She trembled with outward anger, but internally, all her anger was directed straight back at herself.

 _Why am I like this? Why do I keep forcing everyone away?_ _I_ _know I act as if I don't need anybody else. But it's only because I'm so unsure of myself and my own self-worth._

 _Shinji... come back... I'm sorry for yelling at you... please... I just want you to talk to me._

 _Am_ _I already too late to reach him? Or maybe... was it always that way?_

 _Did I never have a chance to start with?_

She set her jaw, straightened her shoulders and walked slowly after him.

 _Maybe I should get to know Wondergirl a little better_ , she thought with a faint smile.

Ahead of her, Shinji shook his head, smiling.

 _Man, that felt good. I'll probably pay for it later... but it was so worth it._

\- 4 -

 ** _NERV TACTICAL OPERATIONS_** ** _DIVISION_**

 _ **OPERATIONAL** **REPORT**_ _: MK/NG/E3261-AG_

 ** _TOP_** ** _SECRET - ALPHA/OMEGA CLEARANCE EYES_** ** _ONLY_**

 **SUBJECT:** DEPLOYMENT A9/1

 **OPS. DIRECTOR:** MAJ. M. KATSURAGI

 **SUPERVISING EXEC.:** -

 **DATELINE:** [REDACTED] 2015

 **OVERVIEW:**

Target sighted in high Earth orbit by long-range satellites. Mode of attack combines kinetic impacts with AT field dispersal, causing catastrophic shockwave and thermal damage.

Aerial N2 mine detonation adjacent to target was ineffective, as anticipated.

Target lost by tracking satellites during descent. Projected trajectory calculated from gathered data - target _NERV_ HQ.

 _Units 00-02_ deployed in a triangular formation to cover the largest possible area. Objective - to catch the target as it descends, using AT fields as a 'catch net'.

Operation commenced. _Unit 01_ made initial contact and spread AT field to maximum. Descent arrested. _Unit 01_ 's leg was damaged by the extreme stresses incurred.

 _Units 00_ and _02_ arrived shortly afterward. _Unit 00_ neutralised target's AT field, enabling _Unit 02_ to penetrate target core using prog knife. Target eliminated.

No casualties reported. _Unit 01_ sustained minor non-structural damage to left lower leg during the catch. No other damage incurred to _NERV_ assets or personnel.

 **DIRECTOR'S NOTES:**

The plan met with initial resistance from the Technical Division, but was ultimately judged the most effective method of eliminating the target and safeguarding the city, a judgment which was borne out in the eventual outcome.

All _Units_ and their pilots performed admirably as a team. Special commendation must be given to the pilot of _Unit 01_ for his outstanding courage and tenacity during this operation.

 _\- Maj. M. Katsuragi, Op. Dir., NTOD_

\- 5 -

Several days had passed since the defeat of Sahaquiel. Another school day had come to a close, and the students were filing out to head home.

"Oh, Ayanami, _there_ you are!" called Asuka brightly, running out of the gate after the blue-haired girl. "I've been trying to talk to you all day!"

"Asuka. Is there something I can do for you?"

Asuka hesitated. Wondergirl always seemed so calm and serene. It made her feel uneasy.

"Um... Ayanami... I'm..."

She sighed, and her expression softened.

"Look, I'm _sorry_... f-for the way I've acted around you. I... I've been a _total_ jerk, a-and I'm... sorry. There, I actually _said_ it!" she grinned.

Rei smiled faintly.

"Asuka... thank you. I accept your apology."

Asuka beamed.

"And _I_ must also apologise," continued Rei. "I... I'm sometimes uncertain of how to talk to people, and I understand now that it may come across as rudeness. I am sorry if you felt that from me."

The redhead looked surprised. "Wow... um, t- _thanks,_ Rei, I-I... I _really_ didn't mean for _you_ to apologise to _me!_ "

Rei smiled. "It's okay. I'm..." She looked away nervously. "I-I'm trying to be more sociable with others."

"That's _awesome!_ I'm so glad."

Asuka smiled.

"So, Rei, what's made you decide to come out of your shell a bit more?"

"Someone gave me some good advice."

"Hmm, I bet it was _Shinji,_ wasn't it?"

Rei closed her eyes and blushed, smiling.

"Yes... it _was_ Shinji."

"You two... you really _are_ together, aren't you?"

"Together?"

Rei looked momentarily confused, then her face lit up with a warm smile.

"Yes... we are together. He's always been so _kind_ to me. He makes me feel... safe, and happy. I... I _love_ him."

Asuka grinned outwardly, her thoughts in turmoil.

 _How_ dare _you! You_ can't _love him, you red-eyed freak! Goddammit..._

"I _knew_ it! I _noticed_ the way you two are around each other, y'know!"

She winked at Rei.

"So what's he _like?_ I mean... y'know..." She giggled naughtily. "...is he a good _kisser?_ "

Rei blushed even more deeply.

"I think so. I have nothing to compare against, but... yes, when he _kisses_ me, it makes me feel warm inside."

" _Ooh,_ Rei, I _love_ it! How _far_ did you two get, you know... romantically?"

"I'm... a little uncomfortable talking about those things, Asuka," smiled Rei.

Asuka giggled. "Well, _that_ can only mean _one_ thing! You've gotten to _second base_ with him, at _least_ , eh?"

"Second... base?"

"Yeah, you know... _touching_ each other's, um... y'know. C'mon, _don't_ make me spell it _out!_ " laughed Asuka.

"Oh! I... we..." Rei looked nervously at the ground.

"It's okay, it's okay, forget I mentioned it! Sorry, I _know_ I'm asking all these _questions,_ I'm just really _happy_ for you two!"

"You _are?_ "

" _Sure_ I am! Why _wouldn't_ I be?"

"Th... thank you, Asuka." Rei smiled warmly.

 _You wouldn't be so quick to thank me if you knew what I want to do,_ Asuka thought to herself.

"Hey, no problem!" she smiled, and gave Rei a thumbs up. "I'll seeya tomorrow, okay, Rei?"

"Goodbye, Asuka," replied Rei with a smile, and turned toward the gates.

Asuka looked at the ground and sighed as the blue-haired girl walked slowly away.

 _Is this okay? I know what I want... but... do I really want it so much that I'm willing to break her heart?_

 _But then... does she even have a heart to break?_

"Oh, hey, Asuka!"

Asuka started and whirled around, dropping quickly to a defensive stance.

" _W-whoa,_ t-take it _easy,_ Asuka i-it's just m-me!" stammered Shinji, taking a hurried step backward.

"Oh, Shinji, you _idiot!_ " she laughed, relaxing her posture. "You startled me!"

"Uh, I'm _sorry_ , I-I didn't _mean_ to!" he yelped.

"Don't worry about it," Asuka grinned. "I was kinda... daydreaming, I guess. So, shall we head home?"

"Yeah, l-let's go home," sighed a relieved Shinji. "Oh, w-what were you talking to Rei about?"

"Oh, Wondergirl? Well, as a matter of fact, she was talking about _you!_ She told me about the advice you gave her and, well, y'know, it's really _nice_ of you to try and help her fit in! She sure seems more _talkative_ than she used to be. I have a feeling that we're gonna be good friends." She smiled widely.

"Really? Uh, that's g-great, Asuka, I'm... I-I'm glad," Shinji smiled weakly.

"Hmm, you sure don't _sound_ too happy about it, Shinji!" frowned the redhead.

"Oh, that reminds me, Rei _kinda_ let slip about you two... y'know, about you having a thing about each other. Don't worry, I won't tell on you," she giggled, seeing Shinji's terrified expression. "I... _actually_ think it's kinda sweet."

"Y-you... _do??_ A-Asuka, are you _feeling_ o-okay?"

"Huh, and what's _that_ supposed to mean? I'm _not_ afraid to admit when I'm _wrong_ about something, y'know, Third Child! Okay, sure, so it doesn't exactly happen _all_ the time, but I'm _more_ than woman enough to own up to my mistakes!"

"Um... okay, I-I'm sorry, Asuka, I can respect that. I g-guess it looks like I might have been wrong too... a-about you."

He smiled. "I-I think it'd be n-nice if we could be friends. Uh, i-if you _want_ to, anyway."

Asuka grinned. "Well, of _course_ it would!"

She cleared her throat and spoke in her most sincere manner.

"I, Asuka Langley Soryu, designated pilot of _Evangelion_ Unit Two do hereby cordially accept your offer of friendship."

She grinned widely. " _There!_ Now we just have to shake hands to make it binding!"

She extended a hand, and after a moment's hesitation, Shinji took her proffered hand and shook it firmly.

Asuka imagined what it would be like to kiss Shinji. She thought this would be a perfect opportunity to find out, if they weren't somewhere so public. She pictured their lips meeting, their bodies pressed together. Their imagined kiss continued to grow more explicit, and in her mind they began tearing off each other's clothes, licking each other's naked bodies.

 _Why can't I stop these thoughts? Do I only want him because I can't have him? Because he's in love with sometime else?_

She tried to put the thoughts out of her mind. Then she reached a decision, and to Shinji's surprise, she pulled him to her, and her breath tickled his ear as she leaned in close.

"But _don't_ think this means I'm gonna go _easy_ on you in the tests, Third Child," she whispered. "I'm still out to _win_ , y'know!"

Shinji laughed.

"I-I guess you're just the competitive type, Asuka."

 _Competitive? Oh, you don't know the half of it, Shinji. Maybe I can still back out of what I have planned..._

She grinned. "You _bet_ I am, Shinji! Hey, race you to Misato's place!"

With a giggle, she dashed out of the school gates, leaving Shinji in her dust.

"Hey, w-wait _up!_ "

Shinji laughed, chasing after her.

"Okay, then, y-you're _on_ , Asuka! We'll just see who's fastest!"

\- END -

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 _The Second Child seems to be trying to make amends with the other two pilots, but in reality, jealousy and resentment are eating away at her. What will she do next?_

 _I fear that I may have written myself into a bit of a dead-end here. I do have the next couple of chapters drafted, so I'll polish them up and post them over the next few days, and then... well, I guess we'll go from there. But realistically, I can't see this story ending well for anyone. (Dun-duuuhhnn!)_

 _As always, thanks for reading!_


	11. Truth In Uncertainty

**Truth In Uncertainty**

\- 1 -

After numerous delays, construction on _NERV_ 's new B-wing facility was finally complete. Now came the complex task of connecting and calibrating the new simulation bodies in the test vat adjoining the Pribnow box. These unpleasant-looking humanoid devices were essentially non-viable _Evangelion_ units with their higher brain functions surgically removed. The theory was that they would produce more accurate results during harmonics testing, but a lot of the systems were still unproven.

It was early in the evening as an exhausted Ritsuko staggered into the control room, sighing deeply. Misato turned in her chair as the Doctor approached.

"Oh, hey, Ritsuko! Man, you look _beat!_ "

"I _am_ beat," said Ritsuko, slumping down in one of the vacant chairs. "Getting all this complex equipment up and running on schedule is hard work, and that's even _without_ factoring in the delays during construction. Oh, thank you," she smiled as Misato handed her a hot mug of coffee. She drank deeply and sighed with satisfaction before continuing.

"Everything is being rushed through by the Committee, and as a consequence we've barely enough time to carry out even the most _basic_ safety checks. We're _already_ getting reports of assembly defects in several of the protein walls. It really worries me."

"Well, you can only do what you can do, Ritsu," smiled Misato. "I know you'll have _everything_ ready on time."

"Barely," laughed Ritsuko, lighting up a cigarette. "If I didn't have Maya coding the interlinks, I'd be pulling a _lot_ of all-nighters. I tell you, Misato, someone really knew what they were doing when they hired her."

"That would have been _you_ , Doctor," days Misato with a grin. "It sounds like she's become a valuable asset to the team."

"She really is, and not _just_ in terms of her technical skills," said Ritsuko. "She's got a great attitude, and she's always willing to go the extra mile." She smiled, casting her mind fondly back to their meeting at the hotel.

"Ooh, _speaking_ of all-nighters," said Misato with a grin, "d'you fancy grabbing a drink once we're done here?"

Ritsuko grinned, exhaling a cloud of blue-grey smoke. "I'd love to. But only _one_ , mind you, I've got an early start tomorrow. We're starting the calibration of the new sim-bodies, and it'll likely take most of the day."

"No worries, I'll have you back nice and early," smiled Misato with a wink.

Much later that evening, in NERV's bar-restaurant, the long-suffering barman put out another round of drinks. Most of the bar's other customers had long since departed, and the rest of the staff were very pointedly cleaning tables and stacking chairs, in a last-ditch effort to make the two drunk women go away so that they could all go home.

" _Woo_ , shots!" grinned Ritsuko. "Y'know, I really can't _remember_ the last time we _really_ went drinking, Misato." She hiccuped and knocked back one of her shot glasses.

"Hee, yeah, 's'been _too_ long," giggled Misato, clapping her hands like an excitable schoolgirl. "Sometimes y'jus' gotta let y'... uh, let y'..." She frowned, then her face lit up. "Let y'r _haaiir_ down, that's it! Huuuh, not... not th' _you've_ got'ny hair t'let down, Doc'."

Ritsuko giggled. Misato was very, very drunk.

"Well, this has been really fun," she smiled. "But I think we should probably call it a night after this one."

"Oh-h, no _waaay_ , th'night's still youn', Ritsu!" Misato laughed, waving her hands and spilling her drink all over the floor. "Beside, y'still gotta t'tell m' who, uh, who you' been makin' _out_ with!"

"As I've told you _seven times_ already, Misato," said Ritsuko, waggling a finger severely at her friend, "I haven't been 'making out' with anyone."

"Oh-h-h, sure, I saaaw y'r lips bein' all... _sssmudgy_ , young lady. Admit it, or, uh... else!"

She hiccuped.

"Oops! 'scuse _me_ , Ritsuu, I gotta go, um, powder m' nose..."

Misato tottered uncertainly off her bar stool, took three wobbly steps and promptly tripped over her own feet, landing in a dishevelled heap on the floor.

"Ow-w-w-w..."

"You never _could_ hold your drink, Misato," laughed Ritsuko, knocking back her last shot. "C'mere, let me help you..."

She stepped off her own bar stool and walked carefully over to the giggling Major, extending a hand. Misato took it gratefully, climbing slowly to her feet.

"Th-thanks, Ritsu," She smiled. "Whad'I don' unnerstan's how _you_ had th'same stuff t'drink as _me_ , but _you_ can stan'up'n', like, _not_ fall'n yer _ass_."

Ritsuko thought it best not to mention the time-release _ADH_ capsule she'd taken in the ladies' room earlier that evening. It would only upset her.

"I guess I just have a better head for it then you, Misato. C'mon, now, let's get you back home," she sighed, bracing Misato against her shoulder as they both tottered, to the obvious relief of the bartender, out of the door.

Ritsuko flipped open her phone and pressed it to her left ear as they staggered along the corridor. She stopped as the other end picked up.

"Hello? Yes, I need to order a personal car for Miss Katsuragi, please."

She sighed.

"Yes, _that_ Miss Katsuragi."

Misato yawned noisily just by her right ear.

"No, you have my _personal_ assurance that she _won't_ throw up on the seat this time... No problem, double rate is fine... Five minutes? Great, see you soon."

She closed her phone, glanced to her right and sighed.

Misato was snoring and drooling all over Ritsuko's new dress.

 _Another outfit ruined, then, I guess. Still, it's always fun to watch Misato make a fool of herself._

\- 2 -

The next day, Shinji and Asuka arrived back home from school to find the apartment in chaos. Unwashed dishes cluttered every surface, Misato's dress lay in an untidy heap on the floor, and Misato herself was cocooned in a blanket on the sofa, snoring loudly.

"Huh, some guardian _she_ is, eh, Shinji?" snorted Asuka.

"I-I haven't seen her like this f-for a _long_ time," sighed Shinji. "Well, I-I _guess_ we'd better clean up here."

"Yeah, I guess... wait, don't you and Wondergirl have a hot _date_ tonight?" giggled Asuka, elbowing Shinii in the ribs.

"W-well, y-yeah, but I-I _can't_ leave you to do all this _yourself_ , Asuka!"

"Hey, don't _worry_ about it, you idiot! I _totally_ got this," she smiled. "You two go have a good time."

"R-really? Wow, _thanks_ , Asuka!" beamed Shinii, dashing to his room. "I'll go change!"

Asuka grinned widely, then her face fell as soon as Shinji closed the door behind him.

 _Ach, I must be_ really _stupid, offering to clean all this up myself,_ she thought. _But then, selflessness has its own rewards!_

She'd just finished loading the dishes into the sink and was running the water when Shinji walked out of his room. Her jaw dropped as she saw the suit he was wearing.

 _Oh my god... oh, he looks so handsome!_

"So... w-what do you think?" smiled Shinji.

"Uh, uh, wow, you l-look, uh, _great!_ " Asuka stammered.

She shook her head. _Get a hold of yourself, Asuka! It's only Shinii!_

"T-thanks!" he grinned. "We're going to take a cab up to the outlook a-and watch the stars. I-I made us a _picnic_ this morning," he said, pointing to the hamper next to the fridge.

"Wow, you've gone to a _lot_ of effort, Shinji!" smiled Asuka. "I'm sure Rei will love it."

"I hope so," laughed Shinji nervously. He started as his phone bleeped. "That must be her," he smiled. "Okay, Asuka, I-I'll seeya later!"

"Seeya," she smiled. "Say hi to Rei for me!"

"I will, bye!" he said, grabbing the hamper and dashing out of the door.

Asuka sighed. _Well, here I am, all alone, with a huge pile of dishes to do._

She looked over at the sofa, where a comatose Misato still lay, snoring contentedly.

 _No_ _help there, I guess. Looks like it's all up to me!_

She made a motion of rolling up her sleeves and set to work.

 _And of course, I have a super-special surprise all laid out for when he gets back,_ she grinned wickedly.

\- 3 -

"Okay, Maya, let's rerun the interlink test from stage 2," called Ritsuko.

"Yes, ma'am. Resetting test parameters - entering stage 2 synchronisation," replied Maya, her fingers dancing over the keyboard.

The two women were pulling another late shift to try and get the simulation bodies tested and calibrated before the scheduled synchronisation test. So far things were proceeding fairly smoothly, but some concerning anomalies had appeared in the stage 2 neural interlink.

" _Damn_ , the same problem again," sighed Ritsuko, sliding herself out from underneath the uplink processor. "There's a massive phase spike in the A-10 connection during stage 2."

"Is it possible that it could be a residual trace artifact from the simulation body?" called Maya from the control desk.

"There's no way of knowing for sure until we get a human subject in there. But if it _is_ a systemic problem, then such a large phase variance during this stage of synchronisation could be _fatal_ to the pilot," said Ritsuko as she climbed to her feet.

"So what do we _do?_ " replied Maya, a look of concern on her face.

"We do what we _always_ do, Lieutenant," smiled Ritsuko. "We make it work." She scratched her head, reexamining the readouts.

"Could we try double-buffering the graph output to smooth out the phase variance?" asked Maya, walking over to the Doctor.

"No, that would compromise the response rate," sighed Ritsuko. "Although..." She typed a series of commands into her console. "If we monitor the signal _closely_ enough, it _might_ be possible to apply a reverse-phase filter to cancel out the spike at the _moment_ it occurs."

"But... can we even _monitor_ the signal with that sort of precision?" gasped Maya.

"Not yet," smiled the Doctor. "It'll involve rewriting a fair portion of the interlink code, but it _should_ be possible to improve the monitoring resolution without compromising stability."

"Wow," sighed Maya. "You really _are_ a genius, Doctor."

"Not _quite_ the word I would use," smiled Ritsuko, "But thank you, Maya. Do you think you can handle this?"

Maya blushed. "You... want _me_ to do it?"

"Yes," said Ritsuko. "I should warn you, it'll be a tough test of your ability - are you up to the challenge?"

" _Y-yes_ , ma'am!" smiled Maya, bowing low. "Thank you!"

Ritsuko smiled, and moved close to the Lieutenant. "I remember when you joined up, Maya. You were so unsure of yourself, but now your confidence is finally beginning to match up with your ability."

Maya blushed as the Doctor took her into a warm embrace. "I-I feel I have _you_ to thank for that, R-Ritsuko."

"I'm just teaching you the way my mother taught _me_ when I was younger," murmured Ritsuko, stroking the Lieutenant's hair. "She pushed me as hard as I could take, but she _never_ forgot to be kind when necessary."

She kissed Maya softly, and they held each other tight for a long moment amid the low hum of the computers.

" _S-senpai,_ " sighed Maya. "Is it o-okay for us to _do_ this?"

"Don't worry, Maya," smiled the Doctor. "We're just having a little fun. I don't think _anyone_ could begrudge us that."

Maya nodded enthusiastically, and moaned softly as the Doctor kissed her again. This time her mouth was open, inviting the Lieutenant's tongue to touch hers.

Maya sighed and squeezed Ritsuko tightly, their breasts pressing together through their clothes as the Doctor's hands moved down to squeeze her buttocks. They sank down to their knees, hands tugging at each other's clothes as they disappeared from view behind the console desk.

\- 4 -

"I'm home!" called Shinji as he closed the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and stepped offer the threshold. His tie was undone and hung loosely around his neck, his shirt buttoned unevenly.

 _That was such a lovely evening,_ he thought to himself, smiling. _Watching the stars and the city was so romantic._

For their date, Rei had chosen a dark blue _cheongsam_ dress which complemented her pale blue hair beautifully and showed off her slender figure. He'd hardly been able to take his eyes off her all evening, but she had seemed to quite enjoy the attention.

There had also been certain practical advantages to a dress that buttoned at the front, as he'd found to his delight after they'd eaten. They'd spent a long time fooling around on the hilltop before their return cab had finally arrived.

"Thank you, Shinji, I had a _wonderful_ evening," she'd told him as the cab dropped her off outside her apartment block. She'd kissed him softly goodnight, and had waved as the cab drove him off toward home.

He smiled, pulling off his jacket and hanging it up by the door.

 _What a night._

" _Asuka?_ " he called again.

No response. She must have gone to bed already, he thought. He glanced nervously into the kitchen, half-wondering if it would still be a disaster zone, but Asuka had been as good as her word. The kitchen was spotless, all the dishes done and stacked in neat piles by the sink.

 _W-wow, I'm impressed. I'll have to remember to thank her in the morning,_ he thought to himself.

 _Well, I should probably check on Misato,_ he thought, sliding back the partition into the lounge.

Misato wasn't on the sofa. Instead, Asuka sat there dressed in her nightwear, headphones on, her laptop by her side, watching something on the Internet.

 _She must have put Misato to bed,_ he thought.

Asuka was facing away from him and hadn't noticed him yet. Shinji grinned, slowly sneaking up wth the intent of surprising her, but then drew up short.

 _Is she watching_ yaoi?

On the laptop screen, two cute young animated men were engaged in a very heavy petting session, their tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths as they caressed each other's slim bodies.

 _God, she actually likes this shi- uh, w-wait a_ minute _... what's she-!_

Asuka had slipped a hand down the front of her shorts. Shinji's eyes widened.

 _Is she... touching herself? Oh, my_ God _, she is..._

He heard her moan softly as her hand jerked back and forth in her shorts, her free hand moving to click something on the laptop as she squirmed in her seat.

Shinji goggled, unable to tear his eyes away from the redheaded girl masturbating on the sofa in front of him. So far, she was completely oblivious to his presence.

Asuka moaned loudly, shifting to a half laying down position, legs spread in front of her as she rubbed herself frantically. Shinji got a brief but revealing glimpse down the front of her shorts as she moved, and he gulped nervously.

 _She... shaves herself down there?_

Then he noticed that Asuka had lifted her T-shirt up, and was now squeezing one bare breast with her free hand. Her other breast was clearly visible, bouncing softly in time with the movements of her body. He shuddered as he felt his own body responding, but he couldn't look away.

Then all of a sudden, Asuka cried out, bucking her hips and arching her back as she furiously rubbed herself to orgasm. After a minute she collapsed, panting, onto the sofa, a breathless smile on her face. She wiped her hand on a piece of tissue paper, closed the laptop and got to her feet, her T-shirt still pulled up over her breasts, then froze as she saw Shinji standing in front of her.

"Sh-Shinji? What... uh, what are you..." She hurriedly pulled her T-shirt down to cover herself, her expression changing to one of anger. " _J-just how long w-were you standing there, you... you PERVERT?_ "

"Oh, God, _A-Asuka_ , I-I didn't _m-mean_ to-"

He yelped and ducked out of the way of Asuka's had as she went to slap him across the face. "Hey, _s-stop_ it!"

"Grrr, how _DARE_ you intrude on such a _private_ and _personal_ moment, Third Child!" she yelled. "Is _this_ how you fulfil your _deviant_ fetishes, you goddamn _CREEP?_ "

"N-no, that's _n-not_ -! I-I called out, b-but you didn't _answer_ , so I-I thought- Ow, _quit_ it, Asuka!" he cried as she grabbed him by his shirt. He took hold of her T-shirt as he desperately tried to fend her off.

"Oh, my God, just you wait until I tell _Wondergirl_ about this, you _filthy_ \- whoa, I'm- _oh, SHII_ " she cried as she tripped over the laptop's power cord, sending it, Shinji and herself to the floor with a clattering series of thuds.

"Ow-ow- _ow_ ," gasped Shinji, putting a hand to his head where it had bounced off the floor. He became aware of a weight on his chest, and looked down to see Asuka lying on top of him, moaning painfully. She must have pulled his shirt open as they fell, and her T-shirt had ridden up so that her exposed breasts squeezed against his bare chest.

"Oh, no, _ohno_ _ohno oh-_ " he murmured, and tried to drag himself away as Asuka lifted herself dazedly up off him.

"Uuuhhh-h," she moaned, shaking the dizziness from her head. She looked down at herself, and yelped as she realised her breasts were showing. She blushed and glared furiously at Shinji.

"You- you did that on _purpose_ , you _goddamn FREAK!_ " She climbed unsteadily to her feet as Shinji scurried backward.

"Come _here_ , damn you- whoa- _AAAHHHH!_ "

Her leg was still tangled in the power cord, and she collapsed onto the floor again with a crash, twitching weakly.

A banging rang out from from Misato's room, closely followed by a weak voice.

" _Ughhhh,_ keep it _down_ in there, you two... _uuhhh_... some of us aren't _feeling_ well..."

"Uh, oh, God, I'm _really_ s-sorry, A-Asuka!" stammered Shinji, making a frantic dash for his room as Asuka lay sprawled across the floor. "Uh, t-thanks for cleaning up!" he called as he slid the partition closed behind him.

Asuka sat up with a sigh, then grinned wickedly to herself.

"Heh, that couldn't possibly have gone better if I'd planned it," she whispered as she untangled her foot. "Asuka, you're a _genius!_ Now, let's see what he does next..."

On the laptop screen, which had flipped open in the fall, the two young men continued to kiss and lick each other in a fixed loop, completely unaware of the commotion that had just unfolded.

\- 5 -

"M-morning, Ritsuko," murmured a bleary-eyed Misato as she walked painfully through the door of the control room.

"Oh, so you're _finally_ recovered," laughed Ritsuko, handing her a mug of coffee. "Here, I figured you'd need this."

"My _dear_ Doctor, you are a _lifesaver_ , as usual," smiled Misato as she gratefully accepted the steaming beverage.

"Uh, I'm _really_ sorry for being so late," she sighed, and took a long drink, wincing at the relentless pounding in her head.

"Hey, it was worth it _just_ to see you fall on your backside," grinned Ritsuko as the Major seated herself gingerly in one of the vacant chairs. "So, how did the _date_ go?"

"Date? Oh, you mean Rei and Shinji? Um, I'm actually not sure, Ritsu. He didn't really say much this morning. Actually, he seemed in a _big_ hurry to get out of the apartment."

She sighed, taking another long slug of coffee.

"I hope I didn't embarrass him somehow. And Asuka was in a _really_ foul mood too. Well, more so than usual for a morning, anyway." She rubbed her aching temples. "I'll have to talk to them later and apologise."

Ritsuko smiled. "At least they probably won't be going out drinking themselves, having seen what it does to you."

"Oh, _shaddap!_ " she bristled, then sighed. "I-I'm sorry, Ritsuko. You're right, I _haven't_ exactly set a great example, have I?"

"Honestly, I don't think they'll be _too_ badly scarred by the experience, Misato," grinned Ritsuko. "Besides, it _can't_ be the first time they've seen you like this. You should be thankful that the Commanders haven't returned from their trip yet, or else you really _would_ be in trouble."

Misato moaned and laid her head on the cool surface of the desk. "Well, I _swear_ I'm _never_ doing it again. The morning after is getting way, _way_ too painful."

"Of _course_ not," said the Doctor with a sarcastic grin. "Well, you'd better finish that coffee and take a walk to clear your head. We've got a _lot_ to cover today."

"Don't we always," sighed the Major wearily.

\- END -


	12. Despair And Catharsis

**Despair And Catharsis**

\- 1 -

"Alright, I'm here, _just_ the way you wanted - buck naked and run through the wash cycle _seventeen_ times!" bristled Asuka.

It was the day of another harmonics test, and the first to use the freshly-installed simulation bodies as an intermediary between the test plugs and the _Evangelion_ units elsewhere in the facility. All three pilots had been ordered to take off their clothes, and they all stood naked behind frosted screens at one end of a clean-room corridor. At the other end lay the simulation entry plugs, each linked via its respective simulation body to a different _Eva_ unit.

"...Very good," came Ritsuko's voice over the intercom. "...And I want all three of you to _stay_ that way as you walk through the room and board the entry plug."

" _Wha-a-at?_ " squealed Asuka.

"H-huh?" stammered Shinji.

"...Don't worry, the video recorders have been shut off. We _do_ respect your privacy."

"Oh, _sure_ you do!" whined Asuka. "And that's not the _point!_ This is a _personal_ thing!"

"...The purpose of this experiment is to monitor the harmonics _directly_ from your bodies, without the interference of your plug suits.

"...Asuka, this is an order," cut in Misato's voice.

"Alright! But I don't want anybody _peeking_ , okay?"

The screens lifted, and all three pilots began the short walk to the other end of the corridor.

Shinji screwed his eyes tightly closed. _This is really weird. Rei, Asuka, and me, all naked in the same room..._

A soft-focus fantasy vision of Asuka and Rei kissing intruded on his thoughts. He shook his head frantically in an attempt to dislodge the image before it went any further than that.

 _This really isn't going to help my sync ratio at all, is it?_ he sighed to himself, before encountering an unexpected obstruction.

" _Hey_ , watch where you're _going_ , jerk!" It was Asuka. He'd unknowingly drifted across the corridor and walked right into her.

"Oops, uh, I-I'm _sorry_ , A-Asuka!" he stuttered, putting his hands out to try and get his bearings. His palm touched something soft, warm and round.

"God, _eewwww_ , don't _touch_ me, you _pervert_! Ugh, just get back to your _own_ part of the corridor, Third Child!"

"O-okay, ah, sorry," sighed Shinji, his eyes still tightly closed, adjusting his direction of movement.

"Jeez, if you're so _desperate_ to cop a feel, why don't you just ask Wondergirl? I'm sure _she_ wouldn't mind!" sighed Asuka, grinning.

Shinji blushed as, after what seemed like an eternity, they reached the end of the corridor and climbed into their entry plugs.

 _So, another harmonics test,_ thought Shinji as the cockpit filled with warm LCL. _But this one feels different somehow. I know we're all naked, but it's more than that. It feels... strange, somehow._

Suddenly, a private video feed opened up on the left side of his view.

 _A call? But who..._

He glanced across at the floating display, and gasped.

It was the feed from Asuka's entry plug.

Asuka was normally extremely careful about changing in front of anyone, and although he'd seen a lot of her when he accidentally walked in on her masturbating, he'd never expected to see her completely naked. The feed was coming from the dorsal camera, and while the cockpit control console concealed some of her modesty, the rest of her nude body was completely exposed.

Shinii gawped. His erection pressed uncomfortably against the bottom of the control console.

"Uh... A-Asuka, your..." He stumbled over his words. "Y-your, ah, _camera_ i-is on..."

Asuka smiled, her eyes closed. She ran her left hand sexily along the inside of her thigh, and squeezed her right breast with the other.

"Huh? Asuka, w-what are you-"

"Shhhh," she whispered, reaching down behind the control console and moaning softly. "Do you like what you _see_ , Shinji? There's more where _this_ came fro-"

Shinji gulped and shut off the feed.

 _Why on earth was she doing that? She would have killed me if she hadn't got caught up in the laptop wire... so why... agh, this is so confusing!_

"...Shinji?" Misato's voice came over the comm channel, full of concern. "...What's _happening_ in there? Your neural feedback is all over the graph!"

"Uh, s-sorry, Mis-Misato, I guess I-I was daydreaming," he stammered guiltily.

"...Well, _concentrate_ , okay? The data from this test is really important to us," came Ritsuko's voice.

"Y-yes, ma'am," sighed Shinji.

He settled back in his seat and tried to think of anything other than Asuka caressing herself.

He found it very hard indeed.

\- 2 -

 ** _NERV THIRD TECHNICAL DIVISION_**

 ** _REPORT OF NEAR MISS SECURITY BREACH_**

 **INCIDENT** **SUMMARY:** TOTAL SYSTEM COMPROMISE BY _TYPE-B_ ASSAILANT

 **INCIDENT REFERENCE:** RA/SECPOL/NM264

 **RESPONSIBLE PERSON:** DR. R. AKAGI

 **ASSIGNED TECHNICIANS:** LT M. HYUGA, LT. S. AOBA, LT. M. IBUKI, et al.

 **INCIDENT DATE:** [REDACTED] 2015

 **INCIDENT DESCRIPTION:**

A _C-mode_ incursion into _MAGI_ mainframe by a type-Blue attacker. The intruder is believed to have infiltrated the testing facility by exploiting a previously noted assembly defect in the 87th protein wall. From here it hacked into the harmonic simulation processor, gaining access to the computer uplinks and thereby the _MAGI_. _MELCHIOR_ and _BALTHAZAR_ were eventually completely compromised, and at this time the self-destruct protocol was activated.

 **REMEDIATION:**

A cyclic firewall was raised to slow the incursion, during which time _CASPAR_ was reprogrammed to execute a counterattack against the assailant. _CASPAR_ was able to carry out a successful counter-hack, both disabling the attacker and disinfecting all affected systems. Auto-destruct was terminated and full system control regained shortly thereafter. (See _TECHNICAL SUMMARY RA/NM264-TC_ for details.)

 **INCIDENT NOTES:**

This high-level breach might have been prevented entirely if the Second Construction Division had been quicker to address their poor quality control procedures. As it is, the destruction of _NERV_ was barely averted thanks to the quick action and cooperation of the Technical Division's frontline staff, all of whom performed at a level well above their pay grades. (I am recommending appropriate compensation for all involved staff - see _ADDENDUM RA/NM264-PR_.)

I have to give a special mention to Lieutenant Maya Ibuki, who directly assisted me during the incursion. She has repeatedly demonstrated great technical skill and an aptitude for thinking on her feet, and her dedication was invaluable in preventing a major disaster. (I am further recommending Lt. Ibuki for promotion to the rank of Captain - see _ADDENDUM RA/NM264-EX_.)

\- 3 -

Asuka sighed. The recovery teams had picked them up some time ago, and after the Technical Division had subjected them all to a seemingly-unending battery of painful, humiliating contamination tests, they'd finally been released with a set of plain clothes each. Rei had departed a short while ago, and Asuka was waiting for Shinji to get his things together before they went home themselves.

 _Jeez, it still really frickin' hurts where they stuck those needles in me,_ she thought to herself. _Do those sickos at_ NERV _just enjoy torturing poor defenceless teenagers, or what?_

She sat down on the bench outside Shinji's ward room and banged on the door.

" _C'mon_ , Shinji, what're you _doing_ in there? Hurry _up_ , I wanna go _home!_ "

"...S-sorry, Asuka, I-I'll just be a sec!" he called.

She bristled. _Ach, what do I have to do to get his attention? Lay myself on a silver platter with my legs spread and a note on my naughty bits saying_ "PENIS GEHT HIER HIN" _, or what?_

While she was lost in thought, the door finally creaked open and Shinji emerged, looking flustered. He couldn't look Asuka in the face.

"Jeez, what _kept_ you?" Asuka snorted.

Shinji remained silent, blushing.

"Huh," she sighed, and shrugged her shoulders. "C'mon then, let's get going."

"O-okay," he murmured.

They walked together for a while, reach looking away from the other, an uncomfortable silence hanging over them like a storm cloud that threatened to burst. As they passed a convenience store, Shinji finally spoke, haltingly.

"Um, A-Asuka... why did... y-you..." He coughed and took a deep breath. " _Why_ d-did you switch on y-your camera... during the test?"

Asuka smiled wickedly. "You're not going to be all _prudish_ with me _now_ , are you, Shinji?"

"No, t-that's not it. A-are you... Asuka, are y-you coming _on_ to me?"

 _He sees the light!_ she thought to herself. _It sure took long enough!_

"Well, I _sure_ wasn't doing it to help with your _test_ scores, _was_ I, you dumbass?" she laughed. "Did you like it?"

Shinji sighed resignedly.

"What... what's wrong?" she said.

 _I guess I don't have any other choice. I really don't want to hurt her, but... it's better that I tell her now and hurt her a little, than say nothing and risk hurting her even more later._

"Look, Asuka..." he murmured. "Y-you're _really_ pretty, a-and I r-really admire your _confidence_ , but..."

He gulped nervously.

"I feel as if you _l-like_ me, and... that's _why_ y-you did what you did, but, uh, I-I'm with... uh, what I mean is... Rei is... Rei's my _g-girlfriend_ , Asuka!" he finally blurted out. "We're _together_ , a-and... uh, look, I hate to say this, but, I-I don't think..."

He looked directly at Asuka with a sad expression on his face.

"Asuka, I-I'd _really_ like us to be friends, b-but... that's all we _can_ be. I... I _love_ Rei. Asuka, I'm really sorry."

Asuka stared at the nervous young man, her chest tightening, and sighed deeply.

 _He's really serious about this,_ she thought to herself. _I've never known him to stand up for himself this way before. Have I been wrong about him all this time? Or... have I only been thinking about what I want, without any regard for what he may want?_

 _Am I just as bad as... as..._

 _Oh_ _, God, what have I done?_

"It's... it's okay, Shinji," she said. "Actually, I'm pretty impressed that you had the guts to tell me straight."

Shinji gaped. "You... you are?"

"Sure I am," she smiled weakly. "Look, Shinji... I do like you, but now I... I realise, I handled things _really_ badly."

She stopped walking and looked at the ground.

"I _thought_ that you a-and Rei were just fooling _around_. I thought that I c-could... that you... b-but now... I-I can see y-you've made up your m-mind."

She looked at him and smiled, her eyes glistening.

"I w-won't try t-to... stand i-in h-her way... anymore, Sh-Shinji," she stammered as a stabbing pain welled up in her heart, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Asuka..."

Shinji walked over to her, and she threw herself into his arms, and he held her softly as she sobbed vehemently into his shoulder.

" _Oh, G-God, what h-have I been d-d-doing?? S-Shinji, I'm so s-s-sorry... I've b-been so s-selfish... God, p-please... d-don't h-hate me..._ "

Shinji smiled. "Of _course_ I don't hate you, Asuka," he whispered. "You're m-my partner in _Eva_ -piloting, remember? C'mon, _p-please_ don't cry, you'll s-set me off too!"

They held each other for a while, him comforting her as she cried, stroking her hair while she let out all the deeply-buried feelings that had tormented her for so long.

"Shinji... I'm s-sorry," she sniffled. "I..."

"It's okay, A-Asuka," he said. "It's okay."

She burst into tears again, and he held her close.

 _I'm sorry, Asuka. But it'll hurt less this way. You'll see, in time._

He gently broke the hug, and looked into her eyes.

"You're a g-great person, Asuka, and I'm _really_ sorry that things had to be like this. If I wasn't with Rei... well, uh, I-I'd have _loved_ to have you as my girlfriend."

He grinned sheepishly. "Um, but I-I'd still like us to be _friends_ , if you want to?"

Asuka wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled sadly at Shinji.

"I... I'd _like_ that," she murmured. "I'll try to b-be a good friend, t-to _both_ of you. Thanks, Shinii... for being honest with me." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Shinji smiled warmly. "Come on, let's go home. I'll make you dinner."

"Okay," she smiled as they walked on toward Misato's apartment.

\- 4 -

"We're home!" called Shinji, turning on the light.

"I guess Misato's _still_ at headquarters, huh?" sighed Asuka as she kicked off her shoes.

"I guess," he said. "Hey, w-what d'you want for dinner?"

"Um, whatever you want to make will be fine, Shinji," she murmured.

"Okay, cool!" Shinji took a pan and utensils from the cupboard, filled the pan with water and placed it on the burner. "Sit down and relax, Asuka," he smiled as he began gathering ingredients together.

"T-thanks," she whispered, sitting to the table with a scrape of her chair. After a short while she heard a gentle bubbling as the water began to boil.

"Sh-Shinji... can I talk to you seriously for a moment?"

"Sure, anytime!" he said brightly as he roughly chopped an onion.

"It... it's about my mother." She sighed deeply and slumped down in the chair beneath her.

"My mom was a member of _Project E_ \- the research project that produced the _Evas_."

" _Wow_ , Asuka, I had no _idea!_ "

"Yeah, well, I guess I never had a reason to tell you, _idiot_ ," she smiled.

"She worked at the Third Branch. Well, that's what it is now, anyway. Before _NERV_ , it was part of another organisation called _GEHIRN_."

" _GEHIRN_? Doesn't that mean, uh, 'brain' i-in German?"

"Well done, you're learning! Anyway, she was a researcher with _Project E._ She worked for Ritsuko's mom, Doctor Naoko Akagi."

She breathed deeply.

"They asked her to take part in a contact experiment with one of the prototype units. She was _so_ excited about it. She felt like they really _trusted_ her."

Shinji nodded as he threw the chopped ingredients into the gently-simmering water.

"Things were going okay for a while, but... s-something went _wrong_ during the test..."

A tear ran down her cheek.

"My mom... lost her mind."

With a gasp, Shinji turned around and stared at her.

"Wh-what do you mean, Asuka?"

"She... sh-she didn't _recognise_ me any more, Shinji! She was m-more attached to her _r-ragdoll_ than her own _d-daughter!_ "

Asuka wiped her eyes, taking a moment to compose herself, then continued to speak softly.

"She... asked me to _d-d-die_ with her. I was so young, I thought I might be able t-to get her _back_ if I agreed. I didn't r-really understand."

Shinji nodded, sitting in the chair next to her. He extended a hand to her, and she took it, squeezing fiercely.

"Later, I found out I'd been selected to be an _Eva_ pilot. I was s-so _excited_. I thought it might make her _notice_ me again."

Shinji squeezed her trembling hand.

"But, I-it was t-too late... I w-walked into her room, a-and... she was there... sh-she was... _h-h-hanging... w-with the d-d-doll_..."

She laid her head on the table and sobbed.

" _M-m-my mom k-killed herself, Shinji, and... and I s-saw it h-happen! I SAW HER H-HANGING THERE, D-D-DEAD!_ "

She let out a heart-rending wail and smashed her free hand down on the table, sending cutlery clattering to the floor.

Shinji's own eyes welled up with tears. "As... Asuka..."

"I th- _thought_... I could l-live... f-for _myself_ ," she sniffled in between bouts of sobs. "I thought I could get along... w-without _anyone_. I thought i-if I _kept_ m-myself s-separate... from other p-people... I c-couldn't get _h-h-hurt_ like that again."

She lifted her head, staring blankly at the wall.

"So I-I put up a barrier around my h-heart. I t-told myself that I could _n-never_ let m-myself get attached to _anyone_. That way, I c-could never get hurt."

"Asuka, I-I'm _so_ sorry," murmured Shinji. He squeezed her hand tightly.

"The truth is, I'm n-not confident at all, Shinji," she whispered. "I'm terrified. I'm s-so scared that everyone will just up and l-leave me again. That's why I have to be this way."

"B-but you don't _have_ to live l-like that!" he cried.

Asuka looked up at him wonderingly through a haze of tears.

"Y-you don't _have_ t-to b-be alone, Asuka!" he stammered. "You've got Mis-Misato, Ritsuko, Kaji-san, R-Rei... and me," he sighed.

"Asuka, we-we're _all_ here for you. Y-you'll _never_ be alone. Not so long as w-we all have e-each other."

"Shinji..." Asuka murmured. "I've never h-heard those words f-from anyone, since my m-mother..."

She smiled sadly at him.

"Do... do you really _m-mean_ it? You... you won't l-leave me?"

"No," he smiled back at her. "We'll _all_ be w-with you until the very end."

A deep warmth filled Asuka's heart until it felt ready to burst.

"Th... thank you. _Thank_ you, Shinji."

She smiled warmly. It was the first genuine smile she'd worn for a long, long time.

\- 5 -

"Hey, guys, I'm back!" came Misato's cheery voice as she arrived home.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to... uh..."

Her voice trailed off as she walked into the lounge to find Asuka and Shinji sitting together on the sofa, talking animatedly and laughing. Her eyebrow kinked upward.

"Huh? What's up with _you_ two?" she said quizzically.

"Oh, hi, Misato!" grinned Asuka. "They finally let you come _home_ , huh?"

"Hey, Mis-Misato," smiled Shinji. "Your dinner's in the container on the worktop."

Misato looked back and forth between them.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going _on_ here?"

"Oh, _right!_ " laughed Shinji. "Well, Asuka and I talked about a lot of things, a-and we've decided to be friends."

"That's right, Misato!" smiled Asuka. "From now on, you'll come home to a household filled with _peace_ and _harmony!_ No more arguments!"

"Well, unless it's about who's the better pilot, Asuka," laughed Shinji. "We _both_ know the answer to that!"

Asuka's face contorted in mock anger. "Why, you... So it's a _fight_ you want, is it, _Dummkopf_? Well, _just_ you wait until the _next_ mission, Third Child! We'll _see_ who the better pilot is!"

They both collapsed into fits of giggles, laughing until they were exhausted.

Misato gaped disbelievingly at the two smiling teenagers. Her eye twitched spasmodically.

 _Man, I must have hit my head harder than I thought!_

\- END -

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 _Holy crap, dude, what the hell is going on? This isn't canon! How dare you sully Anno-_ san _'s singular vision!_

 _Well, thanks largely to a very insightful comment, I decided - you know what? To Hell with the canon! This is my story and I can take it wherever the Hell I want!_

 _So, Asuka has laid bare the torment that has poisoned her mind for so long, and Shinji now understands her more than he ever thought he would. Their fractured bickering has turned into friendship, but how will things play out from here?_

 _As always, thanks for reading!_


	13. Dirty Little Secrets

**Dirty Little Secrets**

\- 1 -

It was a warm, humid Thursday evening, and Shinji lay naked on his futon, only a thin blanket covering his modesty. Earlier that day, as they had all been setting out on the long walk back from school, Asuka had nervously talked with Rei at some length. She'd admitted everything, her own feelings toward Shinji and how she'd been trying to seduce him, and how her own mother had committed suicide after that disastrous contact experiment.

Rei had been shocked at first, but Asuka's downcast, apologetic demeanour, along with a few careful interjections from Shinii, had finally convinced her that the redhead was sincere.

"Asuka," she had said. "Thank you for your honesty. I'm truly sorry about your mother. And I'm truly sorry that things have happened the way they have. But... I'm _still_ very upset that you tried to seduce my boyfriend. That was extremely selfish of you."

"I know, Rei, I know - believe me, I _really_ regret doing it," Asuka had sighed. "I didn't think you two were serious, but I guess _that's_ no excuse, is it? I'm... I'm _really_ sorry. Look, I'd like it if we could, y'know, put _all_ this behind us and try and be friends."

Then she had bowed respectfully. " _P-please forgive me, Ayanami-senpai! I've b-been... such a-an idiot!_ "

Rei had been shocked by this uncharacteristic display.

"Asuka, _please_ get up. I admire how honest you've been with me. It must have been _very_ hard for you to talk to _anyone_ about this, even more so to me. I..." She had smiled. "I forgive you, Asuka."

"R-really?" Asuka had stuttered as tears streamed down her cheeks. " _Oh, God, t-thank you, R-Rei!_ " she'd cried, and had drawn the other girl into a tight hug. After a moment's indecisiveness, Rei had embraced the sobbing redhead.

"Asuka, it's alright. You don't need to cry. I understand," she had whispered as the other girl cried into her shoulder. "We can put _all_ this behind us."

"Can... c-can we still b-be f-friends?" Asuka had sniffled as they'd parted.

"Of course," Rei had smiled.

Later, as the three had walked home, talking and smiling, Asuka had given a sudden start.

" _Ach, Scheisse_ , I forgot something at school! Damn it, I'll have to go back. You two lovebirds go on ahead, okay?" she had said with a wink and a grin. "I might be a little while."

"Uh, o-okay, Asuka," Shinii had stammered. "I'll s-seeya later!" he had called as she'd sprinted back in the direction of the school.

He smiled as he replayed the events in his mind.

 _I'm so glad._

The partition door slid open and Rei walked in, her body wrapped in a white towel as she ran her fingers through her damp hair.

"Are you okay, Shinii?" she murmured as she took a seat next to him.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," he sighed. "I was just thinking back... to earlier."

"I know," smiled Rei as she lay down. "It seems that Asuka really _is_ a good person after all."

"Yeah," smiled Shinji. "I-I'm glad that we could all start to work things out today."

"It makes me happy too, Shinji," Rei whispered. She rolled over, her towel falling away, and pressed her wet, naked body against Shinji's.

Smiling, Shinji leaned in and kissed her as she stroked his bare chest. She climbed on top of him as his tongue slid been her lips, and she began to trail soft kisses down his neck, shifting her position further down the futon. He yelped and giggled as she licked one of his nipples.

" _Aiih_ , hey, that tickles!"

Rei smiled as she continued to plant soft, teasing kisses down the length of his body, stroking his firm torso with her fingertips. Soon, she arrived at his hips, where his manhood stood erect between his legs. She stroked it delicately, and he moaned softly.

"Shinji, can I kiss it?"

Shinji's eyes lit up, and he blushed. "Uh, o-of course, Rei! You... um, you c-can kiss me a-anywhere you _l-like_ ," he murmured nervously.

Rei smiled, and delicately pressed her lips to the base of his erect shaft. He shivered as she licked his length from base to tip, and he moaned softly as her tongue swirled around the exposed pink head.

"It tastes... a little salty."

"Um, you d-don't _have_ to do that, i-if you don't _want_ to!"

"No... I want to," she sighed, and Shinji squirmed and moaned with delight as her lips encircled his shaft, her wet tongue pressing against him as she took him deeply into her warm mouth.

"Oh, _g-god_ , Rei..." sighed Shinji. "I-I'll... try and w- _warn_ you... before I-I..."

"Don't worry," she said, letting him leave her mouth for a moment. "I..."

She blushed redly.

"Shinji... I want you t-to... _c-c-come_... i-in my mouth..."

Shinji blushed even more deeply, then moaned as he felt Rei's warm wet mouth envelop his swollen member once more. She bobbed her head slowly back and forth, one hand stroking the base of his erection as she sucked firmly up and down its length.

His hips involuntarily started to move in time with her own movements, and he reached down with one hand to stroke her hair, biting the index finger of his other hand as her warm, wet tongue flicked teasingly across the tip of his manhood.

"Oh, _f-f-fuck..._ Rei..."

Rei's movements became faster and faster, her lips firmly encircling him as she slurped hungrily on his erection, her fingers stroking the base as he bucked his hips in time with her. She moved faster and faster, edging him closer and closer to the point of no return, and he moaned insistently as his muscles began to tense in anticipation.

"Unngghh... Rei... I-I'm gonna... ahhhhhh... _OOOHHHHHH!_ "

He bit down hard on his finger as the mounting pleasure overwhelmed him, and his body jerked as he felt the first droplets of his release spurting from him, a deep warmth enveloping him as it filled Rei's eager mouth. Rei's head moved up and down furiously, sucking him hard as his orgasm reached its peak, then gently slowing down as his ecstasy subsided. She lifted her head and smiled warmly at him.

"You taste... nice, Shinji," she sighed, and blushed.

Shinji panted, a sheen of perspiration covering his body. "You c-can go spit it _out_ , i-if you like."

"Okay," she murmured, then smiled a little shyly. "Would you like... t-to _taste_ it?"

His eyes widened. "Uh, s-sure!"

Rei leaned down and kissed him, opening her mouth to his, and their tongues swirled around each other, both of them tasting his salty sweetness. After a short moment they parted, and Rei grinned as she swallowed the warm, sticky fluid.

"Oh, m-my God..." he murmured as she climbed up him, and he took her in his arms, holding her warm body close to his.

"I'll expect you to _return_ the favour sometime, Shinji," she did with a lilting giggle.

"Wow, I-I'd _love_ to, Rei," he laughed, and they hugged each other tightly for a long moment.

 _I wonder what her... what she tastes like?_ thought Shinji to himself as they bathed in each other's warmth.

 _I can't wait to find out._

\- 2 -

"Shinji, how do you feel in Unit Zero's entry plug?" came Ritsuko's voice over the intercom. Rei's compatibility harmonics test had already concluded, her synchronization with _Unit 01_ successful.

"...It feels kinda weird," he said.

"Like incompatibility?" said Maya with some concern.

"...N-no, not like that... this thing smells like Rei."

"It smells like _what?!_ " laughed Asuka, who was watching from the control room. "Shinji, you _weirdo!_ "

"...Well, it _does_ , Asuka!" came Shinji's giggling voice. "...I can't help that it _sounds_ weird!"

"It _really_ does," grinned Asuka.

"Data received," smiled Maya, typing a few commands. "Reconfirming... pattern green."

"All restraints are nominal," came the voice of another technician.

Ritsuko smiled. "Acknowledged. Now, let's shift the mutual compatibility test to the second stage."

"Roger. Unit Zero now entering second stage contact," murmured Maya.

Misato looked over her shoulder. "How's it look?"

"As I thought," sighed Ritsuko. "The sync ratio is lower than that of Unit One.

"Harmonics are all normal," said Maya.

"But these are _still_ good readings. These numbers mean we can implement our current plan."

"You mean the dummy system?" Maya frowned uncertainly. "Ma'am, I'm _really_ not sure we should _proceed_..."

"I _do_ understand your feelings on this, Maya, but we _have_ to ensure that we're prepared for all options. It's our guarantee of survival."

Maya looked straight at the Doctor. "You know that I've _always_ respected you, ma'am, and I _still_ believe in our work, but... I'm afraid I'm _really_ not convinced about this."

Ritsuko was about to speak again, then hesitated.

 _Could she be right? I know that we have to ensure humanity's survival, but... when does the cost of survival become too high to bear?_

Her brow furrowed. "Maya... Look, I'll _talk_ to you about this after work, okay? For now, we have to carry on as directed." She sighed. "Okay, let's proceed with the test. Begin preparations to initiate third stage connection."

"Roger that," smiled Maya. "Closing interlinks 32 through 77. Unit Zero now entering third stage contact."

\- 3 -

"So, what do you think happened, ma'am?" whispered Maya to her senpai.

The earlier synchronisation test had been a disaster. _Unit 00_ had once more gone out of control. It had ripped its arm restraints right out of the wall, and had lunged furiously at the control room window, inflicting serious damage to the test chamber before the activation could be terminated. Dr Akagi and her assistant were in the midst of a debriefing about the possible causes.

"I have my suspicions," sighed Ritsuko. "I need to investigate further before I can make a _solid_ judgment, but I'm afraid it seems likely that today's events are at _least_ tangentially connected to the dummy system."

"The dummy system..." Maya looked over the schematics on the table between them. "But that system's not even out of the alpha- _testing_ phase! How can it _possibly_ be related?"

"Maya... I'm sorry, but I can't tell you," murmured the Doctor. "There are _some_... secrets... about _NERV_ , that you're not quite ready to know yet."

"But... I _thought_ I was security cleared for _all_ information related to the project?" asked Maya.

"Not _quite_ all of it," sighed Ritsuko. "Look, I _really_ can't say any more. Even my telling you _this_ is breaking all _sorts_ of security regs. I'm sorry."

Maya looked downcast. "It's okay, ma'am. I understand there are things I probably _shouldn't_ know... it's just _frustrating_ having things like this kept from me."

Ritsuko took her hand. "I wish I _could_ tell you, Maya, but I'm not permitted to." She smiled, and Maya barely suppressed a gasp as she felt something hard pass from Ritsuko's hand to hers.

"But if you're _ever_ unsure of why we're doing this, just think back to the time we spent at the hotel," whispered the Doctor. "You'll understand."

"Um, okay, ma'am," murmured Maya, visibly confused. "I-I'm _really_ not sure what to _make_ of all this."

"It'll all make sense soon, Maya, I promise," replied the Doctor, standing up. As she turned to go, she spoke again.

" _Oh!_ By the way, Misato and I have been invited to a wedding in a couple of days. Misato's bringing Kaji for some reason, _goodness_ only knows _why_ , but I need a 'plus one'... would you like to accompany me?"

Maya face lit up. "You... you're inviting... _me?_ "

"Why not?" smiled the Doctor. "I think it'd be _nice_ to do something in public together. After all, we've been seeing each other for a while now, and I think it's about time we made it _official_. That is, if you _want_ to?"

Maya blushed. "I... I-I'd _love_ to, m- Ritsuko. Thank... _thank you_."

"Great! You'd better make some time to go dress shopping then! Anyway, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I'm afraid that I have a meeting to get to."

She leaned down and kissed Maya softly, stroking her hair. "I'll see you later."

Maya smiled and nodded. "See you later."

As the Doctor turned to leave, Maya opened her hand. Ritsuko had covertly passed her something earlier, and she examined the small object thoughtfully.

 _A computer memory key? But... what could be on it?_

She thought for a moment, then gasped with a sudden realisation.

 _Is this... something to do with the dummy plug project?_

Quickly, she stuffed the tiny electronic device into the inside pocket of her uniform jacket.

 _Holy crap, I could be arrested just for having this on me!_

Trying desperately not to betray her growing excitement, she stood and walked as calmly as she could out of the office and down the corridor.

The security guard grinned and waved, and she waved cheerfully back as she swiped her keycard though the reader at the exit.

Her heart was pounding so violently that she thought the guard must surely hear it. She felt the hard edges of the computer key in her jacket pocket digging into her chest as the secure exit door _zhu-zhunged_ open.

She expected at any moment to be called back and ordered to submit to a body search. When they found the disk, as they most certainly would, hard questions would be asked, hard conclusions would be drawn, and her promising career at _NERV_ would be brought to an untimely and most likely permanent end.

Trembling with nervous energy, she took a tentative step over the threshold.

No alarms sounded. No flashing lights or pursuing security.

Nothing.

Letting out the deep breath she'd been holding, she walked slowly away from the secure door and out into the night. It was all she could do not to break into a flat sprint.

 _Oh, my God, I need to get to my terminal at home and find out what's on this disk!_

\- 4 -

It was with no small amount of trepidation that Maya stepped through the door of her small apartment. At every turn she expected _NI_ agents to step from the shadows and take her into custody, or worse.

She glanced around, satisfying herself that she was in fact alone. With a sigh, she pulled off her uniform jacket, hanging it on its customary hook by the door. She undressed down to a white cami-top and black short pants, and took a seat in front of her terminal.

Her long desk was cluttered with reference books, half-disassembled computer hardware, optical converters and other geeky esoterica. Posters of Jpop idols, assorted cyberpunk imagery, and framed professional qualifications surrounded her as she typed a complex command, creating a protected runspace to cover her tracks in case her actions were discovered.

She sipped a can of coffee as she waited for the key to load.

"Huh?"

On the screen, a message flashed up:

 _ENTER PASSWORD__

"A password?" Maya leaned back, her bare legs kicking over one arm of the chair.

 _Okay_ _, Maya, think. This is obviously something you know, or else something that you can figure out. But what could it be?_

She stood up and paced around. She picked up a grey hooded top from the floor, smiling, and pulled it over her head before walking back to her terminal.

 _So, what is it? What's the key to unlock this puzzle?_

Then a thought struck her.

 _Ritsuko said something about the hotel. I wonder... Oh my God, could it really be that simple?_

With a deep breath, she started typing.

 _C...S...C...4...2...9..._ _click_

The computer gave a confirmatory beep, and the screen lit up with a complex directory structure.

 _Bingo, we're in! Okay, so... READ1ST.TXT? Well, seems as good a place as any to start._

She clicked on the file, and a long message popped up on the screen. She leaned forward, her legs crossed under her, and started to read.

\- 5 -

 _Maya._

 _For_ _as long as I've known you, you've always searched for the truth in all things. I think that's what drew me to you in the first place - firstly when I interviewed you for this job, and then again later, when I realised what I felt for you._ _I was too scared to admit it, even to myself, until you asked me. You showed me your truth, mind, body and soul - and still, I was too afraid to show you mine. Even now, I couldn't bear to tell you these things face to face. I've been such a coward, such a fool._

 _This is my truth. This disk contains everything I couldn't tell you, all the dirty secrets that have poisoned my soul for so long, all the horrors in which I've been complicit, everything that I've keep concealed from everyone - even from myself._

 _This is my arrogance, my vanity, my shame._

 _Maya, you are more special to me than you'll ever know, and I hope that, in time, you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my role in this nightmare. All I ask of you is that you keep moving forward. Never stop searching for the truth._ _Even_ _if the search tears us apart._

 _I'm_ _sorry._

 _\- R.A._

\- 6 -

Maya closed the file with a click, mixed emotions raging through her mind.

 _I don't understand. What_ _could possibly be so awful as to make Ritsuko so ashamed of her part in it?_

She clicked down through the key's directory structure and requested a summary of the documents. As headings, charts, figures and diagrams flashed up on the screen, one small detail kept clamouring for her attention.

 ** _CODE 666-BLACK_**

 ** _NERV COMMANDING OFFICER EYES ONLY_**

"What the hell... is this?" she whispered.

 ** _CODE 666-BLACK_**

 ** _UNLAWFUL ACCESS PUNISHABLE BY DEATH_**

"My God..."

 ** _CODE 666-BLACK_**

 ** _UNLAWFUL ACCESS PUNISHABLE BY DEATH_**

Maya gasped in shock as the full horror of the disk's contents unfolded before her. Nausea overcame her, and she dashed, retching, to the bathroom.

 _This is... the true nature... of the dummy plug... and... the Evangelion project!_

\- END -

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 _Maya is utterly horrified at the revelations that Ritsuko has shared with her. Now her career and even her very life may be in danger. But can she, knowing what she now knows, turn a blind eye and continue to serve this organisation? Can she, knowing NERV's true intent, remain ignorant of the festering corruption that seethes hidden at its very core?_

 _This whole plotline was written with what i can only describe as 'inspired haste', almost out of nowhere. I do have a tentative plan as to where I'll take it, and thankfully my muse has not deserted me just yet, so I guess we'll see what happens._

 _As always, thanks for reading!_


	14. Moments Of Clarity

**Moments Of Clarity**

\- 1 -

 _Goddammit, where the hell are those two?_

thought Misato to herself. _Kaji, yeah, okay, he's never on time, but this really isn't like Ritsuko at all! Where_ is _she?_

The two women had been invited to a friend's wedding, and so far Misato had been the only one to show up, impatiently waiting for her plus one. The ceremony was drawing closer, and she was getting restless.

She sipped thoughtfully on her cocktail.

 _I wonder who Ritsu's going to bring? Hehe, I bet it's that really cute nerdy guy from IT - nah, that'd be weird, he's always leering at her. Ooh, it could be Taka from PR! I wonder..._

Then, in among the crowd she spotted Ritsuko's distinctive bleached blonde hair.

 _Ooh, there she is! Let's see who... uh..._ _Whaaa...?_

Ritsuko was dressed conservatively in a dark green long-sleeve dress with a modest decolletage and a pretty pendant. Her smiling companion, however, wore a fitted black tuxedo, with a deep red shirt and loosely-fitted black tie, and black formal shoes, along with a pair of ruby drop earrings.

Misato gaped openly as the couple took their seats at the table. " _W-wha-? R-Ri-?_ " After a moment's tongue-tied confusion, she finally got hold of herself. "Isn't this-"

"Yes," smiled Ritsuko. "I believe you two _already_ know each other."

"Hi, Major!" giggled Ritsuko's companion. "Nice to see you!"

"Hello, Maya," said Misato, still in shock. "I, uh, _wasn't_ expecting to see _you_ here!"

"She's my plus one," grinned Ritsuko.

"Your plus one?" Misato's eyes widened. "You... you two are actually _dating?_ "

"You might say that, yeah!" laughed Maya. "It's _so_ great to finally be able to _go_ somewhere together!"

"It really is, hon," smiled Ritsuko to the excitable young woman.

"Honestly, Misato, I never even _realised_ how lonely I was before Maya and I got together. Or how _unfulfilled_ I was, either," she said with a sly grin.

Misato looked nervously back and forth between the couple. "You mean, you've..." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "... _you've already had sex?_ "

"A _lady_ never reveals her secrets, Misato," chided Maya playfully.

"Oh my God, you _have!_ " Misato smiled widely. "Well, uh, this is all a bit sudden, but... _wow_ , oh my God, I'm so _happy_ for you both! I had no _idea_ either of you were, well... y'know..."

"You can say _'lesbians'_ , you know, Misato, it's not a dirty word!" laughed Maya.

"Besides which, you can't _possibly_ have forgotten _all_ of those drunken makeouts when we were at university, can you?" grinned Ritsuko.

"But...that was just a bit of _fun_ , wasn't it?"

"It was, _and_ it wasn't, if you see what I mean. I'd never really been interested in men, and you never _actually_ objected, but honestly, I'd never even thought about it since, until Maya approached me."

"Hey, _nobody_ was more surprised than _me_ when you actually said yes, Ritsuko! Man, I _never_ thought I'd be attending a formal function with such a _beautiful_ woman on my arm!" Maya looked quizzically at Misato. "Or... should that be the other way around?"

"Well, I guess _this_ explains why you never got past a first date with all those cute guys I set you up with, Ritsu!" laughed Misato. "Congratulations, to both of you!"

"Thanks, Misato," smiled the Doctor. "I see _your_ date hasn't arrived yet."

"He's _not_ my date!" bristled Misato. "And _that_ lazy bum's never been on time for _anything_ in his _life!_ "

"Does that _include_ the bedroom, Misato?" giggled Maya.

"Why... that is, I... agh, _dammit_ , can we talk about something that _doesn't_ involve him?"

Ritsuko laughed. "Aww, but it's _fun_ to see you on the _other_ end of the teasing for a change!" She slipped her drink. "So, do you have any idea what's behind the latest test scores?"

"Jeez, Ritsu, you're _really_ gonna talk about work, _aren't_ you?" sighed Misato.

Maya cut in, speaking quickly.

"Well, y'know, it's _normal_ to have _small_ changes in sync ratio from test to test, just because of measuring errors and so on, but in the _last_ test, all _three_ pilots have shown at least a _ten-point_ improvement across the _whole_ _board!_ Now that can't _possibly_ be a coincidence!" she said excitedly.

Misato scratched her ear. "Wow, that _is_ pretty weird."

"It is odd, yes. But we _do_ know that sync ratio _can_ be influenced, both positively _and_ negatively, depending on a pilot's emotional state," said Ritsuko. "We were hoping, seeing as how you're Shinji's guardian, that _you_ might be able to help shed some light on the reasons why."

"Well, Shinji and Rei you already _know_ about, Ritsu. But, wait, I _do_ know that they've both become friendly with Asuka - could _that_ have something to do with it?"

"Yeah? Now that you mention it, there _did_ seem to be a lot less name-calling than _usual_ at the last test," smiled Maya. "But hey, what's this about Shinji and Rei?"

"They're having sex," said Ritsuko absently as she lit a cigarette.

Maya's mouth formed a shocked 'O' as the Doctor blew out a cloud of bluish smoke.

" _Ritsuko!_ " laughed the Major. "Way to let the cat out of the bag!"

"What? _Oh!_ Well, what I mean is, they _are_ , aren't they?" grinned the Doctor sheepishly. "It's not exactly a _secret_ , anyway!"

"Wow, that could explain a _lot_ of things," murmured Maya thoughtfully. "We _have_ recorded some unusual readings originating in their limbic systems."

Ritsuko laughed. "I'm not surprised you noticed that, hon. Romantic love does _strange_ things to the human mind."

Maya blushed. "I-I've noticed that m-myself, Ritsu," she said with a shy smile.

"Oh, come _here_ , you silly thing," smiled Ritsuko, hugging Maya tightly and kissing her softly.

Misato smiled. _At least those two are happy. Which is more than I can say for myself right now. Goddamnit, where is that slacker Kaji?_

"Oh, speaking of Shinji, how did it go today?" murmured Ritsuko.

"Well, he seemed quite subdued, more so than usual, but I guess _that's_ not surprising," sighed Misato. "It must be _hard_ on him, Ritsu. He never really got to _know_ his mother, before..."

Ritsuko shook her head. "What happened to Yui _was_ tragic. I mean, she _must_ have known the risks of what she was getting into, but still... such a _terrible_ loss."

Maya stared at the table, unable to look either of them in the face. "Yeah, it's so _sad_."

"Yeah. I mean, to lose your mother that way, and _then_ have your father abandon you... that's _pretty_ dreadful." murmured the Major.

"You have a gift for understatement, Misato," cut in Ritsuko.

"Well, I think I have _some_ idea how he must feel... when I lost my Dad in Second Impact, I felt as if a part of me had been taken away too."

Maya nodded. "We all lost people close to us that day. But that's why _NERV_ is here, isn't it? To prevent _another_ incident like that from ever happening," she murmured.

 _Misato, if you only knew the truth about this,_ she thought.

 _How does Ritsuko live with herself every day, knowing what she knows... and now, what I know as well?_

\- 2 -

Meanwhile, at Misato's apartment, Asuka and Shinji were house-sitting. Shinji was reading a _manga_ while eating fried snacks, and Asuka was idly flicking through the channels on the TV.

"Hey, Shinji?"

Shinji looked up from his comic book. "What's up, Asuka?"

"Do you ever wonder... _why_ the Angels attack us?"

"Yeah, s-sometimes. I thought _m-maybe_ it was some kind of divine retribution, o-or _something_ , but... w-well, I dunno, really."

"You remember when we were talking that night, on the hill? You said maybe it was because humanity was _special_ in some way?"

"Y-yeah, I remember."

"I wonder... if we're _really_ that special."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, if you look at our history, humanity hasn't exactly been very _nice_ to its own kind, _has_ it, Shinji? If we were _really_ so special, would we really have spent _so_ much time and effort on _killing_ each other in the past?"

"Wh-what's gotten _into_ you tonight, Asuka?" said a puzzled Shinji.

"I dunno... I guess I'm just kinda trying to figure out, well, _why_ we're doing what we're doing. Y'know what I mean?"

Shinji sighed. "I-I _guess_ so... well, I think it's like, uh, I guess w-we're just like a-any _other_ living thing, aren't we? We do wh-what we _have_ to do, to _survive_."

Asuka smiled sadly. "Maybe the Angels are _just_ like us."

"Huh? _No way!_ " Shinji yelled. "H-how can you even _say_ that, Asuka?"

"Just _think_ about it for a sec, Shinji. Out of every Angel we've fought, has even _one_ of them actually attacked us first?"

" _W-what?_ W-well, you remember the one we caught with our _hands_ , right? We sure as _hell_ d-didn't attack first _that_ time!"

"Okay, but aside from that! It seems like we've _always_ been on the offensive. Y'know, because we _assume_ they're here to destroy us or something, so we _have_ to strike first. But... what if that's not _true?_ What if they only attack _us_... because _we_ attacked them _first?_ Because _we're_ threatening _their_ survival?"

"A-Asuka, you're _r-really_ f-freaking me out here," murmured Shinji, returning his attention to his _manga_.

Asuka smiled. "Sorry, Shinji." She stretched, yawning. "I guess I'm just in a philosophical mood tonight."

Shinji laughed. "I-I think you might be talking to the wrong person, Asuka. Rei's the philosopher, _n-not_ me."

Asuka laughed. "Of course, I forgot - you're too _dense_ to handle the big questions of _existence_ , you idiot."

" _Don't call me dense, dammit!_ " Shinji puffed up his chest, grinning. "I could _philosopho-phise_ all day if I wanted, I j-just don't _feel_ like it, okay? We've got _enough_ crap to deal with a-already without obsessing over _why_ things are the way they are!"

"Ah, Shinji... for a boy who's seen _so_ many things, you can be _so-o-o_ naive sometimes," smiled Asuka.

"Yeah, sure, i-if you say so, Asuka," sighed Shinji. "I'd just rather worry about things that I-I can _do_ something about."

"I guess you're right. Hey-y, whatcha reading?" Asuka said cheerily, bouncing off the sofa to peer over his shoulder.

" _Kenshin Ghoul Academia_ ," smiled Shinji. "It's set in a high school where a bunch of female samurai-in-training form a demon-hunting squad, in between lessons and, uh, m-making out with each other, and... y'know, stuff."

"Hmm, now that doesn't sound like something you'd usually read, _Third Child!_ " laughed Asuka.

Shinji grinned awkwardly. "Well, I used to read _Mecha Assault Gaiden XX_ , but it just doesn't seem that exciting anymore, now that I'm actually _piloting_ a giant robot of my own!"

"You _dope_ , Shinji," Asuka grinned. "Oh, yeah, how come you're not spending the evening with Wondergirl?" she teased.

"O-oh, Rei had to go on some sort of trip with m-my father," he sighed. "I hope she'll be back soon."

There was a click at the front door.

"...Hang on... we're here," came Kaji's voice.

"Hey, Kaji!" said Shinji absently.

Asuka jumped up from her seat. "What? Hey, _hello,_ Kaji!"

With a grunt of effort, Kaji deposited a blind-drunk Misato in her bed.

"There," he sighed. "I'll be leaving now."

Asuka smiled winningly. "You can spend the night _here?_ "

Kaji grinned. "I'd _never_ live it down if I went to work like this."

"Oh, _you_ could do it!" giggled Asuka, skipping over and hugging him. "Hey, come _on_ , Kaji! It'd..." She hesitated and drew away.

"Uh, later, Asuka," sighed Kaji.

Asuka's eyes welled up with tears. "Lavender... perfume..."

Kahi straightened his jacket. "Take care of Misato, okay?"

"Uh, _s-sure_ ," stuttered Shinji. "Goodnight, Kaji!"

"Yeah," sighed Kaji, closing the door behind

Shinji glanced at Asuka, who looked ready to burst into tears. "What's _wrong?"_

Asuka sighed. "I think... Kaji might've g-got back _together_... w-with _Mi-Misato_." Her shoulders trembled as tears overflowed from her eyes.

"A-Asuka..." Shinji walked over to her and hugged her tightly as she cried.

"It-it's okay... I-I m-mean, Mi-Misato's a g-grown _woman_ , a-and I'm j-just a _g-girl_ , ri-right?" she sobbed. " _W-why_ w-would he want t-to be with a _s-silly_ l-little gi-girl like _m-me_ , when h-he c-can have _h-her?_ "

"Asuka, you'll f-find someone," murmured Shinji. "You will. I p-promise."

" _It's n-not_ _f-fair, dammit!_ " she cried. "F-first _you_ , n-now _K-Kaji_..."

"Shhh," whispered Shinji. "It's okay, Asuka, it's a-alright. It's _alright_. You've just gotta be strong."

Asuka forced a smile through her tears. "B-be strong? _I_ c-can do _that_. _I'll_ sh-show that _j-jerk_ that _I-I_ don't _need_ him!"

"That's the spirit, Asuka, b-but _don't_ call him a jerk. Kaji's a nice guy, y'know... maybe i-it just wasn't meant to _be_ , is all."

"You're r-right... I guess I _s-should_ just t-try to m-move on. But i-it's _so_ h-hard."

"Yeah," he smiled. "Besides, most of the boys in our class would _love_ to go on a date with you!"

Asuka laughed. " _Those_ d-dorks? Huh, not likely, Shinji! I'd rather go out with Misato!"

Unbidden, Shinji's libidinous imagination conjured up an unsettlingly vivid image of Misato having wild sex with Asuka. He shook his head violently.

"Hee, does that turn you _on_ , Third Child?" giggled Asuka with a wink.

"Huh? _N-no_ , I-"

" _Ooh_ , or would you rather invite me to a _threesome_ with you and Rei?" she laughed.

"Asuka, y-you're _really_ d-disgusting," he shuddered.

"Ah, but I didn't hear a _no'_ , you _pervert_ ," grinned Asuka.

" _Oh, s-shut up!_ " bristled Shinji, returning his attention to his _manga_.

\- 3 -

 _ **TERMINAL DOGMA**_

 _ **DEPTH 2008 METRES**_

Kaji sighed as he approached the gigantic doors leading to Terminal Dogma. All his sneaking around over the past few months had finally culminated in this singular moment. At last, after many long hours of searching, the truth behind _NERV_ would soon be revealed in all its glory.

He was about to swipe his illicit entry card, when he heard a _click_ , and the barrel of a pistol pressed uncomfortably against the back of his head. He flicked his gaze backward to see Misato, dressed in her standard uniform.

"Hi!" he said cheerily. "Feeling better this morning, are we?"

" _I'm_ sober now, thank you." she smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Is this your _real_ profession, Kaji? Or is this something you just do _part-time?_ "

"What do _you_ think?" smiled Kaji.

"It would seem to me that there must be at least _two_ Ryoji Kajis here," murmured Misato. "One works for _NERV_ Special Inspections, and the other would _appear_ to be a spy for the Japanese government."

"Hmm, so you knew."

"Don't underestimate _NERV_!" said Misato harshly, her expression hardening.

Kaji shrugged his shoulders. "Was this ordered by Ikari?"

"No, _my_ initiative. But if you _stay_ with this other job... you'll die."

"Perhaps not. Commander Ikari is _using_ me for his own ends, but I _am_ sorry that I've kept this secret from you."

"I'll let it pass. Repayment for your help yesterday.

"I appreciate that. But you should know that the Commander and Ritsuko are hiding something from _you_ , too," he said triumphantly as he swiped the entry card. " _And this is it!_ "

There was a loud _thunk_ , and the giant warehouse doors slowly ground open. Misato gasped as its contents slowly came into view.

A gigantic white figure, nailed to a huge red cross. A stream of straw-coloured liquid trickled from the deformed stumps of the humanoid giant's legs, collecting in a massive lake at the base of the gigantic crucifix.

"Oh, my God... Is it an _Eva_?"

Her mind went back to the moment her father had sealed her inside the pod all those years ago.

 _The giant of light..._

"No... no, it can't _be...!_ " she stammered.

"Yes, the key to the Second Impact and everything that's happened since - the _starting_ point of _everything!_ This is Adam."

" _Adam?_ But _why_ is the first Angel _here?_ " gasped Misato, and the hand holding the gun fell to her side as her gaze fixated on the crucified giant. "You're _right_ , Kaji... _I_ don't know NERV... I don't know NERV at _all!_ "

\- 4 -

Elsewhere, above ground, the three pilots were talking animatedly. However, unusually for the three of them, the main topic of discussion was work.

"Sparring?" gasped Asuka.

"Yeah," smiled Shinji. "Rei and I were talking about it."

" _Before_ or _after_ you did your daily bedroom gymnastics?" giggled Asuka. Shinji blushed redly.

"Most of our sorties thus far have been relatively straightforward, but it _seems_ sensible to continue developing our links with our own individual Evas," said Rei. "We feel that sparring would be a good way to do that."

"You mean, like, boxing or something?" said Asuka.

"Exactly! It'd _really_ help to fine-tune our motor control _and_ sharpen our reflexes," replied Shinji. "Whaddya think?"

"I dunno... do you think Misato would _let_ us?" murmured Asuka, scratching her head.

"I see no reason why not, Asuka," smiled Rei. "Anything that helps give us an edge in combat would _seem_ to be worth trying."

"Well, count me _in_ , you two!" grinned Asuka. "But I hope you're _both_ ready to have your _asses_ kicked!"

"Did you _hear_ that, Rei?" laughed Shinji. " _That_ sounded like a _challenge!_ "

"The gauntlet has truly been laid down, Shinji," said Rei with a wry smile. "We cannot allow such a challenge to go unanswered."

"Okay then, we _accept!_ " said Shinji, extending a hand. Rei placed her hand on Shinji's, and after a moment's hesitation, Asuka joined them.

"And the loser has to do _whatever_ the winners want for one week," murmured Rei.

" _Wha-a-at?_ "

"Oh, _wow_ , Rei, I hadn't thought of _that!_ " laughed Shinji. "Whaddya say, Asuka? Let's make it _interesting_ , shall we?"

"Uh, _I_ dunno..."

"She's nervous," smiled Rei. "Look at her eyes." Asuka's left eye was indeed twitching. "She doesn't believe that she can _beat_ us in hand-to-hand combat."

"Oh, yeah? _Well_ , we'll just _see_ about that, _Wondergirl!_ " Asuka yelled. " _Fine_ , loser has to be the winners' _slave_ for a week! Hey, you might just get your threesome _after_ all, Shinji!" she giggled with a playful wink.

Rei looked quizzically at Shinji. "Shinji, what's Asuka talking about?"

"Uh, j-just ignore her, Rei," he stammered. "She's only trying to distract us."

 _And doing a pretty good job, too,_ he thought, as a succession of erotic images floated across his mind.

He imagined Rei sitting on his face as Asuka rode him with wild abandon. He saw himself sucking Asuka's pert breasts while Rei's mouth warmly enveloped his throbbing manhood. He imagined the two girls kissing passionately, his essence jetting all over their faces and hungry, wet tongues.

 _Man, why do I do this to myself?_

\- END -

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _Ritsuko's secret is out... at least, one of them is. Misato is shocked to her core about Kaji's revelations. What will she do? Meanwhile, the Eva pilots wonder about the reasons why they battle, and a gauntlet is thrown down. Who will come out on top? And, more importantly, will Shinji end up living his erotic fantasies with two beautiful girls?_

 _This chapter turned out quite differently than I'd originally envisioned it. There's a lot of talking and character development without much actual action or plot, but I don't feel that's necessarily a bad thing now and then. Don't worry, more lemony goodness will be incoming soon!_

 _As always, thanks for reading_!


	15. Round One - Fight!

**Round One - Fight!**

\- 1 -

"Ladi-i-e-es and gentleme-e-n-n, children of a-all ages, _welcome_ , one and all!" cried Misato over the intercom. An enormous crowd of _NERV_ personnel had gathered in the main control box for an event which had been promised to be 'earth-shattering'. Most of them had been milling around in a vaguely confused fashion for several minutes, until Misato's sudden announcement shocked them out of their reverie.

"Tonight, for _one_ _night_ _only_ , the three _Evangelion_ pilots will put their minds and bodies on the line to _prove_ their _ultimate_ superiority in the field of battle!"

She gulped down half a can of beer and continued.

"Casting aside _all_ notions of fair play and sportsmanship, not to mention their umbilical cables, these _hardened_ warriors will settle for nothing less than total _victory_ in the arena of mortal combat!"

"Misato, you're being awfully dramatic about this," sighed Maya. "They're just _sparring_ with each other in the VR training environment." She glanced nervously around at the mass of bodies surrounding them. "And look at all these people cluttering up the control room! Is this _really_ necessary?"

"Hey, I figured if the _pilots_ really wanna do this, then _we_ may as well have some fun with it too," replied Misato. She continued to orate into the intercom.

"First up, in the blue _Eva_ , it's the blue-haired babe with a deadly killer instinct - Rei 'The Reaper-r-r' Ayanami-i-i!"

"Honestly, Misato, you really never _did_ grow up, did you?" laughed Ritsuko.

"Shut _up_ , Ritsuko! Next, in the purple _Eva_ , men want to be him and women want to be with him - Shinji 'The Slayer-r-r' Ikari-i-i!"

"...Misato, c-can we just get _on_ with this?" stammered Shinji over the intercom. "...You're _embarrassing_ us!"

"And finally, in the red _Eva_ , the smokin' hot Fraulein who doesn't take crap from anyone, - Asuka 'Akuma-a-a' Langley-y Soryu-u-u!"

"...Woohoo! _Yeah!_ Let's get this show on the _road!_ " came Asuka's excited voice.

"Tonight's contest will be in three parts!" continued Misato. "Two _Evas_ , chosen at random by the _MAGI_ , will take the stage first! Then, the loser of the first bout will try to regain some dignity in a pitched battle against the remaining _Eva_!"

She hiccuped.

"And finally, the victors of the first two bouts will face each other in a desperate contest for total domination! Pilots, are you ready?"

"...Affirmative."

"...Uh, I g-guess..."

"...Oh, I was _born_ ready, Misato! Yeahhh!"

"Even though this is just a plug-linked simulation, it's a good thing the Commanders are away on business," laughed Hyuga. "Or else we'd _all_ be in real trouble!"

"Man, I can't _wait_ to see who comes out on top!" grinned Aoba.

Maya sighed and shook her head. "You guys, honestly."

"And now, my _lovely_ assistant, Dr Akagi, will set the wheels of destiny in motion!"

"'Lovely assistant'? I _should_ remind you, Major, that I _significantly_ outrank you," laughed Ritsuko, typing a command at the console.

The _MAGI_ deliberated briefly, then the result flashed up:

 _UNIT-00 VS UNIT-02_

"Well, it looks like we're set for some _hot_ girl-on-girl _action_ in the first round!" yelled Misato.

"I don't _think_ that means what _you_ think it means," sighed Maya.

"Pilots, take your positions in the Arena of Destiny and prepare for a bloody battle _to the death!_ "

The virtualized representations of Units 00 and 02 flickered into view on the main viewscreen.

"Misato, how many of those have you drunk?" sighed Ritsuko as Misato knocked back another beer.

"Just a couple, y'know, to get in the mood," giggled the Major. "Okay! Let battle commence in three... two... one... _ACTIVATE!_ "

A timer began to count down from one minute, to an uproarious cheer from the assembled staff.

"...Roger!" called Rei, assuming a fighting stance

"...GYYEEEAAAHHHH!" cried Asuka, charging full-bore at Rei.

 _Unit 02_ opened with a wild roundhouse punch which _Unit 00_ dodged easily, spinnjng round to smash a fist into the back of the red Eva.

"...Hey, no fair! Get _back_ here, Rei!" cried Asuka, turning to face _Unit 00_. Rei had assumed a confident stance, legs bent at the knee, and _Unit 00_ made a "come-hither" motion.

"...So _that's_ the way you want it, _huh?_ " cried Asuka, and _Unit 02_ let loose with a flurry of quick jabs. _Unit 00_ parried and dodged, but a stray punch broke through her guard and inflicted a glancing blow to the side of _Unit 00_ 's cranium.

"...Don't wear yourself out _too_ soon, Asuka," laughed Rei, launching _Unit 00_ forward and transitioning smoothly into a swift combination of high and low punches. _Unit 02_ bobbed and weaved fluidly, countering with jabs of its own, but in the melee several of Rei's punches made solid contact with the red _Eva_ 's midsection.

"...Ugh... _Damn_ it, I just need _one_ solid hit..." panted Asuka. Around thirty seconds had elapsed, and Rei had so far had the better of their encounter.

Then, _Unit_ _02_ crouched to avoid a misjudged high kick from _Unit 00_ and, seeing an opening, unleashed a violent sweeping roundhouse kick, glancing off the blue _Eva_ 's left leg and knocking it momentarily off balance.

"...There it is! Alri-i-ight, prepare to eat virtual _dirt_ , Rei!" cried Asuka, charging in for the kill.

 _Unit 02_ threw everything it had into a devastating punch straight from the shoulder. However, _Unit 00_ had already regained its balance, and to Asuka's dismay the blue _Eva_ stepped neatly to one side, grabbing Unit 02's arm as it whipped past, and twisting it around, forcing it up against the red _Eva_ 's back. In the same movement, _Unit 00_ drove a foot violently into the crook of _Unit 02_ 's left leg, forcing it down onto one knee.

The red _Eva_ struggled to regain its feet, but it was already too late as _Unit 00_ unleashed a furious straight kick, its heel smashing into the back of _Unit 02_ 's head and knocking it violently to the ground.

" _Asuka's down!_ Unit Two has been knocked down by a truly _devastating_ blow from Rei and Unit Zero! Can she beat the _count_ and stay _in_ this match? One... Two..."

"...Ach... no _way_ , I _can't_ be beaten so quickly!" panted Asuka. She struggled with the controls, desperately trying to gain a footing, but Unit 00's kick had seriously upset her equilibrium, and whatever she tried she couldn't regain her balance. "... _Noooo!_ "

"Eight... Nine... Ten! _A-a-and it's all over!_ The _winner_ of the _first_ battle by way of _countout_ , and proceeding to the _final_ match... it's Rei-i Ayanami-i-i!"

The crowds cheered as Unit 00 helped Unit 02 to its feet.

"...No way... you beat me..." sighed Asuka.

"...You were too focussed on obtaining an immediate knockout blow, Asuka," said Rei. "...I simply had to observe your strategy and wait for the right moment to strike."

"...Goddammit... okay, _you_ win this one, Rei," replied Asuka. "...But this isn't over _yet!_ I just have to beat Shinji, then _you're_ mine!"

"...We'll see, Asuka," smiled Rei. "...We'll see."

\- 2 -

Ritsuko sighed. "Is this all _really_ necessary, Misato?"

"Of _course_ not!" laughed Misato. "C'mon, Ritsu, I'm just having a bit of _fun_ with the whole, y'know, thing!"

"Well, you've _certainly_ succeeded in making Shinji uncomfortable, if _that_ was your goal," murmured the Doctor as Misato stuck out her tongue. "Maya, have you been monitoring the sync ratios of the pilots during the battle?"

"Yes, ma'am," smiled the Lieutenant. "Both Rei and Asuka have showed a small but significant increase in harmonic alignment across the spectrum over the course of the bout. It looks like the close-quarters combat is _definitely_ having a positive effect."

"Hmm, wasn't it Shinji who came _up_ with the idea?" said Misato?

"Yes, and it seems to be having the desired effect," smiled Ritsuko. "I think this would be a useful addition to the regular testing routine. And _before_ you even say _anything_ , Misato," she said sternly to the giggling Major, "we are _not_ making this into a regular public spectacle, is that _quite clear?_ "

"Awww, dammit, _you're_ no fun, Ritsu," whined Misato.

"Misato, this is _serious_ ," sighed Maya. "Aside from the normal rounds of sync testing, the pilots don't get much time in the Evas, outside of actual combat. A regular training routine could _really_ help them out!"

"Yeah, that's true," sighed Misato. "Oh, well... I guess I'll have to hang up my ring announcer's mic once this is all over."

"Don't be _too_ disheartened, Misato," smiled Ritsuko. "By my count, we still have two rounds to go."

"Yeah... it's kinda bittersweet," said Misato.

"Oh, talking of bittersweet... here," said Maya, handing Misato a freshly-brewed mug of coffee. "We can't have you drunk _and_ disorderly on duty, now can we, ma'am?"

"Ughhh," sighed the Major as she drank deeply from the steaming mug.

\- 3 -

"...Man, I'm _so-o_ looking forward to taking you _down_ , Third Child!" laughed Asuka.

"...O-okay, if you _s-say_ so, Asuka," grinned Shinji. "...B-but you _won't_ beat me so easily!"

Misato cleared her throat and spoke into a dusty microphone that she'd found under one of the control desks. Her voice rang out over the intercom.

"Well, it's been a drama-packed evening thus far here at _NERV_ HQ, and tensions are running high as the next two combatants prepare to do battle!"

"Where on _earth_ did you find _that_ old thing, Misato?" laughed the Doctor.

Misato conspicuously ignored her. "Preparing to enter the arena of destiny, we have Shinji 'The Slayer' Ikari piloting Eva Unit One, and Asuka 'Akuma' Langley Soryu at the controls of Eva Unit Two! Pilots, are you ready?"

"...Yep, bring it on!"

"...Yeah! Let's fight already!"

"Okay! Let battle commence in three... two... one... _ACTIVATE!_ "

A cheer rang out from the audience as the two virtualized _Evas_ closed on one another. They locked arms, struggling for a hold.

"...Oh, trying a bit of _jiu-jitsu_ , are we, Shinji?" laughed Asuka.

"...Don't _mock_ me, goddamnit!" yelled Shinji as _Unit 01_ 's right arm disengaged, smashing down with a standing hammerfist. _Unit 02_ blocked the blow high with its left arm and quickly curled its right arm under the purple _Eva_ 's bicep.

"...H-huh?" stammered Shinji.

The red _Eva_ reached over _Unit 01_ 's forearm and grabbed its own left wrist with its right hand, trapping the purple _Eva_ 's arm in place, and applied forward pressure, painfully twisting _Unit 01_ 's arm backward.

"Ooh, 'Akuma' has 'The Slayer' in a standing armlock!" called Misato. "Can he _escape_ her clutches, or will he be _forced_ to tap out?"

Shinji yelped in pain as _Unit 01_ 's shoulder joint began to crack under the pressure of _Unit 02_ 's armlock.

"Structural deformation in the right scapular socket!" yelled Maya. "Torque force at ninety percent of design tolerance and rising!"

"...Unnngh! _Shit_ , I-I gotta get outta this _fast!_ " he yelped in a panic.

In desperation, _Unit 01_ struck out with one foot, planting it firmly in the midsection of its opponent, and Shinji let the _Eva_ 's body weight roll backward. Both _Evas_ toppled to the ground, _Unit 02_ astride the purple _Eva_ , the pressure in _Unit 01_ 's shoulder released as the red _Eva_ lost leverage.

Then _Unit 02_ incautiously released its grip on its opponent, placing a hand down to steady itself, and in that split second Shinji struck. _Unit 01_ quickly wrapped its legs around the red _Eva_ 's midsection, and with its right hand took hold of _Unit 02_ 's left wrist. Quickly, Shinji looped _Unit 01_ 's left arm over and under _Unit 02_ 's left bicep.

"...What t-the hell?" gasped Asuka.

Then the purple _Eva_ grabbed hold of its own right wrist, trapping _Unit 02_ 's arm, and twisted its torso suddenly toward the left, pushing upward with its right hand to twist the red _Eva_ 's trapped forearm inward toward its body. Asuka screamed as agonizing pains shot through her left shoulder and elbow.

"I don't believe this! In a shocking and unexpected move, 'The Slayer' has escaped the armbar and now has 'Akuma' in a double-joint armlock! This move is excruciatingly painful, even with the _Eva_ 's pain receptors attenuated - can she withstand the pressure?"

 _Unit 01_ increased the pressure on the struggling _Unit 02_ 's unnaturally-bent arm still further.

"... _Aaaaaaaghhh!_ Oh, m-my _god_... _uuuuggghhh_... w-where did y-you learn _t-this_ , Shinji?"

"...I'll tell you later, Asuka," panted Shinji. "...You'd better _tap out_ b-before I break your arm!"

"... _Ggaaaahhh!_ Ughh... _N-never!_ "

"...O-okay, _don't_ say I didn't _warn_ you," sighed Shinji. With a violent movement, _Unit 01_ twisted the other _Eva_ 's arm still further inward, and its overstrained elbow joint creaked alarmingly.

"Torque forces in the left humero-radial joint have _exceeded_ the red line!" cried Maya. "Total joint _failure_ is imminent!"

"... _Oh, f-_ _fuck-k!_ _Aghh, okay, okay, I give, you bastard!_ " cried Asuka. "...Jeez, that r-really, _really_ h-hurts!"

With that, _Unit 02_ resignedly tapped the ground three times.

"And Unit Two has tapped out! Which means that the _winner_ of this round, by way of _submission_ , is Shinji 'The Slayer-r' Ikari-i-i!"

"...Well... well _played_ , Sh-Shinji," panted Asuka. "...I _thought_ the armbar... would be _enough_... to get a submission... out of you!"

"...It _nearly_ was, Asuka," smiled Shinji. "...I was just l-lucky, I guess!"

"...Don't patronise me, you _idiot_ ," laughed Asuka. "...You _really_ aced it out there! Crap, I guess I'm gonna be your _slave_ for the next week, huh?"

"...Yeah, i-it looks that way," grinned Shinji.

"... _Oh, goddamn you, Third Child!_ " giggled Asuka. "...I really gotta practice more!"

\- 4 -

"A-a-and that's the _end_ of the _final_ bout, and it's a _controversial_ judge's decision!" cried Misato. As a result of _Unit 02_ 's defeat, _Unit 00_ had ended up pitted against _Unit 01_ in the final bout. The two _Evas_ had traded blows until the timer ran down, but neither had been able to obtain a decisive advantage over the other.

"And the scores are in... the judges have scored the final unanimously in favour of... _Rei_ _Ayanami-i-i-i!_ "

A massive cheer went up from the technicians and personnel. _Unit 01_ stepped forward and extended a hand to _Unit 00_.

"...Well done, R-Rei," smiled Shinji. "...I just couldn't get through your guard."

"...Thank you, Shinji," smiled Rei as _Unit 00_ took the proffered hand and shook it. "...You were a worthy opponent."

"...So, what should we make _Asuka_ do first?" Shinji laughed.

"...I _do_ have an idea, Shinji, but let's wait until we're out of the arena," she grinned.

Meanwhile, the virtualized Unit 02 sat cross-legged, its head in its hands.

"... Goddammit... I can't believe I actually _lost_ to those two!" sighed Asuka. "...Ach, this is the _worst!_ "

\- 5 -

A cheer rang out across the control room as the doors opened and the three pilots walked in. A chant of " _Rei! Rei! Rei!_ " rose up, much to the blue-haired girl's embarrassment.

"So, Rei, how does it _feel_ to be the champion of this, the inaugural _Evangelion Deathmatch Tournament_?" giggled Misato.

"It's... very agreeable," smiled a somewhat flustered Rei.

"Huh, I'd _hardly_ call that a _tournament!_ " snorted Asuka.

"Aww, just because you got your _butt_ kicked, Asuka?" laughed Shinji.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," sighed the redhead. "At least I've learned that charging straight in for the kill isn't _always_ the best strategy."

"Don't forget our agreement, Asuka," murmured Rei. "You have to do _whatever_ Shinji and I ask for seven days."

"Okay, sure, whatever!" bristled Asuka. "But don't think this is _over_ , Wondergirl!"

"Oh, it's only just beginning, _Fraulein Verlierer_ ," grinned Rei.

"Huh? Did you just _i-insult_ me, Rei?" laughed Asuka. "I'm actually impressed!"

"Okay, settle down, you three," said Ritsuko. "There's no further testing scheduled for today, so you're all free to go. And congratulations, Rei" she smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am," Rei smiled.

Shinji laughed. "So what shall we make her do first, Rei?"

\- 5 -

"You've... _g-gotta_ b-be j-joking..." stammered a shocked Asuka. The pilots were walking home, having finished their duties at HQ, and Rei had just proposed a rather unconventional idea to Asuka.

"Not at all," said Rei. "We're prepared to waive the agreed seven days of servitude, but _only_ if you agree to take part."

Asuka glared furiously at a blushing Shinji. " _You!_ This was _your_ idea, wasn't it, you _deviant?_ "

"A-actually, _I_ had n-nothing to do with _this_ one, Asuka," murmured Shinji with a nervous grin. "It was all R-Rei's idea."

"Hu-uh? Are you _k-kidding_ me?" yelled Asuka.

"I'm _completely_ serious, Asuka. You're very attracted to Shinji, you've made that _quite_ obvious. So, as a gesture of our friendship, I'm willing to let you have him for one night - but, _only_ if you allow me to join you both." said Rei with a grin.

" _G-goddammit_ , I-I'm not a piece of _meat_ , Rei!" Shinji laughed.

"You're not _obliged_ to consent if you don't _wish_ to, Shinji," smiled Rei.

"Um... t-that's not w-what I _meant_..." he murmured, blushing.

"You're... you're actually _serious_ , aren't you?" murmured Asuka. "Um, but t-this is a-all so sudden... I-I d-didn't _realise_ you w-were into boys _and_ g-girls, R-Rei," murmured Asuka.

"I'm simply curious," smiled Rei. "And, I can't deny that you're _very_ attractive, Asuka."

The redhead blushed deeply. "Um, _t-thank_ you, Rei... uh, so, w-would there b-be any r-rules?"

"There'll be no hard and fast rules. The only condition will be that each participant _must_ be satisfied completely by _each_ of the other two," said Rei. "That way, there can be no feelings of jealousy or inadequacy afterward."

"H-hey, don't _I_ g-get a say i-in this, you guys?" giggled Shinji.

"Be quiet, Shinji," said Asuka and Rei in unison.

"I'm gonna be honest, Rei, i-it's a _pretty_ w-weird idea... but, w-well, I _g-guess_ it might be fun!" giggled Asuka nervously. "So... _when_ d-did you wanna do it?"

"Well, I have no plans for the remainder of the day, and Misato isn't due back from HQ for a few hours," smiled Rei.

"You m-mean, r-right _now?_ " stammered Shinji as they approached Misato's apartment block.

"There's no time like the present."

"Well... I _guess_ , i-if it gets me out of a whole _week_ of having to do _everything_ you two _weirdos_ tell me to do... y'know, what the hell? Let's _do_ it!" laughed Asuka, nodding.

"I'm, uh, _st-still_ not too sure h-how I _feel_ about this, y-you guys," murmured Shinji as the two girls led him toward the apartment.

"Relax, Shinji," smiled Rei, opening the door. "It's just a little bit of fun."

"Yeah, lighten up, Third Child!" laughed Asuka as she closed the door behind them.

As they all kicked off their shoes, Shinji was caught somewhere in a state between elation that this was actually happening, and horror that it might completely ruin his relationship with both girls.

He closed his eyes and offered up a silent prayer to any gods that might be listening.

 _Help me...!_

\- END -

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 _I decided to take the whole sparring thing to what I figured was its logical extreme, with Misato turning it into some kind of bizarre spectator sport. Hopefully it worked out okay - I have to admit this chapter was a touch rushed, so please let me know what you thought._

 _Next time - will the three pilots submit to their carnal desires, or will one of them chicken out? One thing's for sure, it's gonna be messy._

 _As always, thanks for reading!_


	16. Strange Bedfellows

**Strange Bedfellows**

\- 1 -

The three pilots kicked off their shoes, and almost immediately, Rei grabbed Shinji and kissed him fiercely, sucking hard on his lower lip. "Mmm, Shinji..." she moaned as they parted.

"Ooh, let _me_ try, Rei!" giggled Asuka.

"Okay, here you go," smiled Rei. With a grin, Asuka stepped over to him.

"Hey, _Shinji_ , you wanna kiss me?" she murmured sweetly.

"Uh, I-" Shinji began, his words abruptly cut off as Asuka pressed her open mouth against his. Her hands roamed freely over his trembling body as she pushed her tongue wetly between his lips.

"Mmmph, mmf _mmmmh!_ " he mumbled.

Smiling, Rei spun Asuka around and kissed her, roughly squeezing her pert breasts. Shinji gaped at the two girls as their tongues slid hungrily into each other's mouths, Asuka squeezing the blue-haired girl's buttocks as Rei slid her hands inside the redhead's T-shirt.

"Oh, my God..." he whispered. "Is this... really _happening?_ "

"Shinji, come here," sighed Asuka, pulling her T-shirt off over her head to reveal her naked breasts. "Come here and suck my tits."

Shinji'a eyes widened, and he hesitated, knowing that the action he took at this moment would change the relationship between the three of them in ways that he couldn't possibly fathom. He looked pleadingly at his girlfriend.

"Go on, Shinji," smiled Rei. "It's okay. I..." She blushed. "I'd like to watch."

"Ah, o-okay, R-Rei," murmured Shinji. He stepped forward and laid his hands gently on Asuka's chest. He could feel her nipples hardening under his palms, and he squeezed her breasts softly. Asuka moaned and roughly shoved his head into her cleavage, and Shinji yelped in mingled shock and delight.

"C'mon, you _idiot_ , I want you to _suck_ them," she whispered.

Shinji took a deep breath, and took Asuka's left nipple into his mouth. He circled her areola with the tip of his tongue, making her moan softly. He could feel a burgeoning hardness in his groin, and a powerful lust overtook him as he began to suck hard on her soft breast, squeezing her other breast roughly as he hungrily slurped at her erect nipple.

"Mmmmm, Asuka..."

Rei watched intently as Shinji devoured Asuka's breast, slipping off her own top as she did so. She bent beside him and began to lick Asuka's other breast, gently biting down on the erect nipple, running her tongue wetly all around it as Asuka sighed and moaned with pleasure. She arched her back and pressed her chest up against their hungry mouths, stroking their hair.

"Oh-h, Rei... Shinji..." she sighed.

Shinji trailed his wet tongue along the top of Asuka's breast, trailing kisses along her collarbone, licking the side of her neck. He grabbed her head roughly and shoved his tongue between her lips, and they both moaned as their tongues intertwined.

Meanwhile, Rei had begun to lick her way down Asuka's firm stomach, tickling her bellybutton with her tongue and making her giggle. She gasped as Rei's hands fumbled with the button on her shorts, and Shinji bit her lip firmly, making her yelp with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"W-wait... mmmm..."

Rei ignored her, unzipping Asuka's shorts and pulling them to her knees. She brushed her lips over the silky material of the redhead's panties, and Asuka sighed as the red-eyed girl sensually licked the inside of her right thigh. She was lost in a a wave of erotic sensations, sucking Shinji's tongue hungrily as Rei kissed and licked her bare legs.

"Mmmmhh... oh, _wow_..." she moaned ecstatically.

"Do you like this, Asuka?" murmured Rei.

"Oh, _f-fuck_ yes," sighed Asuka as Shinji teased her earlobe with his tongue. "Rei... oh, God... I w-want you to l-lick... m-my pu-pussy..."

Rei smiled. "I think we should go to the bedroom first," she whispered.

Asuka sighed deeply, and undid her pigtails, letting her long, red hair tumble free. "C-come on, Sh-Shinji...".

The three staggered down the corridor, running their hands all over each other as Shinji awkwardly slid open the partition door, the girls continuing to kiss passionately as he closed it behind them.

\- 2 -

As the door closed with a clunk, Rei and Asuka sank side by side onto the futon, their mouths locked together, squeezing each other tightly.

"W-wow..." gasped Shinji as Rei straddled Asuka, kissing and licking her way down the redhead's squirming body. He had never expected to see anything like this even in his most desperately erotic fantasies. He knelt behind Rei and frantically pulled down her skirt, followed quickly by her panties, and roughly squeezed her firm buttocks.

Rei sighed softly as she gently slid Asuka's panties down over her thighs and pulled them over her feet, leaving her naked. She reached between Asuka's legs and stroked her delicately, making the redhead quiver and squeal with pleasure.

"Oh, Asuka, you _shave_ there?" smiled Rei. "It feels lovely and smooth."

"Y-yeah," murmured Asuka, then yelped as Rei gently slid one finger between her labia.

"Mmm, you're _so_ soft," sighed Rei, gently probing with her fingertips, and moaned softly as she felt Shinji's lips touch the side of her body. He had quickly tossed his clothes to one side, crouching naked to the left of the two girls, and was trailing soft kisses up along Rei's left side. He wetly licked the smooth skin under her arm, making her yelp and giggle.

"Shinji..." she murmured, blushing. "Do you want to l-lick m-my... pussy?"

Shinji smiled at her. "Oh, God, y-yeah, I'd _love_ to..."

Rei smiled and pushed the redhead's thighs apart, edging back until her head was between Asuka's legs, and bent down slowly. Asuka gave a short moan of pleasure as Rei's tongue flickered across her smooth, soft labia.

"F-fuck, Rei... oh, my _God_..." moaned Asuka as Rei licked her tenderly. The blue-haired girl spread her legs wide apart and, reaching down, stroked her damp slit invitingly.

"Come on, Shinji," she smiled.

Shinji shuffled around behind her, smiling widely. He bent down and trailed his tongue wetly all over her buttocks, before rolling over onto his back and shuffling backward until his head lay between her open legs, her damp crevice directly over his face.

"Oh, R-Rei," he sighed as she gently lowered her hips. He opened his mouth and, lifting his head, delicately ran the tip of his tongue along her soft, pink labia.

"Mmmh, oh-h, Shinji..." moaned Rei as he gently probed her slit, his tongue sliding between her lips.

"Oh, R-Rei, you taste _so_ _good_..." murmured Shinji, pressing his tongue further into her, relishing the sweet taste of her sex, desperately wanting to taste every part of her. Rei moaned softly and buried her own tongue deeper into Asuka's wet slit, and the redhead yelped and squirmed as the red-eyed girl licked and sucked her swelling lips.

With one hand, Shinji reached up and used two fingers to spread Rei's labia apart, and buried his tongue deep inside her passage. Her taste was more intense here, and, overcome with desire, he sucked and slurped at her pink, wet crevice, smiling as he felt her body quivering with pleasure. Rei herself was in a frenzy of lust, devouring Asuka's hot, damp slit, hungrily slurping the redhead's juices as they welled up from inside her.

Asuka was moaning and writhing in sheer ecstasy. She had never thought that anything could ever make her feel so happy and complete. She cried out Rei's tongue flickered across her pearl, and her body tensed.

"Oh, _fuck_ yes, R-Rei... _r-right there_..."

Rei, smiling, obliged her, and began to caress the redhead's engorged love-bud with her soft, wet tongue. Asuka shivered and yelped, her body shuddering as she jerked against Rei's hungry mouth. Meanwhile, Shinji had turned his attention to Rei's own pearl, stimulating it with short, firm strokes of his tongue, making her moan hectically as her juices started to drip and trickle down his cheeks.

"Oh-h-h, Sh-Shinji..."

Both girls began to moan ever louder, Rei rhythmically licking Asuka's pearl, Shinji flicking his tongue across Rei's love-bud. The red-eyed girl could feel Asuka's body tensing up, and she pressed harder, firmly caressing the redhead's wet love-bud as her juices flowed freely.

"Oh-h, f-f-... Rei... ohhhhh... _oh_ _m-my g-god-d..._ _uunnhhhh_..." Asuka was lost completely in the sensations coursing through her body, moaning and bucking her hips as she felt an agonizingly pleasurable warmth building within her.

" _F-fuck_ , I'm g-gonna... _AAAAAAAHHH!_ " she cried out as her pleasure overflowed and her body shuddered in a violent paroxysm of joy and ecstasy, Rei frantically licking her pearl as she screamed with pleasure, her juices wetting the sheets under them as her orgasm hit its peak.

" _Oh, god, Rei! Oh-h, yeah!... Yeah!... ooohhhhh_..."

Shinji, meanwhile, was sucking and licking Rei's swollen love-bud, frantically sliding a pair of fingers in and out of her dripping slit, and smiled as her body started to shudder. Moaning loudly, Rei lowered herself onto Shinji, burying his face between her legs, and moved her hips back and forth, her wet slit sliding deliciously against his flickering tongue as every muscle in her body tightened.

"Sh-Shinji... S-Shi... _unnhhhhh... oh, yes... ohhhh... OOOHHHHHHH!_ "

Rei jerked violently downward against Shinji's eager mouth as the sensations coursing through her body became intolerable, and she threw her head back, crying out again and again as intense waves of intoxicating pleasure surged through her. She buried her face between Asuka's legs and slurped hungrily on her wet labia, relishing the taste of the other girl's juices, moaning as her pleasure slowly subsided to be replaced with a warm feeling of deep contentment.

After a long, contented moment, the three untangled themselves from each other and sank into the warm blankets of the futon, the two girls either side of Shinji, basking in a warm, contended glow.

\- 2 -

"Oh my God..." murmured an exhausted Asuka. "Rei,... wow, y-you were _so-o_ amazing! I-I've... I've _never_ come so _hard_ in my _life!_ "

"Mmmm, it was _very_ pleasurable indeed," sighed Rei. "But... _Shinji_ hasn't been satisfied yet."

She smiled across at Shinji.

"Shinji... would you like to become one with me?"

Shinji sighed contentedly. "I-I'd _love_ to, Rei." He turned to her and kissed her softly, then turned back to Asuka.

"Asuka, y-you might have t-to wait a _little_ while," he giggled sheepishly.

"No worries, Shinji," she panted. "I'm sure I can find a way... to keep myself occupied," she said with a smile and a wink. "Go make love with Rei." Her expression became troubled. "Sh... Shinji?"

"Yeah?" said Shinji.

"You're a _r-really_ lucky g-guy," she smiled sadly. "To _have_ h-her, I-I mean."

"Asuka..." Shinji sighed deeply and looked at Rei with a serious expression on his face.

"Rei... uh, w-would you mind..." he whispered.

Rei smiled. "No... of course not, Shinji," she whispered back, her cheeks flushed. "I'd q-quite like to _watch_ you, if that's okay."

"Okay!" he smiled, and turned to the redhead.

"Asuka... I'd _r-really_ like to m-make love to you... i-if you still want me to."

Asuka's eyes widened. "Really? You'd seriously _do_ it with me?"

Shinji nodded. "I would." He caressed her cheek softly. "Well, I guess _part_ of it is a way, uh, of m-making up for how I-I _hurt_ you."

He kissed her softly.

"B-but it's mostly because... uh, you're _really_ s-sexy, and, uh, I-I r- _really_ wanna _d-do_ it w-with you," he stammered, blushing.

Rei smiled. "He's right, Asuka. You really _are_ very sexy. And your pussy _is_ delicious," she said with a wink.

Shinji nodded. "So... a-are you _okay_ w-with that?"

Asuka's eyes welled up with joyful tears. "That w-would make me _v-very_ happy, Shinji."

Shinji smiled and rolled on top of her, and kissed her softly as teardrops trickled down her cheeks. He gently wiped her eyes, smiling down at her, then leaned in and kissed her passionately, squeezing her pert breasts as their tongues intertwined.

They kissed for a long moment, then she broke away and leaned upward.

"Shinji..." she whispered in his ear. "I want you... I want you _inside_ me..."

Her voice was quivering with emotion and desire.

"I want you to _fuck_ me," she whispered.

To the side, Rei's eyes widened, and she smiled.

Asuka leant back down upon the blankets and pulled him into a deep kiss, sucking wetly on his tongue as he shifted position. She parted her legs and he shuffled himself between them, and she tensed involuntarily as he gently slid the tip of his erect member between her moist, engorged labia.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry, Asuka," he said.

"No, d-don't be..." she sighed. "Oh, it feels _so_ g-good..." She drew him closer, and his erection slid deliciously all the way inside her warm, wet vagina. Rei watched intently as Shinji entered the other girl, and she reached down to caress her own aching slit.

"Ohhh..." moaned Asuka, and kissed Shinji hungrily.

"Oh, Shinji... _oh, god, please fuck me_..."

She roughly squeezed her own breasts, tugging at her erect nipples.

"Shinji..."

With a smile, Shinji began to move his hips gently back and forth, his erection sliding deliciously in and out of Asuka's dripping slit. Asuka moaned softly and moved her own hips in time with his, and they kissed passionately, hungrily sucking each other's tongues.

"May... I kiss you too, Asuka?" whispered Rei off to the side.

"Mmmmh... yes, _kiss_ me, Rei... unnhhh... give me your _tongue_... _ohhhhhh_..."

Rei smiled widely, and obligingly slipped her tongue deep into Asuka's mouth as Shinji's hard member slid ever faster in and out of the redhead's dripping crevice. Shinji moaned insistently as a blissful tension began to build in him, as he watched Rei wetly licking and slurping at Asuka's eager lips and tongue.

"Oh, Asuka, y-your _pussy_ feels so _good_... mmmmh..." he moaned as his hips gyrated back and forth, a rising tide building up in his belly. "Oh-h, Asuka... I'm g-gonna... _unnnnghhhh_..."

"Shinji..." sighed Asuka in between deep, wet kisses from Rei.

"Shinji... please... _come in me_..."

At that, Shinji's whole body jerked violently, his erection sliding deeply into her passage, and he cried out in ecstasy as the sensation of being enveloped by her finally pushed him over the edge. His whole body shook violently as a jet of warm semen spurted from his throbbing manhood into her eager crevice, and he thrust desperately against her as his essence gushed into her with almost intolerable pleasure.

Asuka closed her eyes and moaned hectically as she felt the delicious warmth of Shinji's urgent release filling her up, the smooth wetness of Rei's tongue sensually caressing her own, and in that moment, she felt complete, as if in this moment she had found everything that she'd been waiting for, hoping for, all this time.

Shinji's movements gradually became slower, and presently he sank down, spent, on top of her, sighing with deep contentment as Rei leaned in to kiss Asuka's flushed cheek.

Asuka's eyes flickered open, and she fixed Shinji's gaze with her own, a smile of utter contentment lighting up her face.

"Shinji... I... that was _amazing_..."

She looked over at Rei, still smiling. "Rei... th- _thank_ you, so much."

Rei smiled warmly. "No, thank _you_ , Asuka. For being here, with us."

"Rei..." A tear ran down Asuka's cheek. She wiped her eyes and began to sniffle softly.

"Asuka? W-what's wrong?" said Shinji.

"Oh, _g-god_... Shinji, t-this has been th-the _happiest_ t-time of m-m-my _life!_ B-but... after t-today, I'll _n-never_ b-be able... t-to be w-w-with you again!" wailed Asuka, tears streaming down her face.

" _I can n-never be w-with either of you!_ "

Violent sobs shook her.

"Oh, no... Asuka..."

He looked pleadingly at Rei.

"Rei, I-I... oh, God, wh-what have we _d-done?_ "

Rei stroked the redhead's cheek tenderly, her expression pensive, and she whispered urgently to Shinji for a moment. He whispered back and nodded.

Asuka continued to cry into her hands as the other two exchanged soft whispers for some moments, then Rei let out a deep sigh as, gradually, the redhead's sobs subsided.

"Asuka, may I ask you something?"

The redhead wiped her eyes and took a long deep breath. "Yeah... of course, Rei..." she sniffled.

"Would you like..."

She blushed deeply.

"Asuka, would you like to be _together_... with Shinji... and I?"

" _Huh?_ W-what do you... wha... a-are you _s-serious_ , Rei?" she gasped.

"Yes, Asuka... we're serious," murmured Rei. She smiled a little sadly before continuing.

"Shinji and I... feel that we were always _missing_ something in our relationship."

"Y-yeah," said Shinji.

Rei took Asuka's hand and squeezed it tenderly. "But now... we feel that we've _found_ the missing piece."

"That piece is _you_ , Asuka," murmured Shinji.

Asuka sobbed joyfully, letting out tears that had been left uncried for a long, painful time. She drew both Rei and Shinji into a warm hug, squeezing them tightly as Rei gently kissed away the tears streaming down the redhead's face.

"Rei... Shinji... o-oh m-my _God_ , I-I would _l-love_ to b-be w-with you...!" she stammered.

"B-but... what a-about... oh, God, are you _a-sure_ , R-Rei, Shinji? I-I _d-don't_ want... t-to g-get in the _w-way_ o-of you two..."

Shinji kissed her softly. "You could _never_ be in the way, Asuka. Right, Rei?"

"Right," Rei smiled. "We're all _bonded_ by something special, and with that bond, _nothing_ can ever come between us."

She kissed Asuka's lips tenderly, then kissed Shinji while stroking the redhead's long, flowing hair.

"It's settled, then. From now on, Shinji will be our boyfriend, and I will be your girlfriend. We'll all be together, the three of us as one."

"Oh-h... _thank_ you... oh, th-thank you both, _so much_..." cried Asuka. "I-I... oh, y-you've made m-me the _h-happiest_ girl o-on _Earth_... Rei... Shinji... th-thank you..."

The three held each other close, covering each other's faces with soft, tender kisses as Asuka cried with happiness. There they lay peacefully in each other's arms, and soon fell into a deep, restful sleep.

\- 3 -

Some time later, muffled footsteps could be heard from outside the apartment, and there was a low creak as the front door opened.

"Hey you guys, I'm home!"

There was no answer as Misato closed the door behind her. She looked around and scratched her head thoughtfully.

 _Hmm... maybe they're both asleep already? Well, I guess it was kinda a busy day for everyone,_ she smiled. _I'd better look in on them._

She tiptoed up to Shinji's room and gently slid the door open, peering into the darkened room. Then her eyes goggled, and with a gasp she quickly slammed the partition shut, turning around to lean against the doorframe.

 _I can't just have seen that!_

 _It's_ _... surely..._

 _No_ _, it's impossible!_

Tentatively, she opened the door a crack and peeked inside.

The Major saw three separate sets of clothes scattered all around Shinji's bedroom, as if they'd been taken off in a hurry. And there in the centre of it all, sleeping in a tangle of blankets on top of Shinji's futon, were the naked figures of Rei, Asuka and Shinji himself.

Misato's left eye twitched.

 _Okay, let's look at this rationally, Misato._

 _Either_ _Shinji is sleeping with both Rei and Asuka..._

 _...or you've finally gone and lost your fragile little mind._

 _Oh, my God._

She gently pulled the door closed once more.

 _I_ _need a beer, right now._

\- END -

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 _Well, here we are. Shinji, Asuka and Rei are finally together. I guess, looking back, it was kinda inevitable, really. But how will their newfound togetherness change things for them and those around them?_

 _All I know is that the world is a cruel place, and the road ahead isn't going to be an easy one. But I'm sure that the three of them can rise to any challenges that they might face, as long as they're together._

 _I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. It was really fun to write, though it was tricky to figure out a way of putting the three pilots together without making it seem too contrived, but I think it's turned out okay overall._

 _As always, thanks for reading!_


	17. Strike Team Evangelion!

**Strike Team Evangelion**!

\- 1 -

Shinji slid open the partition door, yawning deeply. His hair was in disarray, and he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts.

"Well, good _morning_ , Shinji!" giggled Misato. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Uuuhhrrrr... yeah, thanks, Misato," he yawned, scratching his head as he walked over to the kitchen counter.

Misato smiled. "Good. What about Rei and Asuka, did _they_ sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks," he replied absently as he filled up the kettle.

It was several seconds before his tired brain caught on to the phrasing of Misato's question. His stomach dropped at the awful realisation of what he'd just admitted to, and he whirled around to see Misato grinning lasciviously at him.

"Uh, no! W-what I meant t-to... It's not... uuhh..."

"O-o-oh, Shinii, you're a dark horse, _aren't_ you?" laughed Misato. " _One_ girl not _enough_ for you now, is it?"

" _N-no,_ i-it's not _l-like_ that, Mis-Misato! Um..."

Misato giggled. "Wow, I can't _wait_ to tell Ritsuko about this! So, _tell_ me, Shinji - did you take _turns_ with each other, or was it a naked _free-for-all?_ " She smiled wickedly.

Shinji glanced around in a panic, hoping against hope that something, anything, would happen to extricate him from this predicament. When it became apparent that nothing was going to save him, he sighed and slumped down in the chair.

"O-okay, Misato... um, you remember th-the _bet_ we had, uh, with Asuka? A-about the combat simulation?"

"I sure do," grinned Misato.

She listened with growing interest as Shinji briefly yet uncertainly outlined last night's events to her. When he finally finished, she let out a squeal of delight.

"Oh, wow, this is just too much, Shinji! So now you're in a three-way relationship with Rei _and_ Asuka?"

"Uh, y-yeah," he murmured.

"Man, I can't _believe_ this!" she giggled. "So when do you plan on adding a _fourth_ member to your little _harem_ , loverboy?"

"Mis-Misato, _please,_ s-stop it!" wailed Shinji. "I-it's not _funny!_ It's... oh, _no_..."

He'd heard the faint sounds of movement from behind the door to his room.

 _Oh, god, not now... not now..._

The partition door slid open, and a tired-looking Asuka, yawning widely, wandered unsteadily into the room wearing only a pair of panties. As she finished her yawn, she noticed the room was occupied, and both occupants were staring at her naked breasts.

"Wha-a... Oh, my God, what's going on!" she screamed. " _Shinji, wh-what's Misato doing back here?_ " She covered herself up with her arms, blushing. "Uh, h-hi, Misato..."

Misato grinned. "Hi, Asuka! Did you three have _fun_ last night?"

Asuka gaped at Shinji, her expression one of utter panic. "Y-you... you... sh-she...?"

Shinji smiled nervously. "Um..."

" _DUMMKOPF!_ " yelled Asuka, clouting Shinji bodily around the side of his head and sending him crashing to the floor. She smiled sweetly at the grinning Major.

"Oh, Misato, you see, t-this is _all_ just a-a _big_ misunderstanding, ha ha!" she laughed nervously as Shinji got unsteadily to his feet, rubbing his head.

" _Is_ it, now?" smiled the Major, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, of _course!_ _I_ wouldn't sleep with _this_ big i-idiot!" she yelled, pointing at a dumbfounded Shinji.

"I see! So, I guess I must've _imagined_ seeing the three of you all _naked_ in his bed?" laughed Misato.

More sounds of movement came from the adjoining room, and the door slid open. Rei walked in and smiled at the three of them.

"Good morning, Shinji, Asuka. Good morning, ma'am," she smiled at the Major, whose eyes were almost bulging out of her head.

"Um, Rei..." Shinji gestured "You're not w-wearing any..."

"Uuugghh, _Rei_ , p-put some _clothes_ on, damnit!" cried Asuka.

"Why? Everyone in this room has seen me naked already," she murmured.

"Good morning, Rei," smiled Misato, staring intently at the table in front of her. "Could you fill me in on what happened last night? Asuka seems a _little_ confused," she grinned at the terrified redhead.

"Oh. Well, we came back here after the sparring session, then we all had sex with each other."

Asuka clapped a hand to her forehead in disbelief. " _Ach_ , that's it, I can't _stand_ any more! _Alright_ , alright, we all _did_ it together, _okay_ , Misato? _Happy_ now?" she bristled.

Misato smiled. "Is that _all_ there is to it, Rei?"

"No, ma'am," said Rei, to Asuka's horror. "Shinii and I agreed to include Asuka in our relationship. We're all together now."

Misato grinned at the mortified redhead. "Well, there doesn't _seem_ to be much of a misunderstanding _here_ , Asuka."

She glanced up at Rei.

"But, Rei, I _think_ maybe you should get dressed. You too, Asuka. It's... _ki-i-inda_ hard to know where to _look_ right now."

Rei jumped in surprise as a furious Asuka dashed past her into the bedroom. " _Oh!_ Uh, yes, ma'am," she said.

She walked over to Shinji and kissed him as Misato wolf-whistled enthusiastically, then she calmly followed after Asuka.

Misato grinned widely at Shinji, who by now was trembling with embarrassment.

"Well! You're _quite_ the lothario, now, _aren't_ you, Shinji?"

Shinji made a strangled noise that might have been an attempt to speak.

 _I'm never going to live this down, am I?_ he thought.

\- 2 -

"So, lemme get this _straight_ , Shinji," said Touji in disbelief. "You're Rei's boyfriend... b-but y'r Asuka's boyfriend _as well?_ "

The three pilots had bumped into Touji and Kensuke on their way to school, and after talking about inconsequentials, the conversation had drifted inexorably toward their relationships with each other.

"Uh, y-yeah, that's a-about the _shape_ of it, Touji," smiled Shinji.

"Man, some guys have _all_ the luck!" sighed Kensuke. "First you get to pilot the _Evangelion_ , and _now_ you're in a _relationship_ with two _beautiful women!_ "

" _Damn_ , new kid, I never knew y'had it in ya!" laughed Touji. "So, who d'you think's the best in _bed_ , if y'know what I mean?" he grinned, elbowing Shinii playfully.

"Huh?" gaped Shinji.

"Ehhh? _Excuse_ me, we're right _here_ , dumbass!" bristled Asuka, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Oh, uh, _s-sorry_ , Asuka!" stammered Touji nervously, flinching involuntarily.

"Hey, Asuka, just what _is_ it that you see in Shinji that _I_ don't have?" sighed Kensuke.

"Well, for starters, he's not a total _nerd_ , Aida," laughed Asuka. "I dunno, I guess..."

She sighed.

"He's been _so_ kind to me. He really does seem to _care_ about other people's feelings. Plus he's really shy, and I think that's... uh, kinda cute," she smiled, blushing.

"He really is _very_ kind," cut in Rei. "He was the only one at school who _didn't_ think I was _strange_. And we've all saved each other's lives several times. It's a very special bond."

"Well, frankly, I think y'r _both_ a bit strange, Rei, for shackin' up with _Shinji_ ," grinned Touji.

"Why, you-" began Asuka.

"Touji, be _careful_ ," laughed Shinji.

"But... y'know, s'not really my _place_ to say this, but I think you guys're really _good_ for each other, so... uh, yeah," he finished lamely.

"Yeah... I agree with Touji," smiled Kensuke. "You all seem _way_ happier than when we all _first_ met. I say, go with whatever works for you."

Asuka smiled with relief. "Wow... um, _t-thank_ you, guys!" She grinned at them both. "I'm, uh, _kinda_ surprised you're both so _understanding_ about this!"

"C'mon, Asuka... we're _y'friends_ , ain't we?" smiled Touji. "No matter what happens, we _always_ got y'backs."

"Thank you, Suzuhara," said Rei with a warm smile. She reached out and took Shinji's hand, and gestured to Asuka, who, after a moment's pause, did the same.

Shinji smiled contentedly.

 _I guess... I really am lucky._

\- 3 -

Later that morning, Asuka was walking down the corridors of _NERV_ HQ, looking for Doctor Akagi's office. She'd been growing increasingly nervous and fidgety as the morning wore on, and finally she had excused herself on a pretext and begun the journey to headquarters. Something was playing on her mind, and she needed to get it resolved.

"Ah, _here_ it is," she sighed, and knocked on the door.

"...Come in," said a familiar voice.

"Uh, Doctor Akagi?" murmured Asuka, peering around the door.

"Oh, hello, Asuka!" smiled the Doctor, looking up from her computer terminal. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Um, I need... to t-talk to you... p-privately..." she stammered, stepping nervously from one foot to the other.

"Okay, come in and close the door," she replied. "So, what's up?" she said softly as Asuka took a seat.

"Um... this is k-kinda _embarrassing_ , ma'am..."

Ritsuko smiled. "It's okay, you can tell me. Anything you say will be kept in _strict_ confidence."

"O-okay, _well_... it's... last night, Shinji, Rei and I... um, we..." She blushed deeply, unable to continue.

"I see," sighed the Doctor. "And you didn't use any protection, is that correct?"

"N-no, ma'am," sighed Asuka.

"Asuka, you _know_ how dangerous it could be if you were to get pregnant. There could potentially be _two minds_ attempting to synchronise with Unit Two at the same time. The consequences are _completely impossible_ to predict."

"I-I'm _s-sorry_ , Doctor!" Asuka stammered. "I r-remember the training, but... oh, God, I _l-love_ him, Ritsuko! I-I just w-wanted him t-to be _happy!_ "

Ritsuko sighed deeply. "I understand." She stood from her chair and walked across to a cabinet on the far wall of her office. "I'll prepare an emergency contraceptive injection. It will neutralise cell division in a fertilised egg and prevent implantation."

She rummaged around in the cabinet, pulling out a sterile-packaged syringe.

"And, since I suspect this _won't_ be the last time you two end up having sex, I'll fit you with a contraceptive implant."

Asuka nodded and blushed as the Doctor retrieved two foil-sealed packages from the top shelf.

"The implant is basically an extended-release version of the injection, contained in a biodegradable capsule that is inserted under the skin of your upper arm," she said, tearing open the first package to reveal a vial of clear liquid. "It'll remain effective for around six months, but you must still keep a close watch on your period. If you're unusually late, you _need_ to tell me at _once_. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, ma'am. _Th-thanks_ , Doctor," she sighed.

"It's okay, Asuka. These things happen. But, you've really _got_ to be more _careful_ in future." She raised the filled syringe. "Now, roll up your left sleeve."

Asuka looked away and grimaced as the needle slid into her arm. " _Ow-w-w..._ "

"Sorry, Asuka. We're nearly done," smiled the Doctor, retrieving the larger of the two packages. Suddenly, the intercom buzzed into life.

"...An unidentified object has been detected above Tokyo-3. All personnel please report to their designated command posts immediately. This is not a drill. I repeat, an unidentified..."

Ritsuko sighed. "Looks like we'll have to finish this another time. Asuka, get suited up and report to the cage immediately."

Asuka smiled. "Yes, _ma'am!_ "

\- 4 -

"Another A-Angel?" panted Shinji as he and Rei sprinted out of the school gate toward the waiting car.

"They're not certain," murmured Rei as they boarded and the car sped away. "The type appears to be orange. It's unusual."

"C-could it be a-a _new_ kind of Angel, do you think?" he said nervously.

"I don't know," said Rei. "But we _have_ to be prepared."

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry, Shinji. We'll _all_ be looking out for each other."

Shinji smiled. "Yeah... we will," he sighed.

"Two minutes to HQ entry," called the driver.

"Oh, my God... Shinji, look at _that!_ " cried Rei pointing out of the side window.

As they rounded the corner of a damaged building, they saw a huge object come into view descending from the sky above the city. It was a perfect sphere, its surface emblazoned with an unusual striped pattern that seemed to shift and change as they looked at it. Shinji gasped.

"T-that's the target," he murmured, clenching his fist. "Rei... let's be c-careful out there."

"Yes," she sighed. "You too, Shinji." They took each other into a tight hug as the car sped into the emergency tunnel.

\- 5 -

"Hey, what _kept_ you two?" yelled Asuka as Shinji and Rei dashed into the cage. "C'mon, get into your entry plugs!"

"Right!" cried Shinji, taking the stairs two at a time. "Asuka, be _careful!_ "

Asuka smiled. "Naturally, Shinji. Don't worry, _we've_ got your back!"

"T-minus thirty to launch," came a voice over the intercom. "...T-minus thirty to launch."

With that, the three pilots climbed into their entry plugs and prepared to go into battle.

"...T-minus five - four - three - two - one - Eva launch!"

With a thunderous crack, the _Evangelion_ units shot up from the catapults and sped vertically up the elevators to meet whatever it was that was up there, face to face.

\- 6 -

"Are you there?" whispered Shinji into the intercom. _Unit 01_ was taking cover behind a skyscraper, pistol at the ready. The unidentified object floated in the air just beyond, moving slowly.

There was no response from the other two pilots. Shinji clenched his fist.

 _Alright, I'll stop it myself._

 _Unit 01_ stepped out from behind the building and squeezed off two rounds. The bullets sped, straight and true toward the target.

Suddenly, the shape disappeared, and a dark shadow began to manifest itself beneath _Unit 01_ 's feet.

"It vanished!" cried Ritsuko back in the control room.

"Status?" yelled Misato.

"Pattern blue! Angel confirmed!" cried Hyuga. "It's right beneath _Unit One!_ "

"...A shadow? Wh-what the hell _is_ this?" cried Shinji as _Unit 01_ began to sink into the inky blackness. "...This can't be _happening!_ "

"Shinji, get _outta_ there!" screamed Misato. " _Shinji!_ "

"Oh my God..." whispered Rei.

Asuka yelled into the intercom. "You _idiot!_ Get your _ass_ in gear!"

 _Unit 01_ frantically fired its pistol down into the shadow, with no discernible effect.

"...Misato, what's going on?" cried Shinji as _Unit 01_ struggled, now waist-deep in the cloying grip of the Angel. "...Mis-Misato! _Help me!_ Asuka! Rei!"

"Rei, _c'mon_ , we've gotta _help_ him!" cried Asuka, _Unit 02_ charging down the street toward the Angel.

"Closing on his position now!" shouted Rei as _Unit 00_ leapt over a line of buildings to land just in front of the shadow enveloping _Unit 01_.

"Shinji, give me your hand!" she screamed.

"...Rei, _h-help_ me!" came Shinji's voice over the intercom, _Unit 01_ 's struggling form desperately trying to break free of the suffocating void. _Unit 00_ reached into the shadow, taking hold of the wildly thrashing _Eva_ under the arm, and yanked as hard as it could, but the trapped _Unit 01_ continued to sink into the darkness.

"Asuka, what's your ETA?" cried Rei.

"...I'm right here!" came the reply as _Unit 02_ smashed through a skyscraper to her side.

"Let's get him _outta_ there!" yelled Asuka, _Unit 02_ firmly taking hold of _Unit 01_ 's other arm.

"Okay, together!" shouted Rei. "One... two... _THREE!_ "

Both _Evas_ planted their feet and tugged desperately, but _Unit 01_ continued its slow, implacable descent into oblivion.

"...Rei, Asuka, engage your AT fields _now!_ " came Ritsuko's voice over the intercom.

"Huh?" said Asuka.

"...The shadow is the real target! I don't have _time_ to explain - you _both_ have to use an inverse AT field to disrupt its hold on _Unit One!_ Do it _now!_ "

"Yes, ma'am!" cried Rei. "Engaging AT field, _full power!_ "

"Okay, AT field engaged!" shouted Asuka. "C'mon, Rei, pull! _GNNNNGGGGHH!_ "

" _GGGHHHAAAAHH!_ " grunted Rei as both Units pulled for all they were worth. Slowly, _Unit 01_ 's descent slowed, then reversed as the combined power of the inverted AT fields began to take effect.

"It's working!" cried Rei.

"Come _on_ , Shinji, _fight_ it!" she yelled into the intercom as _Unit 01_ fought to break away from the cloying darkness.

"Shinji, don't give _up_ , you idiot!" screamed Asuka as _Unit 01_ 's arm burst free of the shadow. "Get out of there!"

"...Rei! Asuka! I'm coming!" yelled Shinji over the intercom as _Unit 01_ 's other arm tore itself free. The _Eva_ reached out and clawed at the street around the shadow, its fingers smashing through concrete and digging deep into the ground. Slowly, with the other two _Evas_ pulling desperately, _Unit 01_ began to drag itself from the enveloping shadow's clutches.

"...Now, as soon as _Unit One_ is clear, I want all three of you to rotate your fields at a one-hundred-twenty-degree offset frequency!" shouted Ritsuko over the intercom. "...The phase shifting will force the Angel to _remanifest_ in physical space!"

"Got it! Unit One is almost free!" called Asuka as Unit 01 dislodged its ankles from the Angel's sickly grip.

"Rotating AT field!" cried Rei.

"Spreading field now!" yelled Shinji angrily as _Unit 01_ climbed to its feet.

The shadow before them twisted horribly, its surface contorting into disturbing, inhuman shapes, then, suddenly, it winked out of existence.

"Oh, my... Shinji, _behind_ you!" cried Rei.

The other two _Evas_ whirled around, and the pilots gasped in horror.

" _Mein Gott_..." whispered Asuka. "What... _is_ that?"

The striped, floating sphere had reappeared. Its surface bubbled and contorted, and the whole shifted form before their eyes. Gradually its outline solidified into a horrifying tangle of purple-veined, fomenting flesh. Teeth and bone fragments jutted out at unnatural angles between malformed organs as a cluster of malevolent red eyes burst open at the centre of the mass, every misshapen pupil fixed on _Unit 01_.

Shinji gritted his teeth, his face twisted with rage. "You... monster! I'll _KILL_ you!"

As if on cue, a bestial roar filled the air around them, but Shinji was undeterred, his mind utterly fixated on destroying the floating abomination before him. The Eva lashed out furiously, its clawed fingers tearing into the Angel's grotesque body. Blood and black ichor gushed over _Unit 01_ 's hands as it ripped away quivering chunks of meat, the Angel's eyeballs bursting with sickening pops as the _Eva_ tore relentlessly through unresisting flesh as though it were tissue paper.

"Where's the _core_ , goddammit? Ah- _there!_ " he screamed as he spotted a glimmer of red in amongst the carnage he'd wrought.

"... _Do_ it, Shinji!" came Asuka's triumphant voice over the intercom. "...This one's _all_ yours!"

"...Go on, Shinji," murmured Rei. "...Do it, for _all_ of us."

"Roger! _NNNGGAAAAHH, DIE, YOU BASTARD!_ " Shinji screamed. _Unit 01_ hefted its progressive knife and lashed out furiously, the monomolecular blade edge plunging into the Angel's core. A horrifying whine of agony issued from the partially-disemboweled monstrosity as Shinji forced the knife still deeper, a torrent of sparks flying from the jagged chasm in the dying monster's core.

 _This is for all the pain that you and your kind have caused me!_ thought Shinji, screaming with pent-up rage. _This is for Rei and Asuka! This world belongs to humanity, and I won't let you monsters take it from us!_

A deafening crack pierced the air as the core shattered, and the Angel's remaining eyes burst apart. Its body swelled to outlandish proportions, blood vessels bursting grotesquely all over its distorted form, and a terrifying roar of agony rose up seemingly all around them. Then, unexpectedly, it stopped. The horror floated there for a moment, silent and unmoving.

"Is... it-" began Rei.

Suddenly, without warning, the Angel's bloated body was torn asunder by a sickening explosion of flesh and black-tinged gore, splattering all three Evas with thick, jellyish blood.

"... Oh, _gro-oss_ , it's all _over_ me! _Ewwwwww, getitoff getitoff getitoff!_ " came Asuka's disgusted voice.

"...Target has been eliminated," said Rei over the intercom, satisfaction evident in her businesslike manner. "...Returning to entry point."

Her voice filled with concern, she addressed _Unit 01_ directly.

"...Shinji, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I think... I'm okay," panted Shinji. "Thank you, Rei... and thank you, Asuka... i-if you _both_ hadn't..."

"...Hey, you don't think we'd have just watched you get _eaten_ by that thing, do you, you _idiot?_ " laughed Asuka. "...We're the unstoppable _Strike Team Evangelion!_ Of _course_ we're gonna look out for each other!"

Shinji smiled elatedly. They were a team - an unbreakable partnership, forged in the fire of friendship and tempered in the blazing heat of intimacy. And if they worked together as one, then _nothing_ in this world could stop them.

"Roger that. Let's get out of here," he murmured as the triumphant trio began the long walk to the retrieval elevators.

\- END -

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 _Ooh, drama! And a big diversion from what originally happened, hence the detailed description of the battle. This is definitely the most action-oriented chapter so far, and it was really fun to write._

 _So, the truth about the pilots' relationship is out there, at least to their friends and close colleagues. And their newfound resolve has brought them closer as a team, leading them to act without orders to rescue one of their own. But the hard road is only just beginning, and difficult choices lie ahead for everyone._

 _As always, thanks for reading_!


	18. Move And Countermove

**Move And Countermove**

\- 1 -

Maya walked into her apartment, tired but smiling. It had been a long day, but the battle against the latest Angel had turned out far better than any of them could ever have predicted. The three pilots had finally worked out their differences and were now operating as a finely-tuned combat unit.

 _Now we really do have a chance,_ she thought to herself. _But still..._

She logged into her computer terminal and reviewed the documents that Ritsuko had given her.

 _This disk holds enough information to have him removed from his position,_ she thought. _Then maybe, just maybe, we might be spared the horror of following through with this madness._

She sat cross-legged on her computer chair and munched thoughtfully on a chocolate bar.

 _But how can I even use this, without getting Ritsuko in trouble? She took a huge risk in even giving me this information!_

 _Unless..._

She opened up her secure email program and began to compose a message.

 _I just hope that we can all trust him... to do the right thing..._

She dragged the document archive from the disk, attaching it to the email, and her mouse pointer hovered over the _Send_ button.

There was a knock at the door. Maya smiled.

 _She's early! Oh, boy..._

"Coming!" she called cheerily, and slipped on a dressing gown as she padded across to the door.

\- 2 -

 _I hope Maya's ready for a wild evening,_

grinned Ritsuko as she walked up the stairs toward Maya's apartment. She wore a long, black trenchcoat and high heels.

 _I can't wait to show her what's underneath my coat. She's going to love it._

She'd just reached the top of the stairwell when she heard a muffled _crack_ from far down the corridor. Even at this distance, there was no mistaking the sound of a gunshot. Another _crack_ rang out, ans Ritsuko's breath caught in her throat.

 _Maya..._

She dashed down the corridor toward the apartment, drawing her sidearm. With every frantic step she took, her anxiety multiplied, her heart beating ever faster in her chest.

 _Maya, please be safe..._

The door was ajar. She quickly slammed it open, stepping over the threshold, gun in hand, scanning the perimeter. She gasped in horror as she took in the scene before her.

A body lay slumped on the floor in front of the computer terminal, a spreading pool of blood beneath. The monitor had a bullet hole in one corner, but the cracked, flickering liquid crystal display was just barely legible enough to make out two words.

 _MESSAGE SENT..._

Ritsuko holstered her sidearm and ran over to the unmoving form, kneeling down to take hold of one wrist.

 _Good, a pulse. There's still time. There's still hope._

Hurriedly, she pulled out her cellphone and pressed a concealed button on the side. She spoke quickly but calmly.

"This is Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, First Technical Division, authorisation code R-two-two-five-seven-one. First Lieutenant Maya Ibuki has suffered gunshot wounds to the left upper quadrant. She's bleeding heavily, pulse faint and erratic, breathing shallow."

She glanced down at Maya's prone body, and clenched her fist.

"I need a priority- _alpha_ medivac and police assistance dispatched to my present location _immediately!_ Repeat, this is Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, authorisation code R-two-two-five-seven-one! Dispatch a priority- _alpha_ medivac and police assistance to my present location immediately!"

She hung up the phone and squeezed Maya's limp hand tightly.

"It's okay, Maya," she whispered in as calm a voice as she could muster. "You're okay, help is on the way. Just hold _on_ , Maya. _P-please_ , h-hold on..."

Ritsuko stroked Maya's short hair, tears running freely down her face.

 _This is all my fault. I should never have involved her in all this. And now, I'm paying the price for my arrogance._

As she cried over the motionless body of her lover, her anguish was gradually overridden by a cold, vicious rage.

 _I know that you did this, you bastard,_ she seethed. _And I swear on all that I believe in, even if it costs me everything, I will make you pay one-thousand-fold for every last tear that I've cried because of you._

She heard the rising sound of sirens outside, and got to her feet. After one last longing look at her lover, she composed herself and stepped outside to make her statement.

\- 3 -

"What the... Maya's been _shot?_ " whispered Hyuga.

"About an hour ago, so I heard," murmured Aoba. "Scuttlebutt is that she was in receipt of some _very_ sensitive information regarding _NERV_ 's operations."

"And someone... tried to _kill_ her for it?"

" _Tried_ , yes. She's been evacuated to the medical wing, they're operating on her now."

"My God... w-where's Ritsuko? She needs to know-"

"It was Ritsuko who _found_ her. It's damned lucky she was there, Hyuga. It _could_ have been a lot worse."

"Wow, this is... this is just _horrible_. Wh-who do you think was _behind_ it, Aoba?"

"I don't know. But I have my suspicions. If that information were to be _leaked_..."

"You mean- _no_ , surely even _he_ wouldn't go _that_ far, just to save his own skin!" whispered Hyuga.

"I don't think _any_ of us _really_ know what that man is capable of, Hyuga," replied Aoba. "I guess all we can do now is wait."

Above them, in the Commander's chair, Gendou Ikari sat in his usual position, chin resting on interlaced fingers, his expression unreadable. Fuyuutsuki stood by his side, wearing an expression of deep concern.

"Someone has attempted to murder one of our staff," he said. "We _must_ root out the culprit, before the trust we have for each other gives way to infighting and further violence." He stepped forward.

"Hyuga! I want a twenty-four hour guard placed on Lieutenant Ibuki _immediately!_ "

"S-sir?" stammered Lieutenant Hyuga.

"It is almost _certain_ that our assassin is someone with an intimate knowledge of this organisation, and furthermore, that they will soon return to _finish_ the job," intoned Fuyuutsuki. "We _must_ prevent them from doing so, at _all_ costs. If we cannot even protect our own people, then how can we _hope_ to safeguard the future of mankind?"

"Y-yes, sir," murmured Hyuga, tapping a command. "Orders have been dispatched, sir. An armed detachment is en route to the medical wing."

"Very good," said Fuyuutsuki.

He looked sidelong at his commanding officer.

 _Ikari..._ he thought. _I've known you for many, many years. Long enough to accurately read your responses. You expressed no surprise or concern whatsoever at this disturbing news._

 _You know something about this. I know you do._

He felt a vibration in his pocket. Pulling out his private cellphone, he scanned the message's contents.

 _And this... this is all the proof I need,_ he thought with satisfaction.

 _Now I must simply bide my time..._

\- 4 -

Misato dashed, panting, through the doors of the medical wing and skidded to a halt before the reception desk.

"Major Misato Katsuragi, registration N-V-zero-three-seven-two! Where's Maya Ibuki?"

The receptionist looked up. "She's under armed guard, Major. There's intel indicating a clear and present danger to her life. No visitors."

"Goddammit, I need to see her _now!_ Where _is_ she?"

"Ma'am, you _need_ to calm down _right_ now or I'll have to have you _removed!_ "

"Like _HELL_ you will!" screamed the Major in the face of the terrified receptionist. "I'd like to see you _try_ , you damn' _pencil-pusher!_ "

She slammed her fist violently down on the desk, sending a flurry of information leaflets scattering to the floor.

" _Tell_ me where she is _right now_ , or I'll-"

"It's alright, Misato. Stand down."

Misato turned to see a familiar figure walking toward her.

"Ritsuko? What are you... oh, my _God_ , is Maya okay?"

"Her condition is still critical." said Ritsuko blandly. "The bullet was removed, and thankfully there was no serious internal damage. She's sedated in recovery now. Whoever hired the assassin evidently made a serious error in judgement."

Ritsuko stepped up to Misato, her face blank, her eyes pointing at the Major, but not seeing.

"Ritsu... you're shaking..."

Ritsuko was indeed trembling. Her face worked, and suddenly she stepped forward and threw her arms around the Major, sobbing brokenly.

" _M-Misato... Misato, th-this is a-all m-my fault! If I-I hadn't... oh, G-God... M-Misato..._ "

Misato held the Doctor tightly as she cried, stroking her hair tenderly.

"It's okay, Ritsu. This _isn't_ your fault. Shhhh, now," she murmured softly. "It's alright. Don't worry, hon, she'll be okay. We'll _find_ whoever did this, I _promise_ you."

Ritsuko cried inconsolably into Misato's shoulder as the two women held each other close, praying to a God they didn't believe in that Maya would pull through.

\- 5 -

"But... why? _W-why_ would anyone try t-to k-kill _Maya?_ " cried Shinji.

A tired Misato had only recently returned from the hospital wing with Ritsuko, having picked up Rei from her apartment on the way. The Doctor was in a terrible state, her hair in disarray, her face streaked with trails of mascara-stained tears. The Major had just broken the awful news to the three pilots.

"I don't know, Shinji," sighed Misato. "But until this is cleared up, you're _all_ staying here with me. I've posted a guard outside, and there's a constant watch on this apartment. You'll all be _safe_ here until we can _find_ those responsible."

"Misato..." murmured Asuka. "W-who do you think... c-could have _done_ this?"

"I'm sorry, Asuka, I don't know _that_ either," replied the Major, her eyes fixed on her hands, clasped in front of her.

"It seems logical to assume the perpetrator will try to clean up the mess they've left behind," said Rei.

"That's why you're all _here_ , Rei. We _all_ have ties to Maya, and the killer might try to get to her through us. We can only fully trust _ourselves_ right now." She smiled tiredly. "But as long as we stick together, we'll be okay."

"I-is _Ritsuko_ a-alright, Misato?" said Shinji concernedly.

"Not really," sighed Misato. "She and Maya were dating, and... well, she's taken the whole thing pretty hard."

"Wow..." murmured Asuka. "I never knew... _jeez_ , this must be _really_ tough on her."

"Yeah... I've been friends with her for a long time, but I've _never_ seen her like this, Asuka," said Misato, glancing over to the sofa where Ritsuko was sitting motionless, her knees drawn up to her chest, her glassy eyes staring blankly ahead. "I'm really _worried_ about her."

"We'll look after her, Misato," said Rei, looking around at her two lovers. "We _all_ will."

"R-right," said Shinji. "Ritsuko has _always_ b-been good to us, e-even if we didn't always _t-treat_ her very kindly."

"It's the _least_ we can do, Misato," said Asuka. "Until they find the _bastards_ that did this."

Misato smiled sadly. "Thank you... all three of you."

She sighed deeply.

"Hey, look, you guys... I'm... _sorry_ for teasing you so much about your relationship. I think..."

Her voice began to tremble.

"I th-think we all _need_ s-someone to hold _on_ to in times l-like this, and... well, I'm g-glad you a-all _found_ e-each other..."

Shinji looked at his two lovers, then back at the Major. "Misato..."

A tear ran down Misato's cheek, and the three pilots gathered her up into a warm hug as she cried with sorrow for her friend.

Across the room on the sofa, Ritsuko sat in silent grief, unmoving, unseeing.

\- 5 -

The guard readied his weapon as the tall man walked toward the recovery room.

" _Halt! Identify yourself!_ " he yelled, releasing the safety catch on his rifle.

"Commander Kouzou Fuyuutsuki, NERV registration N-V-zero-zero-two-five," murmured the tall man.

The guard holstered his weapon and snapped a salute. "My _a-apologies_ , sir! Just following procedure as ordered!"

"No need, Corporal," smiled Fuyuutsuki. "You're doing a fine job. How is the patient?"

"I'll call the attending physician, sir," said the guard, pressing the call button by the door. Presently, a white-coated woman arrived carrying a clipboard.

"Doctor, how is she?" asked Fuyuutsuki.

"She's recovering under heavy sedation, sir," replied the doctor. "She suffered severe trauma to the chest wall, and a punctured lung. We've repaired the damage and she's doing well, but it's _still_ a serious situation."

"May I speak with her?"

"I'm afraid I _can't_ allow that right now, sir," said the doctor.

Fuyuutsuki sighed, and his manner became stern. "This concerns an urgent matter of internal security. It is _imperative_ that I speak privately with Lieutenant Ibuki as soon as possible." He smiled wanly at the doctor. "I don't wish to have to _order_ you."

The doctor looked around nervously. "I... I-it could mean m-my _job_ , s-sir."

"I understand, Doctor, _and_ I give my word as second-in-command of _NERV_ that _no_ blame will attach to you should anything untoward occur. However, I _must_ insist."

The doctor sighed. "As you wish, sir. I'll _h-have_ to ask you to surrender your sidearm."

"Of course," smiled Fuyuutsuki, ejecting the clip from his pistol and handing both to the guard. "May I see her now?"

"Y-yes... this way, sir," said the doctor, opening the door. Fuyuutsuki steeled himself and stepped through.

\- 6 -

 _A faint sound, just on the edge of hearing... like the soughing of a distant wind, blowing through a long tunnel..._

"..."

 _What is this sound I can hear? It seems to be coming from all around me..._

"...Mmmm..."

 _Wait, I recognise this sound! A human voice? But... whose voice?_

"...Maya..."

 _A voice that I recognise... that I trust..._

"Maya? Can you _hear_ me?"

 _I can see... something... it's blurry... a face? Yes, a face! A face that I know..._

"C... Commander... Fuyuutsuki...?"

"Yes, Maya," smiled the Commander. "Don't be alarmed."

"Commander... wh-what happened to me...?"

"An attempt has been made on your life. It was fortunate that Doctor Akagi was able to sound the alarm in time."

"Ritsuko was... she...?"

"She's fine, Maya. Misato has her safely at her apartment."

"Oh, thank _God_...!"

"Maya, I need to speak with you regarding a message that I received. You already know the message to which I am referring."

"Yes... I know."

"The information in the message, I _presume_ it is accurate?"

"Yes... it's accurate... the digital signatures... are a _perfect_ match."

"Thank you. Based on your knowledge as a qualified computer expert, can such a signature be forged, altered, or tampered with in _any_ way?"

"No... the signing algorithm is _too_ complex... for even the _MAGI_ to break... it's unequivocal proof."

"Thank you, Maya. You can sleep again in a minute," smiled the Commander. "I have just one more question for you. When you have recovered sufficiently, would you be prepared to sign a sworn affidavit, stating what you have just told me?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Good. Thank you, Lieutenant." He stood up and saluted. "Your service in this matter is appreciated."

"Yes, sir... _Thank_ you, sir."

Maya sighed weakly and closed her eyes as the Commander took his leave. She heard the faint murmuring of his voice outside the room as the door's security locks re-engaged.

 _I was right... Ritsuko, my love... thank you..._

Outside the room, Fuyuutsuki was speaking urgently with the guard captain.

"I want the guard detachment on this room doubled, Captain, effective immediately. No personnel except for essential medical staff are to be allowed in or out of this section without my _expressed_ permission. You have authorisation to shoot upon sight _any_ and _all_ unauthorised persons found attempting to gain access to this section."

The captain snapped a salute. "Yes, _sir!_ " He spoke rapidly into his radio as Fuyuutsuki dialed a number on his phone.

"Hello, it's me. Get me a car to Major Katsuragi's apartment, quickly. And _quietly_."

\- 7 -

A knock sounded at the apartment door.

"...Major Katsuragi! This is Commander Fuyuutsuki! I need to speak with Doctor Akagi!"

The Major jumped to her feet and ran to unlock the door. She stood to attention and saluted as the Commander stepped inside, taking off his shoes.

"Where is she, Misato? Is she alright?"

"Yes, sir, she's in here," said Misato, gesturing toward the lounge.

"Thank you," smiled the Commander, walking over to where Ritsuko still sat.

"Doctor... _Ritsuko_... I've just spoken with Maya at the hospital."

"Wh... what? She's... alive?" murmured Ritsuko, the animation slowly returning to her face. " _Maya's alive?_ "

"Yes, Ritsuko, she's alive, and recovering well. She's informed me regarding a matter of great importance. I've recieved detailed information from her, implicating the person we believe to be behind her attempted murder."

"Oh, my God... Maya, you _did_ it!" gasped the Doctor, tears of joy trickling from her eyes. "You _really did_ it!"

"Ritsuko, I must assure you that I did _not_ realise the full extent of his plans until now. However, the supporting evidence is _incontrovertible_. It's my intent to move against him in due time. Can I count upon your support?"

"Yes, sir, of course," she said with steel in her voice. " _Whatever_ you need from me, I'll provide."

"Thank you, Doctor, that's all I needed to hear." He smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Get some rest, Ritsuko. This will _all_ be over soon, I promise."

He stood and saluted, then walked out to the door, where the Major still stood.

"Major," he nodded respectfully, slipping on his shoes, and a baffled Misato nodded back as he closed the door behind him.

Ritsuko ran into the hall, tears streaming down her smiling face, and threw her arms around her friend. " _She's alive, Misato! My God, Maya's_ _alive!_ "

"Ritsuko..." smiled the Major as Ritsuko cried joyfully into her shoulder. "I'm so glad..."

 _Thank God..._ thought Ritsuko. _Now we finally have hope._

 _We finally have hope that we can bring an end to this madness._

\- END -

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _Maya has inadvertently put herself directly in the line of fire, setting in motion a chain of events that could drastically change the course of NERV's plans. Now the evidence is mounting up, and it looks as if an important player's days are numbered, but will he take it lying down, or will he fight to the bitter end?_

 _I've been planning to write this for a while, following on from the earlier chapter it ties into, and now, with a short break between Angel battles, seemed the perfect time. Like the chapter it references, it flowed out pretty much fully-formed with very little in the way of revision or polishing, and I really hope it conveys the sense of drama and tension I intended._

 _As always, thanks for reading!_


	19. All Good Things

**All Good Things**

\- 07:40 -

Lieutenant Maya Ibuki lay, motionless aside from the slow rise and fall of her chest, in her bed in the medical wing. Shafts of light shone through the half-closed blinds and played through her short hair.

She sighed, coughing at the sharp pain in her chest. _I hope this heals up quickly. It's so boring in here, I need to get back to work,_ she thought, turning her head to look at the blank wall.

 _I wonder what's happening out there,_ she silently thought to herself. _Apart from Commander Fuyuutsuki, nobody's even come to visit me. This sucks! I need to know what's going on!_

She became aware of voices outside the room. She strained her ears to try and pick up the conversation.

"...I'm sorry, ma'am, _no_ visitors. _You_ know the rules."

"...Well, Corporal, you should _surely_ know that _I'm_ in charge of the Lieutenant's case."

 _Oh my god, it's Ritsuko!_

"...That may be, but still-"

"...Look, I'm _not_ going to take 'no' for an answer, Corporal. Now either _you_ allow me in, or I'll go to your commanding officer, who I'm _sure_ would _love_ to hear about a subordinate of theirs being obstructive."

A sigh.

"...Fine, you can enter. But I'm gonna _have_ to _report_ this, you understand."

"...Go right _ahead_ , I'm not stopping you."

There was a click as the security locks disengaged. The door creaked open and Ritsuko walked in, smiling as she scribbled on her clipboard. Maya shifted to a sitting position, wincing at a sharp pain in her chest.

"Hello, Lieutenant," she said as the door clicked closed. She walked over to the bed and pulled up a chair. "How are you feeling?" she smiled as she sat down.

"I'm okay... my chest is still _really_ sore th-"

She was interrupted by Ritsuko's lips, pressing softly against her own. She sighed softly, reaching up to stroke the Doctor's cheek.

Ritsuko broke away and smiled. "I've missed you, Maya."

Maya smiled back, blushing. "I miss you too, Ritsu. Jeez, I'm going _crazy_ in here! How soon can I get back to work?"

Ritsuko's expression became distant. "Well, you did suffer a punctured lung in the shooting - it might be several _weeks_ before you're allowed to return to duty."

"Oh." Maya slumped down in her bed as Ritsuko scribbled on her clipboard. "Damn it, this _sucks_. I can't stand..." She trailed off as Ritsuko handed her the clipboard, and her eyes widened.

"Is... is this _true?_ " she gasped.

Ritsuko nodded, smiling. "You did well, Maya. You found the courage to do what I couldn't do." She leaned down and hugged the Lieutenant gently.

"I'm _so_ proud of you, Maya."

The Lieutenant smiled, a tear welling up in the corner of her eye. "I'm so glad." She looked into Ritsuko's eyes as she stood up. "I... I l-love you, Ritsuko."

The Doctor smiled warmly. "I love you too, Maya." She leaned back in and kissed Maya softly. "I'm just... so, _so_ sorry things had to come to this... before I realised it."

Maya pulled her back in and kissed her deeply, stroking her hair. Ritsuko slipped her tongue into the Lieutenant's mouth as Maya squeezed her breast. They kissed for several seconds before Ritsuko pulled away, smiling.

"As much as I'd love to continue this right here, I have to get back to work. But..." she grinned and bit her finger. "I'm _really_ looking forward to you getting out of here. In the meantime," she said, fiddling with her phone, "here's something to keep you entertained." She slipped her phone into her bag and smiled. "I'll see you soon, hon."

"'Bye, Ritsu," smiled Maya as the Doctor opened the door. Her phone buzzed, and she reached over to pick it up. Ritsuko had sent her some photographs, and the Lieutenant's eyes widened as she swiped through them, her mouth an 'O' of surprise.

 _Oh, my... holy crap, these pictures are so... wow!_ She giggled. _Well, at least I know I won't be bored for a while,_ she thought, reaching down under the covers...

\- 07:50 -

Ritsuko jolted violently awake in the easy chair next to Maya's hospital bed. She shook her head to clear the lingering fog of sleep from her mind.

 _It was a dream..._

The room was deathly still. The only sounds were the low beep of the equipment monitoring Maya's vital signs, the gentle whooshing of the ventilator as it breathed for her, and the soft rustling of paper nearby.

Ritsuko walked to the table nearby and picked up the notes from the Lieutenant's latest physical examination, hoping that somehow she had misremembered their contents.

 _Damn_ she thought, flipping through the notes. _Let's go over this again... some_ _kind of ulceration has developed around the wound sites, but it doesn't look like any infection I've seen before._

She examined an X-ray image. _It's infiltrated both lungs, causing highly-vascular tumours, haemorrhaging and signs of tissue necrosis at the affected sites._

She flicked to the next page. _But there's no local inflammation, no T-cell elevation, no other immune response markers... zero systemic signs of infection._

She sighed deeply. _Maybe our assassin wasn't as incompetent as we thought. If the rounds had been treated with some kind of biological agent..._ _Oh, Maya..._

The Doctor pressed the call button by the bed, and presently the security locks _clicked_ open and a young nurse walked in through the door.

"How can I help, ma'am?" she smiled.

"Hello, miss. Has there been _any_ explanation for the ulcerative nature of the Lieutenant's injuries?"

The nurse looked grim. "Not as yet, ma'am. The pathology lab is running additional tissue _and_ blood analyses, but no pathogens or toxins have shown up as yet."

"That's concerning. Whilst I have the utmost confidence in the pathology team, I'd like to take a blood sample for detailed analysis by the _MAGI_ , if I may."

"Of _course_ , Doctor," smiled the nurse. "I'll go and get a sampling kit."

As she walked away, Ritsuko's gaze turned to Maya's pale face. The Lieutenant was heavily sedated and had been given the maximum permissible dose of morphine, but with every machine-assisted breath she would grimace as if still in terrible pain. Even with the benefit of 95-percent oxygen, her oxyhaemoglobin levels remained low, and it was becoming more difficult to keep her stable as the corruption penetrated deeper into her vital organs. If they couldn't find a treatment soon...

A tear ran down Ritsuko's cheek.

 _Even with all my advanced knowledge, all my years of experience... I might still lose her. She's dying right in front of me and I don't know how the hell to stop it._

The nurse bustled in and screwed a syringe into the cannula that had been inserted into the crook of Maya's left elbow. "Will the standard sample size be enough, Doctor?"

Ritsuko nodded absently, and the nurse opened the valve. It took a few moments before the syringe began to fill with the Lieutenant's blood.

Against the dim light from the window, it looked black.

\- 08:15 -

"But... but I thought she was _recovering!_ " said a shocked Misato over her coffee. The two women were in Misato's apartment, sitting opposite sides of the dinner table.

"So did I, Misato," sighed Ritsuko, dragging deeply on a cigarette. "The ulceration has set in rapidly over the course of the past twenty-four hours. The _MAGI_ are currently analysing a blood sample - the results _should_ be back in about thirty minutes. We've also pulled forensics on the retrieved bullets to look for traces of chemical or biological agents."

"Oh, my god, Ritsu... I _hope_ they come up with _something_ we can use."

"Even so, it may _already_ be too late," murmured the Doctor. "We're seeing widespread cell death in the deep lung tissue, and the latest scans show tumours developing within the heart, liver and kidneys."

"God, that's _horrible_... so, what can you do?"

"Surgical debridement or resection of the abnormal tissue would normally be indicated, followed by transplant or prosthetic organ replacement, but the ulceration is too invasive for that to be a viable option. Without _finding_ and _treating_ the underlying cause..."

"It would continue to spread," murmured the Major. "Oh, no, Ritsu..." she sighed as tears began to stream down the Doctor's cheeks. She took the other woman's hand in hers.

"Ritsu, I-I'm _so_ sorry."

Ritsuko squeezed Misato's hand, her body shaking with sobs.

 _"This is all m-my fault, Misato! I should n-never... have g-given her... H-how m-many more... i-innocent people... will d-die... b-because of me? Dear God..."_

She offered no resistance as Misato, walking to her side of the table, drew her into a tight hug.

"Misato... _please_ , help me..."

"I promise you, Ritsuko," murmured the Major, "We'll get to the _bottom_ of this. We'll _find_ out who's responsible."

"I-I _know_... w-who's r-responsible... Misato," stammered the Doctor between sobs. "There's only _one_ other p-person... who c-could _possibly_ have known... of t-the information that I g-gave her."

She sniffled and took out a handkerchief.

"And i-if Maya d-dies... there'll be a charge of pr-premeditated _m-murder_... on top of a-all the o-other awful th-things he's done. But now-"

"Who? _What_ information? Ritsuko, what are you _talking_ about?"

The Doctor smiled coldly, wiping her eyes. " _Everything_ , Misato. All the d-dark secrets that he's been hiding from you... from everyone. It's all laid bare. _Every_ abuse of power, _every_ s-self-serving action... _all_ the people he's manipulated - everything. The only reason I'm not in that hospital bed instead of Maya... is that he _needs_ me to complete his work."

Misato's eyes widened in shock. "You don't mean-"

"Yes," murmured the Doctor. "The source of the disease eating away the heart of _NERV_ \- a vile, obscene cancer that must be cut out before it kills anyone else."

She gestured the Major to follow her.

"Kaji had plenty of suspicions, Misato. That's part of why he's been here - to investigate NERV's internal affairs."

She nodded at the Major's gasp of shock.

"So you already know. I won't try and _guess_ how much he's shared with you, but I can confirm _this_ much - he's right. Fuyuutsuki now knows too, thanks to Maya. I'll show you. Come with me."

\- 12:45 -

"She's not responding!"

"Let's try again! Two cc's epinephrine! Continue chest compressions!"

An EMT inserted a syringe into the cannula and injected the drug.

" _Still_ no pulse! Charging to two-hundred..."

Another EMT pressed defibrillator paddles firmly against the patient's bare chest.

" _Clear!!_ "

A harsh, metallic _crack_ as the paddles released their charge. The patient jolted violently, the piercing monotone whine of the monitors unchanged.

"No pulse! Charging to two-fifty!"

A pause as the defibrillator recharged.

" _Clear!!_ "

A brief convulsion; the same defiant monotone.

" _Goddamnit_ , another two cc's epinephrine, _now!_ "

The stimulant rushed into the cannula.

"Three-hundred!"

Another nervous pause.

" _Clear!!_ "

Another violent spasm. The monitors beeped once.

Then they continued beeping, erratically at first, their rhythm slowly levelling out.

The medics sighed and wiped their foreheads.

" _Jesus_ , that was a close one!"

"That's _two_ flatlines in the past _hour_ ," said the medic in charge. "I don't think her body can _take_ much more of this."

"What the hell is _wrong_ with her?"

"Wish I knew, man. Those guys up in Tech had better come up with _somethin'_ pretty damn' quick."

In the hospital bed, Maya Ibuki lay motionless, mercifully oblivious to the ministrations of the EMTs clustered around her. Her ventilated inhalations and exhalations came hoarse and laboured; an anaesthetic driver attached to a central line in her wrist kept her in a fitful, medicated sleep, delivering some small respite from the excruciating pain wracking her body.

Her closed eyes were rimmed with red, mirroring the angry-looking ulcerations that radiated out from the bullet wound in her shoulder, and which now disfigured her pale cheek.

\- 13:05 -

 _"...That is as maybe, but the unarguable fact remains that, by your carelessness, highly-classified data regarding the Human Instrumentality Project was allowed to become known to others."_

 _"...This forebodes a significant obstacle to achieving our goal, should such critical information fall into uneducated hands."_

"The situation is being dealt with. The source of the leak has been suppressed, and appropriate measures have been taken to mitigate any potential fallout."

 _"...Mere mitigation is unacceptable, Ikari. You and you alone were entrusted with the safe keeping of this information."_

 _"...A sacred duty of care which you have failed to satisfactorily uphold."_

"I assure you that this unfortunate circumstance will not impact upon SEELE's schedule. There is no need for concern."

 _"...Furthermore, there are still other factors which gravely concern us. For example, the attempted absorption of Unit One by the Twelfth Angel."_

 _"...This eventuality was not accounted for within our scenario, Ikari."_

 _"...We demand an explanation for this divergence."_

"The implications had such an event occurred would indeed be most disturbing. However, the situation was brought under control without adverse consequences."

 _"...Yet it is unarguably the case that this sequence of events was most... unexpected."_

 _"...The unravelling of time's tapestry by your hand continues to stray farther from our ideal."_

"Events may occur which do not appear in the Dead Sea Scrolls. Yet such events do not necessarily stand in opposition with SEELE's scenario."

 _"...I warn you to tread carefully, Ikari. The script must be played out exactly as we require."_

 _"...Your only concern shall be to bring about our unified vision for mankind."_

 _"...The wilfulness that you have repeatedly displayed may cause us to reevaluate your fitness for this exalted duty."_

 _"...No one man may be irreplaceable when all men are as one."_

"Yes. And soon, all will be one, exactly as SEELE demands."

 _"...And thus we demand that you play your part precisely as it is written."_

 _"...Do not fail us, Ikari."_

 _"...We will be watching."_

\- 18:30 -

"Asuka..."

"Yeah, Rei?"

The three pilots, having no duties to attend to, were enjoying a well-deserved evening relaxing in the hot springs. Clouds of steam rose into the air around them as they basked luxuriantly in the warm, soothing water.

"I... have to _do_ something for the Commander. But I'm not sure if I _agree_ with what he's doing."

"Oh, okay? Can you tell me what it is?"

"I'm not sure... it's _supposed_ to be classified."

Asuka lay back in the hot water, her arms crossed behind her head.

"Well, I'm not gonna _make_ you, if you don't think you _can_ , but... well, y'know, I wanna _help!_ "

Rei smiled. "I know, Asuka. I think..." She sighed. "Alright... do you two know about the dummy plug system?"

"Hmm... I've heard _Ritsuko_ talk about it, I _think_. Isn't that supposed to enable an Eva to be activated and controlled _without_ a pilot?"

"Yes," said Rei. "The prototype will be undergoing tests soon. I... the Commander is using _my_ personal data as a template."

"Really? Wow, Rei, that's a _hell_ of a thing." Asuka raised herself up out of the water. "Hey, Shinji, did you _hear_ that?"

"...Y-yeah, Asuka, I heard," came Shinji's voice from the other side of the wooden dividing fence. "...Wh-what's got you _worried_ about it, Rei?"

"I suppose I'm concerned about _why_ such a system would even be _necessary_. We've proven that we're up to the task, so..."

"Well, maybe it's just a _backup,_ y'know, in case one of us gets hurt?" said Asuka.

"Maybe. But I think there may be _more_ to it than that."

"...What d-do you _mean_ , Rei?" piped up Shinji.

Rei sighed. "The Commander's... his behaviour is beginning to concern me. I'm not certain why, but... something about this feels _very_ wrong."

Asuka smiled. "Well, I guess _you_ know him better than either of _us_. Shinji, whaddya think?"

"...I-I don't _trust_ him, Asuka. He's _never_ b-been there for me, or even realised that I exist u-unless he needed something from me."

"I know, he _is_ a pretty weird guy, huh?" Asuka turned to address Rei. "So what d'you think you'll do?"

"I'm not certain. I can't _openly_ defy the Commander, but it makes me _very_ uncomfortable."

"... Is there any way you can... oh, Rei, they'll be taking a reading o-of your brainwaves, or something, y-yeah?" called Shinji.

"I would guess so," replied Rei.

" _Oh,_ I think I get what Shinji means!" laughed Asuka, clapping her hands and splashing a giggling Rei with water. "Rei, could you maybe influence the readings?"

"I suppose I could, Asuka," smiled Rei, wiping her eyes. "But what would be _achieved_ by doing that?"

"Well, I'd _guess_ the Commander wants a pilot that he can totally _control_ , right? What if you could throw a _spanner_ in the works? Y'know, give the dummy system a kind of moral compass?"

"...Yeah, t-that's _exactly_ it, Asuka!" came Shinji's voice.

Rei's eyes widened. "Shinji... that's an interesting idea." She smiled. "That would _certainly_ make it more difficult for him to use the system and make the _Evas_ do things that we might _object_ to."

"Yep!" grinned Asuka. "So, whaddya think?"

"...I say go for it, Rei!" called Shinji.

"I think I will," Rei replied. "Thank you, _both_ of you." She leaned in and kissed Asuka softly. Asuka sighed deeply.

"But don't think I've forgotten about our agreement," smiled the blue-haired girl. "You still _owe_ me."

"Ooh, I was _wondering_ when you'd bring that up, Wondergirl!" giggled Asuka. The 'Wondergirl' appellation, once an insult, had now become a term of affection.

"Were you thinking right _now?_ " she grinned, reaching beneath the surface of the water.

"...Hey, _no fair_ , you two!" yelped Shinji.

Rei smiled. "That might be fun... but I think Shinji would probably have a _stroke_ if we did anything without him, Asuka."

"...Rei! _Jeez_ , that's so _mean!_ " came Shinji's laughing voice.

\- 18:45 -

 _...Okay, let's go once more... charging to three-hundred..._

 _...No pulse... cerebral activity is negligible... Doctor, I think..._

 _...Okay, let's call it... time of death officially noted at eighteen-hundred hours and forty-five minutes..._

 _...Thank you for all your efforts, gentlemen..._

 _...Notify her next of kin, please, and prepare to carry out a full autopsy..._

\- 18:55 -

"...I'm sorry, Doctor. Her organ systems were simply overwhelmed by the spread of the ulceration. There was nothing more we could do."

"I... u-understand. Th-thank you all, for t-trying."

"...Would you like to see her?"

"No... I'd r-rather remember her as she _w-was_. Beautiful, young and h-happy."

"...Then we'll proceed with the autopsy, with your permission."

"Of c-course... p-please keep me updated w-with y-your findings."

\- 19:00 -

 _"Misato... she's gone. D-dear God, she's g-gone! What c-can I do? What... can... I do?"_

\- END -

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 _Rest in peace, Maya._

 _As always, thanks for reading._


	20. And If You Wrong Us -

**And If You Wrong Us...**

\- 1 -

"...Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please. Your attention please."

People in corridors, in offices, and in the main control room hesitated as Commander Fuyuutsuki's voice rang out across the tannoy system.

"...It is my sad duty to inform you all of the untimely passing of First Lieutenant Maya Ibuki. She died at approximately nineteen-hundred hours this evening as a result of unforeseen complications during her recovery from a gunshot wound."

Gasps of shock and murmured, frantic conversations went up in pockets all around the headquarters building.

"...Maya was a preternaturally talented officer, a bright and optimistic young woman, and a good friend to many of you. Her tragic loss will be profoundly felt by all who knew her."

Some people broke down weeping, comforted by their colleagues. Others hugged each other tightly. Yet others simply stared in blank disbelief.

"...In some small recognition of her selfless and devoted service to this organisation, I do hereby confer upon Miss Ibuki the posthumous rank of Captain. Circumstances permitting, a minute's silence will be observed in her memory at midday today, and we will hold a formal service tonight at nineteen-hundred hours in the main conference room. Confidential grief counselling will be available for all staff."

A brief pause, then the Commander continued speaking.

"...An investigation is ongoing into the _exact_ circumstances surrounding the Lieutenant's death, and I _urge_ those who may be in possession of any pertinent information, _however_ insignificant it may seem, to come forward without prejudice. My thoughts and prayers are with you all at this difficult time. Thank you."

\- 2 -

" _What_... what do you _mean,_ she's _dead,_ Misato?" screamed a near-hysterical Asuka. Shinji was too distraught to speak.

"We were under the impression that she was improving," murmured Rei.

"I guess we were _all_ wrong," sighed Misato. "Her condition got worse over the day... some kind of infection. In the end, her body just... _gave up._ "

"Shit... Mis-Misato, what does this m-mean for the _rest_ of us?" quavered Shinji. "And, uh... um, w-what are we all _doing_ i-in this _hotel_ room?"

"Yeah, and why did we all have to go _separately?_ " added Asuka.

Ritsuko's texted directions had been quite clear.

 _For the next hour, you will not be under the observation of NERV Intelligence. You are each to proceed immediately to the CSC Hotel and check into Room 429. You must proceed by different routes, you must leave and arrive separately, and you must not interact with anyone you may encounter en route. I will explain upon my arrival_ _. -R_

"I don't _know_ exactly why we're here, guys," said Misato. "But-"

"I've _brought_ you all here, Misato, because this room is one of the few remaining places in the city that's _completely_ excluded from _NERV_ Intelligence's surveillance net."

The three pilots turned around to see Ritsuko walking through the door. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her makeup had run badly, but her expression showed only fierce determination. She hung up her coat and walked over to take a seat next to Misato on the sofa.

The three pilots stared at her.

"Ritsu... what on _earth_ have you done to your _hair?_ " said Misato with a wry grin.

"Oh, _this_ ," said the Doctor, running her fingers through her closely-cropped hair. "I suppose I felt it was time for a change. Don't you like it?"

"Oh, yeah, I think it looks _good_ on you - it just came as a bit of a shock!"

"Yeah, Ritsuko, i-it _really_ suits you!" piped up Shinji.

"Thank you, Shinji," she said. She leaned forward and her manner became businesslike.

"Before I begin, I warn you that anything I tell you today must _not_ be discussed beyond this room, under _any_ circumstances. From now on, you must treat _every_ conversation you may have outside these walls as if it were being _continuously_ recorded."

"Ritsuko, uh, you're _really_ f-freaking me out here," said Asuka.

"I'm sorry, Asuka, but I _have_ to impress on you the importance of this. What I'm about to tell you is _highly_ classified, and if you were found to be in possession of any of this knowledge, the consequences would be _very_ severe."

"O-okay..." whispered Asuka.

"Ritsuko... d-do you know who k-killed Maya?" said Shinji bluntly.

Ritsuko looked at him with surprise, then smiled sadly.

"You really are becoming more confident, Shinji. You should be _proud_ of yourself."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Yes. I'm afraid... the evidence so far all points to your father."

"My..." Shinji began to tremble. " _No!_ I-it can't be t- _true!_ "

"Shinji-" began Rei.

" _No_ , Rei! Sure, he's a cold, selfish _bastard_ , but... I-I can't believe he'd actually _k-kill_ Maya..."

"He may not have killed her _directly_ , Shinii, but it was _his_ hand that moved the pieces."

"Ritsuko, did... did you _know_ about this before..." gasped Asuka.

"I did, Asuka. And I'm sorry I didn't come clean earlier, with a-all of y-you."

Ritsuko sniffled and continued speaking.

"That man - I'm sorry about this, Shinji, I _know_ he's your father - but that man has no scruples, no compassion, no morals, outside of a _single_ objective."

She glanced around nervously before continuing.

"Shinji, your father's one goal in life is to reunite with your mother."

The three pilots gasped with utter shock.

"But... my _mother_... she's-"

"Dead, yes. Or so most of those involved in the accident believe." She leaned back on the sofa and sighed.

"The truth, as far as we were able to reconstruct it... is that during the first _Evangelion_ contact experiment... Yui Ikari's body and soul were somehow absorbed into _Unit One_."

Shinji's eyes widened.

" _Absorbed?_ " said Rei. "But... how can that _happen?_ "

"The mechanism is still not entirely clear. Shortly after the accident, Ikari and my mother attempted an operation to recover Yui, using the data that had been collected during the contact experiment as a baseline."

She snorted.

"Frankly, the operation was a _disaster_ from the start. All they achieved was to push Yui's soul into hiding, making another attempt impossible."

"My m-mother... is i-inside... _Unit One?_ " Shinji gasped, his face streaming with tears.

"Yes, Shinji. That's why you were able to synchronise with it so quickly, and without any prior training."

" _M-mother_..." sobbed Shinji. "Oh, _God_..."

Ritsuko paused for a moment while Shinji cried, Rei and Asuka gently consoling him, then she continued to speak softly.

"We don't fully understand why, but the human soul seems to act as a an intermediary between the pilot and the _Eva_. Right now it's not clear if an _Eva_ has its own soul, but it seems _very_ clear that a human soul is the key component that makes synchronization _possible_."

Presently Shinji wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Is... th-that why _U-Unit One_ keeps m-moving by _itself?_ It's... m-my _mom_ is _p-protecting_ me?"

"That's the overwhelming likelihood, yes."

"Wait a second... does that mean _all_ _Evas_ have human _souls_ , Ritsuko?" murmured Asuka.

"It does, Asuka."

"Well, then, what about _my Unit Two?_ " she yelled? "Are _you_ saying-"

"Yes. This may be hard for you to hear, and I am truly sorry. _Unit Two_ carries part of your own mother's soul."

Asuka's eyes widened manically. "P-part of...? What do you... _but... H-HOW IS THAT P-POSSIBLE?!_ " she screamed.

"As you know, your mother, Kyoko, was the subject of a contact experiment. That experiment was conducted between her and _Eva Unit Two_."

Asuka gasped in horror and clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Something went wrong during the second stage of contact, and her mind was essentially torn apart. A portion of her mind and soul, which we theorise to be the maternal, loving part, now resides in _Eva Unit Two_."

" _Mein Gott_..." whispered the redhead, blankly staring off into space. " _Scheisse_ , I had no idea!"

"The rest..." sighed Misato, pausing. "Well, you know your mother was never the _same_ after the accident, Asuka. Now you know _why_."

"W-what about _Rei?_ " stammered Shinji.

"I _don't_ want to know, ma'am," cut in Rei hurriedly. " _Please_." Her body was trembling with near-panic. "I don't know if I could _bear_ it."

"That's your prerogative, of course," said Ritsuko. "Suffice it to say, the soul at the core of _Unit Zero_ is quite troubled, hence the _problems_ that we've had around activation."

She shifted in her seat.

"I believe that _everything_ that has happened since even _before_ the first accident has been orchestrated according to a detailed scenario, masterminded by your father and _SEELE_."

" _SEELE?_ " murmured Rei.

"The organisation that oversees _NERV_ , Rei. The UN connection is little more than an elaborate cover story, a ruse to divert public attention away from _NERV_ 's true objective."

"Which _is?_ " prompted Misato.

"The Human Instrumentality Project, as you well know, Misato."

"Huh? Wh-what does _that_ mean?" stammered Shinji.

"Instrumentality is defined as the merging of all humanity to form a single _gestalt_ consciousness. The stated ideal is to break down the barriers between human minds, allowing _every_ mind to merge with and complement every other, thus _erasing_ all the pain and suffering of the individual."

"Jesus, that's... _that's totally f-fucking insane!_ " said Asuka.

"This... i-is what my f-father is doing?" gasped Shinji.

"But... if _all_ human minds were merged, wouldn't individual _thought_ be impossible?" said Rei.

"Exactly right. The problem of individual suffering would be not so much solved as rendered completely _irrelevant_ , since no individual beings would exist. The very _concept_ of individuality would be meaningless."

"But w-why? _Why_ the hell would _anyone_ want _that?_ " said Asuka.

"Because 'it is ordained', or some other religious _bullshit_ ," snorted Misato.

" _SEELE_ believes that Instrumentality is a necessary step in human evolution," said Ritsuko. "The organisation has existed since time immemorial, and has taken many different forms, but their objective has remained constant - to achieve immortality, by _any_ means necessary."

"But your father doesn't _care_ about any of that, Shinji," put in Misato. "He _only_ cares about getting your mother back, at _any_ cost, and _SEELE_ have given him all the tools he needs to do that!"

"Everything he's done has moved him closer to that goal." added Ritsuko. "When Maya realised the extent of _NERV_ 's objectives, and your father's intention to subvert _SEELE_ 's plans, she immediately became a prime target, both to _SEELE_ and to the Commander."

Here Ritsuko paused to wipe tears from her eyes.

"And the way she died... was _no_ accident. It was designed to send a message. But in doing so, the Commander has committed a _grave_ mistake. He has exposed his own involvement. _He's vulnerable_."

Misato jumped as her cellphone unexpectedly rang.

"Huh? The _emergency_ line?" She fished the handset out of her pocket and answered hastily.

"Operations Director Katsuragi... What? That _can't_ be... the whole...? Okay... _yes_ , thank you... okay, I'll be back shortly," and she hung up.

"Uh, we've got a _major_ situation, guys," she said, standing hurriedly. "There's been some kind of explosion at the Second Branch... the whole facility is... _it's gone!_ I-I've _gotta_ get back to HQ!"

"My God, the _whole_ branch? Okay, get going, Misato; I'll follow behind in five minutes," said Ritsuko.

"You three, stay put until you hear from Misato. That's an _order!_ " she said, addressing the three shocked teenagers.

" _Nein_..." whispered Asuka as Misato dashed out of the door. "The Second Branch... is _gone?_ "

"Dear God... all those _people_..." murmured Rei.

"Could it be... an _Angel?_ " gasped Shinji.

\- 3 -

The next morning, a downcast Shinji was talking with Misato as he got ready to leave for school. Asuka had left already, still distraught at last night's disturbing news.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. _Unit Four_ is gone, along with the Second Branch of _NERV_. It happened while they were testing the _S2_ engine."

Shinji's expression was pensive, worried.

"B-but, _don't_ worry, we'll be alright!" smiled Misto with forced cheerfulness. "All three of our _Evas_ are functioning properly, and our pilots and staff are in _good_ shape, too."

"I also heard that _Unit Three_ i-is being brought here. You're performing the activation test at Matsushiro, a-aren't you?"

"Uh-huh. I'll be out for about four days or so, but don't worry - _Kaji's_ coming over to take _care_ of you guys."

"But, w-what about the test?"

"Oh, Ritsuko will be supervising _everything!_ There won't be _any_ problems."

"A-and who will be the pilot?"

"Well... the _pilot_ is... uh..."

There was an uncomfortably long pause. After some seconds, the doorbell rang, much to Shinii's relief.

"Yes?" he said, answering the door. Misato looked round to see Kensuke Aida standing in the hallway. He bowed respectfully.

"Good morning, Major Katsuragi! I've come to ask for your help!"

He rushed forward and looked pleadingly at the Major.

" _I'm begging you, please!_ " he wailed. " _Please, you've just gotta choose me as the pilot for Evangelion Unit Three! You gotta!_ "

Misato gibbered incoherently, unsure how best to respond. Shinji grinned.

 _That's so typical of Kensuke. But if he only knew what it was like..._

\- 4 -

Touji Suzuhara walked down the school corridor on his way to the principal's office. He idly kicked a crumpled ball of paper to one side, sighing.

 _Man, what does the principal want this time? Jeez, I haven't even done anything!_

He stretched his arms above his head.

 _Somebody set me up! That's gotta be it! Oh, just you wait, whoever you are, I'll clobber you good!_

He knocked at the door of the office and stepped over the threshold.

"Uh, excuse me..."

Sitting opposite the principal was an unfamiliar woman. She wore a blue dress and a well-used lab coat. Her hair was platinum blonde and cut in a close crop.

" _You're_ Touji Suzuhara?" she said.

"Uh, _yes,_ ma'am," he stammered.

"Please take a seat. Sir, if you could leave us..."

" _Yes_ , yes, I _know_ the procedure," muttered the principal as he rose from his seat. The woman watched him as he closed the door behind him, then looked at Touji with a sad smile.

"Suzuhara-kun, I have something important to tell you."

"O-okay..."

"Are you familiar with the organization known as _NERV_?"

"Um... yeah, m-my classmate Shinji works for them. Hey, are you from _NERV_?"

"Yes. My name is Ritsuko, I'm _NERV_ 's chief scientist. I'm here to inform you that you have been selected as a candidate for _Project E_."

"Huh? I-I've... been _chosen?_ "

"Yes. Now, everything I am about to tell you is _highly_ classified... but I'd _guess_ by the look on your face that you _already_ know quite a lot, so I think we can skip the preliminaries." she smiled.

"Does this mean... _I-I'm_ gonna be an _Eva_ pilot?"

"As an organization we are constantly looking for suitable piloting candidates. Your name was at the top of the most recent information provided to us by the Marduk Institute."

" _Holy crap_... uh, _jeez_ , I'm s-sorry, ma'am," Touji mumbled.

Ritsuko smiled. "It's okay. This _isn't_ the worst reaction we've had to the news. Before we go any further, I must tell you that your selection is _not_ binding, and you are free to refuse if you wish."

"Uh, n-no... that's okay," Touji shrugged. "I m-mean, _Shinji_ does it, so... well, I guess _I-I_ can do it too."

"Excellent," said Ritsuko. "You'll be heading out to Mount Matsushiro for the next few days for testing. I'll be supervising the test remotely from headquarters. If all goes well, you'll be a fully-fledged pilot."

"Uh... w-what if all _doesn't_ go well?"

"I wouldn't worry about _that_ , Suzuhara-kun. The chances of anything really bad happening are _very_ small.

\- 5 -

"...Entry plug secure."

"...Initiating first connection."

 _Unit 03_ 's eyes flickered into life.

"...Transmitting pulse. Graph readout is normal."

"...Graph display is within tolerance."

"...Stage one contact, all cleared.

"Roger," sighed Ritsuko from in front of the remote observation screen. "Proceed to stage two activation."

"...Full nerve link established."

"...Harmonics are normal."

The nerve linkage indicators slowly filled up with a cascade of green light.

"...Harmonics are reading standard.

"...We are now approaching the absolute borderline"

The indicator progress hovered around the absolute borderline, the critical point at which the pilot's nervous system would be fully connected to the _Evangelion_. Then, without warning, a klaxon sounded, and all the indicators flashed red.

 _Unit 03_ 's eyes blazed a horrendous crimson, and it began to struggle violently against the restraints holding it in place.

"Break the nerve circuits! Abort the test!" yelled Ritsuko.

"... _No!! Mission failure!_ " came a technician's frantic voice over the intercom. "We've got _high energy readings_ in the body!"

"Oh, my god... _an Angel?!_ "

The armour plate covering the signal plug terminator bulged and deformed, revealing a horrifying mass of pulsating, fleshy tendrils covering the port.

" _No!!_ " cried Ritsuko.

 _Unit 03_ 's sealed jaw burst open and it uttered a terrifying howl, revealing, for a moment, two crescent rows of ugly, misshapen teeth.

Then, there was a blinding flash, and all Ritsuko could see or hear on the monitor was static.

"No..."

\- 6 -

Thirty minutes had passed since the explosion at Matsushiro. The remaining _Evas_ had been hurriedly deployed to the base of Mount Nobeyama, to intercept _Unit 03_ before it came within sight of _NERV_ HQ. In the absence of Maya, Ritsuko herself had taken one of the lead console positions, her newly-cut hair causing more than a few raised eyebrows.

Commander Ikari, taking the command position in Misato's absence, had attempted to eject the _Unit_ 's plug, to no avail. As a result, he had declared the pilot lost, and the berserk _Eva_ had been reclassified as the Thirteenth Angel. The possessed _Unit_ was heading straight towards HQ and had a moment ago caught _Unit 02_ by surprise, hurling it to the ground with bestial fury before proceeding onward toward Tokyo-3.

"Damn! Eject _Unit Two_ 's entry plug now!" yelled Fuyuutsuki.

"... _No_ , Commander!" came Asuka's frantic voice. "...I'm okay... _ach_ , it caught me off _guard_... I just need a minute..."

"Target is closing on _Unit Zero_ 's position," called Aoba.

"Rei, stop it, but _avoid_ close range combat," said Ikari.

"...Roger," came Rei's voice as the other Eva lumbered past her position. She trained _Unit 00_ 's rifle on the base of the Angel's skull, then hesitated.

 _But... the pilot..._

Suddenly, _Unit 03_ 's body contorted horribly, and it lifted into an ungainly, boneless somersault, then crashed down violently on top of _Unit 00_ , pinning it down by the neck. To the horror of the helplessly-watching staff, an obscene tangle of writhing tendrils burst out from the creature's forearm and began to eat into the armour plating of _Unit 00_ 's wrist.

"The Angel is merging itself into _Unit Zero_ 's arm!" yelled Ritsuko. "Nerve contamination is spreading!"

Rei yelped in pain, _Unit 00_ 's armour bulging grotesquely outward as the tentacles burrowed further into the flesh of its forearm.

"Sever the left arm _immediately_ ," said Ikari dispassionately.

"But... the pilot's _nerve_ connections-" stammered Hyuga.

" _CUT IT OFF!!_ " yelled the Commander.

There was a flash and a sickening crack as a succession of explosive bolts detonated, and Rei screamed in agony and clutched at her shoulder as _Unit 00_ 's arm detached at the shoulder joint, sending a shower of bloodied armour fragments flying.

"Unit Zero is heavily damaged! The pilot... Rei is _badly_ wounded!" called Hyuga.

"The target is approaching you, _Unit One_. Contact in _twenty_ seconds," said Ikari over the intercom. "You must _destroy_ it."

Before Shinji could react, the Angel roared and launched itself forward, flipping mid-air, its armoured heels smashing violently into _Unit 01_ 's chest and sending the purple _Eva_ crashing to the ground. The berserk creature rebounded, turning in mid-jump and landing on all fours a short distance away from _Unit 01_.

Shinji glanced at the monster's back. There, just visible beneath a pulsating mass of fleshy tendrils, was the part-ejected entry plug.

"...An entry plug...? I _knew_ it! I _knew_ someone was in there!"

As _Unit 01_ rose unsteadily to its feet, _Unit 03_ 's left arm whipped around. The armour plating stretched and buckled crazily as its arm extended to an unnatural length, easily crossing the twenty-metre gap between the two _Evas_. Its hand seized _Unit 01_ viciously around the throat, the other hand following behind as the possessed _Eva_ forced _Unit 01_ back against a nearby hillside, relentlessly tightening its vice-like grip, its clawed fingers digging cruelly into the purple _Eva_ 's neck.

" _Unit One_ 's life support systems failing! Pilot's life functions are in _danger!_ " called Ritsuko.

" _Damn it!_ " cursed Fuyuutsuki. "Cut our pilot's sync ratio _down_ to sixty percent-"

"Belay that!" yelled Ikari.

"What the _hell_ , Ikari?" screamed Ritsuko.

"But Ikari... if we don't, the pilot could be _killed!_ "

"Shinji," intoned the Commander. "Why aren't you fighting?"

"...I can't..." managed Shinji, choking. "...There's still another _person_ inside there..."

"Irrelevant. It's an Angel. Destroy our enemy."

"...But... if he's _alive_... _uck_... we have to _help_ him...! I can't _kill_ another human _being!_ "

"It's him or you."

"... _Nooo! I'd r-rather die!_ "

"Damn it!" cursed Ikari, rising to his feet. "Shut down _all_ of _Unit One_ 's synchronization functions _immediately!_ "

"Sir?" said Hyuga in disbelief.

"Switch _all_ control functions to the dummy plug system."

"But, sir, the dummy system isn't approved for _use_ yet! We can't directly control the simulation!"

Ritsuko stood up from her console.

"Commander, there's _no_ way to predict what might _happen_ if the system is engaged now. It's _too_ big a risk!"

"It's still better than the current pilot!" yelled the Commander. " _Do it!_ "

When Hyuga hesitated, Ikari roared, " _NOW!!_ "

Hyuga looked pleadingly at the Doctor, who simply nodded resignedly.

"Yes, _sir_ ," he snorted, typing a command at his console. "Activating dummy system and resetting activation program. Simulated interface is coming online - nominal gain output holding at forty-three-point-two percent."

Ritsuko looked up at the two Commanders. Ikari's expression was blank as ever, but Fuyuutsuki's face bore a look of deep concern, even fear.

"Control switching complete. _Unit One_ is now under the control of the dummy plug system."

"Monitor readouts are patchy at best," said Ritsuko. "We have readings on sync depth and program status, but thirty-two-point-eight percent of emotional elements are unclear. We can't-"

"Irrelevant. Engage the system - _commence attack!_ "

Ritsuko sighed deeply. "Shinji... forgive me," she murmured as she typed.

For the next few moments, the assembled staff all stared in mounting horror as _Unit 01_ furiously lashed out at the possessed _Unit 03_ , its hands encircling the other _Eva's_ throat. There was a sickening crunch as its neck snapped, and _Unit 01_ hurled its limp body to the ground, preparing to tear the defenceless _Eva_ to pieces.

" _My God..._ uh, dummy plug has reached optimum sync depth, sir," gasped Hyuga.

Commander Ikari smiled.

 _Excellent. The scenario is proceeding exactly as planned._

\- END -

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _If this were an episode of a TV series, it'd be called something along the lines of "NERV's Biggest Secrets Finally Revealed". How will things play out from here? Will Ritsuko and the pilots finally act, or will Gendou's and SEELE's plans continue unchallenged?_

 _As always, thanks for reading!_


	21. - Shall We Not Revenge?

**...Shall We Not Revenge?**

\- 1 -

Suddenly, without any prior warning, a klaxon blared, banks of emergency indicators flashing red on the main screen. _Unit 01_ stopped dead and doubled over in agony, clutching its head as it staggered away from _Unit 03_ 's prone, lifeless form.

"What's going on?" shouted Fuyuutsuki.

"We're not _sure_ , sir! The program appears to be caught in _some_ kind of feedback loop," called Hyuga.

"A _bug_ in the system? Reset the dummy interface immediately!"

"No effect, sir," yelled Aoba. "The system is _completely_ out of control!"

"Commander! This shouldn't even be _possible_ , but... the negative feedback _appears_ to originate from _the dummy plug itself!_ " shouted Ritsuko. "It's rejecting all commands sent from the dummy program. Shall I reengage manual control?"

" _Unacceptable_ ," said Ikari. "Reload the dummy program from stage 2 and recommence attack!"

Ritsuko looked up at Fuyuutsuki, who nodded almost imperceptibly. She gave a short nod back and began typing frantically.

"Initiating root command override of all dummy functions - damn it, I'll _erase_ the program if I have to."

"Stand down at _once_ , Doctor," Ikari intoned.

"With respect, _sir_ , I will do no such thing," said Ritsuko, her manner unsettlingly calm. She returned to the console.

"Hyuga, you should have complete system access now - force shutdown the dummy program and return control functions to manual. Prepare for emergency resynchronization!"

"R-right, ma'am," murmured Hyuga. "Forcing program termination and disengaging dummy system. Resetting program for manual control - preparing for emergency resync."

"I will _not_ tell you again, Doctor Akagi!" shouted the Commander, rising from his seat.

Ritsuko ignored him and spoke into the intercom.

"Shinji, your control functions should be coming back online any second. Protect yourself, and try to subdue the Angel, but do your best to preserve the life of the pilot."

"...Y-yes, ma'am!" came Shinji's wavering voice.

"Monitors all coming back online now, ma'am," called Hyuga. "Control switching complete. Nerve connections reestablished... synchrograph is green. _Unit One_ is back under the pilot's control."

"You cannot _do_ this, Ritsuko!" yelled Ikari. "Damn you, I _order_ you to-"

"You order me to do _WHAT_ , _Commander?_ " screamed Ritsuko with withering sarcasm, whirling around to face Ikari as the technicians surrounding her murmured in confusion.

"To let that child die a truly horrifying death simply because it suits _YOUR_ grand purpose? Like you _ORDERED_ me to put on a smiling mask in front of the Committee in order to protect _YOUR_ dirty secrets? Or like the many, many times you led me to degrade and debase myself in the pathetic hope that you _MIGHT_ , for _ONCE_ , _ACTUALLY NOTICE ME?!_ "

Ritsuko's voice cracked with emotion, and a mascara-stained tear ran down her cheek as she stepped away from her console. The assembled staff stared incredulously at her as she strode purposefully towards the Commander's dais.

"Well, Ikari, I'm no _longer_ the lost and lonely young woman that _you_ took _advantage_ of all those years ago!" she yelled, ascending the steps and taking position immediately in front of the Commander.

"I am Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, Technical Director of _Project E_ , Chief of Technical Division One, Lieutenant Commander of _NERV_ , and the only daughter of Naoko Akagi!"

She screamed into his unflinching face.

" _That's right, I KNOW what you did to her, just like I KNOW what you did to Maya, you BASTARD!_ "

Her fist smashed down into the console behind him, cracking the display and upsetting a half-full mug of coffee onto the floor.

"You are _nothing_ more than a _vampire_ , Ikari! You feed on _innocent_ people, bleed them for _everything_ they have, then _discard_ them when they outlive their usefulness! You'll even commit _murder_ to p-protect your w-worthless hide!"

Her voice caught, and she sobbed bitterly, clutching at her bleeding hand.

" _Y-you_ are a twisted, _h-hateful_ excuse for a man... and I-I _p-pity_ you."

The Commander's lips twitched upward. "If you have _quite_ finished-"

"Guards, place this man under _arrest_ ," rang out another voice.

\- 2 -

Ikari turned to the one who had spoken. "You _too_ , Fuyuutsuki?" he sighed, and turned his attention to the centre of the control room.

"You weak, small-minded individuals! You cannot even _begin_ to comprehend the _horrors_ that will be brought down upon us if you do not do _exactly_ as I say!" he yelled as he cast his gaze over the technicians below.

His face contorted with rage, veins bulging on his neck as his voice rose to a furious scream. " _THE FATE OF ALL HUMANITY BEGINS AND ENDS HERE, WITH US! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! YOU WILL FOLLOW MY ORDERS!!_ "

The technicians sat resolutely silent.

The Commander sighed. "Kouzou, my old friend," he murmured, addressing his co-commander. "I thought that _you_ , at _least_ , would understand."

"I understand _all_ too well, old friend," glowered Commander Fuyuutsuki. "And while I have the utmost sympathy for your plight, I _cannot_ permit this state of affairs to continue _any_ longer."

He turned to address the detachment of armed officers arriving behind him. "I am executing _General Directive N001_."

He took a deep breath, and his calm voice boomed out through the intercom as the officers trained their weapons on Ikari.

"Commander Gendou Ikari stands accused of a catalogue of the most severe abuses of his power as _NERV_ 's CO. He has used the Angel threat and the Human Instrumentality Project as a smokescreen to conceal his true objectives - objectives that are _fundamentally_ at odds with the safety and well-being of _everyone_ in this organisation, and indeed of the whole _planet_."

Fuyuutsuki took another breath. Ritsuko looked at him with a faint smile as a technician bandaged the lacerations on her hand.

"Furthermore, in order to achieve his goals, he has _perverted_ the prestige of his position, and used his power to influence events and manipulate innocent people to his _own_ advantage."

The Commander closed his eyes, as if deep in thought.

"I am in possession of _incontrovertible_ documentary evidence, _directly_ implicating Ikari in misuse of command privileges, fraudulent fabrication of documents, flagrant violation of UN safety regulations, conspiracy to destroy evidence, and conspiracy to commit crimes against humanity. There is also _significant_ circumstantial evidence linking him to the _murder_ of Captain Maya Ibuki."

A gasp went up around the room as the Commander continued.

"I must count _myself_ , by my previous inaction, at least partly complicit in his crimes. However, in light of this new evidence I am now _compelled_ , by my duty as a senior officer of _NERV_ , to act. Therefore, I hereby exercise my duly delegated authority under _General Directive N001_ ; and by the power granted me under that _Directive_ , I order that Gendou Ikari be removed from his command and placed under _immediate_ arrest."

He flicked a hand signal to the armed detachment. "Take Ikari-san into custody. _If_ he resists, subdue him by _whatever_ means you see fit."

" _Damn_ you, you will _not_ stop me, Fuyuutsuki!" yelled Ikari, his left eye twitching as two guards dragged him away, shackling his arms behind him. "I have come too far and achieved too much! _I will not allow your irrational delusions of morality to interfere with MY WORK!_ "

With an enraged roar, he launched himself at Ritsuko and Fuyuutsuki, only to be brought up short by the chains holding him back. A guard struck him firmly with a nightstick to the base of the skull, and the former Commander's legs gave way under him as he slumped into unconsciousness.

Fuyuutsuki smiled. "Take him away."

As the guards carried Ikari's limp body out of the control room, Fuyuutsuki took the Commander's chair, and spoke in a firm, resonant tone.

"I hereby assume overall command of _NERV_ and all its affiliated institutions as of this date. Formal handover of command will have to wait until another time."

The Commander turned to address the room as Ritsuko made her way back to her vacant console.

"Notify the Committee and all relevant government agencies of the command transfer immediately. Initiate an _immediate_ asset freeze and level-one security audit on all subsidiary contractors and holding companies."

"Notifications have been sent and acknowledged. The asset freeze directive is under way, sir," said Aoba.

"Excellent," murmured Fuyuutsuki, then addressed Ritsuko, who was now back at her console.

"Doctor, place an immediate blackout on all communication lines in and out of this facility," he murmured. "Make it appear as though we are experiencing, ah, _technical_ issues."

Ritsuko smiled. "Yes, Commander. Launching decoy program. Cutting external communication lines... severing all network links. This facility is now standalone."

"Thank you. We must assemble a team to head up a discreet investigation into the members of the _SEELE_ organisation and its affairs, once the present situation has been dealt with. I feel that Kaji-san, in light of his recent _extracurricular_ activities, would be _ideally_ placed to lead such a team."

The assembled staff glanced nervously at each other. A low murmuring of voices rose up.

"Settle _down_ , please. Despite these extraordinary circumstances, we still have a _job_ to do."

He smiled down at Hyuga. "Lieutenant Hyuga, transfer all _MAGI_ command codes to my jurisdiction, if you please."

"Y-yes, _sir!_ " smiled Hyuga as his fingers clacked across the console. "Transfer complete. The _MAGI_ system is now under the overall direction of Commander Kouzou Fuyuutsuki, subject to the overriding directives of Doctor Ritsuko Akagi."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," he smiled, turning to face the main screen.

 _Now we have to salvage what we can from this awful situation,_ he thought.

\- 3 -

"Shinji," came Fuyuutsuki's calm voice over the intercom. "What's your status?"

"...C-Commander _Fuyuutsuki?_ Wh-what happened... to m-my _father?_ "

"He has been stripped of his command, Shinji. I'll explain further when you all return to HQ. Your _status_ , please."

"Uh, r-right... um, I'm doing my _best_ , sir... b-but I don't know... h-how much _longer_... I-I can _hold_ it!" came Shinji's exhausted voice. _Unit 01_ had the bestial _Unit 03_ pinned against the nearby hillside, desperately forcing its face into the dirt as it struggled to break free.

" _Damn_ , the Angel is regenerating more quickly than we anticipated," murmured the Commander. "Doctor, what's the status of _Units Zero_ and _Two?_ Are the pilots alright?"

" _Unit Two_ has suffered light damage, and Asuka is shaken but uninjured. _Unit Zero_... has lost it's left arm, and Rei has suffered a severe feedback injury to her own arm as a result," said the Doctor.

She glanced back at the screen.

"Readouts coming in now... multiple fractures of the humerus and scapula... heavy bleeding from the brachial and subclavian arteries... avulsion of the biceps and triceps... _what the_ -"

The Doctor gasped as a horrifying realization struck her.

"Oh my god... _sir, Rei's left arm has been almost completely severed!_ "

A shocked silence descended upon the control room.

"Holy..." whispered Aoba. "Is the bond between an _Eva_ and its pilot really _that_ intimate?"

"Commander, we're administering pain relief and clotting factors through Rei's plugsuit, but it's only a _temporary_ measure!" yelled Hyuga. "She needs _immediate_ surgery!"

"Understood," replied Fuyuutsuki. "Asuka, Rei," he said softly. "Are you alright? Can you move?"

"... _uhhhhnnn_... yes, s-sir," Rei's weak voice stammered.

"...Yeah, I _think_ so, Commander," responded Asuka.

"Good. _Unit One_ has the Angel pinned down and needs your immediate support. Your primary objective is to destroy the target, but I expect you all to make every possible effort to rescue the pilot."

He spoke softly into the intercom. "Shinji - you _must_ do your best to retrieve the entry plug _without_ damaging it. Rei, Asuka - your task will be to restrain the target until the plug has been safely retrieved. Once this is done, you _must_ destroy the target, _without hesitation_. Do you all understand your orders?"

"...Y-yeah... I got it," panted Shinji.

"...The _pilot?_ " Asuka's voice was tinged with a faint glimmer of hope. "...Okay, roger _that_ , moving out now!"

"... _ughh_... Understood. Proceeding... to target area," grunted Rei painfully.

The two damaged _Evas_ lumbered to their feet and sprinted unsteadily toward the nearby hillside where the possessed _Unit 03_ was flailing its boneless arms wildly, trying to get a grip on the _Eva_ holding it against the rock face.

"...Shinji, hold _on_... we're coming!" yelled Rei.

"...Rei, you take the _right_ , I'll go for the _left!_ " cried Asuka, driving _Unit 02_ 's armoured knee into the Angel's left shoulder.

"...Roger!" called Rei, pinning down the Angel's thrashing right arm beneath _Unit 00_ 's shins and smashing its flailing forearm into the dirt.

"...Shinji, we have it pinned _down!_ " yelled Rei.

"...C'mon, we gotta get Touji _outta_ there!" cried Asuka.

" _T-Touji? The p-pilot is_..." gasped Shinji incredulously.

"...Nnnggghhhh, hurry _UP_ , you _IDIOT!_ We can't hold it down _forever!_ "

"R-right," he stammered, and began to carefully tear away the mass of pulsating tendrils covering the corrupted _Eva_ 's plug entry port. "I d-don't _understand_... Why didn't anybody _tell_ me?"

"... I'm _so_ sorry, Shinji... _unnghh_... we _tried_ to tell you," murmured Rei as the monstrous creature bucked wildly under _Unit 00_.

"... Look, can we, like, _not_ talk about this _now_ , Rei? We've got _bigger_ problems to deal with!" yelled Asuka as _Unit 02_ snapped the Angel's left forearm violently back.

As _Unit 01_ cleared away the last remnants of the obstruction, _Unit 03_ 's entry plug slowly slid out, its emergency venting system gushing jets of pressurised _LCL_ to the points of the compass.

"It's out!" yelled Shinji as he carefully extracted the plug, setting it gingerly aside.

"Good _work_ , Shinji!" yelled Fuyuutsuki. "Now, all of you, _destroy the target!_ "

"...Roger!" yelled all three pilots in unison.

With that, they laid into the Angel, pulling it limb from helpless limb with terrifying fury, ripping gore-streaked armour plates from yielding flesh, snapping through bones and tearing away bloody, malformed organs. _Unit 01_ 's fist glanced off the back of the Angel's head, fracturing its skull with a sickening, wet crunch.

The fist drew back and descended again, this time smashing down vertically upon the damaged braincase, and in the control room, the technicians gasped in horror, some screaming and others looking away from the screen as the Angel's head burst, sending torrents of dark blood and brain matter gushing out a in a horrendous red wave.

After several minutes, the combined rage of the three _Evas_ was finally spent, and when they stepped back from the hillside, little more remained of the former _Evangelion Unit 03_ than fragments of twisted armour and torn remnants of bloodied flesh, encircling a spreading lake of gore on the red-streaked ground.

"Recovery crews, _move in now!_ " yelled Fuyuutsuki. "Secure _Unit Three_ 's entry plug and isolate the pilot!" He flicked on the intercom.

"Pilots, the mission is complete. Please return to the cage elevators for retrieval and debrief."

He smiled warmly.

"Shinji, Rei, Asuka - your efforts today may just have _saved_ an innocent life from a truly _horrific_ end. _Well_ done, all three of you."

Shinji smiled. "...Roger! _Unit One_ returning to retrieval point!"

"... _Unit Zero_... returning... to retrieval point," panted Rei.

"... _Unit Two_ , returning to retrieval point!" said Asuka. "... _Nice_ work, _Third Child!_ "

"...You too, Asuka," laughed Shinji. "...And you too, Rei."

"...Thank you... Shinji... _uuunnghh_..."

Suddenly, _Unit 00_ 's knees buckled, and like a falling tree, it collapsed to the ground with a heavy thud.

\- 4 -

"...Rei?" murmured Shinji. "...Rei, are you _okay?_ "

"...Oh, my _God_ , is she _alright?_ " gasped Asuka.

" _Damn_ ," cursed Fuyuutsuki. "Aoba, get an extraction team out to _Unit_ _Zero_ , _on the double!_ "

"Roger that, sir!"

"... _Rei! P-please, answer me!_ " wailed Shinji's agonised voice.

"Hyuga, what's Rei's status?"

"She's unconscious, sir. Her monitors are in the green for the moment, but her heartbeat is weakening _rapidly_. _Unit Zero_ is... _damn it!_ " He punched the console in frustration. "It's _not_ responding to the ejection signal, sir. We'll have to eject the plug _manually_."

"Understood. Dispatch medical teams and prepare for emergency extraction of _Unit Zero_ 's pilot. _Units One_ and _Two_ , please proceed to the elevators as ordered."

"...Roger, Commander," replied Asuka, turning to leave.

"...Shinji, _c'mon_ , let's go," she said softly. "The _retrieval_ guys can handle it from here."

"... _Damn it! Rei, c'mon, talk to me! REI!!_ " Shinji cried.

"Shinji, this is an order. Please return to the elevator."

"... _NO!_ You d-don't _understand_ , Commander! I c-can't just _leave_ her here! I _can't_... I-I've g-got to _help_ her!"

Shinji's voice was pleading, close to tears.

"... _P-please_... I _have_ to h-help... I-I can't run _away_ from this! Please, let m-me stay!"

"...Commander?" piped up Asuka's voice. "...I _know_ I'm probably outta _line_ saying this, but Shinji, Rei and I are, uh... well, _look_ , she's just _really_ important to _both_ of us, okay, and _this_ big dummy would only blame _himself_ if anything _happened_ to her. Please... would you let us _stay_ with her?"

Fuyuutski's expression softened. "I see. I understand, Asuka. You may both remain with _Unit Zero_ until Rei is safely recovered. But then you _must return immediately_ to HQ, is that understood?"

"...Y-yes... _th-thank_ you, s-sir!" sobbed Shinji.

"... _Don't_ worry, Shinji, she'll be _fine_ ," said Asuka cheerily. "...Rei's a _lot_ tougher than she looks. _She'll_ pull through this in _no_ time, _you'll_ see!"

"... Thank you... Asuka," sighed Shinji.

He glanced down at the collapsed Eva lying to the side of _Unit 01_. A medical detachment had arrived just after the extraction crew, who, with _Unit 02_ 's help, had begun the difficult process of manually ejecting _Unit 00_ 's entry plug. Another team was already on site, frantically working to open the battered plug retrieved from the former _Unit 03_.

 _All I can do is sit here,_ he thought. _All I can do is wait for her._

 _I have to be there when they get her out._

\- 5 -

The hospital gurney clattered rapidly down the pristinely-white corridor, accompanied by a retinue of doctors, nurses and a distraught Shinji and Asuka. Rei's left plugsuit arm had been sliced open from shoulder to elbow, and the gaping wound below her shoulder had been packed with medifoam in an attempt to stem the bleeding. A thin plastic tube from a saline drip ran to a cannula in her right wrist. Despite repeated gentle urging from the medical staff, Shinji refused to let go of her hand.

"What's the patient's status?" called a gowned surgeon as he ran down the corridor toward the group.

"Patient has suffered partial amputation of the left upper limb just below the shoulder, severe bleeding and hypovolemic shock. _BP_ seventy over forty, heart rate ninety, administered _IV_ morphine and pushing fluids at three-hundred-fifty millilitres per hour."

"Okay, let's get her into theatre. I need three units of cross-matched blood and two units of platelet infusion, _stat!_ "

As the doctors discussed her condition, Rei's eyelids fluttered weakly open. "Sh... Shinji..."

Shinji smiled in relief. "Rei! Oh, my _god_ , R-Rei, d-don't _scare_ me like that!"

" _Jeez_ , you gave us quite a _fright_ , R-Rei!" cried Asuka.

"Asuka... I can't feel... my _arm_..."

"You _hurt_ it p-pretty _bad_ out there..." murmured Shinji. "But _d-don't_ worry, you're in the _hospital_ now! These doctors are g-gonna operate, they'll f-fix it _r-right_ up."

Asuka rested her hand on top of Shinji's as her eyes overflowed wth tears. "Yeah, d-don't _worry_ , Rei, you'll be g-good as _n-new_ in a couple days!"

Rei smiled weakly. "You _both_ stayed... _with_ me?"

"Of _c-course!_ We c-couldn't _l-leave_ you, Rei, we _h-had_ to b-be sure you were _s-safe!_ " Shinji sobbed.

"Tha... _thank_ you..." Her eyelids drooped lower. "If I don't... _see_ you again... remember... Shinji... Asuka... _I l-love_..."

Her eyes closed again as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

A doctor tapped him on the shoulder. "We're going into theatre now, son, I'm afraid you'll both have to wait out here."

"Okay... y-you'll take g-good _care_ of her, _w-won't_ you?"

"Don't worry," smiled the doctor. "She's in _good_ hands - the best." He signalled to another doctor. "Let's get her prepped for surgery."

" _Goddammit_ , you'd _better_ fix her up!" yelled Asuka. "Rei _c-can't_ d-die..."

She began to sob as the doctors began to push the gurney away from them.

"Not _now_... I... _l-love_ her... please, _d-don't_ take her _a-away_ f-from us!"

" _Rei, I-I love you!_ " cried Shinji as the gurney and its retinue crashed through the swinging doors into the sterile theatre area.

The remaining two pilots looked at each other through a haze of tears.

"She'll p-pull _through_... r-right?" murmured Shinji.

"Y-yeah... she _h-has_ to..." whispered Asuka.

She held Shinji tightly, and they both cried for a long moment. Presently Asuka wiped her eyes and looked into Shinji's.

"Sh-Shinji... _whatever_ happens... don't _ever_ forget, she l-loves you... a-and... _I-I_ love you."

"I.. I love you _too_ , Asuka," he murmured, and they held each other tightly in the deserted corridor, their fear and anguish written in the tracks of their tears.

\- END -

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 _Things just seem to be getting worse and worse for everyone, don't they? Much like the original series, in fact._

 _Most of this chapter was written several months ago, before I had a clear idea where I was going to take the story. I knew by then that Gendou's treachery would somehow be exposed, but I didn't know exactly how. Now it all fits. Well, sort of, anyway._

 _As always, thanks for reading!_


	22. Plans Within Plans

**Plans Within Plans**

\- 1 -

"Who... are you?"

 _"...I am Rei Ayanami."_

"No, that's... that can't be right. I'm Rei Ayanami."

 _"...I am also Rei Ayanami."_

"But... that's not possible...!"

 _"...I am the self which is your true self. I am that which exists hidden from the sight of others."_

"This makes no sense! I can't be having a conversation with myself!"

 _"...And yet, here I am, and here you are."_

"Am... am I dead?"

 _"...No. Your body lives, sleeping soundly right now."_

"Thank God..."

 _"...You have not been honest with your friends about who you are. You have kept your true self concealed from those that you claim are most important to you."_

"But-"

 _"...You are aware of that which is to be, and you understand the part that you were born to play. Your failure to acknowledge the truth to your friends places them in great peril."_

"I... can't tell them. It would..."

 _"...The truth may sometimes cause pain, but it is only by acknowledging the truth in all things that one can achieve self-actualisation. Your truth is particularly important, and you cannot, you must not, deny it."_

"No! I would never do anything to hurt them... I love them..."

 _"...And yet you conceal from them matters of great import. This deception will in the end bring only pain and suffering. This is not the behaviour of one who loves another."_

"But... how _can_ I tell them? They wouldn't understand."

 _"...The path to understanding can only begin when one acknowledges truth. From truth, if one wills it, understanding will follow. You fear that your friends will reject what you know to be the truth; and that, blind to that which is to be, they will be consumed by the ultimate realisation of that truth."_

"You're... you're talking in riddles-"

 _"...I am merely stating the inescapable facts. If you wish for your friends to live through that which is to be, you cannot continue to conceal the truth from them."_

"I... I..."

 _"...You cannot hide from the truth... Rei Ayanami."_

\- 2 -

Rei woke abruptly, shivering with fear. Beads of perspiration glistened on her forehead as she glanced nervously about her. Everything in the room was a sterile, clinical white.

 _I'm still here._

She looked to her right, seeing a morphine drip running to her wrist, a cardiac monitor clipped to the end of her index finger.

 _It was a dream._

She looked down to her left side. A patchwork of livid purple and yellow bruising mottled the skin covering what remained of her left arm. An ugly, looping line of sutures closed together the flaps of skin covering the stump hanging from her shoulder. Plastic drain tubes spiralled out from between metal staples to terminate at suction units, cut ends of stitches emerging at odd angles like the bristles of a badly-maintained paintbrush.

Rei's eyes overflowed with tears. She put her hand to her face and sobbed vehemently.

 _So it really did happen._ _Shinji..._ _Asuka..._

She wept for those two more than herself. Of course in time she would learn to adjust to the loss of her arm, but despite everything they'd been through together, she couldn't expect them to make the same adjustment. Having found love in the most unexpected way, with the two of them, she could no longer imagine her life without their kind words, their sweet kisses, their loving embraces.

 _I suppose that's the end. Whatever we had together... this is the end of it._

Through her tears, she heard voices approaching from outside. Snatches of conversation filtered through.

"...temporary wound closure was made pending..."

"...subject for experimental tissue regeneration..."

"...of harvested stem cells proceeding at..."

"...possible graft-versus-host, but immune markers show no..."

Rei sighed and rubbed her sore left shoulder. The morphine blotted out the worst of the pain, but deep within there remained a sickening ache that no amount of painkillers could touch.

"...She's awake now. Would you like to go in?"

She looked up in wonder as the door opened.

"R-Rei?"

Her eyes widened as she saw two figures step into the room, and the tears started flowing once more.

"Asuka? Sh-Shinji?"

"Rei! Oh, _god_ , Rei!" Shinji cried out, running to her side, clutching her right arm and burying his face in her shoulder.

"Jeez, _you're_ a sight for sore eyes, Rei," smiled Asuka as she knelt on the other side of the bed. Her eyes were rimmed with red, new tear tracks shining on her cheeks.

"But... w-what are you both _doing_ here?"

"We wanted t-to _see_ you, _o-obviously_ , you big d-dummy!" quavered Asuka, her lower lip trembling as she stroked Rei's soft hair. Shinji was still weeping into Rei's shoulder.

Rei smiled. "Th... Thank you. _Both_ of you."

Asuka smiled and leaned in to kiss her, and pressed her cheek to Rei's. The blue-haired girl sighed contentedly.

"So, when are they gonna let you _out_ of here? We've got a _lot_ of catching _up_ to do!" She winked naughtily.

Rei sighed deeply. "Asuka... I've only got one arm."

"Yeah, I _had_ noticed that," smiled the redhead.

"And... I'd just become... a _burden_ on you both," murmured Rei. "You... you don't _deserve_ this."

"Rei, d-don't _talk_ l-like that!" cried Shinji, looking up at her. Rei turned to him, shocked.

"Rei, do you _really_ think that _matters_ to us?" sighed Asuka. "Who _cares_ how many arms or legs you've got? We're just _glad_ that you're _alive!_ "

Rei smiled sadly. "You're just _saying_ that, Asuka. I know that... eventually... you'll _both_ tire of me."

"N-no, we _w-won't!_ " stammered Shinji. "Stop being s-so _goddamn stubborn!_ "

Rei's eyes widened. "Stubborn? But-"

"Look, Rei," said Asuka. "I _know_ you're probably not _used_ to people caring what _happens_ to you, but... b-but... _oh, dammit, d-don't you u-_ _understand?_ "

She broke down, weeping.

" _We l-love you, Rei!... and it'll t-take... a h-helluva lot m-more than... you l-losing an a-arm to... m-make us stop l-loving you!_ "

"Asuka's _r-right_ , Rei," said Shinji softly. "We're w-with you _all_ the way, _whatever_ happens. Always."

Rei's eyes welled up with tears once more.

"Do you... really _mean_ that?"

"Of _course!_ We're n-not gonna just _a-abandon_ you... just b-because of s-something like _this!_ " stammered Asuka.

"Shinji... Asuka... thank you. I _still_ can't believe how _lucky_ I am... to have you."

All three smiled as Shinji and Asuka wrapped their arms tenderly around Rei.

Just then, Ritsuko came through the door, consulting her clipboard. She was about to speak, but drew up short when she saw the three pilots locked in a warm embrace. She smiled sadly.

 _Shinji, Rei, Asuka... treasure every moment of happiness that you can,_ she thought to herself as she closed the door silently behind her.

 _You never know when it might be taken away from you._

\- 3 -

A succession of deep, resonant voices echoed within the shadowy chamber.

"... _Commander Fuyuutsuki, you will explain yourself, now_."

"... _Your actions in deposing Ikari are extremely irregular_."

"... _Do you have anything to say in your defence?_ "

Fuyuutsuki stood in what appeared to be a large, darkened room. Surrounding him were a group of black monoliths, each standing around ten feet tall and floating around twelve inches from the floor. Each was inscribed with esoteric symbols, marked with a burning red number and bearing a single glowing word: _SEELE_.

The Commander took a breath and began to speak.

"All the pertinent details are clearly outlined in my written report to the Committee. Ikari was a threat to the successful completion of the project."

"... _Are you certain that you didn't desire his power for yourself, Commander?_ "

"... _The latitude and prestige held by the one in charge of_ NERV _are not inconsiderable._ "

"No, sir. Quite the opposite, in fact - I never sought command, and I do not relish the prospect. Ikari was simply becoming far too unstable. He was deeply tortured by the loss of his wife, and so intended to subvert Instrumentality toward his own ends."

"... _Quite so. We have reviewed the evidence that you have furnished._ "

"... _The documents donappear to demonstrate his intent to stray from the critical path._ "

"... _The man is gifted, but he is too ruled by his emotions. He was a liability._ "

"... _Such a dreadful waste of talent, and a regrettable error in judgment on our part._ "

"... _Very well. We will dismiss your actions in this matter, and only in this matter, for the greater good of the project._ "

"... _But beware, Fuyuutsuki. We are watching you very closely._ "

"... _We trust that you will not fail us, as Ikari has failed us._ "

"I will not fail you, sir."

"... _See that you do not. Now, regarding the communication blackout that occurred during the Thirteenth Angel's attack._ "

"... _The timing of this event was extremely suspicious._ "

"... _It is deeply concerning to us. You will explain._ "

"I assure you, gentlemen, that it was mere coincidence - an unfortunate error on the part one of our technicians. The person responsible has been disciplined appropriately."

"... _So you say, but we ourselves will judge that. We will speak to this person._ "

"... _You will send them before us, and we will dispense justice as we see fit._ "

"I'm afraid that would be quite impossible, sir."

"... _That is not for you to determine, Commander._ "

"... _You are bound by your duty as an officer of_ NERV."

"... _You_ will _comply or you will be, ah, compelled to do so._ "

"Indeed. But need I remind you, gentlemen, that the majority of staff within _NERV_ are completely unaware of _SEELE_ 's existence?"

Fuyuutsuki smiled.

"What would happen if a _mere_ technician were to become aware of - how should I put this? - of a shadowy hidden conclave secretly dictating their every move, as it were? Word would be _certain_ to get out."

"... _Indeed... and the wider knowledge of our existence may create an inconvenient barrier to the realization of our goals._ "

"Precisely."

"... _We cannot tolerate any further delays at this late stage._ "

"... _True enough. So be it. For expediency's sake, we withdraw our request_."

"... _However, we trust that in future this person will be confined to duties that will not impact upon the scenario._ "

"... _Do not presume to further test our resolve, Fuyuutsuki. You, like Ikari, are not irreplaceable_."

"As you wish, sir. In any case, you may rest assured that the project will proceed as dictated from this point onward."

"... _Good. You will keep us appraised of any deviations immediately_."

"Yes, sir."

"... _That will be all for now. You are dismissed, Commander_."

The monoliths winked out of existence, and Fuyuutsuki let out a deep breath as the main lights clicked on. In reality, the room was only ten or so feet square, its blank walls peppered with holographic arrays that projected the three-dimensional illusion of the monoliths.

The Commander had to admit, the effect was disturbingly convincing. He unlocked the door with his keycard and stepped out into the corridor. As he strode back toward the control room, he met Ritsuko coming from an adjoining corridor.

"So, how did it go?" she said.

"Much as I'd expected," he sighed. "I _believe_ I've managed to allay their suspicions for now, but we must be _extremely_ careful from here onward."

"Yes, sir. We're putting additional countermeasures in place now."

They turned a corner and joined the bustling main central corridor.

"And the secondary operation?" he murmured.

"It was successful. We covertly monitored a large incoming data spike originating from the _C-seven_ routing array. Hyuga and Aoba will be dissecting the logs shortly, but it may take some time to backtrace the source without being discovered."

"Excellent work, Doctor. Please keep me advised, _discreetly_."

"Yes, sir."

"How is Rei's recovery progressing?"

"She's out of danger, at least. Sadly we couldn't save her arm, but tissue engineering is exploring several options for its replacement."

"I see. How did Asuka and Shinji react to the news?"

Ritsuko smiled. "They're being _very_ supportive, but I can _see_ it's hard for them. It's _bound_ to cause some challenges in the short term, and..."

She hesitated.

"I know that they're in a _ménage a trois_ , Ritsuko; you don't have to skirt around it," smiled the Commander.

"Sir-"

"But I see no issue with the arrangement, though I can't say I _understand_ it myself. It will, if nothing else, help them to bond as a team."

"So do you still plan to..."

"I do. I feel that they deserve at _least_ that much, in repayment for all we've put them through."

"Well, I'm _sure_ they'll be pleased, sir."

"I hope so," sighed the Commander.

"I foresee little _other_ good news in the times ahead."

\- 4 -

Ikari sat motionless, chin resting on interlaced fingers, within his detention cell. Bright lights on the ceiling illuminated the bare, white walls and Spartan fixtures.

To one side of the cell was an unmade bed, its frame bolted to the floor. To the side of that, a chair bolted to the floor, in which Ikari sat. On the floor in front of him, a partially-eaten meal. Opposite, a clinically white sink and WC. And in the upper corner toward the ceiling, a flashing red LED indicating the presence of a CCTV camera, recording endlessly.

He gradually became aware of being watched. He did not look up, yet knew instantly who was watching him. For who else would it be?

"Shinji. I wondered if you would come."

"F-father... is it true? You _r-really_ planned t-to bring Mother back?"

"So, you know. Yes, that much is true. No doubt Ritsuko has already told you _far_ more than you have any _right_ to know."

"But... what about Instrumentality? W-what would _happen_ to e-everyone _else?_ "

When Ikari did not respond, Shinji slammed a fist ineffectually against the plexiglass window.

" _Goddamnit, father, answer me!_ " he yelled.

"It no longer matters. I have been deposed, the kingdom I once surveyed reduced to this _meagre_ prison cell, and I have Doctor Akagi and my old friend Kouzou to thank. Their _treachery_ has reduced me to a prisoner in my own castle."

"Is... is that _a-all_ you r-really _care_ about?"

"I do not have the answers you seek, Shinji. However, you _may_ find them sooner than you think. Within Instrumentality and the endless sea of souls."

Ikari smiled without humour.

"That's _all_ you have to _say_ to me?" screamed Shinji. "Dammit, I thought _NERV_ was supposed to be _protecting_ mankind from the Angels, not _destroying_ it! Why would _anyone_ want to _do_ this? What _good_ would it do? _WHY, FATHER?!_ "

"Plans within plans. Your mind is _still_ too limited to fully comprehend the reasons why."

Shinji's fist bounced off the plexiglass, and he moved to walk away.

" _Wait_."

Shinji hesitated, turning to face his father, who still had not looked up. Ikari let out a deep sigh and spoke softly.

"In my _arrogance_ , I believed that I could deceive everyone. The Committee, my subordinates - even you. In fact, it seems that I was deceiving _myself_ most of all."

He adjusted his glasses.

"However, now that my intent has been discovered, the Committee will be _certain_ to place an agent within this organisation to ensure its wishes are carried out _to the letter_. Fuyuutsuki must _surely_ be aware of this."

The former Commander looked up at his son, and Shinji's eyes widened.

A tear was running down Ikari's cheek.

"I do _not_ expect that I will be forgiven, or that I will leave this place alive. I will suffer the _consequences_ for what I have done. However, _you_ will not."

He stood and approached the window.

"Shinji, you _must_ keep moving forward. Set your sights on the future."

His voice trembled minutely.

"I learned this from your mother. Visualise your goals and do _not_ stop until you achieve them. Do not hesitate, Shinji. You _must_ not run away; you must _never_ falter in your single-minded determination. Do you understand?"

Shinji looked at his father wonderingly, then set his jaw and nodded emphatically.

"Good. Now, leave me," he said, turning his back on Shinji.

"F... father..."

" _I said, LEAVE ME!!_ " cried Ikari.

Shinji shrank back from the window and dashed our of view.

Ikari sighed.

 _Shinji_ _... if you only knew..._

\- 5 -

"Huh? You're gonna _grow_ a new arm for Rei?" cried Asuka.

"That's right," said Ritsuko. "We've _already_ harvested viable stem cells from her bone marrow. As it's based on her own cells, there's _no_ chance of rejection; and thanks to advancements in tissue engineering, the replacement _should_ be ready in a few days."

"But... but I didn't think things like that were _possible_ yet!" murmured Shinji. "Can you _really_ do it?"

"How do you think the _Evas_ were _created_ , Shinji?" smiled Ritsuko. "The methods were much less developed, but they _worked_ , well enough for our purposes."

Rei gazed wonderingly at Ritsuko. "So... it'll truly be _my_ arm, and not just an artificial replacement?"

"Yes. The procedure isn't without risk, but the benefits _greatly_ outweigh the potential problems. Are you happy to proceed?"

Rei beamed. "Y-yes, of _course!_ Thank you, Doctor."

Ritsuko smiled as she walked away.

"Did you _hear_ that, Rei? I can't _believe_ it!" laughed Asuka, and kissed Rei on the cheek. "Oh my _god_ , I'm so _happy_ for you!"

"Y-yeah, it's _really_ awesome, Rei!" smiled Shinji.

Rei smiled warmly at both of them. "I was _so_ scared... that I'd be like _this_ for the rest of my life."

"I guess you should _never_ underestimate Ritsuko, eh?" grinned Asuka.

"Did you hear about what she did during the last mission, Asuka?" smiled Rei.

"Yeah, she _totally_ kicked the Commander's _ass!_ Man, I _wish_ I'd been there to _see_ it," giggled Asuka. She looked over at Shinji, and was surprised to see a look of worry on his face.

"Shinji... Shinji, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "I went to _see_ him... earlier. He seemed so... I dunno, lost."

Asuka opened her mouth to utter a sarcastic retort, then hesitated.

 _But... I guess it must be pretty hard on Shinji, seeing him like that. He is his father, after all._

"I think _any_ of us would feel lost, if we had _everything_ we've been working toward suddenly taken _away_ from us," murmured Rei.

"Yeah, I _guess_ you're right," said Asuka. "Shinii, I'm _really_ sorry."

"It's n-not your fault, Asuka," he sighed. "It's just... he _told_... uh, when I was there, h-he _said_ something to me. He told me, never stop working toward my goal. It's... t-the _only_ time that, uh, he's _ever_ given me any advice. That he's acted... l-like a _f-father_."

"Then you should _take_ his advice, Shinji," said Rei.

"Huh?"

"The Comma- I mean, your father, was _not_ one to offer advice lightly. If he _has_ given you advice, it's likely to be worth taking."

"But Rei, that bast- uh, man _abandoned_ his own _child!_ Why _should_ Shinji even trust _anything_ he says?" cried Asuka.

"Because Ikari _has_ no agenda to further any longer, Asuka. He has _only_ himself... and his son."

"B-but he's _never_ cared what I do _before!_ He... because..." Shinji put his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes. " _Aagh_ , this is _a-all_ so _confusing!_ "

"Welcome to real life, _Third Child,_ " grinned Asuka.

\- END -

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _Fuyuutsuki believes that he can pull the wool over SEELE's eyes with the aid of his trusted subordinate Ritsuko, and of the pilots, who respect him greatly. Ikari, meanwhile, has seemingly accepted his fate and has begun to treat Shinji less as a tool and more as a human being. And yet... plans within plans..._

 _As always, thanks for reading!_


	23. Ascension

**Ascension**

\- 1 -

"So, Doctor, is there any way we can _mitigate_ the damaging effects of the neural feedback?" said Fuyuutsuki, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He was sitting in the huge Commander's office behind his desk, which had been adjusted according to Ikari's preferences.

 _I must put in a request for a new desk chair,_ he thought. _This one is dreadfully hard._

Ritsuko stood in front of the desk, facing the Commander. She examined her clipboard before responding.

"The original _Project E_ design specifications called for a cascaded input buffer at stage two of the nerve interface, to _reduce_ feedback to the pilot in the event that the _Eva_ was seriously damaged," replied Ritsuko.

She ran the fingers of one hand through her close-cropped hair.

"However, following some problems during initial testing, this was not actually _implemented_ in the prototype or any of its successors."

"So you're saying that there's _nothing_ we can do to _avoid_ this kind of thing happening again?"

"Regrettably, no. The _closest_ we could get would be to rewrite the control software in such a way that, if neural feedback approached dangerous levels, the pilot's nerve connections would be automatically cut off."

Fuyuutsuki stroked his chin thoughfully.

"But as I understand it, the _Evas_ operate with consistently high feedback levels even in the _absence_ of damage or other stress. That would make such a system highly _unpredictable_ in actual combat."

"Correct," replied the Doctor. "And in any case, we simply don't have the _resources_ to devote to such a complex task."

"Very well. I suppose we will just have to pray that the need never arises."

"Yes, sir."

"How is Rei's recovery coming along?"

Ritsuko flicked to another page on her clipboard.

"She's stable, sir. The cloned replacement arm is ready, and she's scheduled for surgery tomorrow morning. If things go well she _should_ be out of hospital tomorrow, though regaining full use of the arm may take her a little longer."

"I wish I shared your optimism, Ritsuko... ah, very well. And how is the _other_ operation progressing?"

The Doctor rifled through several sheets of paper.

"Slowly. The need for secrecy is causing the backtrace to take much longer than expected."

She sighed.

"Unfortunately I can't even give you an ETA at this stage, since we don't know how many network nodes the transmission was routed through before reaching us."

"Understood. Keep me advised."

"Yes, sir."

An aide's voice came through the intercom.

"...Commander? The representative from the _UN_ is here to see you."

Fuyuutsuki sighed deeply and touched a button on his desk. "Very well, send him in."

"I'll be going then, sir" said Ritsuko, turning to leave.

"Just a moment, Doctor," said Fuyuutsuki. "I have one more question."

Ritsuko turned back.

"Why do you _still_ insist on using a paper clipboard?" he smiled. "We have electronic devices that would be _much_ more efficient."

Ritsuko grinned. "Old habits die hard, I guess. And I like the _immediacy_ of pen and paper."

She looked down at the clipboard in her hand. Right at the top of the stack was clipped a somewhat dog-eared photograph of Maya, wearing a pretty blue summer dress, smiling sweetly and giving a peace sign.

Sighing, she ran a finger across the image of her dead lover's face.

 _Maya... my heart feels so hollow... without you._

\- 2 -

Rei floated, naked and unconscious, in a shallow bath of _LCL_ , anaesthetised in preparation for the surgery that would grant her a new, functioning limb.

The remains of her ruined left arm had earlier been surgically debrided to provide a clean attachment surface for the newly-cloned tissue; the _LCL_ now permeating the open wound would, in combination with carefully-timed infusions of stem cells and growth factors, dramatically accelerate the fusion and healing process.

"Bring in the arm, please," murmured the surgical director.

A robotic gantry slowly immersed the new limb into the bath. The skin of the arm was slightly grey in tone, a side effect of the accelerated cloning process.

"Bring the tissue margins to within zero-point-two. Start growth factor infusion, please."

"Infusion proceeding at twenty. Tissue growth is within expected tolerance."

"Good. Bring the tissue margins adjacent, please."

"Margins are now in full contact. Connective tissue formation is proceeding normally."

Before the closely watching eyes of the tissue engineering team, the flesh of the cloned arm gradually began to merge into that of Rei's shoulder.

"Oxygen saturation, please."

"Saturation is within tolerance. Vascularisation proceeding at expected rate. Innervation of the limb is under way."

"Ossification is occurring much more quickly than anticipated - amazing!"

"Good. Begin second stage infusion."

"Infusion proceeding at seven. No problems detected in second stage."

"Stem cell concentration is holding at fifteen percent. Now confirming nerve fibre connections."

There was a click, and the fingers of the arm twitched almost imperceptibly.

"Confirmed. Oxygen uptake in cloned tissue is nominal. All monitors green."

"Understood. Imaging, please."

A holographic image faded into view, showing in real time the intersecting growth margins of bone, muscle, vasculature and nerve fibres.

"All looking good. Margins are now fully closed. Estimated time to complete fusion is ten minutes."

"Good. Monitor and confirm once the operation is complete, then prep the patient for recovery. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen."

As her own tissue slowly knitted together with that of the cloned limb, Rei's eyes flickered under their closed lids, as if she was dreaming.

\- 3 -

"I hope she's alright, Shinji," murmured Asuka. The two of them were eating a light breakfast at Misato's apartment before beginning the long walk to school.

"Yeah," sighed Shinji. "I'm still, uh, _amazed_ that they can actually _grow_ a brand new arm for her."

"I _know_ , right?" smiled Asuka. "And they say it should be identical to her original arm, even down to _fingerprints!_ That's _really_ incredible!"

"It is," he smiled back. "She should be back on duty in a few _days_ at this rate!"

"Hey, then we can _all_ catch up on unfinished business, too!" laughed Asuka, winking at Shinji, who blushed before looking down at his meal.

Asuka looked at him with an expression of concern, rubbing a bruise on her forehead.

"Shinji?"

When he didn't respond, she reached for his hand, and was shocked when he pulled away from her.

"Shinji... what's _wrong?_ "

Shinji cleared his throat nervously.

"Asuka... why did... nobody _tell_ me...?"

Asuka sighed deeply.

"About _Touji,_ you mean?"

Shinji, looking up at her, nodded.

"Look, I only even found _out_ when I got a glimpse of the test results, Shinji. There just... didn't seem to be a good time to _tell_ you."

"B-but, we could have _k-killed_ him, Asuka!" yelled Shinji.

"Don't you think I _know_ that, you _idiot?_ "

Asuka leaned back in her chair and stretched.

"I'm _really_ sorry, Shinji. I _know_ you're his friend and all. But... it's been hard for _all_ of us, y'know? We didn't know how you'd take it, whether you'd refuse to fight-"

"I w-would've refused _a-anyway_ , whoever was i-in there," murmured Shinji shakily. "I'm not a murderer. Unlike my f-father."

"Yeah... you're _such_ a good person that way, Shinji. It's one reason..."

Asuka pushed her empty plate toward the centre of the table. She stood up, walked around behind Shinji and bent down, wrapping her arms around him before he could protest, and tenderly kissed the crown of his head.

"It's one reason I _love_ you, Shinji," she murmured.

Shinji wiped a tear from his eye. "Asuka..."

He stood and moved around his chair to take Asuka in his arms, Asuka stroking his hair as he sobbed.

"Oh, c'mon, _quit_ it, you big dummy, you'll make _me_ cry too!" She squeezed him tightly and murmured softly. "I... really _do_ love you, though."

The door to Misato's room slid slowly open, and the Major stepped out, scratching her forehead. She was already fully dressed in her regular uniform fatigues, bruises on her face and one arm still in a sling following her ordeal at the Matsushiro Test Facility.

"Hey, you two, what's going on?" she smiled, wincing as she walked over to the counter to pour a mug of coffee. "Hadn't you better be taking off?"

"Huh? Whaddya _mean_ , Misato?" cried Asuka, stepping away from Shinji. "School doesn't start for _hours!_ "

"Y-yeah, Misato, w-what's up?" said Shinji, as confused as Asuka.

"Oh, did nobody _tell_ you guys? Rei should be out of surgery by now. She'll want to _see_ you both, I bet," said the Major with a wink.

"Euuugh," moaned Asuka. " _How_ can you make such a simple sentence sound so _indecent,_ Misato?"

Shinji smiled with glad surprise. "She'll be done? Y-you mean, s-she'll have her _arm_ back?"

"Yep," smiled Misato. "Don't worry, I've already made the arrangements with your school. Besides, the _Commander_ wants to see all three of you at a staff meeting later today."

"A _staff m-meeting?_ " murmured Shinji.

"Wow, _we've_ never been called to one of _those_ before!" gasped Asuka. "I wonder what it's about?"

\- 4 -

"It'll take some time before the nerve connections settle down," said Ritsuko, as Rei, sitting in the easy chair by the hospital bed, shakily tested the range of motion in her new arm.

"I have some simple exercises for you that will help; you'll need to do them twice a day to start with. It may be a little painful, but stick with it. Can you manage that?"

"Yes, ma'am," smiled Rei. "When... when will I be fit to return to _duty?_ "

"Based on what I've seen today, I see no _physical_ reason why you couldn't get back to work immediately. The thing is... do you _feel_ ready?"

Rei sighed. "A few months ago, I wouldn't even have _hesitated_. But now... I'm _scared_ , Ritsuko. I'm scared something might happen to me while I'm in the Eva." She stretched her arm out above her. "Something that we can't fix."

"It's the risk that _all_ pilots take, I guess," murmured the Doctor. "But I have to say, the _bravery_ you three show every day in the face of that risk never ceases to amaze me."

She smiled as the door opened. " _Speaking_ of pilots, it looks like you've got visitors."

" _Shinji! Asuka!_ "

Rei, beaming with joy, jumped up from her chair and dashed headlong into a three-way hug.

Ritsuko smiled widely. "I'll leave you three alone," she said softly, closing the door behind her as the three pilots squeezed each other tightly, peppering each other's faces with kisses.

"Rei, you look _amazing!_ " laughed Shinji.

"How's the new arm, Wondergirl?" smiled Asuka.

"It feels a little _strange_ ," said Rei. "Ritsuko says it'll take some time to get used to it. But she says I can leave the hospital today."

"Wow, that's _awesome!_ " gasped Shinji. "Isn't that awesome, Asuka?"

"It really is," murmured the redhead. "I've _missed_ you, Rei. We both have."

"I've missed you both too, Asuka," smiled Rei. "Come here..."

With that, she took Asuka in her arms and kissed her passionately, playfully reaching down to squeeze her buttocks. Shinji gaped for a moment, then cleared his throat.

"Don't worry, Shinji," grinned Rei. "It's _your_ turn next." She gathered Shinji into a tight hug and kissed him deeply.

"Mmm... I've missed those _kisses_ ," sighed Shinji dreamily when they parted.

"Me too, Shinji," grinned Asuka.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Shinji blurted out. "Do _you_ know w-what this _staff meeting_ is about, Rei?"

"Ritsuko told me about it, but I'm afraid I don't know why we've been asked to attend," murmured Rei. "She did seem to be _hiding_ something, though."

"Jeez... I hope it's nothing _bad_ ," said Asuka uncertainly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Shinji. "I guess we won't find out until we _get_ there."

"Speaking of which," cut in Rei, "the meeting's scheduled to _start_ in twenty minutes."

"Oh, _crap_ , we'd better get _over_ there! C'mon, guys!" giggled Asuka as she dashed out into the corridor.

"Hey, w-wait _up_ , Asuka!" laughed Shinji, sprinting after her. "Rei, come _on!_ "

"Coming!" smiled Rei.

\- 5 -

"Jeez, we have to wear _plugsuits?_ Why plugsuits?" snorted Asuka, looking down at herself.

"No idea," murmured Shinji. "Maybe we're gonna be _modelling_ them, Asuka!" he laughed, elbowing her gently.

"Weirdo!" Asuka, a miffed grin on her face, punched him playfully in the arm.

"Look - here he comes," whispered Rei as the Commander of NERV ascended the steps to the stage, taking position behind the lectern. The audience fell silent.

"Thank you all for attending this meeting," said Fuyuutsuki to the assembled staff. He cleared his throat. "As the first order of business, it gives me great pleasure to announce a _long-overdue_ round of field promotions."

A gratified cheer went up from those assembled.

"Firstly, Major Misato Katsuragi, acting Operations Director. Misato, please step forward."

Misato got awkwardly to her feet and climbed the steps to the stage, standing beside Fuyuutsuki and taking his proffered hand.

"In recognition of her _tireless_ devotion to her duty, as well as her _extraordinary_ talent for improvisation and her _unswerving_ concern for the safety of our pilots, I do hereby elevate Miss Katsuragi to the rank of Colonel, and award her the title of Head of Tactical Operations."

The Commander pinned a new rank insignia to her collar. It was a shining silver bar decorated with three horizontal stripes, the central stripe red to the others' black. He formally saluted her.

"Congratulations, Colonel Katsuragi."

Enthusiastic clapping rang out around the conference room as Misato smiled sheepishly. Fuyuutsuki cleared his throat as she took a seat behind him.

"Secondly, First Lieutenant Maya Ibuki, Technical Officer, who sadly cannot be with us today. In recognition of her _remarkable_ talent and unfailingly positive attitude - and in light of her _exemplary_ service in rooting out the corruption at the heart of this organisation, even at the cost of her own life - I do hereby _formally_ elevate Miss Ibuki to the posthumous rank of Captain. May she forever rest in peace."

A deafening round of applause rose up, not least from the bank of technicians and computer operators surrounding Ritsuko. The Doctor herself was smiling as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Thirdly, Doctor Ritsuko Akagi, Technical Director of _Project E_. Ritsuko, please step forward."

A shocked Ritsuko glanced around her before leaving her seat and taking the stage. Fuyuutsuki shook her hand before beginning to speak once more.

"Whilst Miss Akagi's rank of Lieutenant Commander is strictly _honorary_ , I would consider myself a poor commanding officer if I failed to honour her _devoted_ service to this organisation. And due to recent events, we currently have a vacant post at command level."

Realization gradually dawned on Ritsuko as the Commander continued, smiling.

"Therefore, I do hereby _formally_ confirm Miss Akagi's rank of Lieutenant Commander, and award her the title of Deputy Commander of _NERV_."

The Doctor was utterly lost for words as Fuyuutsuki presented her with a new dress uniform in command grey with gold trim. The collar bore a single sparkling gold star on each lapel.

"Congratulations, Lieutenant Commander Akagi," Fuyuutsuki smiled as he saluted her.

Ritsuko's astonished gaze flicked nervously between the audience and the Commander as she received an uproarious round of applause.

"Sir... _th-thank_ you, sir," she stammered, managing a salute of her own. "I... I _really_ don't know what to say! I-I don't feel like I'm _worthy_ of this at _all_."

"Ritsuko, I cannot think of _anyone_ more deserving," smiled the Commander before turning to address the audience once more.

"And finally, our _brave_ pilots. Shinji, Rei, Asuka, please step forward."

With expressions of confusion and surprise, all three pilots stood and walked to the front of the room, to the accompaniment of thunderous applause.

Fuyuutsuki turned to the audience, gesturing toward the three pilots.

"These three should serve as a _fine_ example to us all. They are the front line of this organisation, the speartip of our forces - the iron fist of _NERV_ itself!"

A rousing cheer from the audience.

"Ordinarily, this young man and these young women would be too _young_ to enter military service in any capacity. Nevertheless, they have each had this heavy burden thrust upon them, and they have borne it with remarkable _strength_ and _determination_. Thus, I feel it necessary to properly recognise their _extraordinary_ courage and devotion to duty."

Fuyuutsuki smiled and stepped forward. He bent at the knee and pinned something to the right side of the collar on Rei's plugsuit. As he drew away, the audience gasped.

It was a glittering silver bar, around an inch in length and a quarter of an inch in height, crossed a quarter of an inch left of centre by two thick vertical lines of cerulean blue. Fuyuutsuki continued as the audience murmured among themselves, pinning a similar bar to both Shinji's and Asuka's collars. As he stepped back, he cleared his throat, and the audience went silent as he spoke with evident satisfaction.

"Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Soryu, Shinji Ikari. It is with the _greatest_ of pleasure that I bestow upon each of you the rank of _Flight Lieutenant_ , to serve under the direct command of Colonel Katsuragi, with _all_ the rights, privileges and responsibilities pertaining thereto."

He saluted the three astonished pilots.

"As of this day, you are commissioned officers of _NERV_. Congratulations."

A deafening roar of applause erupted from the audience. Asuka jumped up down with sheer elation, while Shinji, in a state of wide-eyed shock, simply gaped. Rei, smiling, bowed low to the Commander.

" _Thank_ you, Commander. We're deeply honoured."

Misato, who had shot up from her seat in surprise at the announcement, now dashed to the front of the stage, bundling the three surprised pilots into an awkward one-armed hug.

"Oh, my _god_ , guys... y-you _all_ deserve this, _so_ m-much," she sobbed joyfully. " _I'm s-so, so proud o-of you!_ "

She let them go and stepped back beside the Commander, and saluted with her uninjured arm, still crying but now smiling widely. "Congratulations, pilots!"

Ritsuko herself stood and saluted, a broad smile on her face. "Congratulations, to _all_ of you. Well done."

The three looked at each other for a moment, then as one they stood firmly to attention with a click of their heels, and snapped a salute of their own.

" _Thank you, sir!_ " they cried in unison as the audience cheered. The applause went on for what seemed like several minutes.

"Now, onto the _next_ order of business," said Fuyuutsuki, after the audience had finally settled into quiet. "It has come to my _attention_ that-"

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a blaring klaxon, the red emergency lights flashing on and off in time with the sound.

" _What the-?_ " started Fuyuutsuki as a voice rang out over the tannoy system.

"... _Red Alert - A large unidentified object has been sighted approaching Tokyo-3 - All personnel are to return to their stations immediately - This is not a drill - Red Alert - A large unidentified_ -"

"A-an Angel? _Now?_ " cried Misato as the message continued to repeat.

Fuyuutsuki turned to face the audience.

"Everyone, _please_ remain calm and return to your posts! All sections, prepare for battle stations, level one! All command staff, with me! Pilots, report to the cage for deployment!"

"Yes, Commander!" cried Shinji. "Rei, Asuka, _c'mon_ , let's _go!_ "

"Roger!" replied the other two pilots, and all three of them hurried through the chaos and confusion toward the elevator.

\- END -

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _It's not before time that the pilots finally have their courage rewarded, but they'll have no time to celebrate as their most dangerous foe yet attacks. Will they all come out of the upcoming battle unscathed?_

 _As always, thanks for reading!_


	24. Attrition

**Attrition**

\- o -

"...All personnel, go to first stage battle stations. Prepare for ground-to-air intercept."

The Angel, now filling the main viewscreen in the control room, looked like nothing so much as a gigantic limbless torso. An irregular pattern of black-and-white patches on its main body surrounded the exposed core, while at its top surface lay an odd protuberance that could only be described as a ghostly, inhuman skull, flanked on either side by what appeared to be armour plates on its shoulders. Explosions detonated harmlessly around it as it floated toward the main city, a blast of energy from the skull-like face completely annihilating one of the fixed missile emplacements surrounding the perimeter line.

"Target status?" yelled Fuyuutsuki.

"It's broken through our perimeter," called Aoba. "The Komagatake defense line has been _shattered!_ "

The Angel fired a second blast, and multiple cruciform explosions shook the city for miles around, levelling buildings with their implacable force and penetrating deep into the armour protecting NERV headquarters.

"The first eighteen layers of armour have been breached!" called a technician.

Hyuga gasped in horror. "I don't believe it! _Eighteen_ layers destroyed in one shot!"

Misato paced the floor anxiously.

 _This is the strongest one yet_ , she thought. _Even with three Evas..._

"Based on current observations, this Angel is far too powerful for a _single_ Eva to engage!" she yelled. "Our best chance is to keep it off balance with a series of coordinated attacks, but the Evas can't deploy _fast_ enough to intercept up top."

She turned on her heel and strode over to one of the consoles.

"So, let's position _Unit Two_ for combat inside the geofront, _directly_ in front of Headquarters. Flight Lieutenant Langley Soryu will snipe the target as soon as it breaks into the geofront."

"That's _extremely_ risky, Misato," said Lieutenant Commander Akagi, now dressed in her command uniform. "If the Angel should _defeat_ _Unit Two_ -"

"Don't worry, Ritsuko - _Unit One_ will be deploying five hundred metres from _Unit Two_ , at this location," replied Misato, pointing to a highlighted area on the terrain map. "While the target's AT field is being neutralized, Flight Lieutenant Ikari will approach from the rear and execute a sneak attack. Then, while the automated defences provide covering fire, the _Evas_ will fall back a distance of five hundred metres and switch roles."

"What about _Unit Zero_?" said Fuyuutsuki.

Ritsuko interjected. "It's in the AT field neutralisation zone, but the left arm hasn't been regenerated yet."

"So it _isn't_ ready for combat yet," sighed Fuyuutsuki.

"Sir, we _could_ position _Unit Zero_ at a distant location with the positron rifle," said Misato. "The _MAGI_ will be able to compensate for any targeting irregularities."

"A three-pronged attack _would_ certainly give us the best likelihood of success," responded Ritsuko. "But, is Rei really _ready_ to get back in the _Eva_ , after..." She sighed and touched the intercom.

"Flight Lieutenant Ayanami, have you heard all this?"

"...Yes, ma'am. What are your orders?" came Rei's soft voice.

"Under the circumstances, I can't - and _won't_ \- order you to go into combat, and you may refuse if you wish. But, our chances of coming out of this _would_ be significantly improved with three _Evas_. Do you feel that you're ready for this?"

"...Yes, Commander," came her response. "...I have a duty to perform, and besides... I _won't_ let Shinji and Asuka fight alone. We're a _team_."

Ritsuko smiled. "Thank you, Rei."

She addressed the technicians below. "Begin preparations to deploy _Unit Zero_ and the positron rifle at an elevated position two thousand metres from the Angel's projected point of entry!"

Then she turned to Misato. "Let's _do_ this, Colonel Katsuragi!" she smiled.

Misato nodded determinedly and touched the intercom.

"Flight Lieutenants Ayanami, Ikari, Langley Soryu - get ready to go!"

"...Roger!" came Shinji's determined voice.

"...You _got_ it, Misato!" replied Asuka.

"...Yes, ma'am!" responded Rei.

There was a violent tremor, and the entire installation shook.

" _Shit!_ " swore Aoba. "One more hit like that and the armour will be _completely_ destroyed!"

" _Unit Zero_ is moving to the elevator now, Colonel!" cried Hyuga. " _Units One_ and _Two_ are ready and awaiting your command!"

"Understood," said Misato, her jaw set firmly. " _Evas_ , prepare to launch!"

\- o -

Meanwhile, in a remote office deep in the bowels of Central Dogma, Kaji sat, deep in thought. The desk before him, hastily assembled from filing boxes and a broken sheet of plywood, was scattered with documents, newspaper clippings and scribbled notes.

 _This is all the hard data we have about SEELE,_ he thought. _There's not much, but what I'm looking for must be in here somewhere._

He sighed and stretched, leaning back in the old, creaky chair and putting his feet up on the table.

 _We know that the Katsuragi Expedition accidentally discovered the dormant Adam in the Antarctic, and began experimenting on its_ S2 _engine. We know that this caused Adam to reawaken, and the Lance of Longinus was used in an attempt to subdue it, causing it to violently revert to a pre-birth state. This directly led to the event known as Second Impact, which resulted in the extermination of all life in the region._

Kaji shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if not for the quick action of the research team.

 _We know that the Evas are essentially clones based on the embryonic Adam, and the only beings equal in power to an Angel. We know that they were created to keep Adam - which now sleeps crucified in Terminal Dogma - protected from the Angels, the coming of which was foretold in_ SEELE _'s Dead Sea Scrolls. And we believe that if an Angel should ever come into contact with Adam, then Adam would reawaken and initiate a Third Impact - the extermination of all life on the planet._

He sat forward and flicked through the paperwork.

SEELE _'s objective is to initiate a controlled Third Impact, where human life is not simply destroyed, but reduced back to the primordial soup of millions of years ago, with all souls merged as one in Instrumentality. Ikari intended to subvert this somehow, to reunite with his wife... but the details are_ nowhere _to be found, even in the classified documents provided by Commander Fuyuutsuki._

He pounded a fist violently on the makeshift desk.

 _So where is the_ _evidence_ _? What was Ikari's plan?_

\- o -

Elsewhere in Central Dogma, Ikari lay on the bed in his prison cell as violent tremors continued to shake the building to its very foundations.

He smiled faintly, glancing down at his gloved right hand.

 _The appointed time is drawing near. Soon, Yui._

\- o -

In the cage area, meanwhile, the three newly-minted Flight Lieutenants were making their _Evas_ ready for launch.

"Guys, do we all understand the plan?" said Shinji.

"...Yeah, _I_ keep the Angel busy while you sneak _up_ on it, then if it's still alive, we switch sides. _Jeez_ , Shinji, it's not exactly _rocket_ science!" laughed Asuka.

"...And I will provide fire support from a distance using the positron rifle," murmured Rei.

"Okay, then. Hey, l-let's all be _careful_ out there." Shinji smiled. "I... I l-love you both."

"...Jeez, _don't_ make me say it _again_ , Third Child!" came Asuka's exasperated voice.

"...Don't worry, Shinji," said Rei softly. "...We'll _all_ see each other soon."

Shinji nodded. "Alright." He touched the intercom. "Colonel Katsuragi, _Strike Team Evangelion_ is ready for launch!"

"...Good. Let's _do_ this, you guys! _Launch Evas!_ " came Misato's reply, and there was a sharp crack as the giant humanoids blasted up the elevators to meet face-to-face with their enemy.

\- o -

A klaxon sounded as the gigantic exit port slowly slid open, and moments afterward, _Evangelion Unit 02_ shot up from the elevator tunnel, coming to an abrupt halt with a resonant metallic crack.

Asuka glanced around her. The massive, imposing pyramid of Central Dogma stood about a kilometre behind her, next to a beautiful manmade lake. Far above, the roof of the geofront curved subtly downward and merged into the horizon many kilometres distant.

 _Whoa, it_ _feels almost like I'm outside!_ thought Asuka. _I've never piloted my_ Unit Two _in the geofront before! It's weird!_

"...Asuka, there's a weapons cache one-hundred-fifty metres from your location," crackled Misato's voice. "...Get into position and wait for the signal."

"Roger, ma'am!" grinned Asuka. Unit 02 glanced around until it noticed the telltale cache marker, and lumbered off in that direction. Asuka's eyes widened as she saw the extent of the armoury that was waiting for her.

"Wow, _look_ at all this _stuff!_ Pallet rifles, rocket launchers, rotary cannons, and _heaps_ of ammunition... _jeez_ , it's almost like they _expected_ an Angel in the geofront!" she laughed.

 _Well, maybe they did,_ she thought to herself. _I remember what Ritsuko said about_ SEELE _'s dumb scenario. What a bunch of_ idiots _, thinking they can_ control _everything!_

"Shinji, are you in position?" she called over the intercom.

\- o -

"Almost there, Asuka!" replied Shinji as _Unit 01_ made its way carefully through the verdant greenery to a large clump of trees some way distant from _Unit 02_.

 _This will do for a hiding spot, I guess_ , he thought, crouching down out of view in the midst of the trees. _Unit 01_ 's shoulder fin opened outward and the progressive knife in its holster folded down into reach of the _Eva_ 's waiting hand.

"Progressive knife deployed!" he cried as the blade in _Unit 01_ 's hand began to glow, its keen edges vibrating at a speed too fast for the human eye to see. "I'm in position, Asuka!"

He glanced nervously toward the arched ceiling of the geofront.

 _It should be breaking through any time now... this waiting is killing me!_

"Rei, are you in position?"

\- o -

"In position," replied Rei. "Positron rifle charging. Targeting computer calibration in progress."

She looked down at her left hand, making a tight fist.

 _This is my body... but is it really me? Am I still myself?_

She shook her head.

 _Calm_ _down, Rei. You're experiencing nerves, that's all it is._

Then the whole geofront shook violently, smoke and debris raining down from a gaping hole in the curved roof. Through the clouds, Rei saw the indistinct outline of the Angel, descending into the vast cavern.

"It's _here!_ Asuka, get ready!"

\- o -

"I'm _always_ ready, Wondergirl!" cried Asuka, hefting a gigantic rotary cannon and aiming toward the explosion's epicentre. She touched a button on the control console. "All automated defences, lock on to and follow my targeting coordinates!"

She slammed a fist into her open palm. "Here we go..." She fed an ammunition belt into the cannon's receiver, and primed the weapon with a swift turn of the barrel assembly.

The _APFSDS_ shells contained in the ammo belt were almost as long as Asuka was tall, and each carried enough explosive propellant to level a small building. Each shell's kinetic penetrator, a slim cylinder of depleted uranium stabilised by small fins and tapering to a needle-sharp point, measured almost a metre in length. This particular shell type had been designed to be fired singly by a tank or static artillery, yet the rotary cannon would eject fifteen of these deadly projectiles every second. It was a truly terrifying weapon.

Asuka grinned.

"Commencing fire!" she cried, squeezing the trigger, and the multiple rotating barrels began to spit out a hail of projectiles, the discarded sabots tumbling along for several hundred metres before falling to the ground.

Almost instantaneously, the automated defences followed suit, sending an unrelenting storm of firepower toward the descending Angel. Hexagonal shockwaves were clearly visible as the incoming fire impacted on its AT field.

"Shinji, we have it covered! Start your run!"

"...Roger! Starting approach!" he yelled as _Unit 01_ set off at a dead sprint through the trees. "...Is its AT field still up?"

The flashes of the AT field impacts began to weaken in intensity under the withering barrage of fire.

"...Target's AT field is starting to weaken! Get in there _now_ , Shinji, _damn it!_ "

"Rei, get ready to _cover_ Shinji if the Angel spots him!" yelled Misato from the control room.

"...Roger! Positron rifle charged and ready!"

The Angel came to a halt around ten metres from the ground, and a pair of long appendages, like sheets of paper-thin metal, began to unfold from its shoulder plates. Shinji, approaching from behind the Angel, immediately caught on to what was happening.

"... _Asuka! Watch out!_ " he yelled.

"Huh?" she responded, then gasped as she saw the razor-sharp tentacles whip toward her. " _Scheisse!_ "

With surprising nimbleness, _Unit 02_ rolled quickly to the left, but not quite fast enough to avoid the leftmost razorwhip. The monomolecular edge sliced into the Eva's right side, and a jet of lavender-coloured blood sprayed out.

" _Eeaaaaghhh_ " cried Asuka in Unit 02's cockpit, clutching her side. " _Scheisse, Scheisse, SCHEISSE!_ "

\- o -

" _Unit Two_ has suffered damage to the right lower quadrant! Combat potential is still green, but Flight Lieutenant Langley Soryu has been injured!" called Aoba.

"What's her condition, Doctor?" yelled the Colonel.

"She's suffered a wound to the left side of her abdomen, Colonel," called Ritsuko. "It's just superficial - administering painkillers and beginning clotting factor infusion now!"

"...Asuka, are you _okay?_ " yelled Shinji over the intercom.

"...Yeah, I-I'm _okay_ , Shinji..." said Asuka through gritted teeth. "...Don't worry about me! Are you in position?"

"...Yeah, I'm coming in from behind now! Just a _few_ more seconds!" cried Shinji as another devastating blast of energy from the Angel levelled a whole column of automatic guns.

"...Rei, we could _really_ use some _help_ here!" panted Asuka.

As if in answer, a blinding beam of light speared in from the middle distance. It pierced through the monster's weakened AT field and bored into the flesh of its side, just barely missing the exposed core. Blood jetted out in a hideous red torrent, splashing onto the approaching _Unit 01_.

"... _Damn it!_ " cursed Rei. "...Recalculating targeting parameters! Ten seconds until recharge!"

"...Okay, I'm going in!" cried Shinji as _Unit 01_ nimbly slid under the floating Angel, progressive knife in hand.

"... _Gyeeaaaaahh!_ " he yelled, leaping to his feet, and thrust the ultrasonic blade directly at the core.

Then, without warning, two structures resembling bony eyelids slammed closed over the red, glassy sphere, causing the knife to glance off with barely a scratch.

"...What the-" he gasped.

"Shinji, get _outta_ there!" cried Misato.

"...Huh? Oh, _c-crap!_ " he stammered as the Angel's eyes flashed, and _Unit 01_ sidestepped just in time to avoid being vapourized by a massive blast of energy. The discharge penetrated into the ground far behind, the resulting explosion destroying another line of automated guns.

"... _S-shit_ , it has some kind of shield! W-What do we _do?_ " he cried.

"Fall back, Shinji!" yelled Misato. "Close combat is _way_ too risky!"

As _Unit 01_ backed hastily away from the Angel, ducking and dodging its wildly flailing razorwhips, a second particle beam lanced into the shielding surrounding the core with a blinding flash.

"... _Yeah_ , Rei, you _got_ it!" whooped Asuka.

"...No! The damned shield _absorbed_ the positron beam!" cried Rei as the wounded creature turned toward _Unit 00_ 's position, the bloodied rent in its side already beginning to close up.

"...Shinji, it's coming! I need covering fire _now!_ "

 _Unit 01_ had arrived at a second weapons cache, and picked up a rocket launcher just as Asuka retrieved the rotary cannon and began firing.

"...Hey, this'll be a _helluva_ story to tell our _kids_ , eh, Third Child?" cried Asuka, leaping sideways to avoid another energy blast from the Angel.

"... _Wha-a-at?_ You're talking about things like that _now_ , Asuka?" yelled Shinji, squeezing the trigger to send a succession of guided missiles spearing toward the floating monster. All but one detonated harmlessly against an incoming razorwhip, the sharp edge of the appendage slicing into _Unit 01_ 's upper arm as it rolled away.

"... _F-fuck!_ " he cried in pain as the remaining missile found its mark, blasting a section of flesh away from the Angel's body.

"...You got it in _one_ , Shinji! That's what _happens_ when you screw a girl without protection, _Dummkopf!_ " Asuka laughed in reply, unleashing another torrent of fire toward the Angel.

"...Shinji, Asuka, _stop_ it! We _have_ to figure out how to penetrate that shield!" came Rei's exasperated voice. "...With _that_ in the way, we can't harm it!"

"...Dammit, I _know_ that, Wondergirl!" yelled Asuka in response. "...Misato, you got any bright ideas?"

\- o -

Misato slammed a fist into the console. "Ritsuko, I need _options,_ now!"

"Just a moment, Colonel!" replied Ritsuko, typing furiously. "This Angel isn't as _vulnerable_ to our usual weaponry as the others! It's almost like the Angels are... adapting, or _evolving!_ "

"That's _not_ what I want to hear!" yelled Misato. "Give me something I can _work_ with!"

"Hold on... if we can inflict enough damage to the Angel, then it _may_ have to divert more energy toward regeneration, and _just maybe_ it might have to retract the screen protecting the core," said the Doctor. "This is only a _guess_ , Misato!"

"A _guess?_ You're not usually one for wild conjecture, Ritsu," laughed the Colonel.

"Everyone can change," smiled Ritsuko. "Besides, we don't have _any_ other workable theories at this stage."

"It's worth a try," grinned Misato. "Shinji! Asuka! Rei! We've got an idea, but it's a _real_ long shot!"

\- o -

"...So we're betting our _lives_ on a guess, _again?_ " cried Asuka. She cursed under her breath as the ammunition feeding the rotary cannon was finally exhausted, and quickly dodged away from an incoming razorwhip that would have decapitated _Unit 02_.

"...I guess so. But hey, a-at _least_ it's Doctor _Akagi_ this time!" replied Shinji, launching another salvo of rockets.

"Hey! I _heard_ that, Shinji!" yelled an infuriated Misato. "But, y'know, I'm open to any _ingenious_ ideas that _you_ might have!"

"...It's the best plan we _have_ at this point!" yelled Rei as _Unit 00_ dashed behind the cover of the headquarters pyramid, positron rifle slung over her right shoulder, to a nearby charge point hidden in a heavily forested area. The Angel had been bracketing her with its energy beams, and her former location was no longer safe.

"...Okay, I'm in position!" she cried as _Unit 00_ assumed a prone stance, connecting the power cable to the rifle and bracing the weapon against its shoulder. "...Let's give that Angel a taste of its _own_ medicine!"

"...Roger _that_ , Wondergirl!" responded Asuka, hefting a pallet rifle in each armoured hand. "...Misato, what's left of the automated defences?"

"The Angel has taken out around twenty percent of the gun turrets and nearly _half_ the missile emplacements, and the rest are low on ammo!" yelled Misato. "You guys _need_ to get a _move_ on!"

"...Okay, let's give it _everything_ we've got!" cried Asuka, panting with exertion. "...Rei?"

"...Target reacquired, Asuka! Recalculating targeting vectors now!"

"...Nice, Wondergirl! Shinji?"

"...Right with you, Asuka!" came Shinji's breathless reply as _Unit 01_ sprinted on a course roughly parallel with the Angel's. _Unit 01_ had been tagged several times on the arms and chest by the Angel's razorwhips, the wounds dripping with blood, and _Unit 02_ was similarly scarified.

Just then, a beam of light shot out of the trees on the other side of the pyramid, slicing deep into the monster's left shoulder and bursting out the other side in a spray of ichor.

"...We've got to cut _off_ those things!" cried Rei as the Angel turned again. "...Focus your attacks on the left-hand side!"

"...Got it!" replied Asuka, and let loose with both rifles. The hollow-tipped bullets passed through the Angel's weakened AT field and blasted deep, ragged holes in its flesh. A flurry of rockets from _Unit 01_ smashed into the creature, leaving the shoulder torn and bloodied, but the razorwhip remained attached.

"Keep at it, you three!" called Misato.

Rei fired her positron rifle again, and the devastating particle beam sliced easily through the flesh of the monster's left shoulder. Finally, the deadly razorwhip fell away, shattering into a shower of glittering shards as it smashed into the ground.

"... _Jawohl!!_ " cried Asuka, lapsing into her native German in her elation. "... _Sehr schon, meine Liebchen!!_ "

"...Asuka, Shinji, it's coming _toward_ me!" came Rei's panicked response. "...Oh, n-"

Then the Angel fired its energy weapon in the direction of the positron beam, and a whole section of forest burst into flames around the impact detonation.

"...Rei?" yelled Shinji. "... _Rei! LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU BASTARD!!_ " he screamed, charging straight toward the Angel's exposed back.

"Shinji, _no!_ " shouted Misato.

Ignoring her command, blinded by fury, Shinji wielded his progressive knife and crashed headlong into the Angel as it turned to face him, driving it forcefully to the ground. He struck violently at its remaining shoulder, the hyperenergized blade rending its flesh like paper.

"... _Rei_ , are you _alright?_ " he yelled as _Unit 01_ , in a near-berserk rage, tore the remaining razorwhip away from the creature's body.

"...I'm o-okay, Shinji," came her pained response. "...My AT field d-deflected the _worst_ of it... but the positron r-rifle... is badly _damaged_..."

"Doctor?" cried Misato.

"The armour of _Unit Zero_ 's upper right quadrant has been melted down to the final layer!" called Ritsuko. "Combat potential is amber! Rei's suffered second-degree burns to the upper chest wall, but she's alright! Administering painkillers!"

"... _Verdammte SCHWEINHUND!!_ " screamed Asuka in a furious rage, charging toward the Angel as it struggled with Unit 01.

"... _NOBODY_ hurts my _Wondergirl!_ " she yelled as she leapt high into the air, quickly drawing her progressive knife as she plummeted toward the Angel, still screaming.

" _ICH WERDE DICH UMBRINGEN, SCHEISSKERL!!_ "

\- END -

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _This whole chapter could basically be summarised in three words - "crash bang wallop". But it's been fun to write a wholly action-oriented sequence, and I've tried hard to capture that gut-wrenching feel of a pitched battle against seemingly-overwhelming odds. I sincerely hope I've been at least partially successful in that._

 _As always, thanks for reading!_


	25. Archangel

**Archangel**

\- o -

"... _STIRB, DU HURENSOHN!!_ " screamed Asuka as she thrust her progressive knife deep into the Angel's flesh, twisting the blade and opening up a large vertical gash. Blood spurted out, splattering across _Unit 02_ 's face and arms.

"Asuka, be _careful!_ " yelled Misato. "Don't let your _anger_ get in the way of your better judgment!"

"... _FUCK_ my better judgment, Misato! I'm gonna tear this _FUCKING THING_ to _PIECES!_ " retorted Asuka, discarding the progressive knife and jamming _Unit 02_ 's fingers deep into the wound, brutally tearing it wider.

"...Asuka, Shinji, _watch out!_ " yelled Rei, as _Unit 00_ leapt over a line of trees, dashing toward the _Evas_ grappling with the Angel, positron rifle in hand. "...It's getting ready to-"

There was a blinding flash of light as a beam of energy shot out from the Angel's eye, striking _Unit 02_ full in the centre of its abdomen with a sickening crack, and Asuka let out an ear-deadening scream of agony as her _Eva_ was flung violently backward. The _Eva_ tumbled in the air for a few hundred metres, blood jetting from the open wound, before smashing into the ground, crashing and rolling until it came to an abrupt halt against the slope of the HQ pyramid.

"...Asuka? _NO!!_ " screamed Rei.

 _Unit 00_ dropped the positron rifle to the ground and dashed across to where the lifeless _Unit 02_ lay sprawled across the ground. She gasped with horror as she saw that its abdominal plating was completely destroyed, intestines trailing along the ground in obscene display, lavender-coloured blood splattered everywhere.

" _My God_..." breathed Misato. "Ritsuko, what's Asuka's condition?"

"She's alive, barely!" cried Ritsuko. "She's suffered _massive_ penetrating trauma to her abdominal wall, and her life signs are _extremely_ erratic! I've diverted all available power to life support, but she won't last long if we don't get her _out_ of there!"

"...A-Asuka!! _Talk_ t-to me, _p-please!! ASUKA?!_ " sobbed Rei as she tried desperately to lift the limp _Unit 02_. _Unit 00_ 's feet skidded and slipped on the bloody earth and soon became entangled in the other _Eva_ 's exposed insides.

"...Oh, my God... _Asuka?_ " gasped Shinji, not believing his own eyes, as the Angel began to rise ominously behind him, its wounds healing rapidly, its razorwhips beginning to regrow.

 _Unit 00_ abruptly released the fallen _Eva_ , carefully disentangling itself, and rose shuddering to its feet to face the regenerating monster.

"...You! _YOU_ did this, you _DEMON!_ " yelled Rei in distraught rage. "...How _DARE_ you!"

She gritted her teeth, breathing heavily, and in her fury slammed her fist violently into the control console, wincing as she felt a crack of bone in her hand.

"...You... and all of your kind... will die by _MY HAND!!_ " she screamed, veins standing out on her neck as her voice broke under the strain.

"... _YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN BRING PAIN AND DEATH UPON THOSE THAT I LOVE!_ "

Then, _Unit 00_ 's single eye blazed a horrifying blood red. There was a violent crack as the armour plating under its chin fell away, and the fleshy jaw concealed beneath slowly opened, revealing a line of sharp yellow teeth. It threw its head back and uttered a terrifying bellow of pain and rage that caused the very ground to shake beneath its fury.

\- o -

"Oh, my... _Unit 00_ is totally out of control! It's gone _berserk!_ " cried Ritsuko, frantically switching between monitor graphs. "Rei! Can you _hear_ me?"

"No response! The signal's not being _received!_ " cried Hyuga. "Rei's unconscious! We can't _reach_ her!"

 _Unit 00_ settled into a half-crouch, growling fiercely as the Angel flung a razorwhip directly at its head.

"... _REI!_ " screamed Shinji, still too terrified to move. He had never seen anything so utterly horrifying as the bestial terror of _Unit 00_ unchained. Time seemed to come to a near-halt for him as the Angel's razorwhip sped towards the seemingly grinning _Evangelion_.

 _Oh, my God... is this what Unit One is like when it goes berserk?_

 _Is that... is that what I'm piloting?_

 _What in the hell are the Evas?_ he thought as the razorwhip scythed toward Unit 00.

Then he noticed movement behind _Unit 00_ , and to his horror he saw _Unit 02_ twitching spasmodically as it attempted to regain its feet. Loops of intestine tumbled from the hideous gash in its abdomen, horrendous jets of blood spraying across the ground as the wounded giant painfully rose up.

"... _Ich b-bring dich um... i-ich bring d-dich um... ich bring dich u-um_..." sobbed Asuka weakly.

"Asuka, stand down _immediately!_ That's an _order!!_ " yelled Misato as Unit 02 stepped forward. " _No!_ A-Asuka, you'll _kill yourself!_ " she cried as the maimed Eva bent slightly to gather up its hanging guts, holding them in place with one hand. " _Please, s-stop!_ "

Unit 02 remained still for a few agonizing moments, Asuka's low crying the only sound over the intercom.

"Thank _G-God_ ," sighed Misato. "Asuka, p-please make your-"

Then Asuka interrupted with a fierce growl that quickly ascended to a heart-rending wail of pain and rage as she screamed wildly at the Angel. "... _ICH BRING DICH UM!! DU WIRST HEUTE STERBEN!!_ "

Suddenly, _Unit 02_ 's facial plating cracked open, revealing four blazing yellow eyes and two rows of needle-sharp teeth.

\- o -

From Shinji's point of view, the agonizingly slow passage of time returned to normal as _Unit 00_ 's remaining arm whipped around faster than his eyes could register, catching the deadly razorwhip just inches from its face and crushing it between its armoured fingers. With a roar and a violent lunge, it tore the bent and buckled appendage away from the Angel's shoulder. As it did so, a bubbling mass of flesh began to extrude from its own left shoulder, twisting and boiling into horrifying shapes before assuming the form of the _Eva_ 's missing arm.

The monstrous giant began to stalk deliberately toward the momentarily-stunned Angel, thick globs of saliva dripping from its open mouth, arms spread wide, their clawed fingers poised to destroy whatever they touched. _Unit 02_ , staggering unsteadily behind, grasped the Angel's discarded razorwhip and pressed it flat over the hideous rent in its abdomen.

Shinji, paralysed with fear, shrank back in his seat, weakly murmuring in terror as _Unit 02_ 's flesh began to bubble and knit around the appendage, sealing the wound.

"Th-this isn't h-happening... _this i-isn't happening... THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!_ " he screamed as both _Evas_ advanced.

"Power readings from Unit Zero have exceeded measurable levels!" cried Ritsuko. "And _Unit Two_ is now completely out of control as well! This is very bad!"

"No-o, ya _think_ so?" yelled Misato sarcastically, gaping unbelievingly at the main screen. "What the _hell_ do we _do?_ "

"There's nothing we _can_ do, Misato!" cried the Doctor, and the headquarters building was shaken by a violent tremor as the Angel unleashed its energy weapon once more.

The implacable beam of energy smashed into an unseen obstruction just ahead of _Unit 00_ , and a massive hexagonal shockwave radiated out from the point of impact as the Angel's remaining razorwhip lashed out at the other _Eva_. _Unit 02_ viciously clawed the air in front of it, its AT field intersecting the razorwhip and fragmenting it into hundreds of deadly shards that hung eerily in the air. The _Eva_ roared triumphantly and thrust its hand toward the Angel, palm forward.

As if on command, the suspended razorwhip fragments speared at lightning speed toward the Angel, effortlessly piercing its AT field, slicing deeply into its flesh and opening up jagged lacerations that laid bare its internal organs.

"Holy _shit_..." gasped Misato as the Angel collapsed to the ground, black-red blood spurting from countless open wounds.

"Misato, we're still receiving limited telemetry from _Unit Two!_ " cried Ritsuko. "Asuka's unconscious, but her injuries are healing at a _massively_ accelerated rate!"

"What?" yelled the Colonel. "How is that even _possible?_ "

"I don't know! This is _astonishing!_ " breathed the Doctor. "If we could only harness-"

"...Mis-Misato! W-what's going on?" sobbed Shinji over the intercom system. "...Misato! I-I'm _s-s-_ _scared!_ Help! _HELP M-ME!_ "

"Shinji, just stay _calm!_ " called Misato. "Keep it together and stay back!"

The bestial _Evas_ roared with earth-shaking ferocity as the Angel struggled to regain its equilibrium, then leapt forward, bearing the creature heavily to the ground. Their clawed fingers and teeth tore ruthlessly into the stricken creature's flesh, both _Units_ shoving their fists viciously into its body cavity.

"Dear God..." gasped Misato, trembling with fear, helplessly watching the two _Evas_ brutally disemboweling their foe. " _D-dear... G-God..._ "

Shinji, trembling with wide-eyed terror, cowered away from the horrifying spectacle before him, and screamed hoarsely as a bloody length of intestine flew past _Unit 01_ 's head to land with a sickening, wet thump far beyond. The _Eva_ staggered and crumpled to the ground, clutching its head in a horrifying reflection of Shinji's paralyzing fear.

" _...Noooo...!_ " he cried. " _P-please, stop...! S-stop it...! M-make it s-stop...!_ "

The Angel, now ripped almost to pieces, its insides strewn about the red-stained ground around it, tried feebly to rise. A weak blast from its eye impacted harmlessly upon _Unit 00's_ AT field. The _Eva_ roared, enraged, and its single eye glowed with a baleful red light before a beam of crimson energy speared out, vapourising the Angel's skull-like face in a spreading cloud of gore, a colossal cruciform explosion blasting forth from the earth beneath.

" _What t-the h-hell?!_ " yelled Ritsuko. "Hyuga, are you _getting_ all this on the monitors?"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" stammered Hyuga. "B-but the composition of the beam is outside our ability to measure!" He glanced to another monitor as a red warning light flashed up. " _My God_ , there are _spatial distortions_ appearing at the event horizon of _Unit Zero's_ AT field! _It's actually distorting the fabric of spacetime!_ "

"That's not _possible!_ " yelled Ritsuko. "We have to-"

Another blinding flash interrupted Ritsuko as _Unit 02_ unleashed a second, larger blast of energy, vapourising the remains of the Angel in a gigantic explosion.

"Oh... my _God_..." gasped Misato. "The Angel... it's gone!"

As the smoke cleared, Shinji could just see the silhouettes of the two massive humanoids as they gave a bestial howl of triumph.

Then his brutalized mind finally gave in, and he sank into unconsciousness.

\- o -

Black darkness and silence.

Then, light, slowly followed by shape and form.

A ceiling was above him.

 _I'm in the hospital wing. A ceiling I'm getting too familiar with._ _Asuka? Rei? What happened to them?_

His vision slowly cleared and, looking around, he saw a familiar figure in the chair beside him.

"Hey, Shinji, you're _finally_ awake!" smiled Misato, touching a button by the bed. "You gave us a _helluva_ scare!"

"Mis-Misato? What... what a-am I _doing_ here?" he murmured weakly.

"You blacked out right after the battle," she said. "Luckily the Angel'd already been destroyed by then."

"The Angel... _oh, no, Misato!_ "

He quickly raised himself to a seated position.

"Asuka, Rei, are they alright?" he cried in a panic as the memories came flooding back.

" _Oh, god, those things..._ "

"Don't worry, they're both _totally_ fine," she smiled. "They barely had a scratch on them when they arrived back at HQ."

Shinji's panic gave way to heartfelt gladness, and he began to sob gently.

"You, on the other hand..."

Misato sighed.

"We had to come get you out of the _Eva_ and haul it back here. You weren't injured badly, but we couldn't _wake_ you. I guess... what you _saw_... what we _all_ saw..."

She reached out to squeeze his hand.

"Shinji, I'm sorry you had to see it. It can't have been _easy_ for you as a pilot, seeing the _Evas'_ true nature for yourself."

Shinji sniffled and nodded in assent.

"I-it was _horrible_ , Mis-Misato! They j-just... they were... even if it _was_ our enemy... it was..."

He trailed off into silence as the door opened and two familiar young women entered.

" _Asuka! R-Rei!_ " he gasped, shocked, as they came alongside him. Both looked tired and drawn, haunted, dark half-moons under their eyes.

"Shinji," murmured Rei. "You... saw _everything_ , d-didn't you?"

He gulped. "Y-yeah..."

Asuka sighed. "God, it was _horrible_. I remember attacking the Angel, then..."

"We only saw brief glimpses of what happened next, almost as if we were dreaming... but it was _more_ than enough," added Rei.

She shuddered as distorted fragments of the battle replayed in her mind. Asuka, her eyes shimmering, leapt forward and hugged Shinji tightly, much to his surprise.

"Oh, Shinji, I can't _i-imagine_ what it must have been _l-like_ for you!" she stammered through her tears.

"Asuka, be _careful_ with him," said Rei quietly. "He's been through a lot."

She stroked Asuka's hair tenderly as the redhead cried into Shinji's shoulder.

"He needs _time_ to process this. We've had several days already."

"Huh? Several... _d-days?_ "

Shinji's eyes widened with terror.

"Oh, _g-god_ , how long w-was I _out?_ "

Misato looked at him seriously.

"Shinji... it's been almost a week."

\- o -

They stared blankly out over the landscape from the observation window. The rents torn in the ground had been filled and the Angel's remains liquified for disposal, but there were still subtle markers of the battle for those who knew where to look.

Shinji sighed.

 _What happens from here? What will the next Angel be like? Is... everything we're doing... worthwhile?_

He reached out to Rei and Asuka, who stood either side of him, squeezing their hands tightly.

"R-Rei..." he began, voice quavering as his mind's eye overlaid images of the battle upon the landscape below.

"Do we... _r-really_ have a chance t-to come out of this?"

"I don't know, Shinji. But we _have_ to try. Everyone's depending on us; we _can't_ let them down."

"W-weren't you _scared_ , d-during...?"

The words wouldn't come. Rei smiled sadly and squeezed his hand.

"Yes, I _was_ afraid. Not so much for myself, but for you and Asuka."

"Rei..." murmured the redhead.

"It's true, Asuka. If I'd _lost_ you..."

Rei's expression became heartbreakingly sad.

"Without you two, I-I'd... I'd have _no_ r-reason to live. Had _Unit Two_ n-not awakened and healed you, Asuka..."

A tear ran down her cheek from the corner of her left eye.

"I'd... I'd p-probably h-have... _k-killed m-mys-self_..."

She began to sob delicately. Asuka, releasing Shinji's hand, came round and took her into a warm embrace, and gently stroked her hair as she cried brokenly.

"Hush, babe, it's _alright_. It's okay," the redhead murmured as Rei's arms encircled her, clinging to Asuka in desperate need for comfort.

"Hey, c'mon, Rei, _p-please_ don't cry. Everything's o-okay."

Her own tears were flowing now as Shinji joined them in a three-way hug.

"It'll be alright, I p-promise. I'll _protect_ you. _B-both_ of you," he murmured, sighing deeply as the two girls sobbed, the full import of what might have been now hitting him in this moment of shared emotion.

 _But I couldn't protect them. I was too afraid to do anything._

 _How_ _can I defend mankind if I can't even protect Asuka and Rei?_

 _What_ good _am I to them?_

"Sh-Shinji... Asuka..." Rei murmured in between sobs. "I... I _n-need_ you. I l-love you _s-so_ much."

"I love you t-too, Rei. And y-you, Shinji."

"I-I love you b-both... Asuka... Rei..."

They all clung desperately to each other, in that moment knowing that they would do anything to remain together, and fervently wishing they could be freed forever from the chilling fear that someday soon they might lose one another.

"I n-need to be _w-with_ you," sobbed Rei, addressing them both. "I-I need to _feel_ you both... to _know_ th-that we're a-alive. P-please... I n-need y-you... to m-make _l-love_ with you..."

Shinji abruptly realised that sex was taking on a new meaning for all of them. It was no longer simply about giving and receiving pleasure, or a joyful affirmation of their love for each other. It was a defiant expression of the life that was in them, the life that now encompassed more than simple duty. Because in those moments - when their bodies intertwined and they all trembled in the rush of pure, undiluted sensation - that was when they felt most completely alive.

 _Is this what Instrumentality really means?_ Shinji thought. _Could there be even more joy in completely merging with one another, no physical barriers separating us - becoming truly of one mind and body?_

\- o -

Shinji fidgeted uncomfortably in his easy chair. He was sitting in a plainly-decorated office, a large window on one side looking out over the geofront. Before him was a small glass coffee table ringed by several more easy chairs. Toward the rear was a desk cluttered with paperwork and assorted knick-knacks, the wall behind it occupied by framed qualifications and a tall bookcase. Sitting comfortably back in the easy chair immediately opposite, legs crossed demurely, was Doctor Fujiko Ishida, a recently-qualified psychologist attached to the Personnel Division.

Shinji examined her as she flicked to a blank page in her notebook. She was dressed surprisingly casually in an oversized black hooded sweater bearing the logo of a popular _J-pop_ band, along with loosely-fitting jeans and red baseball sneakers. Her hair was magenta, obviously dyed, and she wore it in a short pixie cut.

Shinji nervously scratched his head as she reset her large, black-rimmed glasses on her nose with one finger.

 _Why am I here? I don't need to be psychoanalysed by anyone!_ he seethed inwardly.

"So, Ikari-kun. Please tell me what happened, in your own words," the Doctor said softly.

Shinji coughed nervously.

"Um... we were fighting an A-Angel, ma'am-"

"No need for formality, Ikari-kun," she smiled. "Call me Fujiko, or Ishida-san if you _really_ must."

"Uh, r-right... Ishida-san. "Um, well, we were fighting, a-and it _l-looked_ like we were w-winning... b-but..."

He choked with emotion. Doctor Ishida looked at him with concern.

"You saw _Unit Two_ badly damaged, didn't you?" she gently urged.

"Y-yeah. It... it shot h-her w-with its energy beam. It..." He broke down into tears. " _I-it was h-horrible, F-Fujiko!_ Th-there was _b-blood_ everywhere, and... I c-could hear A-Asuka _screaming_..."

"You were concerned for her."

"O-of _course_ I was! Sh-she c-could have _d-died_... b-but I-I... I was s-so _scared_... _I-I couldn't d-do anything!_ "

He slammed his right fist violently into the top of his thigh as the Doctor scribbled something in her notepad.

"You felt like you should have intervened, but your fear held you back?"

"That's it, y-yeah... I was just... t-too s-scared..."

"Did you feel that, by intervening, you might put yourself in the same position?"

"Uh... I g-guess so... I... I d-didn't want to d-die... but I didn't want _A-Asuka_ to die either. I... I was... _goddamnit, why d-didn't I do something?_ "

"Your desire to protect her was conflicted with your instinct for self-preservation. That's _completely_ normal, Ikari-kun. You're _not_ a soldier by nature, despite your rank - you've never been _trained_ to deal with situations where you and those you care about are put in that kind of danger. Instinct is a powerful thing, and it's _not_ easy to overcome it."

"B-but I've put m-myself in danger _b-before!_ Why... why couldn't I do it t-then?"

"Before then, Ikari-kun, you'd never seen one of your copilots badly hurt in battle. You could dismiss the danger because you _believed_ in your mind that you would be safe, that _nothing_ could _really_ harm you. However, the incident when Rei was injured by the former _Unit Three_ brought that danger into sharper focus. So this time, when Asuka was defeated so quickly, you _couldn't_ so easily _dismiss_ the reality of the situation you were in. Your _instincts_ took over."

"O-oh. I g-guess... I n-never thought of it l-like _that_ before. B-but, still..."

"You blame yourself, don't you?"

Shinji gritted his teeth.

"Of _course_ I do!" he yelled. "I just s-sat there and c-cowered! I d-didn't even _try_ to h-help her! _Rei_ did, so w-why didn't I?"

"It doesn't matter what Rei did, Ikari-kun. This is about _you_ , trying to help _you_ to process what happened, why you reacted the way that you did. I have had several sessions with both Rei and Asuka, and I _think_ I can tell you without breaking confidentiality that they _don't_ blame you for anything. You should be _kinder_ to yourself, Ikari-kun."

"B-but... w-what good am I, i-if I can't f-fight? What use am I to them... i-if I can't protect them?"

The Doctor smiled. "You are a good person at heart, Ikari-kun. The way you're speaking about wanting to protect Rei and Asuka makes that very clear. You care _very_ much about them both, and they about you. They will know that, had you been able, you _would_ have intervened, and that's enough."

Shinji sighed. "But... I c-can't just m-make this all g-go _away_ , Fujiko. What if it h-happens again?"

"I believe the main thing to hold on to is that you are a team; you look out for each other. You can _all_ find strength in each other, knowing that you all have the _same_ objective - to defeat the Angels, and to keep each other safe. Keep affirming that to yourself. It _will_ become easier, with time."

"Uh... o-okay. I-I _g-guess_ so."

The Doctor closed her notebook. "I think that will probably do for today. But I _would_ like you to come see me again soon. I feel you have a lot that you _need_ to talk about, and it would be much easier to do that with someone impartial; someone who's not _emotionally_ _involved_ with the situation. Would that be okay, Ikari-kun?"

Shinji hesitated, then nodded uncertainly.

"Good. I'll arrange an appointment in a few days' time. In the meantime, _please_ try to be kind to yourself. You're a very brave young man, Shinji, I know you are - and I _know_ that you can get through this."

She handed him a card. He examined it - her name and cellphone number, along with a list of professional citations.

"If you need to talk, please call me anytime."

Shinji smiled weakly, got to his feet, and bowed.

"Th-thank you, F-Fujiko. I w-will."

"Good. Now, I'm sure Rei and Asuka are waiting for you. You should go to them."

She smiled warmly at him as he left.

 _They're having so much asked of them... I hope that they can deal with the stress._

 _I_ _doubt that_ I _could, were I in their position._

\- END -

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 _This episode has gone from action to all-out horror in places. I guess this is what happens when you don't outline things beforehand_...

 _Shinji is deeply tortured by his inaction following Asuka's defeat and the unexpected awakenings of Units 00 and 02. His emotional stability is balanced on a knife-edge - will the loving support of Asuka and Rei be enough to pull him from the brink of insanity?_

 _I'm sorry about the long wait. I explored several ways for this to play out, and in the end this was the one that I was most satisfied with. Originally this was going to be more lemony, but that will have to wait until next time._

 _As always, thanks for reading!_


	26. To See If I Still Feel

**To See If I Still Feel**

 _ **WARNING:** This chapter contains potentially triggering content. Reader discretion is advised._

\- o -

Shinji had not long since left the psychologist's office when Ritsuko arrived.

"Oh, hi, Doctor Akagi!" smiled Fujiko, standing to shake the Doctor's hand. "How are you _feeling_ today?"

"Tired," sighed Ritsuko as they took seats on opposite sides of the coffee table. "How's Shinji?"

"He's got a lot of _issues_ that need to be resolved, let's put it that way," said the psychologist, adjusting her glasses. "I am concerned about him. But that aside, we're here to talk about _you_ , Ritsuko - if I may call you Ritsuko."

"I _really_ don't see the point," said the Doctor. "I'm perfectly fine."

"You may say that, but deep down, you _know_ that's not the case at all. Now, about what we discussed last time... are you still-"

"No, of _c-course_ not," interrupted Ritsuko defiantly.

"I see. That's progress, at least."

Fujiko leaned back in her seat, clasping her hands in her lap.

"I know that _nothing_ I can do or say will alleviate the pain you feel right now, Ritsuko. That's not the _purpose_ of these meetings. I'm here to help you to face up to and _process_ your feelings, and to help you develop mechanisms which will enable you to _deal_ with those feelings in a non-destructive way."

"Of course," sighed the Doctor, looking pensively at her watch. "Okay, let's get on with it. I have a command meeting in half an hour."

Fujiko sighed.

"Honestly, Ritsuko, I wish you'd _tell_ me these things. It's important that-"

"Yes, I know, Doctor," interrupted Ritsuko sarcastically.

Fujiko tilted her head and looked at Ritsuko, perplexed.

"You're being very _antagonistic_ toward me today. Why is that?"

"Because, quite frankly, Doctor, I think that this is a _complete_ waste of my time. I have enough to take care of already without sitting here and listening to your _pseudo-scientific_ ramblings."

"I see." The psychologist raised an eyebrow. "I find it rather interesting that you consider psychology to be a _pseudoscience_ , Ritsuko - and yet, you readily accept without question the notion that human beings possess an ineffable metaphysical presence that you call a _soul_."

Ritsuko hesitated, shocked. Fujiko had scored a bulls-eye.

 _This girl is disturbingly perceptive._

"I think the _truth_ is that you're terribly afraid to confront your own feelings," Fujiko went on. "They frighten you, so you desperately try to _ignore_ them, pushing them deep down inside. But you can't avoid them _forever_ , Ritsuko. You must learn to _accept_ these feelings, and then find a way to deal with them. If you don't, they will continue to _poison_ your mind, and they will find _other_ ways to the surface."

"Don't presume to think that _you_ know _my_ _mind_ , Doctor," said Ritsuko brusquely, her cheeks flushed. Her right hand reflexively twitched toward her left.

"I know you better than you think, Ritsuko," said Fujiko softly. "You're a very _proud_ woman. In the wake of your lover's death, you perceive your feelings of grief and loss to be a sign of _weakness_ , something to be cast aside. That's not so. Your feelings are _inextricably_ tied into your very being. They are at the core of who you are - your _soul_ , if you like. Whether good or bad, they are a part of you, Ritsuko, and you can't _dismiss_ them so easily."

Abruptly, Ritsuko stood with a scrape of her chair, trembling with barely-suppressed anger.

"Enough. This meeting is _over_ ," she said haughtily, and stalked out of the room before Fujiko could respond.

The younger Doctor sighed deeply, scribbling in her notebook.

 _Such pain... and such anger surrounding it._ _It looks like Doctor Ritsuko Akagi is going to be a tough nut to crack._

As Ritsuko walked, too quickly, down the corridor, she squeezed her left arm roughly, and winced.

 _Damn it... damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! I don't NEED this! I just want to finish what I started!_

\- o -

"Hey, Shinji, could you come over here a sec?"

"Oh, s-sure, Misato," sighed Shinji absently. "Just let me..."

He turned down the burner on the stove, the saucepan of noodles settling to a low simmer, and walked over to the dinner table where Misato sat, nursing a mug of coffee.

"What's up?" he said, taking a seat opposite.

"Oh, I was just wondering something," she smiled. "Shinji, how would you feel if _Rei_ moved in with us?"

"Huh?" Shinji was momentarily confused, then his eyes widened with joy. "Wow, Mis-Misato, d-d'you really _mean_ it?"

"Sure I do," smiled the Colonel. "I feel kinda _bad_ for her, all alone in that apartment across town, and since you and Asuka are bang- uh, _I mean_ , you're very close to her," she corrected herself as Shinji laughed, "I think it makes a _whole_ lotta sense. Whaddya think?"

Shinji grinned widely. "Misato... I'd _love_ that! You'd... you'd _r-really_ be okay with it?"

"Yep," smiled Misato. "All I'd ask is, just, y'know... try and keep the _sex_ noises to a minimum, 'kay?"

She laughed as Shinji, embarrassed, looked down at his lap, blushing a deep crimson.

"I _guess_ I'd better check with Asuka, but somehow I _don't_ think she'd say 'no', d'you?"

Shinji shook his head in agreement.

"Okay, then!"

She cleared her throat.

"Asuka, are you finished with the bath yet?"

"...Almost, Misato!" came the reply from the bathroom.

"Well then, put on a towel and get out here! I've got something to ask you!"

There was a splash, a yelp and a muffled curse, and presently Asuka burst out of the bathroom, rat-tails of wet hair down her back.

"Alright, what's _so_ important that you had to _interrupt_ me while I'm making myself even more _beautiful_ , Misato?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like it if _Rei_ moved in with us."

Asuka grinned. " _Ach_ , like you'd even have to _ask_ about something like that!"

She laughed, then noticed Misato's expression.

"What... y-you're _serious?_ "

"Sure am," grinned Misato.

Asuka was momentarily speechless, a wide grin blossoming on her face.

"Wow... I can't believe... _mein Gott, ja, das wäre so fantastisch!_ " She beamed at Misato. "But... why now?"

"Well, I just think it'd be _good_ for both of you, y'know," said Misato. "Plus, it's my _responsibility_ as your guardian _and_ your commanding officer to look out for your welfare, so-"

She was interrupted by Asuka hugging her tightly.

" _Oh, danke schon, Misato! Vielen danke!_ " she giggled as Misato's eyes widened in shock, causing her to hesitate.

"Huh? W-what's _wrong_ , Misato?"

"Uh, A-Asuka..." murmured Shinji, and motioned for her to look down. Confused, Asuka glanced at herself, and to her horror noticed that her towel had come undone and fallen to the floor.

" _ACH, SCHEISSE!_ " she cried, blushing deeply. Her bare breasts bounced as she dived for the towel, hurriedly wrapping it back around herself.

"Damn it, you did that on _purpose_ , didn't you, Shinji?" she bristled.

" _M-me?_ B-but I didn't-"

" _Halt die Klappe, Drittes Kind!_ " she yelled, infuriated. "Dammit, I know you had something to do with this, y-you _PERVERT!_ Hmmph!"

And with that, she breezed off to the bathroom to dress herself. Shinji glanced nervously at Misato.

"A-are you... sure you w-want _another_ houseguest, Mis-Misato?"

Misato, her left eye twitching, was tellingly silent.

\- o -

Rei rummaged through the contents of her desk drawers, pulling out clothes, underwear and empty blister packs and placing them on the bed to her side. The day had finally come when she could leave this decrepit apartment and move in with Asuka and Shinji, yet she felt an odd sense of disquiet.

 _This place feels like the only home I've ever known,_ she thought. _Leaving it behind will be very... strange._

She glanced around at her surroundings. The walls were bare concrete, the floor laid with plain industrial tiling. A solitary finger of sunlight poked in through the closed blind at the window. A bag of rubbish sat by the door, ready to be collected by the trash men; a duffel bag, into which all her belongings would be packed, lay on her freshly-made bed.

 _Not that I have many belongings to pack,_ she thought.

She unhurriedly stuffed her clothes into the main compartment of the bag, not bothering to fold them since they would soon be unpacked anyway. As she drew the zipper closed, she belatedly remembered something and went back to the desk.

Amid a scattering of empty blister packs, prescriptions and a water beaker, a brown glasses case lay atop the surface. Rei picked it up thoughtfully.

 _This is the only thing I have which has... I suppose it would be 'sentimental value'._

Opening the case, she examined its contents - a single pair of half-rimmed glasses, the frame warped and distorted, one lens scored with a spiderweb of cracks.

 _But, after what he did... I don't know if I should keep it._

She was surprised by a knock at the door. Closing the case with a snap and placing it on the bed, she stood and went over to the door. Opening it inward, she smiled as she saw Shinji's grinning face.

"Hello, Shinji," she said. "Come in."

"Thanks, Rei," he smiled, slipping off his baseball sneakers as Asuka followed him in.

"Hey, Wondergirl!" she smiled, hugging Rei tightly. "How're ya doing?"

Rei smiled nervously. "To be honest, I'm a little unsettled. I've lived here as _long_ as I can remember."

"Don't worry, Rei," said Misato as she stepped inside. "We'll all do our best to make you feel at home."

"Th-thank you, Misato."

"Okay, are you all packed?"

"I think- _oh!_ I forgot my medicine," gasped Rei. "One moment..."

She walked over to the desk and rummaged through a drawer until she found a full box of tablets, which she slipped into her duffel bag. She paused a moment in thought before placing the glasses case on top of her clothes and zipping closed the bag.

"Wh-what's the medicine for, Rei?" asked Shinji.

"It's... just something I have to take every day," murmured Rei. "I've had to take them for a long time. It's nothing to worry about."

"Oh, okay," said Shinji, a little miffed by her evasiveness.

"Well, then, let's get this show on the _road!_ " smiled Misato. "Asuka, c'mon, stop looking in the cabinets!"

"Um, _okay_ ," giggled Asuka sheepishly. "Let's get _outta_ here!"

"Yeah, let's go, Rei," smiled Shinji, taking Rei's hand in his. "We'll be home soon."

Rei smiled.

 _Home... such a small word, laden with so much meaning._ _Yes... I'll be home soon._

\- o -

"Ritsu?" Misato called, knocking at the bathroom door. "It's been over an hour, Ritsu. Are you okay?"

There was nothing but silence from within. Misato leaned against the door, sighing.

 _She did seem more withdrawn than usual this evening,_ she thought.

At the earlier urging of Doctor Ishida, Misato had made space for Ritsuko at her apartment, in the aftermath of the Doctor's very public meltdown and the subsequent battles.

"I'm really worried about her emotional state right now, Misato," Fujiko had said. "She's withdrawing further and further into herself, and I just _wouldn't_ be comfortable allowing her to return alone to her own apartment. I'd like her to stay with _you_ for a short while, if that's convenient."

"Yeah, 'course," Misato had said. "Ritsuko's my oldest friend; I'd be _glad_ to have her."

She'd set up an inflatable bed in her own room, ostensibly to emulate the many times they'd slept on each other's floors during their university years. The real reason, however, was so that she could keep a close eye on Ritsuko. The Doctor had protested the whole idea at first, but eventually Misato's persistence had worn her down enough that she acquiesced.

Now that she'd had a taste of what it was like to have all three pilots staying with her, along with Ritsuko, who was currently monopolizing the bathroom, Misato was wondering if she'd made the right choice in opening up her apartment to all and sundry.

"Ritsuko?"

She knocked at the door again.

"Ritsuko, I-I'm coming in, o-okay?"

When no response was forthcoming, she steeled herself and tried the door. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked, and she gently pushed it open. A cloud of steam escaped as she stepped inside, closing the door behind. Through the steamy air she could see Ritsuko lying in the bath, blinking erratically as she stared off into space.

"Ritsuko?" she whispered, stepping forward. "Ritsuko, are you-"

She stopped short and gasped, clasping her hands to her mouth as she saw why Ritsuko had been in the bathroom for so long. The bathwater had taken a slightly red tint, and a lone razorblade lay on the side of the bath in a small puddle of blood.

" _Ritsuko!_ " she cried, kneeling down by the bath and reaching under the water to take the Doctor's left hand. She lifted the arm out of the warm water and gasped again.

The soft inner side of Ritsuko's left forearm was crisscrossed with angry, red lacerations.

"Oh, my God..."

"It's okay, Misato... I'm fine," said the Doctor detachedly.

" _N-no, you're not!_ " cried Misato. "Oh, my... Ritsu, how long... _how_ long have you been _d-doing_ this?"

"Since... shortly after Maya died," murmured Ritsuko hesitantly.

"Oh, Ritsu... Ritsu, _why_ did you feel you had to... _h-hurt_ yourself?" sighed Misato.

When Ritsuko was silent, she spoke again, softly.

"Ritsuko, listen to me for a sec, okay? I only want to _help_ you. I guess you must feel pretty _alone_ right now, but you're really not. You've got me, Rei, Shinji, Asuka, Commander Fuyuutsuki - we're all _here_ for you."

She squeezed the Doctor's limp hand.

"But, y'know, we can't help you if you don't _talk_ to us. Please... won't you tell me _why_ you've been doing this?"

The Doctor sighed deeply, still staring blankly at the ceiling, and after a few moments, she began to speak.

"I've been feeling so... _numb_ , since... it all happened."

Misato squeezed the Doctor's hand again, gently, as she spoke.

"I felt like everything was spinning out of control... and I needed to do _something_... to feel l-like I w-was i-in control... and m-my own _b-body_... i-is the o-only thing... I c-can..."

The Doctor was crying now, bitter tears dripping from her quivering chin to splash in the red-tinged bathwater. Misato felt a stabbing pang of guilt in her chest.

" _Hey_ , hey, it's _okay_ , hon. It's alright."

She leaned across the bath and took the Doctor into an awkward hug. Ritsuko hesitated for a moment, then squeezed Misato tightly, crying brokenly into her shoulder.

"Ssshhh, now. It's _okay_ , Ritsu. I've gotcha. You're _safe_. You're okay."

They held each other tightly for several minutes, Misato whispering softly to her friend. Presently Ritsuko's sobs slowed down, then stopped entirely.

"Okay, c'mon, now, hon..."

Misato gently pulled away and stood up to rummage in the medicine cabinet, drawing out a roll of bandage, surgical tape, wound closures, Q-tips and a bottle of liquid disinfectant.

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

Ritsuko nodded despondently as Misato gently towelled down her injured forearm and examined the wounds there. Some were little more than scratches, and already healing, but many more had cut right through the top layer of skin. These last appeared to be freshly made, tiny beads of blood welling up from them.

 _Jeez, some of these are pretty deep,_ she thought to herself.

"Ritsu... you know, you can always _talk_ to me," she went on, and the Doctor winced as the Colonel began to liberally apply disinfectant to the bleeding cuts before wiping each one with a fresh sheet of tissue.

Ritsuko nodded again. Misato sighed as she reached for the wound closures.

"Honestly, you should go to the _emergency_ room, Ritsu, and get these properly stitched up. I'm worried they might get infected." she murmured, carefully pressing the edges of each wound together while firmly applying wound closures at regular intervals.

"No!" Ritsuko screwed her eyes closed, shaking her head. "I... I don't want anyone else to _know_ about this."

"No worries, that's okay - whatever _you_ wanna do, hon. You're probably gonna end up with some _pretty_ gnarly scars, though."

She worked on Ritsuko's arm in silence for some minutes.

"Okay, a-almost done..."

Misato applied the final wound closure and smiled.

"Just a bandage, then we're _all_ finished up, hon," she said cheerily, gently wrapping a length of bandage around the Doctor's forearm and securing it at each end with surgical tape.

"There! Good as new," she smiled.

Ritsuko smiled back weakly, her tears beginning to flow once more as she looked sadly at Misato.

"Misato... I'm... s-so _sorry_ y-you had... t-to _see_ me l-like this," she sobbed.

"Oh, God, _no_ , you don't need to be _sorry_ , Ritsu!" said Misato. "I'm your friend. I'm _not_ gonna judge you or tell you what to do. I just want to make sure you're safe."

Ritsuko nodded, sobbing vehemently, and Misato stood.

"I'll leave you to get dressed, and then I'll fix you something great to eat, okay?"

The Doctor nodded again. "Th-thank you, M-Misato. I... I'm sorry... I d-didn't think you'd understand..."

"Hey, like I said, I'm your _friend_ , Ritsu. I guess I can't promise to always _understand_ everything, but I can be here for you."

Misato laid a hand softly on Ritsuko's bare shoulder.

"Whatever happens, I'll _always_ be here for you."

Smiling, she dropped the bloodied towel in the laundry basket and stepped out, closing the door gently behind her. Her own tears now started to flow as she leaned back on the doorframe.

 _Oh, Ritsuko..._ _How did I not see this? I'm supposed to her best friend_.

She stifled her sobs as best she could.

 _I should have known something was wrong before it came to this._

\- END -

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 _Part of this chapter is (very) loosely based on my own past experiences with anxiety, depression and self-injury, and I've tried to present the issue as sensitively as I could. I've struggled with generalized anxiety and low mood for as long as I can remember, but it took a near-breakdown before I was able to admit to myself that I had a serious long-term problem that needed to be properly addressed. Now, following lots of therapy and ongoing medication, I'm doing pretty well._

 _To my mind, understanding, or at the very least, non-judgmental compassion, is the most important thing you can offer to anyone who self-harms. I think that Misato was pretty understanding about Ritsuko's situation, and handled it about as well as could be expected of her._

 _As always, thanks for reading._


	27. INTERMISSION: Noodles

**INTERMISSION : Noodles**

\- o -

The door to the bathroom finally opened, and a bedraggled Ritsuko, clad in a white dressing gown, walked hesitantly out, pacing through to the kitchen. There, Misato stood at the stove looking decidedly flustered, as if she was very much out of her comfort zone. Shinji, stood at her side, was nervously giving her directions as she stirred the contents of the saucepan.

"Okay, a little more soy sauce- oh, _hi_ , Ritsuko!" said Shinji. "A-are you okay? Misato said y-you were pretty _upset_."

Ritsuko smiled wanly.

 _At least she didn't say anything about my arm,_ she thought.

"Thank you, Shinji. I'm hanging in there, thanks to Misato," she replied, sitting down to the table. "What's for dinner? It smells _wonderful_."

"Um, i-it's chili miso ramen w-with spring vegetables, fried t-tofu for _Rei_ and, uh, k-katsu chicken for the _rest_ of us," stuttered Misato. She uttered a curse as she unwittingly splashed soup down her apron.

"I see Shinji's teaching you how to cook something _other_ than instant ramen," smiled the Doctor.

"Oh, _quit_ it, Ritsu," giggled the Colonel. "Though, y'know, I never _expected_ that cooking could actually be fun!"

"He's definitely a positive influence on you, Misato, and not _just_ in terms of culinary skills."

"Why, Doctor Akagi, I'm _sure_ I don't know _what_ you mean," laughed Misato.

"No, of course not," grinned Ritsuko.

Shinji looked pleadingly at the Doctor, as if in a cry for help, then returned his attention to the pan in front of them.

"Okay, Misato, I _think_ that's done now," he murmured.

" _Oh!_ Alright, shall we eat, then?"

"S-sure. _Rei, Asuka, dinner's ready!_ " he called, and presently the two girls came in from the lounge. They were both wearing T-shirts, Asuka in her usual denim hotpants, Rei in a pair of Asuka's old leggings that, along with the T-shirt, the redhead had been kind enough to lend to her.

"Mmmm, something smells go-o-od in here!" smiled Asuka.

"Misato, are _you_ cooking dinner?" said Rei.

"Yeah, Shinji's teaching me," replied the Colonel as she somewhat clumsily poured the noodles and soup into a set of deep bowls. "Well, I hope you're all hungry, guys!"

"You _bet_ I am!" laughed the redhead, pulling out a chair and sitting down to the table.

"I h-hope it's okay," said Misato nervously as the others sat down. She brought two steaming bowls of noodles across to the table and laid them in front of Rei and Asuka.

"Fried tofu for _you_ , Rei," she smiled, "and katsu chicken for _you_ , Asuka."

"Thank you, Misato," smiled Rei as Misato retrieved two more bowls. "It looks delicious."

"Ritsuko, Shinji," murmured Misato, laying a bowl in front of each of them.

She grabbed her own bowl and took her seat at the head of the table. "Well, let's dig in!"

" _Itadakimasu_ ," said Rei as they all began to eat.

There was a chorus of slurps, followed almost instantly by a succession of muffled gasps and coughs.

"Misato," gasped Shinii, his face flushed and sweating. "D-did you add... _h-half_ a spoon of chili flakes... l-like I said?"

"Huh? _What_ d-did you...?" coughed Misato, clutching her throat.

"Let me guess - you weren't listening, _were_ you?" said Ritsuko hoarsely, reaching for her water.

"B-but, but... I-I coulda _sworn_ y-you said... h-half the _j-jar?_ " gasped Misato.

" _Half a jar of chili flakes?_ " spluttered a red-faced Asuka. " _Gott in Himmel,_ Misato, are you actually _trying_ to _kill_ us?"

"I-I'm _sorry!_ " wailed Misato, her eyes red and watering. She glanced across at Rei as the blue-haired girl thoughtfully slurped her noodles.

"This is delicious, Misato," she smiled. "It's a little _spicy_ , though."

The four of them gaped at her.

"How... how can she _possibly_ eat this?" whispered Misato.

"Does she even _have_ a sense of _taste?_ " Asuka murmured.

"I-if she _does_ , she sure won't by t-the time she's _finished_ ," sighed Shinji.

They all stared intently as Rei continued to devour the incredibly hot ramen with every indication of enjoyment.

\- END -

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 _Hey, you! ***hugs*** Long time no see!_

 _First off, an apology. I have let writing slide somewhat to the back burner due to various things going on in my personal life. This slightly silly little scene is just to reiterate that I'm not, like, dead, or anything._

 _Point the second. Having read back through past chapters, it seems that I've unravelled so many damn story threads that I need to put together some sort of story outline to keep everything in order and thus help me to tackle the rest of this. So, that's what I'm doing. I have no idea how long it'll take at this point, but it will get done. Eventually._

 _As always, thanks for reading!_


	28. Transference

**Transference**

Deep within Central Dogma, the sound of footsteps could be heard echoing off the bare concrete walls of the detention centre, interspersed with an odd metallic clicking noise. Gendou, perched on the end of the bed securely bolted to the floor, glanced up as a shadowy figure came into view through the plexiglass window of his cell. The figure walked with a cane, and had the hunched yet confident bearing of one who had once been full of vigour but whose best years were now long behind.

Gendou pointedly returned his gaze to the opposite wall.

"So, you've finally come. I wondered when you would."

"Yes. The appointed time is drawing near. We cannot tolerate any further delays. Thus I will oversee _NERV's_ activities personally from this day forward."

"I see. So, you truly are capable of action, _when_ you so desire."

"We control all that you see around you, Ikari. Make no mistake, _our_ will is absolute. That said, we do not trust your successor to execute our plans. We placed our trust in _you_ , and you betrayed us utterly. We will not permit such a thing to occur again."

Gendou adjusted his spectacles and glared at the newcomer, focusing directly on the place where, at one time, the man's eyes would have been.

"You are _just_ as arrogant as I remember, old man."

"And you are as _disrespectful_ as ever, Ikari. But, it matters not. You will never leave this place alive, I have seen to that. We will see the Human Instrumentality Project brought to fruition, with _or_ without you."

The dim bulbs set into the corridor's ceiling glinted off the man's ocular prosthesis as he turned to leave.

Gendou lay back on the bed, staring at the featureless ceiling as the man shuffled away along the corridor.

 _So, SEELE seeks to further strengthen their hand. I must act quickly, before they become aware of my ace in the hole. I must do this, not for myself... but for him. He is all I have left now._ _Yui... I know that you would understand._

\- o -

Meanwhile, at Misato's apartment, Shinji was quivering with a mixture of horror and excitement.

"O-oh my _God_ , Asuka! Wh-where did you _get_ t-that?"

"Isn't it _awesome_ , Shinji? I found it in a store not far from here."

"Jeez, d-don't you have to be _e-eighteen_ to g-go in places like that? Didn't they _c-card_ you, or a-anything?"

"Aw, lighten _up_ , Third Child! Hey, Rei, whaddya think?"

"Hmm. I've never seen one quite like _that_. What is _this_ end for?" murmured Rei, gesturing at the object.

"God, you can be _so_ _dense_ sometimes, Wondergirl! Okay, look, you slide this end in, like this-"

Here Asuka sighed softly.

"-and then you clench your muscles to hold it in place."

"Oh. And then, the other end-"

"Heh, you _got_ it! I figured we could try it out tomorrow."

"I see. I'm intrigued, but..."

Rei glanced across at a still-stuttering Shinji and the tent that had abruptly risen in his pants as he goggled at the phallic protrusion poking out from between Asuka's naked thighs.

"Well, wouldn't _Shinji_ feel a little left out?"

"Oh, Rei, c'mon, get with the programme!" Asuka giggled. "Our Shinji's gonna be on the _receiving_ end of this baby!"

Shinji gaped. " _What?_ H-hey, w-wait a minute, Asuka! _I-I_ didn't a-agree to this!"

Rei's eyes gleamed, and a wicked grin spread across her face.

"Now that sounds like fun! And I know _just_ how we can decide who gets to go first!"

Shinji sighed, defeated.

 _Having two girlfriends is awesome, but jeez, it's way more stressful than I thought it'd be!_

"Hey, Shinji?" said Asuka.

"Uh, y-yeah?"

"What do you think'll happen to _NERV_ and the _Evas_ , after all the Angels've been defeated?"

"Huh? T-that's _kinda_ a weird question to ask _now_ , Asuka!"

Shinji sat down on the futon in a cross-legged posture.

"Well, I _guess_ they won't be needed anymore. But... I-I've no idea what they'd do with the _Evas_. Uh, Rei, what do you think?"

Rei's expression was one of puzzlement.

"I don't know. We were always told that _NERV_ was set up to defeat the Angels. But given everything that's happened..."

She sighed deeply, and Shinji smiled encouragingly.

"Well, I guess there's no point in worrying about that _yet!_ But... I wonder what will happen to _us?_ They won't need _pilots_ anymore, uh, will they?"

"I suppose not. But this struggle is all I've ever known, for as long as I can recall. It's what I was made for. I don't know what will happen after."

Shinji raised an eyebrow. " _Made for?_ What do you mean?"

For the briefest instant, an expression of sheer panic passed across Rei's normally calm countenance.

"Oh, what I _mean_ is, I feel like it's what I was _born_ to do. It's... i-it's difficult to explain," she finished lamely.

Shinji smiled widely. "Oh, that's okay! Jeez, Rei, for a _second_ there I thought you were gonna tell me you're an Angel-fighting _machine_ grown in a secret government _lab!_ "

He laughed jovially in an attempt to defuse the palpable tension that lay between them. Rei smiled weakly in response, and something about her reticent manner gave Shinji pause.

 _Could she be... nah, Shinji, don't be ridiculous, that's crazy! She's just as human as the rest of us!_ he grinned to himself.

"Hey, you two, could I ask you something?" said Asuka, who had hidden away her new toy and slipped on her pants while Rei and Shinji were talking.

"Sure, Asuka! What's up?"

"Well... look, _don't_ laugh, okay, but... I was thinking of changing my name."

"Really?" murmured Rei. "Why is that?"

"Well, I've never really liked Soryu anyway - it kinda sounds a bit like _'sorry'_ in English. It's almost like I'm saying _'sorry, I'm Asuka'_!"

Shinji broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Shut up, _Dummkopf!_ " bristled Asuka. When he continued to laugh, she stamped her foot in indignation. "Dammit, I'm baring my very _soul_ here, you _idiot!_ Show some _goddamn respect!_ "

"S-sorry, A-Asuka," giggled Shinji, wiping tears from his eyes. "You _gotta_ admit, though, it _is_ kinda funny!"

"Go on, Asuka," smiled Rei.

"Huh, okay," snorted the redhead. "Um... well, since I wanna change it anyway, I was thinking... um..."

The other two stared at her in disbelief.

To their shared amazement, Asuka was blushing.

"I was thinking... of changing it to something I like the _sound_ of, so... I thought I'd change it to _Shikinami_."

She stared at the floor, fidgeting nervously.

"That's a lovely name," said Rei. "Why did you choose it?"

"Um... damn, this is probably _really_ stupid, but... well... it sounds... a-a _bit_ like... your name, a-and Shinji's name, put together," murmured Asuka.

Now Shinji was blushing too. "Wow, Asuka..."

"Asuka... that's very sweet," said Rei with a warm smile. "I'm honoured that you'd even think to _do_ something like that."

Asuka looked up in surprise. "You... you like it?"

"I do," smiled Rei, slowly walking toward Asuka.

"Me too, Asuka," said Shinji, raising himself up from his seated position, and before Asuka knew what was happening, she found herself enveloped in a three-way hug. She smiled, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Thank you, guys. I love you."

\- o -

At the same time in the glittering pyramid of _NERV_ HQ, Doctor Fujiko Ishida was preparing to receive her last appointment of the day. She flicked through the notes she'd drawn up earlier.

 _That is, if she turns up,_ she thought. _She got pretty unglued the last time._ Then, to her surprise, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in, please," she called, and smiled as Doctor Akagi opened the door and somewhat sheepishly stepped over the threshold.

"I'm surprised to see _you_ back here, Ritsuko," she smiled as Ritsuko settled down in one of the office's easy chairs.

"Yes, well. Something happened, and I've come to accept that... that, yes, I... _do_ need help," said Ritsuko, hesitantly.

She glanced down at her left arm.

"I also owe _you_ an apology. My... behaviour, at our last meeting, was disgraceful, and... I deeply regret it. I'm _sorry_ about how I acted."

Fujiko smiled. "You _really_ don't need to apologise, Ritsuko, but if it makes you feel better... In any case, may I ask what _prompted_ this change of heart?"

Ritsuko looked out of the window and smiled. "My oldest friend. She talked to me, took care of me without judging me, just like you have, and I realised... that I wasn't just hurting _myself_ , but those _around_ me as well."

She rolled up her sleeve to reveal her bandaged left arm.

"Misato walked in on me in the bath and saw me... doing this. But she didn't scold me or abandon me. She was there for me when I needed it the most. Honestly, I... I-I probably owe her my _l-life_ right now."

Fujiko's smile became troubled. "I'm sorry that you felt like you had to do that. It's easy to _dismiss_ emotional pain and push it down inside, until it reaches the point where it's so intense that you'll do almost _anything_ to numb it. But I'm _very_ glad that you came back. It's not easy for anyone to admit that they need help, _especially_ someone who's as self-reliant as you are."

She reached out and squeezed the older Doctor's hand. "I'm proud of you, Ritsuko."

Ritsuko smiled wanly. "I'm not proud of myself, Doc- Fujiko... but thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that."

"You should be proud of yourself, Ritsuko," said the younger Doctor. "You've taken the first and _hardest_ step towards recovery."

"I hope so," sighed the blonde Doctor.

Fujiko's expression became more serious as she flicked through her notes. "Based on everything we've discussed so far, I believe you're suffering a fairly severe clinical depression, and I'd like to start you on medication immediately. I wish I could have done the same for Shinji, but..."

Ritsuko sighed. "The drugs could affect his synchronization with _Unit One_."

"Exactly. He's doing okay without, so far, though I am still concerned about his mental state. But, anyway. I'm going to start you on _venlafaxine_ at seventy-five milligrams, to be taken twice a day. I'm also going to prescribe _mirtazapine_ as an adjunct at fifteen milligrams, to be taken once daily before bed. That will also help you to sleep. We can review the dose in a few weeks once you've adjusted."

"Alright, Doctor," sighed Ritsuko. "Whatever you feel is best."

"With your permission I'll book you into the next available counselling session - though unfortunately, after everything that's happened here, there is a _bit_ of a waiting list. I also want to see you at _least_ once a week until then, just so that we can talk about how you're doing."

"Of course," said the Doctor.

"Just remember that recovery _isn't_ a fast process, and it _isn't_ always linear either," warned Fujiko. "You may have good days and bad days, as with any illness. It'll take time, but together, we'll get you out the other side."

"Thank you, Fujiko," murmured Ritsuko, standing up to leave. Then she hesitated and half-turned awkwardly. "Oh, I do have one thing I'd like to ask, if that's OK?"

"Sure, Ritsuko," said Fujiko. "What is it?"

"I-I... could r-really use a _h-hug_... about n-now... if... you..." stammered Ritsuko.

Fujiko smiled warmly and stood up, taking Ritsuko into a tight hug as her tears began to fall. "It's okay, Ritsuko. Just let it all come out," she said as she stroked the Doctor's short hair.

" _Oh, g-god, I-I miss h-her..._ " sobbed Ritsuko. " _I... m-miss her... s-so m-much..._ "

"It won't hurt this badly _forever_ , hon," murmured the younger Doctor as the blonde Doctor cried. "In time, you'll be able to look back on your time together and remember only the _happiness_ that you found with each other."

"F-Fujiko... _h-how_ can y-you... be so _k-kind_... to m-me... a-after I w-was... so _awful_... t-to you?" stammered Ritsuko in between sobs.

"You weren't awful to me, Ritsu. That was your grief and anger talking, _not_ you."

Fujiko squeezed the older Doctor tightly, and grinned. "Besides which, it's sure not the _worst_ thing someone's said to me! God, one patient once told me... cripes, what was it now? _Ah_ , yes - he said I was so cold that if I had a boyfriend he'd end up with _frostbite_ on his _penis_."

Ritsuko burst out laughing. "Oh, my _g-god_ , that's _terrible!_ H-how did you r-respond?"

"I just told him _that_ would never be a problem, because I have a girlfriend," Fujiko grinned, letting go and stepping back. "Strangely, he was always _remarkably_ cooperative after that."

Ritsuko giggled and smiled at the younger Doctor. "It's funny how people can have such wildly different reactions, isn't it?"

"It really is," said Fujiko. "Some people just accept it, some people get angry, and others get _way_ too excited... But anyway, I'm rambling again. It's good to see you back here, Ritsuko. I'll see you again soon, okay?"

"Thanks, Fujiko," smiled Ritsuko. "See you soon."

Fujiko smiled as the Doctor closed the office door behind her.

 _I think Ritsuko's going to be okay after all, given enough time._ _I'll have to thank Misato for taking her in hand._

\- o -

The next morning dawned like any other, but the situation at _NERV_ HQ was anything but normal. Word had spread from an unknown source that a very important person was due to arrive soon, and the control room was a bustle of activity. Up on the Commander's dais, presiding over the chaos alongside Vice-Commander Akagi, Commander Fuyuutsuki stroked his chin thoughtfully.

 _I wasn't notified of a visitor today,_ he thought _. Either it's regarding something of the highest priority, or else somebody decided that it would be amusing to put the cat among the pigeons._

He smiled.

 _In any case, I suppose it won't do any harm for us to be adequately prepared._

He winced as a clatter and a crash sounded from the control room floor below.

"Lieutenant, you _really_ need to be more _careful!_ " he heard Ritsuko shout.

Hyuga looked up with a sheepish grin, hurriedly sweeping up several broken mugs.

"Sorry, Sir. Who do you think this _visitor_ is gonna be?"

"We have no idea, Hyuga," intoned Fuyuutsuki. "It may simply be nothing more than idle chatter. But _speculating_ on the identity of our hypothetical visitor isn't going to get this control room in a suitably ordered state for when they arrive. _Now get that mess cleaned up!_ "

"Y-yes sir," stammered Hyuga, who was sweeping with some urgency now.

"Do you really think anyone's actually going to turn up?" sighed Ritsuko.

"Who knows?" smiled Fuyuutsuki. "At least _SEELE_ has been leaving us alone lately, for which I am _very_ thankful."

As if on cue, the main door slid open, and there was a collective indrawing of breath from those assembled. The staff parted as the elderly man in command uniform moved unsteadily out onto the main floor. He walked with a cane, and wore an extensive set of ocular prosthetics.

Fuyuutsuki was the first to regain his composure, and saluted stiffly.

"Chairman Keel, this _is_ an unexpected honour. Welcome to _NERV_ Headquarters. How can we be of assistance?"

The old man glanced up toward the Commander.

"I'm afraid that this is not a _social_ call, Commander Fuyuutsuki. In fact, it is _I_ who may be of some assistance to _you_."

The normally unflappable Commander was taken very much aback by this bold statement. "I beg your pardon, sir?"

"I am here by my authority as the Chairman of this organization, Commander. We require a better understanding of how our _project_ is being managed. To that end, as of this moment, I am assuming nominal command of _NERV_ in the capacity of an official _UN_ observer. The relevant documents will be sent via encrypted carrier shortly."

Keel smiled at Fuyuutsuki's obvious discomfiture.

"You will, of _course_ , retain operational command over day-to-day happenings - however, the _final_ word on all decisions of any import will rest with me."

"May I ask, sir, _why_ the Committee has seen fit to assume command?" said Ritsuko.

"Ah, Doctor Akagi," smiled the Chairman without humour. "I heard of your recent promotion - my heartiest congratulations."

He cleared his throat. "To be perfectly clear, the Committee is keen to avoid a repeat of the, ah, Ikari incident. We graciously permitted Ikari a wide latitude pursuant to the execution of our wishes - _too_ wide, it would seem. We will not permit such a thing to happen again."

Fuyuutsuki's expression hardened. "Indeed, sir."

"I, along with the rest of the Committee, have the utmost faith that _you_ will not _disappoint_ us, Commander." He nodded off-handedly. "Carry on."

With that, the old man tottered his way out of the control room, leaving everyone frozen in shocked surprise for several moments.

"Well, don't just stand there!" bristled Fuyuutsuki. " _Get back to work!_ "

"Sir, what does this mean?" whispered Ritsuko to the Commander.

"I should say that _SEELE_ is concerned about _Units Zero_ and _Two_ , Ritsuko," murmured Fuyuutsuki.

"Because they consumed the _S2_ engine from the last Angel?"

"Yes, that would be my guess."

Ritsuko frowned. "The _Super Solenoid_ is what gives the Angels their motive power. With it, the _Evas_ can operate free of any external restrictions. That must be what they're afraid of!"

"Indeed. And that makes our _other_ task all the more _pressing_. What's your progress?"

"We've backtraced the signal through several network nodes, Sir, but I _still_ can't give you an estimate on how much longer it'll take to complete. We might finish the trace tomorrow, next week, or possibly _never_. At this stage, we just don't know."

"Divert additional computer resources if you should need them, Doctor. We cannot afford to have the headsman's axe of _SEELE_ hanging over us any longer. Knowing their physical location would hand us a crucial line of defence. And if the axe _should_ begin to fall, the information might be useful as a _bargaining_ chip, if nothing else."

"Yes, Sir," murmured Ritsuko. "I'll get started right away."

\- END -

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _Oh, dear. Looks like Keel has arrived to make a nuisance of himself. How will this unwelcome interloper affect NERV's fight against the Angels? And more importantly, where have all the lemons gone?_

 _Thankfully, I finally have a rough outline for the rest of the story, so hopefully future updates will be delivered in a somewhat more timely fashion. I'm also going to spend a little time revisiting previous chapters and fixing all the irritating little mistakes that I've spotted through re-reading them. It won't affect how the story has unfolded, it's more my own obsessiveness at play again. As for miscellaneous citrus fruits, all I can say is: we'll see. I haven't felt in the right frame of mind to write such things lately, but there's time yet._

 _Anyway - as always, thanks for_ reading!


	29. Abjection

**Abjection**

\- o -

"What? You mean the Chairman is _here, now?_ "

Misato, sitting in full uniform on the sofa at her apartment, was visibly shocked at Ritsuko's revelation. She had been on night duty the previous day, and thus hadn't been present in the control room when Keel made his unscheduled appearance.

Ritsuko, seated beside the Colonel and relaxing comfortably in a dressing gown, smiled and sipped her tea thoughtfully.

"He sure is. And despite his 'official observer' status, he's already making a considerable nuisance of himself. He's imposed _completely_ unworkable changes to staffing and shift patterns, and he's put an executive freeze on almost all requests for _MAGI_ analysis time."

She leaned forward and grinned. "And get _this_ , Misato - he's demanded a full diagnostic teardown on _all_ the _Evangelions_."

Misato blinked. "Holy crap, a _full_ _teardown?_ On all _three_ of them? That could take-"

"Weeks, I know," sighed the Doctor. "We'd have to strip back and examine all seven layers of armour plating, section by section. _Then_ there are the primary and secondary nerve uplinks, internal battery systems, external power connectors, entry plug interface links, pilot life support systems..."

She yawned widely then gulped another mouthful of tea before continuing.

"Then there's the _LCL_ charging and injection system, internal and external restraining bolts, plus about a _dozen_ other auxiliary subsystems, and _that's_ even _before_ we get to the biological components..."

She sighed once more, rubbing her temples. "It just doesn't bear _thinking_ about. I'm going to push back hard on this - we simply can't _afford_ to have even _one_ _Eva_ out of commission for that length of time."

Misato whistled, impressed with the Doctor's near-perfect recall. "It sure would be a _hell_ of a lot of work... I really don't envy you guys in Technical. But why even go to all that trouble _now_? D'you think Keel's suspicious about _Units_ _Zero_ and _Two_?"

"Well, both Units _did_ consume parts of the Angel's flesh, Misato. They each ingested a quantity of _S2_ material, so it's very likely that they will be able to maintain activation _indefinitely,_ without any external power source. It's not something that I'm overly keen to advertise at this point."

"Wait, I'm not quite clear on this, Ritsu - is the Super Solenoid an actual biological organ?" said Misato, a little confused.

"We believed so, initially, but as _always_ seems to be the case, it turns out to be a little more complicated than that," smiled Ritsuko. "Here, I'll show you."

She pulled out a napkin and a lipstick and began to draw a shape. Misato looked on as the crude sketch slowly resolved into a spring-like shape.

"This is a simple representation of a solenoid," said Ritsuko. "It's basically a tightly-wound helical coil of wire. When an electrical current passes through the wire..."

Here Ritsuko drew a series of field lines emanating from the spiral.

"...it generates a powerful but localised magnetic field, represented by these lines. Following me so far?"

"Uh huh," smiled Misato.

"Okay, so, now imagine that you had _two_ wires wound in a parallel configuration," said the Doctor, sketching in a second helix overlaying the first. "Notice anything?"

Misato's jaw dropped. "Isn't that a _double helix_?"

"That's right," Ritsuko smiled. "And this is the configuration of the Super Solenoid. It isn't found in any particular component or organ within an Angel - it's formed from the actual DNA within its cellular structure."

Misato's eyes widened. "So it _isn't_ actually contained within the _core_ , like we first thought?"

"Right again, Misato. The _S2_ effect is self-sustaining once initiated - the core seems to act more like a regulator for the energy generation process. Keep in mind though that this data has largely been inferred from experimental observations."

"Wait a sec... weren't the _Evas_ cloned from Adam? Didn't _Adam_ have an _S2_ engine too?"

"Yes. Our cloning technology was unable to duplicate the _S2_ effect in the _Eva_ 's body - we don't know exactly why. However, we then deduced that, if a suitable quantity of viable _S2_ material were introduced into an _Eva_ , the genetic blueprint would eventually be _duplicated_ throughout all of its cells. And that's exactly what's happened with _Units Zero_ and _Two_ , proving our deduction correct."

"But... but how does it all actually _work_?"

"The mathematics underlying the system are extremely complex. It took the _MAGI_ several days just to crunch the numbers. However, it turns out that there are many commonalities between the mathematics of the _S2_ and the equations defining the Dirac sea that we encountered."

"I see... _Oh!_ Okay, if _that's_ the case, then... what actually happened to _Unit Four_ and the experimental _S2_ unit?" Misato asked, intrigued. "You figured they might've been swallowed by a Dirac sea, right?"

Ritsuko yawned and leaned forward.

"Well, the final telemetry readings during the _Unit Four_ startup test indicated that the _S2_ effect had remained confined within the restored core sample. Because the same amount of energy was being generated over a relatively smaller area, the reaction had reached... let's say, a critical mass, if you like. So, to extend the metaphor, this critical mass led to the equivalent of an uncontrolled chain reaction."

She scribbled a complicated equation on the napkin using the lipstick.

"By constructing a computer simulation based on that telemetry, and factoring in the known physical properties of the original core material, we determined with a seventy percent confidence margin that the chain reaction caused unforeseen spacetime distortions, which in turn led directly to the formation of the Dirac sea that swallowed the test facility."

Misato studied the lipstick formula with a nonplussed expression as Ritsuko went on with her explanation.

"Suffice to say, it appears that the _S2_ effect acts on a quantum level to generate an effectively unlimited amount of energy - and in this case, the energy was generated in an _uncontrolled_ fashion, with catastrophic results."

Misato's expression remained resolutely blank.

Ritsuko grinned. "Well, you _did_ ask, Misato."

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Misato sighed and squeezed her hand gently. "Hey, how ya holdin' up, Ritsu?"

Ritsuko stretched out extravagantly, her joints crackling, then relaxed back into the sofa.

"I'm _dead_ tired, Misato," she murmured, retrieving a medicine bottle from her handbag, popping a tablet into her mouth and washing it down with the last of her tea. "These last few weeks _have_ been a struggle, but I... I'm hanging in there."

She glanced at Misato and smiled awkwardly.

"That's mostly thanks to _you_ , you know. I never properly thanked you for... for _talking_ with me the other day. You helped me see just how _bad_ my mental state had gotten. So... thank you, Misato. I _really_ owe you one this time."

Misato grinned cheerfully. "Hey, what're friends for? I know you'd have done the same for _me_ , anyway."

"Of course. As you say, what are friends for?" replied the Doctor, stifling another yawn. "Okay, well, I think _I'd_ better turn in for the evening."

"No worries," smiled Misato as the Doctor raised herself from the sofa. "I've gotta be getting over to HQ anyway. G'night, Ritsu."

"Goodnight, Misato," replied Ritsuko, padding her way softly to the bedroom. "Be careful out there."

Misato sighed as the door clicked shut.

 _So, as usual, we're being forced to use things that we don't fully understand._

 _But then again... how can humans even hope to understand the universe... when we don't even understand ourselves?_

She shrugged off the thought with a cold shiver, then abruptly stood and bustled off to get ready for her shift.

\- o -

A short while after Misato's arrival at HQ, Commander Fuyuutsuki was surprised by a buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his smartphone, and blinked.

 _A phonecall from an unknown number?_

Shrugging, he answered the call.

"Fuyuutsuki."

"...Hi, it's me. I've found-"

"One moment, please..."

The Commander turned hurriedly and moved to the far corner of the room, glancing about him before speaking once more.

"Watch what you say - this _isn't_ a secure line."

"...I'm sorry, sir, but this just can't wait. I've managed to piece together some _extremely_ disturbing information about... _their_ motives. This data would seem to call into question everything we think we know about our mission. _And_ about who we thought we could trust. I need to arrange a meeting immediately."

"As you wish. Please send your current location using an encrypted carrier. I'll dispatch Colonel Katsuragi immediately to pick you up. Until then, you _must_ remain out of sight. You've already taken an _unacceptable_ risk just by calling me here."

"...I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid I _just_ can't help myself. Life wouldn't be nearly as interesting without an element of danger - and besides, I want to get closer to the truth behind all this, _whatever_ the cost might be. Wait, what's... _damn_ , another car at this time of night? I'd better go to ground. 'Bye."

There was an abrupt click, and the line went silent. A few moments later, the handset beeped, and Fuyuutsuki quickly clicked through to the secure mail app, examined the message. A set of anonymized GPS coordinates. He quickly returned to the main floor, gestured the Colonel to join him on the dais, and presently a puzzled Misato arrived at his side.

"What's up, sir?"

"I have an important errand that I need you to run for me. You are to go to _this_ location and retrieve an asset that belongs to us." He touched the phone's screen, and Misato's own phone beeped. She looked at the message, her expression becoming even more confused.

" _There?_ But, sir, there's nothing _out_ th-"

"Colonel, this is an errand of the _very_ _highest_ _priority_ ," the Commander murmured. "The information held by this asset is absolutely _vital_ to the survival of the human race. I cannot trust _anyone_ else with its retrieval."

He smiled.

"You understand what I mean, don't you?"

Realization dawned on Misato, and she smiled. "Yes, sir. I'll head out immediately." She snapped a salute, then spun on her heel and dashed from the control room.

 _At last, I can see him again_ , she thought as she sprinted along the corridor toward the parking structure.

 _Wait for me... I'll be there soon..._

\- o -

As he waited patiently for his pickup, he became aware of a set of footsteps drawing toward him, the silvery rustle of fabric and steel. The unmistakable metallic click of a safety catch being disengaged.

He turned around to face the shadowy figure approaching him from out of the gloom, and smiled genially.

"Oh, hi there. What kept you?"

A sharp _crack_ shattered the silence, excruciating pain blooming in his chest. His vision blurred and wheeled around crazily as his legs gave way, and he collapsed onto the hard ground.

Then, there was silence but for his own heartbeat pounding in his ears - and just on the edge of hearing, that same set of footsteps, receding into the distance.

Silence... darkness... utter stillness.

After many moments, more than he could count through the haze stultifying his senses, he registered a dim glow coming toward him, heard the roar of a car engine pushed to its limit.

A screeching of tyres, the clunk of a car door opening.

A face that, through the blur of his confused memories, he somehow recognised.

But who was it?

He couldn't remember.

" _Oh, my God_... Hey... can you _hear_ me? Oh, _shit_... h-hang in there..."

He felt himself being raised painfully to his feet, a shoulder in the crook of his armpit bracing against his weight, a arm wrapping firmly around him. He let it carry him forward on unsteady feet. His legs felt far distant from his body, heavy and unresponsive. His chest hurt abominably. All he wanted was to sleep, but the familiar face refused to allow even that. He felt a sharp, stinging slap on his cheek.

" _Goddamnit, stay with me!_ C'mon... ugh, _come_ on... get _in_..."

He found himself being strapped into a comfortably reclined seat. The face came up alongside him, yelling something frantically into... was it a mobile phone? He couldn't make it out clearly. His vision was fading to monochrome, darkening at the edges. The heartbeat booming in his ears grew slowly weaker as he heard doors closing around him.

Then, the unmistakable whine of a turbocharger, and he was pressed firmly back in his seat as insensibility began to overtake him, the murky scenery whipping by in a blur as he slowly sank into unconsciousness.

\- o -

He woke what seemed like only moments later. The pain in his chest had abated to a dull, sickly ache. He felt horribly dizzy and nauseous, but his mind was once again sharp and clear. He was on his back, piercing lights set into the ceiling blinding him. He glanced around, and smiled as he saw that face again.

Now he remembered who it was.

"Hey, Katsuragi... you just _can't_ stay away from me, can you?" he croaked from the hospital bed in which he lay.

Standing close to the bed, Misato was crying wretchedly, barely even attempting to hold back her floods of tears.

"You fool... Kaji, you _s-stupid f-fool_..."

She sank down to her knees and buried her face in her hands, her body wracked by bitter sobs of mingled happiness and grief.

Kaji smiled and opened his mouth to speak, barely managing to utter a word before being overcome by a violent coughing fit. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and it came away flecked with blood. His manner now stern and serious, he cleared his throat and spoke hoarsely.

"There's not much time... _khach-h-h_... I have to speak with Commander Fuyuutsuki... _ugh-h_... immediately."

\- o -

After some minutes, Fuyuutsuki emerged from the high-dependency room where Kaji was being tended to. His shoulders slumped, his face drawn, he looked old and weary in a way Misato had never seen before.

"Sir, w-what's wrong?"

"Yes... what's wrong, indeed. It seems that we have _all_ been manipulated more subtly and completely than I thought possible. All this time, we have been little more than _pawns_ in a much larger game, Colonel. I have to call a meeting of the senior staff _without_ our esteemed Chairman getting wind of it."

"What about _Kaji?_ " Misato blurted out. "Is he... will..."

She trailed off as she saw Fuyuutsuki's dejected expression, and piercing anguish stabbed at her heart.

"I'm sorry, Misato," he murmured as the first traitorous tears ran from her eyes. "The wound... it's only a matter of time now. The only thing the medical staff can do is to make sure he's comfortable."

"But... no... you can't... _NO-O!_ "

In a grief-stricken rage, Misato furiously lashed out, smashing her fist violently against the concrete wall. She spoke then, through gritted teeth.

" _Damn_ you, K-Kaji... y-you _s-stupid_ _... s-st-stupid... god-d-damnit..._ "

Overwhelmed by sorrow, she collapsed to the ground, weeping uncontrollably. Fuyuutsuki knelt beside her and gently took her hand.

"Misato, I know that nothing I can say can hope to lessen the pain you feel right now. But _please_ , know this. Kaji has given us information that could save the lives of _everyone_ on this planet. His sacrifice will not be in vain, I swear to you."

Misato squeezed his hand, still sobbing pitifully, and nodded.

"Would you like to see him?"

Misato nodded, and Fuyuutsuki helped her to rise, unsteadily, to her feet. She wiped away the tears from her face and shook head violently. Her composure somewhat regained, she turned to face the Commander.

"Okay... I'm ready."

\- o -

"Hey, Katsuragi," whispered Kaji as she entered.

It was all Misato could do not to burst out crying again as she slowly approached the hospital bed. Kaji's complexion was ashen, sweat beading his forehead, and his bare forearms bristled with an assortment of tubes and wires, monitoring his vital signs and enabling the medical staff to administer pain relief as needed.

"H-hey, Kaji," she murmured as she sat down beside him. "You're l-looking _good_."

Kaji grinned. "You can't lie to me, Misato. I've looked a _lot_ better."

Misato giggled in spite of herself. "Okay, _maybe_ you have." She reached out and clasped his fingers in hers. He coughed violently several times and she flinched reflexively at the telltale rattle in his breathing.

"The doctors say I haven't got long. It was a miracle I made it _this_ far, they said."

Misato smiled weakly. "You're a _lot_ tougher than you look. You've always been that way."

"I'm glad that I could see you once more, Katsuragi. I... do have _some_ regrets."

"What... what do you mean?"

"I never..."

He broke into a sudden fit of coughing, and Misato squeezed his hand gently until it subsided, then reached for a hand towel, wiping the blood from his lips. She waited patiently for him to catch his breath. After a few moments, he was ready to continue.

"I never got up the _courage_ to tell you how I really felt, Katsuragi. All those years ago... I think _I_ was as scared as _you_ were."

Misato nodded sadly.

"But I _won't_ make... the same mistake now," he whispered hoarsely. "Katsuragi... I _love_ you. I think that... I always _have_."

Misato was crying again, her smile given the lie by the tears streaming down her face. " _Kaji_... I love you too. _Please_... _don't leave me_..."

"I'm sorry, but..."

Another fit of coughing, this one more persistent than the last.

"...I'm afraid I can't stay. My time is up. I just... _wanted_ you to know... the _truth_..."

He hacked violently, flecks of dark blood blooming on his lips, and Misato stroked his hand as his wheezing and coughing grew weaker. A single beep sounded from one of the monitors clustered around the bed as finally he caught his breath and lay back in the bed, eyes lightly closed. Another beep, then a solid, piercing tone which carried the air of ultimate finality. His next exhalation was laboured and rattly. There was no subsequent inhalation. His grasp on her hand loosened, and Misato knew then that their all-too-short time together had reached a premature end.

She wept bitterly, forced to accept the reality of the situation. Kaji was dead, killed to prevent the secrets that he had uncovered from ever getting out into the open. Unfortunately for the perpetrator, however, in his dying moments he had been able to share those secrets with another.

Misato knew, despite her grief, that she could not allow his terrible sacrifice to be in vain. She leaned over and tenderly kissed his forehead.

 _Okay, this_ _just got_ _really_ _fucking personal_ , she thought as her anger began to flare up uncontrollably. _It was already personal, but now..._

She stood, wiping her eyes, and strode purposefully out of the HDU, the all-consuming fire of vengeance burning in her heart.

\- o -

Meanwhile, Chairman Keel Lorenz sat in a darkened room deep within the bowels of _NERV_ Headquarters. One other person was with him, eclipsed in semidarkness.

"The time is almost at hand, _apostate_ ," the Chairman intoned, addressing the shadowy figure. "Go now, and do what must be done."

The figure nodded assent, and a flash of bright white hair was briefly visible in the gloom as it turned to leave.

\- END -

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 _Rest in peace, Kaji._

 _As always, thanks for reading._


	30. Cathexis

**Cathexis**

\- o -

Very early the next morning, just as the breaking of dawn sent its faint fingers of sunlight questing through the closed blinds, Shinji was roused from his slumber by an insistent nibbling at his earlobe.

"Mmm... oh-h, that feels _good_..."

He heard Asuka's giggle from behind him. "You like?"

Shinji shifted his body to face her, a sleepy smile just visible in the rosy morning glow. "Mmm, yeah... I like."

"Glad you approve," she murmured, and touched her lips to his. Her tongue slid deliciously into his mouth, and he met it with his own as she ran her hands lightly across his naked chest.

"Wow... _you're_ frisky this morning, Asuka," he giggled.

"Huh, I'm _always_ frisky, Third Child," she grinned. "But what with everything that's _happened_ , I didn't think it was the right _time_ , until now." She softly bit his lower lip as Rei stirred fitfully by his side, then leaned in close to his ear and whispered softly.

"Would you like me to _fuck_ you, lover?"

Shinji grinned nervously. "Oh! Y-you mean with that, uh, t- _thing?_ "

"I sure do, babe," she murmured, running her tongue sensually around the curve of his ear. "You'll like it, I _promise_."

Shinji sighed deeply. "It's just, I-I've never _had_ anything... um, _i-in_ there," he finished. "It'd be... _weird_."

Asuka laughed. "What are you, _stupid?_ Why do you think _gay_ guys do it that way? Because it feels good for _both_ of them, you dork!"

On the other side of the bed, Rei yawned and stretched. " _Unnnnh_... wh' time's it?"

"Hey, Wondergirl!" smiled Asuka. "It's time that we all had a little fun."

Rei's eyes flickered open and she smiled, rolling over to face the two of them. "Is it indeed?"

"You betcha!" grinned the redhead, throwing off the covers and jumping up off the futon. She was naked, as were they all, and Shinji's eyes were drawn to the appealing way that her small breasts bounced as she moved. As she bent down to retrieve something from a drawer, his gaze moved across her firm buttocks and thighs, then to the silhouette of her labia just visible through the gap between her legs, and he smiled, feeling his manhood reacting.

 _She's not as curvy as Rei_ , he thought to himself. _Her body's more athletic... and, man, she's sexy as hell. Why'd it take me so long to notice? God, I want to be inside her..._

"I've just been _itching_ to give this a test drive," Asuka giggled as she turned around, holding up her prize.

It was the toy she'd been showing off yesterday. It measured about nine inches long in total and looked very much like an ordinary dildo, except in that it curved up and forward at the far end, the vertical section thinning out slightly for an inch or two, then widening into the shape of an egg, its surface ribbed to improve its grip. A small tongue-like protrusion with a lightly dotted texture poked out and forward from the top surface of the phallus, just ahead of the vertical part.

Shinji looked at it nervously. "Won't it, um, _hurt_ , u-uh, going i-in?"

Asuka sighed and shook her head. "That's what _this_ is for, you dope!" she said as she walked back over to the futon, holding up a tube of lubricant jelly in her other hand.

"Actually... y'know, I _could_ just slather this stuff all _over_ you and slowly, sensually rub my _hot, naked body_ all over yours," she whispered. "Whaddya think?"

Her gaze ran appreciatively over his slim, toned chest and stomach muscles, then down to his hardening member. She looked him in the eyes and winked.

 _Damn... I always_ _thought he was cute before, but I never realized how fucking hot he is until I saw him naked_ , she smiled to herself, noticing a pleasant heat growing between her legs. _I want him inside me, like, right now... but not yet... gotta be patient..._

Shinji as Asuka set herself down at his side. "N-no, _that's_ okay, Asuka," he managed.

She smiled wickedly and, leaning over him, rested a hand firmly between his legs. "Are you _sure_ , Third Child? Because, y'know, I think _this_ says different," she murmured, and he yelped as she roughly squeezed his erect manhood.

"Hey, n-no _fair!_ " he giggled, and reached up to pinch one of her nipples, making her squeal with mingled pleasure and pain.

" _Oh-h!_ Alright, it's goin' _down_ now, Shinji!" she laughed, straddling him. "It's goin' down!"

Rei smiled as she watched the two of them mercilessly teasing each other, noticing how the dim morning light easing through the blind accentuated every curve and contour of their lithe, slender bodies.

 _They're so alike in some ways_ , she thought, raising herself to a kneeling posture, legs spread slightly. _They're certainly each as gorgeous as the other_. She reached down between her thighs, felt a slick, slippery warmth there. _Oh, I want them both..._

"Be careful, you two," she murmured to them as their tongues wetly caressed each other's lips. "You don't want to _burst_ before you're ready, do you?"

" _Mmmmh_... I can't help it, Rei," moaned Asuka. "I just want to _fuck_ him so bad..."

"Hey, Rei, a-are you gonna join _in?_ " giggled Shinji.

They both turned to look at her, as the pale light brushed across the curves of her breasts and thighs, the lavender-coloured tuft of curly hair between her legs like a curtain under which her vulva lay.

"I _suppose_ I can't very well refuse," she said, leaning in to tenderly suck Asuka's left earlobe, and smiled as the ticklish touch of her tongue elicited a soft moan from the redhead.

"Mmm, Rei..." sighed Asuka, turning her head to face Rei, and their lips met.

"Hey, don't forget about _me_ , you two!" laughed Shinji, sliding out from beneath Asuka to kneel beside them. He watched for a moment while they kissed, his erection growing more insistent as he watched the girls' tongues diving hungrily into each other's mouths. He touched a fingertip to the very tip of his hardness, stroking the droplet of moisture that had bloomed there, and reached forward with finger outstretched. His fingertip gently slipped between their wet lips, letting them both taste his arousal.

Rei was the first to break the kiss. "Mmm, you taste good, Shinji," she whispered, and shifted position, lowering her head toward Shinji's groin as she firmly grasped his erection. She inhaled deeply and long, relishing his warmly masculine scent, and he moaned hectically, trembling as she gently licked the head of his manhood, tasting the salty-sweetness of his precum as it trickled from his tip onto her tongue.

"Ooo-h-h... N-no, _oh-h,_ R-Rei, t-that's _too m-much_..."

Rei grinned wickedly, giving him a last teasing lick, then straightened up, laying a hand on his cheek, and kissed him. He could taste himself mingled with her saliva, and plunged his tongue deeper into her mouth as Asuka leaned in to kiss his other cheek.

\- o -

In the next room, Ritsuko was jolted roughly awake by her smartphone beeping urgently. She stretched out and felt around on the nightstand for the handset, and answered the call, yawning.

"Uhhh... Doctor Ritsuko Akagi?... Oh, hi, Misato. What're you... okay, _okay_ , s-slow down... Huh?"

Her face fell as she listened. She scratched her head, staring blankly into space.

" _Oh, my God_... Oh, _no_ , Misato... I'm so _sorry_ , hon... Was he... Well, did he say... Okay... Uh huh... A _staff_ meeting? What, right _now?_... Uh huh..."

She threw back the covers and sat up.

"Okay, you'll have to come and pick me up... Alright... Should I wake them up?... Okay, no problem, I'll let them sleep... Uh huh, I'll see you soon. 'Bye."

She sighed deeply, reaching for the pile of discarded clothing on the floor.

 _So, he's just_ _another victim, then. The way things have been going lately is pretty horrible. Surely only_ SEELE _could be responsible for this._

 _I should tell them,_ she thought as she pulled on her uniform. _They deserve to know._

She padded softly across to Shinji's room, and was about to enter when she heard sounds of movement from within. She put her ear to the door and listened for a moment, then smiled sadly.

 _The joys of being_ _young and in love..._ _I should let them have this moment of happiness with each other._

 _I doubt there are many happy moments left for any of us._

\- o -

Asuka looked on with a smile as Shinji sank down on top of Rei, their mouths locked together, her breasts squeezed between their bodies as they moved sensually against each other. She quickly picked up the toy and reached between her legs, letting out a soft sigh as the shorter, egg-shaped end slid between her labia, the nub on the top of the shaft pressing lightly against her clitoris. Next she quickly retrieved a foil package from the nightstand and tore it open with her teeth, then carefully rolled the condom over the length of the toy.

"Hey, Shinji, you ready?" she said, squirting lubricant liberally onto the sheathed toy and smoothly spreading the slippery jelly up and down its length.

"Mmmh... oh, _w-wait_ a sec, Asuka," he murmured. He gazed into Rei's eyes as she smiled up at him.

"Rei, are you ready?"

"I'm ready, Shinji. I want you... _inside_ me." She blushed.

"Okay, here we go," he whispered. Rei let out a little moan of delight as the head of his manhood pushed itself between her labia, and her breath caught as he gently slid inside her, his erection squeezing deliciously into her damp crevice.

"Mmm, it feels _so_ good," she sighed delicately.

"Mmm, yeah," he smiled back, then turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Asuka, I'm ready... uh, I-I _think_..."

Asuka grinned. "Okay, try and relax, Shinji. This might feel a _bit_ strange at first, but I promise you'll _love_ it."

She shuffled forward so she was kneeling directly between their feet, then raised herself up on her knees, taking hold of the dildo to point it the way she wanted. Shinji yelped as he felt a cool, wet sensation between his buttocks.

" _Oh!_ That's c-cold!"

"It's okay, just stay _nice_ and _relaxed_ , babe. I don't want to hurt you," she sighed, gently adjusting her position forward.

Shinji felt her body pressing down on his back, her arms wrapping around his chest, and he gasped as the first inch of the toy slid gently inside him. He'd never felt anything like this unfamiliar sensation of being slowly filled up. It was like a warm, firm and unyielding pressure, totally foreign, and yet, curiously pleasant.

"Oh-h, Asuka, this feels _weird_... _oh-h-h_..."

As the whole length of the toy entered him, he felt a pressure growing at the base of his member. It was a deeply pleasurable sensation - a kind of sweet, warm, tingly ache, almost like the feeling he experienced just before climax.

"Wow, that f-feels _a-amazing_... _Ohh-h..._ "

Asuka smiled warmly. "That's your prostate, Shinji," she murmured, gently moving her hips back and forth. "It feels awesome when I _stimulate_ it like this, doesn't it?"

Shinji moaned and sighed as the delicious pressure intensified. "Oh, _g-god_ , yeah-h..." Unable to help himself, he began to move in time with Asuka's body movements. He was utterly lost in sensation, in both the blissful warmth of Rei's slit tightly enveloping him, and in the delicious, aching fullness of being penetrated by Asuka.

"Oh, _Jesus_... mmmmmh-h..."

"Shinji... mmmm... does it feel good?" sighed Rei, gently moving her hips as his length slid wetly in and out of her crevice.

"Oh, _holy f-_... mmmmh, it's _incredible_ , R-Rei," he moaned, his own hips moving faster and faster as Asuka's toy pushed deeply into him. "Oh-h, _g-god..._ "

Asuka giggled. "You like, Third Child?" she whispered, now thrusting more urgently, clutching him tightly, her small breasts squashed against his back as the toy pressed and squeezed deliciously against her love-bud. "Mmh-h, _f-fuck..._ "

"Ah-h, f-f... _mmh-h-h_... oh, yes-s-s... _Asuka_..." he moaned as he felt his climax rapidly approaching. "I-I think...oh, I'm g-gonna..."

"Shinji, please... mmmh-h.. come _inside_ me," murmured Rei breathlessly, now bucking her hips longingly against him. "Make me _one_... ah-h... with you... _ohh-h_..."

"Oh, god... _ohhhh-h... AAAAAAAHHH-H!_ " Shinji cried out as the combined movements of the two girls pushed him inexorably over the edge, and he jerked his hips violently against Rei's as he climaxed, his erection pushing deeper inside her than he'd ever known before, his whole body trembling as his orgasm spurted into her, agonizing torrents of pleasure that seemed as if they would never end. Rei moaned softly, pressing her hips desperately upward, revelling in the warm, sweet sensation of her eager crevice filling with his release.

Spent and exhausted, Shinji slumped down on top of Rei, panting heavily, drenched in a fine rain of sweat. It had started to rain outside, and he could hear the soft, soothing pitter-patter of raindrops beating down on the window.

"Rei... _huhh_... Asuka... _hahh_... that was... _huhh_... _amazing_..."

\- o -

Misato's car screeched to an abrupt halt outside the apartment block as Ritsuko waved and dashed out into the pouring rain to meet her.

"Hey, you," she smiled as she opened the car door.

"Hey," murmured Misato. Her face was carefully blank. Ritsuko closed the door behind her as she slid into her seat, then leaned over and hugged Misato awkwardly. A faint smile grew on Misato's lips, and she reached up to squeeze her friend's hand.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Misato," sighed Ritsuko, leaning back and putting on her seatbelt. "I think I have _some_ idea how you must be feeling right now."

"Thanks, Ritsu," said Misato, putting the car into gear. "I'm feeling like _shit_ , to be honest, but I'll manage. We've got bigger fish to fry right now."

"So I gather," said the Doctor as they moved off. "Any idea what this staff meeting's about?"

"I only know it has to do with some information that, uh, Kaji disclosed to the Commander. Beyond that, no clue. Did you tell those three?"

"I didn't want to _disturb_ them while they were... um..."

Misato chuckled as she deftly weaved through parked cars onto the main road. "Lemme guess - they were bangin'?"

Ritsuko laughed awkwardly. "I wouldn't have put it _quite_ like that, but... yeah."

"They'd better make the _most_ of it, then. I don't think there's gonna be much time for it from here on out," sighed Misato as they sped into the night.

\- o -

Smiling warmly, Asuka gently withdrew from Shinji and walked to the nightstand, rolling off the condom as she did so. Throwing the spent prophylactic in the trash, she carefully cleaned the shaft of the toy with an antiseptic wipe before returning to the bed.

Shinji had rolled aside and now lay, exhausted, next to Rei, who was watching Asuka intently.

"I'm guessing you're not done yet?" murmured Rei softly.

"Hey, I'm just getting started, Wondergirl," said Asuka. She glanced between Rei's spread legs, and smiled as she noticed the creamy fluid oozing from between the other girl's labia. "It's _your_ turn next."

With that, the redhead knelt on the bed, lowering her head between Rei's legs. Rei gasped as she felt the touch of the other girl's tongue on her vulva, and moaned hectically as Asuka slurped up a mouthful of the sticky, warm liquid that flowed from her aching slit. Grinning wickedly, Asuka straddled the other girl and bent down until her face hovered just above Rei's.

Sighing with anticipation, Rei ran out her tongue just in time to catch the creamy liquid as Asuka dribbled it into her mouth. She rolled the fluid around in her mouth, tasting her own juices mixed with Shinji's release, before Asuka's tongue gently slid inside to caress her own. They kissed for several seconds, a silvery trail running slowly down Rei's cheek.

"Mmmm, Asuka..." she sighed as the other girl broke away, both of them swallowing Shinji's release. Asuka giggled and licked away the rivulet of fluid from Rei's face, kissed her tenderly on the tip of her nose, then shifted her position, kneeling between Rei's thighs so that the tip of the toy was gently brushing against her vulva. She nudged her hips forward, and Rei gasped.

"You ready for me to _fuck_ you, Rei?" grinned Asuka. The other girl nodded assent, gazing languidly into the redhead's eyes. Asuka smiled, and with a quick movement, she slid the shaft of the dildo all the way into Rei's wet slit. Rei's breath caught as Asuka began thrusting back and forth, and she bit down on her finger to keep from crying out.

 _She's a lot rougher than Shinji,_ she thought. _But... it is rather exciting._

She could feel the dildo sliding quickly in and out of her, its shaft pushing against her erect clitoris, her juices flowing in anticipation as Asuka leaned in and kissed her passionately. Their tongues dived between each other's lips, their breasts squeezing together deliciously as Shinji snored lightly by their side.

"Asuka..." Rei gasped. "Oh, _g-god..._ mmmhh-h... Asuka, you're _fantastic_..."

Asuka responded by kissing her even more passionately, the redhead now starting to moan as the other end of the dildo stimulated her own love-bud, her desperate thrusts becoming ever more urgent, their mutual need for each other completely overwhelming any notions of discretion.

"Rei... uunnh-h... f-fuck, Rei... _oh, mmmmh-h_..."

"Asuka... oh-h, g-god... Asuka, I'm... aaaah-h... oh, Asuka... _AAAAAAH-H!_ "

Just as she felt the tension was becoming unbearable, Rei's whole body began to shudder as the first waves of her orgasm began to wash over her. Asuka saw the change in her, and redoubled her efforts, thrusting fast and hard, moaning Rei's name as the blue-haired girl writhed and bucked in a frenzy of ecstasy.

Then, Asuka's own climax hit, and she cried out, throwing her head and body wildly backward, jerking her hips crazily, her juices flowing freely from her slit and mingling with Rei's juices as the sheer unbridled pleasure of orgasm coursed through her body, and both girls continued to jerk their bodies desperately against each other, even as the urgency of their coupling slowly began to abate.

After a few moments of timeless ecstasy, they were finally spent, and collapsed into each other's arms.

"Rei..." panted Asuka breathlessly. "I... _hahh_... I love you..."

"I love... _huhh_... you too... huhh..." breathed Rei. "A-Asuka... that was _incredible_..."

Asuka, her face deeply flushed from her exertions, smiled warmly. "I'm glad you liked it. It was fun, _ja_?"

Rei nodded, and shivered softly as Asuka gently withdrew from her. Asuka herself sighed delicately as she pulled the toy free, placing it to the side of the bed, and lay on her front beside Rei. She draped an arm across the blue-haired girl, and noticed she was trembling. She rolled onto her side and looked into Rei's eyes. They were glistening with tears, and the redhead's heart sank.

"Rei... wh-what's _wrong?_ "

Rei sniffled softly, and she reached up to wipe a tear from her eye. "I'm _scared_ , Asuka... I... I've never _felt_ so scared... I don't want to _lose_ you, or Shinji..."

"Oh, sweetie, c'mere," murmured Asuka, extending her arms. Rei shuffled across and buried her face between Asuka's breasts, sobbing gently. Asuka smiled and stroked her hair tenderly.

"It's alright, babe... no matter what happens, we'll all come out of this together. We're all gonna look out for each other. You'll see."

Rei simply continued to cry softly, and Asuka sighed, holding her close.

 _No, I'm not sure believe my own words either, Rei,_ she thought to herself. _But we've gotta try to believe. If we give into our fears now..._ _Hell, we may as well all be dead already._

\- END -

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 _Remember my assertion a couple of chapters about not being in a citrussy frame of mind? Yeah, let's imagine I never said that. I don't tend to plan out where in the story these scenes will go, they usually just_ _come_ _naturally. As it were. Anyway, I thought it was time for a brief respite from the endless bloody drama going on at_ NERV _, and what better way to take a break than a juicy slice of lemon?_

 _Amazingly, this "little" story has just gone past a hundred thousand words! I'm hugely grateful to everyone who's taken the time to read so far, and to everyone who's posted kind words. I'm so gratified that this personal indulgence has turned out to be as popular as it has. Thank you, honestly, so much._

 _As always, thanks_ _for reading!_


	31. Silence

**Silence**

\- o -

The freight elevator, its polished metal walls and floor dusty from long disuse, ground its way slowly downward through the lower regions of Central Dogma.

Misato paced restlessly back and forth, her eyes still red and swollen from crying. With a sigh, she addressed the single other person in the car with her.

"So, what exactly is this 'null chamber', Ritsu?"

Ritsuko glanced nervously at the level indicator.

"It's basically a giant Faraday cage embedded in the bedrock of the geofront, with its own self-contained power and ventilation systems. No electromagnetic signals can get in or out, aside from a single line to the _MAGI_. We used it during the early development phases of _Project E_ , when we were testing the neural uplinks for the entry plug, to keep EM interference at predictable levels."

The Doctor scratched her left arm absent-mindedly through her uniform jacket.

"Later, once we'd worked out ways to filter out EM noise from the uplinks, the facility was pretty much left disused. And there were... other events, that forced us to abandon it."

Misato yawned and rubbed her tired eyes.

"And the Commander's got us coming all the way down here in the middle of the night? That info he scored from K-Kaji must be pretty sensitive."

"Right. Sensitive enough that he couldn't take the risk of it being discovered by certain other interested parties," murmured Ritsuko.

" _SEELE_ ," spat Misato. "Something really fishy is going on with that bunch of pompous assholes."

Ritsuko smirked.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, Misato," she said as the elevator ground to a halt.

The doors slid open to reveal a corridor sparsely illuminated by red emergency lighting. The floor was strewn with debris and discarded equipment, multiple sections of wall paneling were broken or missing, and the stale air hung damp and heavy around them.

Misato scratched her head as Ritsuko rummaged in her handbag.

" _Damn_ , they really need to get Maintenance down here more often!"

"This section isn't in use anymore. Plus we left in a pretty big hurry, so it's no surprise that it's a mess," said Ritsuko, pulling out a slim penlight. She clicked the switch and a thin beam of light pierced the gloom, giving shape to their shadowy surroundings.

"C'mon, the null chamber is this way."

With a sigh, Misato followed close behind as the Doctor threaded her way through the debris littering the passage. After some minutes, the piles of scattered hardware began to appear more and more infrequently, and soon the narrow passageway opened out into a small antechamber. Into one wall was set a large steel door, with a notice attached to its surface.

 **RESEARCH FACILITY 124/AX/7/GEH/5**

 **PROJECT E - NEUROELECTRONICS AND BIOMECHANICS RESEARCH TEAM**

 **IN VIVO NEURAL INTERFACING STUDY GEH/NA/2901-E**

 **WARNING: LIVE SYSTEM TESTING AREA**

 **DANGER OF SERIOUS INJURY OR DEATH**

Below that, a handwritten warning notice had been hastily taped to the door.

 **BIOCONTAINMENT SYSTEMS OFFLINE**

 **EXTREME BIOHAZARD CONDITIONS**

 **ABSOLUTELY NO ADMITTANCE**

The Colonel whistled appreciatively.

"Sounds like a fun place to spend an evening! Y'know, Ritsu, I don't think my access card's gonna work on this one."

"Don't worry, I have clearance," replied the Doctor.

She pulled out her ID badge and touched it to the reader.

"I am the director of the project, after all," she said with a grin as the entry mechanism gave out an affirmative bleep. "And don't worry about all the warning signs, they're just there as a precaution."

There was a low electrical hum as the door motors whirred into life, and with a harsh metallic crunching and scraping the huge portal slid slowly open. The two were about to enter when they heard a voice calling out from the near distance.

" _Hey, guys! Wait! Hold the door!_ "

It was Fujino.

"Jeez, who invited her?" murmured the Colonel softly as the pink-haired psychologist skidded crazily into view a little way down the corridor. "I thought this was need-to-know stuff!"

"I guess the Commander's decided that she needs to know, Misato," smiled Ritsuko as Fujino caught up with them, tripping clumsily over her own feet. The young Doctor bent half over, panting heavily.

"Thanks, guys," she panted. "My pass... is stuck being renewed... and I didn't wanna... get stuck out here!"

"No problem, Doctor," smiled the older Doctor as the younger woman caught her breath. "I guess you received a notification as well?"

"Yeah, which I thought was pretty weird, to be honest," said Fujino. "I mean... like, I'm only the base psychologist, it's not like I'm in _command_ or anything. But then I thought, hey, y'know, Fujino, maybe this is something that you're gonna need to know about to do your job properly, so, um... yeah, here I am!"

She grinned sheepishly as they walked through the door into a short passageway.

"You're certainly acting very differently to how you behave at work, Fujino," smiled Ritsuko.

"Huh? Oh, you mean, like, in contrast to my courteous and professional bedside manner? It's okay, Ritsu, I've kinda learned to turn that stuff on and off whenever I feel like it. I mean, you gotta be able to let your hair down, right?"

"Hey, are you sure you're actually a psychologist, Fujino?" smirked Misato. "Or do you just know someone who knows someone?"

Fujino grinned, amused.

"Well, now that you mention it, I do have qualifications in psychology, psychopathology and psychopharmacology, as well as PhDs in psychology and mental health sciences, not to mention a medical doctorate - so, yeah, that kinda makes me a psychologist!"

Misato cast an incredulous glance at the older Doctor, who smiled, shaking her head.

"All true, Misato. I've seen her qualifications, they're very impressive."

"But... b-but, _wait_ a second, you can't be older than... uh, twenty-three, twenty-four... how...?" stammered Misato.

"I guess I'm just what you'd call an unusual talent, Misato," smiled the young Doctor. "I actually got my first degree when I was fifteen, and it kinda just, y'know, spiralled from there!"

Her eyes narrowed slightly, and her whole demeanour abruptly changed, as if a mask had fallen over her entire body.

"Actually, I imagine you'd find a couple of sessions useful, Colonel. Your father was the lead researcher on the Katsuragi expedition, wasn't he?"

Misato frowned, caught off guard, and stopped walking.

"Uh... yeah, he was. What's your point?"

"It's an incredibly traumatic event, to lose your father at such a young age," sighed Fujino, drawing up beside her. "But, still, if we discount a few small factors, such as your unhealthy diet, your drinking habit, and your, uh, interesting romantic attachments - well, aside from those factors, you seem remarkably well-adjusted."

"Wh-what... how d-did... _wh-what_ the f-"

"Now, come on, you two. Fujino, stop baiting her; and you, Misato, don't rise to it," said Ritsuko firmly.

"B-but... how the hell did she _know_ , Ritsu? Hey, did you say something?" snapped Misato, glaring at an innocent-looking Ritsuko. "Is this some kind of setup? Is that what this is?"

"No, Misato, I promise - I didn't say a word," said the older Doctor, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a fit of giggles at Misato's discomfort. "Uncanny, isn't it? She did much the same thing to me at our second appointment. I don't know why or how, but Fujino seems to have an intuitive feel for these things."

Misato's expression betrayed her anxiety.

"Jeez... that's a little scary, don't'cha think?"

Fujino smiled, and her professional, calm demeanour wavered for a moment as they began to move forward again.

"I can't turn that off, I'm afraid, Misato. But your diet is pretty obvious from the generally poor condition of your skin and hair."

Misato's hand strayed of its own volition toward her purple tresses. She bit her lip firmly and her eyes widened with anger, much to Fujino's amusement.

"Well, I guess I hit a nerve there, Colonel! I've also noticed your flushed face, slightly disordered speech and mildly impaired balance - which, in the absence of other signs, all point toward a moderate dependence on alcohol. As for your romantic interests..."

Here Fujino grinned apologetically.

"Okay, I'll admit that one was, like, a _bi-i-it_ of a stretch. But it seems that in circumstances where you like someone, everything about your manner becomes overtly flirtatious. I mean, just look at when you're speaking to Doctor Akagi here! You two even argue like an old married couple!"

Misato's face reddened abruptly.

"I-I have no clue what you're talking about," she murmured, taking a sudden interest in the backs of her hands.

Ritsuko grinned, shaking her head.

"You might be overstating that particular aspect a little, Fujino."

"Really?" The younger Doctor giggled. "I'm pretty sure I'm right, 'specially now I've seen both your reactions. I mean, y'know, it's so obvious now! You two totally like each other! C'mon, admit it!"

"Don't be so ridiculous," laughed Ritsuko. "We've been friends since university, that's all."

"Y-yeah, that's r-right!" stammered Misato. "There's r-really nothing going on!"

"Sure, whatever you say, Misato," smiled Fujjno. "Oh, cool, looks like we're here!"

\- o -

As they stepped into the vast chamber, the first thing Misato noticed was the wall immediately ahead of them. It was only dimly illuminated, but she could see that the steel panels had been welded into place very haphazardly, as if someone had been desperate to seal off whatever was behind them. In places there were shadowy gaps between the panels, and she strained her eyes to see what was within. She gasped, and her voice echoed loudly sround the cavernous space.

"Is that... Bakelite? Ritsu... what _happened_ here?"

Ritsuko shook her head.

"One of our earlier experiments - a catastrophic failure. A third of the facility had to be sealed off."

"So, behind that wall... is it..."

"Now's not the time, Misato. I'll tell you later. Right now-"

"Holy crap, this must be where they did the initial preactivation experiments! This is incredible!" gasped Fujino in awe. "Wow, am I even allowed to be down here?"

Misato glanced quizzically at Ritsuko as the young Doctor dashed ahead of them to the far end of the chamber.

"Um, Ritsu... how come she knows about this, but I don't?" she said with barely-concealed bitterness.

Ritsuko's expression betrayed her grave concern.

"I don't know, Misato, but it's very worrying. Nobody outside Tech Division is supposed to even know about this place, much less what we did here."

"Hey, you guys!" echoed Fujino's voice from up ahead. "C'mere and look! You can totally see a finger sticking out of the Bakelite! Oh, my God, this is so _awesome!_ "

Misato snorted.

"She's so naive. It's people like her that could get us all killed, Ritsuko."

Then she heard a familiar voice.

"I know she may seem somewhat naive, Colonel, but she has good reasons to be here, and I would never question her loyalty to this organisation."

With a gasp of fright, Misato whirled around as Commander Fuyuutsuki stepped into the chamber. She saluted hastily.

"C-commander! I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't mean-"

"At ease, Misato, at ease," smiled the Commander. "I heard your question to Doctor Akagi. Fujino Ishida is something of a special case. As _NERV's_ primary psychologist, she must haveat least some background knowledge of everything that's happened since the organisation was founded. If she didn't, she wouldn't be able to do her job effectively."

"But, Sir, isn't that a security risk?" said Ritsuko.

"The risk has been analysed and found to be minimal, Doctor."

Fuyuutsuki smiled.

"Now, everyone is here, so we'd best begin the briefing. Doctor Ishida!" he called.

Fujino sprinted back across the chamber and skidded to a halt in front of the Commander, saluting. "Yes, Commander!"

Fuyuutsuki's manner became abruptly severe.

"I have called you here to brief you on some extremely disturbing information obtained by Kaji. Given the sensitive nature of this information, I must insist that anything I say within this room is not to be repeated outside it."

Ritsuko and Misato looked at each other nervously.

"Any disclosure whatsoever of this information will be met with a response of the _utmost_ severity. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, Sir," the three women murmured.

"Good. Well, to the matter at hand. The government's satellite network has clandestinely monitored a series of scrambled transmissions from multiple transmission sites directed toward a specific area of deep space. Normally this would be no cause for concern. However, each of the transmissions was encrypted with what appeared to be a _SEELE_ public key. Moreover, the transmission times seem to correlate approximately with the recent attacks on Tokyo-3."

He glanced between the three women before continuing.

"Based on this... we believe that _SEELE_ has for some time been in direct communication with our enemy."

Misato gasped in horror, and Fujino clapped her hands to her mouth with shock.

"Sir? They've been communicating... with the Angels?"

"But... but why?" said Ritsuko. " _SEELE_ clearly has its own agenda, but I can't believe that even they would..."

She trailed off, trembling with anger. Fujino looked at her with concern in her eyes, and Fuyuutsuki sighed deeply.

"Unfortunately, that seems to be the case. As to the reasons why why, we don't know. It may be that they are attempting to broker a peace agreement between the Angels and humanity. However, given the little we know of _SEELE_ to date, I think you'll agree that this seems unlikely."

"No fucking kidding!" said Misato. "Uh, Sir. So I guess this means the Angels know all our strengths and weaknesses..."

There was a pause, and the space between the four hung heavy with unspoken fear.

"But, Sir... surely if that were the case, then they could have annihilated us from the outset!" said Ritsuko. "Why go through all these drawn out ground operations?"

"I don't have those answers, Ritsuko, but I feel that Misato is very probably correct. In a situation like this, we must assume the worst - that the enemy has a complete tactical analysis of the _Evas_ and our point defences, as well as our standard operating procedures."

He turned to Misato.

"In light of this, we must radically rethink our strategy from this point onward. Our efforts thus far have been primarily concentrated around close combat. So-"

"We need to engage them at a distance," murmured Misato. "So they can't easily exploit their tactical knowledge."

"Exactly, Colonel. But at this time, we are completely unprepared for such an endeavour."

He turned to Ritsuko, who had produced a miniature whiteboard from the mysterious depths of her handbag.

"Doctor, I will be requisitioning additional positron weaponry from the _UN_. Please begin the necessary adjustments to the _Evas_ once you've received the specifications."

"I'll get on it straight away, Sir," replied the Doctor, quickly taking notes. "There's also the A-type equipment developed by the First Branch, but that's currently in resteicted storage."

"Indeed - I understand that future production _Evas_ are all to be fitted with A-type equipment. Can our _Evas_ be retrofitted?"

"Yes, Sir. The equipment was designed to work with the standardised architecture that we developed, beginning with _Unit One_. However, _Unit Zero's_ internal architecture is..."

She sighed deeply, rummaging further in her handbag.

"Well, just between us, Sir, the prototype is exactly that - a prototype. It was never intended for actual combat, and it's been refactored and repaired so many times that it may as well be held together with Band-Aids and a prayer. Frankly, it's a wonder the damned thing even activates."

Finally, she retrieved a slim packet and a lighter from her bag, to the surprise of the younger Doctor.

"Ritsuko, you know smoking's, like, really bad for you, right?"

"It'd be even worse for _your_ health if you tried to stop me, Fujino," grinned Ritsuko. Holding the whiteboard awkwardly in the crook of her elbow, she lit a cigarette and took a deep drag, exhaling with a sigh of satisfaction before continuing.

"Anyway, after all the accumulated damage it's taken, Sir, _Zero's_ nominal operating load is now so close to the red line that we've had to completely rewrite its control routines, just to make it combat-viable. Though, to be fair, when it was first built we were still figuring out how-"

"Just the timescales, Doctor, please," cut in a slightly exasperated Commander.

"Oh. Sorry, Sir," she said, making a calculation on the whiteboard. "Preparations to _Units One_ and _Two_ would take... three to four days each, so that's we'll focus our work. As for _Unit Zero_..."

She wrote quickly for a couple of seconds.

"Hmm... Okay, I'd estimate the necessary refit would take at least three weeks. But, Sir, isn't this all pointless speculation if we can't actually get access to the equipment?"

Fuyuutsuki smiled wryly.

"Fortunately I've gotten to know the the _UN's_ quartermaster-in-chief quite well. I'll pull the necessary strings to have the requisitions approved. See to the preparations, please."

Ritsuko smiled. "Yes, Sir."

"I fear our Flight Lieutenants will have very little time to become accustomed to the new gear, but-"

"Goddamnit, it's so _unfair!_ " spat Misato. "They shouldn't have to do all this just because we say so!"

"You know we've got no other choice, Misato," sighed Ritsuko as the Commander turned to the young Doctor.

"Doctor Ishida, I'll be counting on you to safeguard the mental well-being of our pilots and staff. However, I feel that this objective would be made all the harder if personnel were to become aware of this discussion. I trust that you will keep this information classified."

Fujino gave a businesslike salute, and tipped a wink at the Commander.

"You can count on me, Sir!" she grinned.

"That goes for you two as well," said the Commander with a smile, addressing Ritsuko and Misato.

"Yes, Sir," they responded.

"Very well. You're dismissed, Colonel, Doctor, Doctor. Carry on."

He nodded, then turned on his heel and began walking away. The three women exchanged nervous glances.

"Do you think _SEELE_ has really done this, Ritsu?" murmured Misato.

"I don't know," sighed the blonde Doctor. "But we have to keep moving forward regardless. If we can't stop the Angels..."

She trailed off, the unspoken implication unpleasantly clear. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Hey, do you two wanna, like, go for drinks?" said Fujino cheerily.

Misato gaped incredulously at the younger woman.

"Didn't you hear what the Commander said, Fujino? The Angels might know everything about us! We can't just-"

"Actually, I think I could probably handle a drink or two, Fujino" cut in Ritsuko.

"Yay, go Ritsuko!" said the younger Doctor brightly. "C'mon, Misato, whaddya say?"

Misato was taken aback. "But-"

"Listen to me, Misato. Even if _SEELE_ has been feeding info to the Angels, that doesn't change our situation as it is right now. Panicking won't get us anywhere. We can't do anything about the past - all we can do is prepare for the future."

Ritsuko grinned.

"And since we can't begin calibrating the _Evas_ until tomorrow, I can't see any reason why our immediate future shouldn't include cocktails and bar snacks. What do you think, Colonel? Are we cleared to proceed?"

The Colonel sighed resignedly, and smiled.

"I guess I can't argue with your analysis, Doctor Akagi! Alright, c'mon then, guys - let's get outta here. There's gotta be at least _one_ bar still open in Tokyo-3."

With a last glance at the barrier across the chamber, the three women filed out, and the chamber was silent except for the low buzz of the lights.

After a few seconds, even that sound was gone.

\- END -

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

 _Yes, I know, I'm not being at_ _all_ _productive lately. Blah blah personal life mumble mumble loads of stuff going on blah blah. So_ _just_ shoot _me already_ _. But_ finally, we have some lovely lovely exposition _! Hurrah!_

 _The senior officers are shocked to the very core at these latest revelations, and they decide to take the only sensible course of action - to go out and get completely smashed on cocktails. But once the collective hangover has cleared, will they be able to stand firm in the face of this new conspiracy?(Answers on a postcard.)_

 _As always, thanks for reading! xx_


	32. Claustrophobia

**Claustrophobia**

In the oppressive darkness of his bedroom, Shinji stirred fitfully under the covers. The faint red glow cast by the digital clock on the nightstand, its segmented display reading 03:28, only served to give shape to the gloom.

 _...intestines trailing along the ground..._

A long, low moan escaped Shinji's lips, and he drew his legs closer. At his back, Rei and Asuka slept soundly, the blue-haired girl's arm draped languidly over the noisily snoring redhead.

 _...lavender-coloured blood splattered everywhere..._

He shuddered and the covers rucked up around him as he turned over, fidgeting and mumbling unintelligibly.

 _...Asuka's guts spilling from her torn stomach..._

His eyelids clenched tightly, his moans slowly resolved into words.

"No... no..."

 _...Rei's arm brutally ripped off at the shoulder..._

Suddenly, he let out a terrified scream.

" _Noooooo!_ "

His eyes flicked open and he shot bolt upright, panting heavily. Beads of perspiration dotted his forehead and bare chest. He drew his knees to his chest and clasped his hands firmly to his face, trembling in fear.

"Sh... Shinji?"

Beside him he heard Rei shuffling under the covers. She rubbed her face and sat up, peering through the darkness toward Shinji, her sleepy eyes full of concern.

"Shinji... are you alright?" she whispered.

His hands still clutching his face, Shinji began to sob gently. Rei raised a hand to stroke his hair.

"The nightmares again?"

Shinji nodded in assent.

"Oh, Shinji.."

With a deep sigh Rei shuffled across the bed toward him, the covers falling away from her as she did so. Gently she encircled the crying young man in her arms. With a shudder, he buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair and cried. She held him tightly, for a while not speaking, wordlessly comforting him with her warm presence. Gradually his sobs subsided, and soon he returned her embrace. They held each other close, content to simply be present in this moment with each other.

Presently, Rei began to talk softly.

"You must tell Fujiko about this, Shinji."

Still sobbing, Shinji shook his head vehemently.

"But she can help you!"

"No..." he sniffled. "I can't let her see... h-how weak I am..."

Rei sighed.

"Shinji, you're anything but weak. You've saved my life, and Asuka's life, many times, at huge risk to your own,. What you're going through... what we're all going through..."

She squeezed him tightly.

"It's not something that anyone should ever have to suffer. Please... you don't have to go through it alone."

" _No!_ "

Rei recoiled, shocked at the anger in his voice.

"I'm not telling her, Rei. I... I have to deal with this myself."

She gently released him, and her eyes scanned his features. His jaw was set firmly, lips trembling, eyes glistening with tears, staring not at her, but through her.

"I... I can't run away from this. I'm an o-officer of _NERV_ , dammit! I can't keep depending on everyone else to fix my problems. No...not any more."

An expression of pure sadness flitted across Rei's face.

"But, Shinji... Shinji, that's why we have relationships with others. There are some things, terrible things, that a person just can't deal with on their own. You know-"

"H... hey... _uummmmmhh_... uh, what's going on...?"

Rei glanced around mid-sentence to see Asuka slowly raising herself to a half-sitting position. The redhead yawned widely and stretched before sitting all the way up, scratching her head and brushing a lock of hair away from her face. She looked through heavy lids across at the two, and her eyes opened fully as understanding dawned.

"Oh... is Shinji having those dreams again?"

Rei nodded. Asuka yawned and rubbed her eyes.

" _Ach, Dummkopf..._ "

"Asuka, please, go easy on him," murmured Rei.

"I know, I know," replied the redhead meekly. "It's... I'm just worried, that's all."

She addressed Shinji directly.

"Shinji, c'mon, you gotta let people help you."

"N-no... I don't w-want anyone else to know about this."

Asuka tutted, too tired to suppress her exasperation.

"Jeez, Third Child-"

" _NO! I SAID, NO, GODDAMMIT!!_ " he screamed all of a sudden, his voice cracking, anger flashing in his eyes.

Both girls reflexively flinched away from him, and all at once he felt a nauseous twisting deep in the pit of his stomach. He drew his knees close to his chest, hugging his own trembling legs.

"I said, no," he whispered softly. "I'm sorry, Rei, Asuka... but I-I just... I can't tell anyone about this. What... would everyone think of me?"

With a little uncertainty, Asuka crawled across the bed and sat down beside Shinji.

"Shinji... just, listen to me for a sec. And pay attention, 'cause this is really important."

When he remained silent, she continued to speak.

"Somebody once showed me that, y'know, you can't set too much store in what others think of you. You gotta be happy with yourself, or you can never really be happy, not really. And making me see that simple fact is the kindest thing anyone's ever done for me."

Shinji glanced up at her.

"Who... wh-who said all that?"

Rei looked on, smiling but still a little shocked at his outburst, as Asuka grinned and ruffled his hair.

" _You_ did, ya big dork! It's all thanks to you! Well, plus an ass-ton of therapy, but... well, if you hadn't talked some sense into me, I'd still the same lonely, insecure girl I was back then."

Shinji simply gaped at her, dumbstruck. Asuka smiled and wrapped her arms around him, and he allowed himself to be hugged. She murmured softly in his ear.

"Shinji, you gave me something really amazing that day. You gave me the courage to try and love myself. And... I can never really explain how much that meant to me..."

She paused for a moment, swallowing down the sudden surge of emotion that threatened to overwhelm her, then continued softly.

"Because if I hadn't learnt to love myself... I would never have fallen in love with you."

Shinji's eyes flickered closed, and his shoulders began to shake. Asuka simply held him close, and Rei, smiling, joined them in a warm hug as tears rolled down his face.

"Asuka... Rei... I-I really don't know wh-what I did to deserve you," he stammered, managing a wan smile.

"You didn't have to do anything, Shinji," murmured Rei, her own tears beginning to fall. "Being who you are was more than enough for us."

Shinji opened his eyes and looked at them both in turn.

"Th-thank you. Both of you. I'll... I'll try t-to talk with Doctor Ishida."

Rei smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Come on, let's get back to sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

\- o -

" _Pilots, commence emergency launch!_ " yelled Colonel Misato Katsuragi as warning lights and klaxons flashed and blared around her.

Her eyes flicked to a digital clock in one corner of the operations console. She set her jaw and continued.

"Main power is offline, guys, so you'll have to launch manually. You all know your procedures - just stay calm and take it one step at a time. Acknowledge?"

"...Roger!"

"...Yes, ma'am!"

"...No problem!"

The Colonel smiled, then turned to First Lieutenant Hyuga.

"Hyuga, turn off those damned alarms, would you? I've already got a headache!"

Hyuga grinned. "Yes, ma'am. Another late night?"

Misato's left eye twitched.

 _I can't tell him what happened... deflect the question... deflect..._

"None of your damn' business, Lieutenant!" she blurted, but her friendly grin took the sting out of the rebuke.

"Yes, Colonel," said Hyuga with a knowing smile. "Monitors are all reading green - pilots have arrived at the cage and are commencing manual plug ejection."

Misato nodded, then turned at a touch on her shoulder.

"You're worried about Shinji, aren't you?" came Ritsuko's voice from behind the Colonel. Misato shook her head and smiled resignedly.

"I am, yeah. But, I guess he's as good as we could hope for right now, Ritsu. He's promised to attend his next session, so... well, I guess all we can do now is wait."

Ritsuko nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think you're right. It is a big concern, though. Rei and Asuka have both engaged with therapy really well, but Shinji's been extremely reluctant. He's starting to retreat into himself."

"Mmm," murmured Misato absently, nibbling the cuticle on her left index finger.

"Hatches are free and clear," called Aoba. "Pilots are boarding the entry plugs."

"Generator is online," responded Hyuga. "Plug insertion proceeding at twenty below nominal."

Misato's vacant features became animated, and she whistled appreciatively.

"They're sure getting better at this. Whaddya think, Commander - should we see how they handle themselves under pressure? Y'know, tighten the screws a little?"

Ritsuko smirked.

"I hate to say it, but you've become a bit of a slave-driver since you got promoted," she said jovially.

"Hey, it goes with the rank," laughed the Colonel. "Besides, the combat performance of the Evas, and the safety of their pilots, are both my responsibility, and I sure don't want to be caught with my pants down while that old bastard Keel's breathing down our necks!"

"LCL pressure is nominal. Beginning first stage nerve connections," said Aoba.

Ritsuko nodded and turned to the operator console.

"Hyuga, simulate a non-terminating feedback loop, second stage connection, total loss of abort control, all three units."

"Yes, Commander," replied the Lieutenant. His fingers clacked across the keyboard, and immediately a series of warning indicators flashed into life on the _Evangelions_ ' status readout display. He forced his voice to assume a serious tone.

"We've got a critical fault in the second stage nerve connections across all three Units! Abort code is not being accepted! Negative feedback increasing!"

Misato clenched her fists as she drew up behind Hyuga.

"Pilots, go to standalone mode and initiate emergency restart!" she barked into the intercom.

"...Roger. Synchronization program halted. Disengaging second stage connections." came Rei's voice. Asuka was next to report, lapsing into her native tongue under the pressure.

" _...Synchronisationsprogramm angehalten... verbindung der zweite Phase beenden._ "

"...Uh, yeah... stopping synchronization program," came Shinji's uncertain voice. "...Um..."

Misato glanced nervously over Hyuga's shoulder. In around thirty-five seconds' time, negative feedback in the synchronization circuits would completely overwhelm the safety buffers protecting the pilots.

During this simulation, the only consequence of failure would be pain, albeit a truly excruciating pain. In a real situation, however, the pilots' brains would be permanently damaged.

"...Clearance of all neural channels, confirmed."

" _...Neuronale Kanäle löschen... ja, verifiziert._ "

As the operations staff anxiously watched, the alert messages began gradually to clear from the readouts. Twenty-five seconds were left.

"Unit One is certainly taking its time," noted Ritsuko with a frown. "Shinji isn't leaving himself any margin for error."

"No, he's not," sighed Misato, chewing her finger again. "This isn't good at all."

"...Synchronization program online!" called Rei over the intercom. "...First stage connection confirmed. Second stage connection... is confirmed! Activation complete. Interlock tests in progress."

"Confirmed, sir," chimed in Hyuga. " _Unit Zero_ is green across the board."

A few seconds later, Asuka's voice rang out, confirming a successful restart. _Unit 01_ , however, had now fallen significantly behind. Misato bit her lip as an ominous warning flashed up - only ten seconds remained before _Unit 01's_ feedback levels reached overflow point.

"Shinji?" she called. "You're getting real close to the red line! What's happening in there?"

"...Uh, j-just a minute," came Shinji's panicked voice. "...Clearing n-neural channels... oh, shit, wh-what was it? - disengaging, uh, second stage interlocks..."

"C'mon, Flight Lieutenant, talk to me!"

"No, wait! I-I- _yeaaghhh, my HEA-A-AD!_ " he cried as a surge of searing agony seized him in its vicelike grip.

At that moment a klaxon blared and a large, crimson warning message appeared on _Unit 01's_ readout.

ERROR / TERMINAL SYNCHRONIZATION FAULT / SECONDARY BUFFER CRITICAL OVERFLOW / PROBABLE OPERATOR FATALITY / ERROR

Misato cursed and punched the operator's desk.

"Okay, Hyuga, kill the simulation."

"Roger that, Colonel. Disengaging simulation and returning to standby."

"I guess he needs some more practice on the emergency drills, huh, Misato?" commented Ritsuko.

"No... no, I think it's more than that, Ritsu," murmured the Colonel. "Something's not quite right here."

She switched to the intercom.

"Shinji, what happened?"

A burst of static, then Shinji answered.

"...I-I'm sorry, Mis-Misato - I couldn't remember th-the steps of the restart procedure. U-Uh, I'm r-really sorry-"

" _Don't give me that self-indulgent crap, Flight Lieutenant!_ " yelled the Colonel, her cheeks flushed with anger. "If this had been a real emergency, you wouldn't have a chance to apologize! Do you understand how serious this is? The recovery crews'd be pulling a drooling vegetable out of _Unit One's_ entry plug right about now!"

"...Uh, y-yes, ma'am!" came the stammered reply. Misato sighed and shook her head, took a slow, deep breath, then spoke more softly.

"I can tell something's wrong, Shinji. You've breezed through much tougher emergency drills than this one, so I know you're more than capable. The only other explanation is that something's messing with your ability to cope under pressure. Now, I'll ask you again - what happened?"

Only static, and a quiet, high keening, came over the intercom.

"Okay, have it your way - but we'll talk about this later, Shinji. Hyuga, let's get them out of there."

"Roger that," replied the Lieutenant.

Ritsuko came alongside Misato, who was rubbing her eyes.

"Misato, don't you think you might've been a little harsh?"

The Colonel glanced over at the Doctor.

"Oh, I don't know, Ritsu. I really don't know," she sighed. Ritsuko stroked her chin thoughtfully for a moment.

"Y'know, maybe you should consider taking a little administrative leave, Colonel," she said. "You've got things on your mind too."

Misato bit her lip, trembling, and turned to face Ritsuko.

"Are you trying to say that I'm taking out my own anger on Shinji? Jesus Christ, Ritsuko..."

The Doctor merely raised an eyebrow, and presently, Misato smiled and shrugged her shoulders offhandedly.

"Okay, maybe I was a bit hard on him. I guess maybe I do have my own unresolved issues to deal with. I'll apologise to him later."

Ritsuko returned the Colonel's, then her eye was drawn to the CCTV feed from the cage. Her smile froze, and the colour drained from her face.

"Oh, no... it might be a little late for that," she said, pointing toward the monitor. Misato turned to follow the Doctor's gesture, and what she saw made her blood run cold.

A distraught Shinji had already disembarked from _Unit 01_ , and was charging full-pelt toward an emergency exit. Asuka and Rei were in pursuit, apparently shouting after him, but he had already opened up a significant lead.

"What the-? Oh, my God, no... he's going to go and do something stupid, isn't he?" murmured Misato, turning to face Ritsuko.

"Oh, _no-o,_ I'm sure he's just in a hurry to be scolded again," said Ritsuko with withering sarcasm. "Come _on_ , Misato, you know how fragile he's been since the last battle! Your little motivational speech might easily have pushed him over the edge!"

The Doctor's expression was one of utter fury. Misato swallowed and quickly turned back toward the operations desk.

"Hyuga, can we remotely seal that door?"

"Negative, ma'am!" the Lieutenant replied.

"Goddamnit... alright, where does it lead?"

"Checking... That door leads straight to evac point seventeen alpha, just north of Central Dogma. But, ma'am-"

His final words fell on deaf ears. In the grip of a blind panic, Misato had spun around on her heel and dashed from the control room toward the elevator.

Ritsuko sighed resignedly.

 _Just like Misato to run off half-cocked,_ she thought, then turned to Hyuga.

"Go to level three perimeter alert! Send a security detachment to rendezvous with Misato at the evac point!"

 **\- END -**

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _I'd imagine that Shinji is most likely suffering some form of PTSD, as indeed are they all. But, for whatever reason, he doesn't seem to be handling it as well as the others, and Misato's berating seems to have been the last straw on an already overloaded camel (as it were). Maybe his own repeated self-entreaties that he "mustn't run away" have actually been counterproductive in this instance. What will happen to him when he escapes from Central Dogma?_

 _As always, thanks for reading! xx_


	33. Agoraphobia

**Agoraphobia**

\- o -

"Shinji, wait a minute!" shouted Rei, her voice echoing off the damp concrete walls.

She and Asuka were sprinting as fast as they could along the dimly lit passage in pursuit of their boyfriend. Red arrows set on the wall every few metres gave off a pale pink glow.

"Shinji, what d'you think... you're gonna do when you get... to the exit?" yelled Asuka in between breaths.

Shinji's heavy footfalls and frantic breathing echoed up ahead of them, tantalisingly close yet just out of reach.

"Jeez, how can he keep running like this?" she called to Rei as they passed a notice reading a distance of 800m.

"He's completely desperate," panted the blue-haired girl from a few metres behind. "Who knows what he could do?"

"So what do we do?

"The only thing we can right now... keep running, and don't stop for anything!"

"And what about when we catch him...? What then?"

Rei had no answer for that. Both girls were rapidly reaching the limits of their endurance.

 _That means that Shinji can't have much left either,_ Rei thought as they sprinted over a painted distance indicator on the ground. The exit lay just under five hundred metres down the passage.

"Shinji, stop!" she yelled. "You don't need to run from us! We can work this out with Misato... if you just stop now!"

"...No!" came the reply from ahead.

 _Closer than I realized,_ she thought.

"Why, Shinji?"

"...I'm not going back, Rei! I did my best, we all did our best... but it was never good enough for them! So that's it! I'm done! I'm finished with _ALL_ of this shit!"

"What about Rei and me?" shouted a furious Asuka. "Are we just some other shit that you're gonna throw away, huh? Is that the way you really feel about us, Shinji?"

There was no reply but the echoes of her own voice.

" _You BASTARD! Answer me, goddamn you!_ "

"Asuka, calm down!" interjected Rei. "He doesn't know what he's saying!"

"Of course he does, Rei!" shouted the redhead. "How could he say something so awful and not know what it meant?"

"Asuka-"

"No, I don't wanna hear it!" retorted Asuka.

In desperation she screamed after the fleeing Shinji until her voice cracked under the strain.

" _COME BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING COWARD! SHINJI! P-PLEASE, JUST STOP!_ "

As they passed a light fixture, Rei got a glimpse of Asuka's face twisted in anguish, her eyes streaming with tears.

" _YOU SAID YOU'D N-NEVER LEAVE ME, SHINJI! P-PLEASE DON'T L-LEAVE ME, NOT N-NOW! SHINJI-I-I!_ "

"Asuka, don't!" cried Rei. "You're being consumed by your own fear, can't you see that?"

Up ahead, she could hear Shinji curse vehemently as he missed his footing, but somehow he managed to regain his balance. His rasping breaths had become more laboured, and his footsteps began to draw closer. Encouraged, she gritted her teeth and somehow managed to find a little extra speed.

"Come on, Asuka! He's starting to get tired! We can still catch him!"

\- o -

Elsewhere in the geofront, Misato dashed along a roughly-marked path through the forested area that adjoined the lake at the foot of the Central Dogma pyramid. She staggered to a halt in a small clearing and cast around her, looking for something. Before long, she had sighted the marker indicating the direction of the evacuation point.

 _Bingo!_ she thought, and sprinted back into the forest. Low-hanging branches whipped at her clothes as she barreled frantically through the trees, not knowing quite what she would find within.

 _God, I hope I get to him before they do,_ she thought.

\- o -

A little way further into the forest, several figures, dressed in riot gear and armed with sub-machine guns, jogged to a halt as the forest trail opened out into another clearing. To the south, the trail ended just before a sheer rock face whose summit stood some ten feet above the base of the clearing.

The figures dispersed and began to take up positions with a clear view of the rock face, concealed by the trees just at the edge of the clearing. One reached up and touched a button on his helmet.

"Squad Seven reporting in. Have arrived at the evac point. All units are in position. Awaiting orders."

"...Good," came the response. "...He's under severe emotional duress and could be a danger to himself and others. You may forcibly restrain him if necessary, but do not injure him."

"Roger."

The squad leader flashed a series of hand signals at the other military police officers, then settled down in hiding to wait for their quarry to arrive. After some moments, there was a metallic clunk, and a six-foot section of the rock face swung open to reveal a passageway. Out of the darkness staggered a red-faced, vacant-eyed young man, sweating and panting.

At a signal from the leader, the MP squad left their hiding places and levelled their weapons at the young man, who skidded to a halt, glancing around him in a panic.

" _Shinji Ikari! Please remain where you are! We are under orders to detain you! Please kneel down on the ground and place your hands behind your head!_ "

As if in a trance, Shinji bolted for the passageway as the MPs paced deliberately toward him. Then, suddenly, he drew up short and backed away, holding up his hands as a young red-haired woman emerged from.the passage. Her face was dripping with sweat, her eyes ablaze with hurt and anger, and the sanity that Shinji had abandoned in the passageway returned to him with the force of an N2 mine.

"Asuka? Wait, I didn't-" he started as Asuka let out a scream of rage. She charged straight at him, leaping forward and tackling him to the grassy forest floor. She continued to scream, and Shinji raised his arms to cover his face as she drew back her fist.

" _Asuka, no! Don't do it!_ "

The squad were visibly taken aback as another young woman ran out into the clearing. She dashed up behind the redhead and grabbed hold of her arms, desperately trying to pull her off the terrified young man.

"Asuka... ungh... leave him alone!" she cried.

"No, Rei! I'm gonna _KILL_ him!"

"What good will that do? You've got to-"

"Fuck you!" cried Asuka, and struck violently backward, her elbow scoring hard on Rei's stomach. Rei doubled over in pain, gritted her teeth and held on, carefully shifting her grip as the redhead struggled against her.

"Get off me! Fucking let _GO_ of me!" yelled Asuka, lashing out indiscriminately. Rei dodged Asuka's flailing fists and managed to get her own arms around the redhead's waist. With a groan of effort she threw herself backward and to the side, dragging Asuka along with her.

The pair hit the ground with a spine-deadening impact, and Rei took advantage of their momentum to roll on top of Asuka, using her body weight to pin the redhead face-first against the forest floor. Trapped, Asuka thrashed and screamed furiously as Shinji, now clear, frantically crawled backward away from her.

"Please, Asuka!" yelled Rei "You need to calm down, you're not thinking straight!"

"Goddamnit, Rei, let me fucking _GO!_ " Asuka raged, lashing out ineffectually as the other girl desperately tried to restrain her. All the while, the redhead's murderous gaze remained fixed on Shinji, whose expression was one of sheer horror.

" _SHINJI, WHY? WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? ANSWER ME!_ " she screamed.

Dumbstruck, Shinji could only stare as she struggled to escape from underneath Rei's grasp. An MP took him by the upper arm, and he did not resist as his hands were cuffed behind him.

" _WHY, SHINJI? I THOUGHT YOU L-LOVED ME!_ _I th-thought_... I-I..."

Her struggles started to weaken, and Rei glanced meaningfully toward Shinji.

"Shinji, snap out of it!"

Suddenly Asuka lurched forward with a desperate cry, and Rei was barely able to keep the redhead pinned. Furious and red-faced with exertion, she screamed at the dazed young man as four MPs dashed toward her.

"... _For God's sake, Shinji, SAY SOMETHING!_ _I can't hold her here forever!_ "

\- o -

Misato gasped at the fury and panic in what could only have been Rei's voice. She sprinted the last few metres along the path, emerged from the forest and skidded to a halt just in time to see two MPs take hold of Rei by the upper arms. A third planted his knee firmly in the small of Asuka's back.

 _What the... hell?_ she thought, gaping incredulously as Rei held her hands up in front of her and allowed herself to be pulled upright, while Asuka cursed and struggled as a fourth MP roughly placed her in cuffs, the three officers then bodily hauling the still-struggling redhead to her feet.

"Let me out of these _verdammten_ cuffs, _Schweinhund!_ " she yelled. "Get me the f-"

" _Stand down, Flight Lieutenant Shikinami!_ " cried Misato. " _Now! That's an order!_ "

Asuka visibly jumped in shock and locked eyes with Misato, who was rubbing her temple as if in pain.

"Get them back to HQ, Captain. Just... just throw them in the goddamn holding cells until..."

The Colonel sighed deeply, and shook her head in disgust.

"Until I figure out what I'm supposed to do with them."

\- o -

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" yelled the Colonel.

Shinji fidgeted nervously, and glanced around him. Asuka stood to his left, still almost visibly seething with anger. To his right, Rei maintained her usual unflappable calm as Misato paced up and down in front of them. Fuyuutsuki stood just behind her, and it was he that spoke next.

"I'm extremely disappointed in the three of you. Your behaviour was, quite frankly, disgraceful."

"What do we do with them, Commander?"

"The regulations are clear on that point, Misato - a formal court-martial, likely to be followed by a substantial prison sentence. Unfortunately, in the case of the Flight Lieutenants, we do not have that luxury. There are simply no other pilots available at this time."

Misato turned to the pilots.

"So? You see what an impossible situation you've put me in?"

Shinji was the first to speak.

"Misato... a-all this was my f-fault. I... I-I should be the only one b-being punished."

"Yeah, but that's the problem, Shinji!" retorted Misato, irritated. "How do I even punish you? I can't very well throw any of you in jail, can I? I need you on duty - all of you!"

She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"About the only option I have right now is to put a formal reprimand on your permanent files. And honestly, there'd be no point in that."

"I am in agreement with Misato," interjected the Commander. "A reprimand would serve no useful purpose. However."

His voice became icily stern, more so than any of them had ever heard.

"I must impress upon you the seriousness of what you three have done. Whatever personal quarrels you may have, they cannot be allowed to interfere with the vital work you do here."

Shinji and Rei glanced nervously at each other. Asuka folded her arms with a " _hmph!_ ".

"Now, I would suggest that you all endeavour, during your own time, to resolve any issues that remain between you; if you cannot resolve them, then you must set them aside while on duty. Should I hear of further such incidents, I will be left with no choice other than to take punitive measures. _Is that quite clear?_ "

His last words reverberated around the chamber, and one by one the three pilots responded.

"Yes, sir," murmured Rei.

"Uh, y-yes, Commander," stammered Shinji.

"Yessir," spat Asuka brusquely.

Fuyuutsuki nodded, satisfied.

"Good. Under the circumstances, I am withdrawing you all from the normal duty roster for the next two days. I fully expect that you will make good use of the free time afforded you. Dismissed."

Asuka snorted, turned on her heel and stalked haughtily out of the office. Rei and Shinji glanced uncertainly at each other before following. With a deep sigh, Misato turned to the Commander.

"They're not going to sort this out, are they?"

"I do not know," said Fuyuutsuki. "But I pray that they can. For all of our sakes."

\- o -

"Hey, A-Asuka, wait up!" called Shinji as he drew up behind the redhead. Asuka's shoulders were square, her back straight as she continued to walk on, not even acknowledging his presence.

"Asuka, please listen to Shinji," implored Rei, coming up beside Shinji. She glanced across at him and flashed a small smile. Shinji sighed and quickly moved up to Asuka's left.

"Asuka, I-I didn't m-mean what... what I said, b-back there," he stammered. Asuka continued to ignore him as Rei joined him at her side.

"I-I was freaking out a bit... w-well, a lot, ha ha!"

Nothing. She walked on, eyes fixed ahead.

"Asuka... d-don't you wanna talk to me?"

Finally, as the corridor took a turn to the left, she glanced across at him. Her expression was carefully blank, but Shinji could see the hurt and anger still burning in her deep blue eyes. She took a deep sigh before speaking.

"No, Shinji, I don't want to talk to you right now. I... what you said then.. it really hurt."

She paused for a moment, blinking back tears.

"Look, I know you were kind of in a bad headspace then, but, y'know... it doesn't stop it from hurting. I... I think I just need some time."

"B-but-"

He felt the touch of Rei's hand on his shoulder.

"Let her be, Shinji. Let Asuka deal with this in her own time."

Shinji turned his head to see Rei smiling sadly.

"Don't worry. I don't think she's going anywhere."

Shinji glanced between the two girls, surprised and a little confused. Rei laughed, slightly exasperated.

 _How ironic,_ she thought. _It was Shinji who opened up a whole world of feelings to me, yet now it seems I'm the one teaching him about them._

"Look, Shinji," she said. "The fact that she even _spoke_ to you is a good sign. It shows that she's trying to cope with this in a positive way. She wants to move past it, but she needs to work through her own feelings first."

She squeezed his shoulder, laid her other hand on a surprised Asuka's shoulder, and smiled warmly.

"And I'll help you, both of you, in any way I can. Whether it means being a shoulder to cry on, or even simply leaving you alone. Just know that I'll always be here for you both."

Asuka stopped in her tracks and stared at the blue-haired girl, a soft smile slowly blooming on her face.

"Rei..."

"I love you, Asuka," murmured Rei. She smiled and looked at Shinji, who was rubbing his glistening eyes a little too casually.

"I love you too, Shinji," she said.

The three of them smiled, and carried on walking.

\- o -

Back in the Commander's office, Fuyuutsuki had retaken his seat behind the desk. He and Misato, who stood on the other side of the desk, were in the midst of a heated discussion about discipline.

"Nevertheless, the fact remains that the Flight Lieutenants are under your direct command, Colonel," he said. "The responsibility for discipline falls to you."

"I know that, Sir," said Misato. "But they're only children. And now I'm just gonna worry constantly that I'm pushing them too hard. Damn it, I hate this!"

She slammed her palms on the desk's hard surface, and Fuyuutsuki smiled wryly.

"You're beginning to experience the rigours of command for yourself, Misato," he grinned. Misato closed her eyes and passed a hand through her purple tresses.

"Sir, I didn't expect it to be like this," she sighed. "I... I guess they're almost like family to me. It's hard to balance."

"Which is precisely why it is normally forbidden for an officer to be in a command position over members of their own family," said the Commander. "It raises too many conflicts of interest."

He pushed his chair back and stood.

"If you wish to delegate this responsibility to Commander Akagi, I will completely understand."

Misato hurriedly raised her hands and shook her head.

" _No, sir!_ Uh... I'll figure it out, somehow, I guess." She smiled, and Fuyuutsuki returned her smile.

"Good. If you do find yourself struggling, please come and talk to me. I may be able to help. Now, was there anything else?"

Misato straightened up and saluted.

"No, sir," she said. She let her arm fall to her side, and smiled. "Thank you, sir. For looking out for me, I mean."

"Of course, Misato. You have the potential to be a fine commanding officer, given time, and I would very much like to see you reach that potential. You are dismissed, Colonel."

Missto nodded and saluted once more before turning to leave. Fuyuutsuki sat back down, heavily, as she left. His body felt heavy with fatigue.

 _The burden of command_ _never gets any lighter, Misato,_ he thought. _That is a lesson I had to learn for myself. And so will you._

\- END -


	34. Psychosis

**Psychosis**

\- o -

The next day dawned much the same as any other day in Tokyo-3. The geofront was calm and quiet, and a light haze of mist hanging lazily in the cool morning air.

However, within Central Dogma, the overall mood was one of barely controlled panic. Commander Fuyuutsuki had succeeded in securing the experimental A-type equipment from the UN quartermaster, by what means nobody cared speculate. As a result, the launch cages were the scene of a great deal of frantic activity, as preparations were made for the equipment's arrival.

In the observation bay overlooking the cages, Ritsuko was flicking through the initial inspection reports for the upcoming refit. She sighed as she came to the inspection report covering _Unit 00_.

 _What a nightmare,_ she thought as she read on through the detailed inspection breakdown. _Unit 00_ had performed well thus far, signficantly beyond the Doctor's expectations. But now, as she signed off on problem after problem in the inspection report, the strain placed on the prototype by extended combat duty was becoming horribly clear.

 _Corrosion of neocortical implants... scar tissue infiltration into electrode insertion canals... more scar tissue adhesions on exoskeletal attach points... damn. I was afraid of this._

 _It's almost as if she's giving up._

"Damn it," she murmured to herself and began to scribble notes across the exploded diagram of the prototype's many intertwined systems. The door slid open and Misato paced up behind her, wearing a careful smile and carrying two steaming mugs of coffee.

"What's with the long face, Doc?" she said with forced cheerfulness, placing the mugs on the sill of the observation port. Ritsuko simply handed over the progress report, and Misato rifled through the pages with a bemused expression.

"It's not good news," murmured the Doctor, reaching down for a mug.

"C'mon, you know I don't speak scientist, Ritsu," said Misato, slightly miffed. "What does it say in Japanese?"

Ritsuko sighed, shaking her head.

"What it boils down to is this, Misato. _Unit Zero's_ bioelectronic systems are failing, and far more severely than we'd first thought. There are DNA breakdown markers in the biopsy samples, and more worryingly, we've got abnormally heavy scar tissue buildup around all of the cortical implants. That all adds up to one inevitable conclusion."

"Which is...?" said Misato as the Doctor thoughtfully sipped her coffee.

Ritsuko placed her mug down and looked at the Colonel for the first time, and Misato recoiled at the cold horror in the Doctor's eyes.

" _Unit Zero's_ organic systems seem to be actively rejecting the artificial components."

Misato gasped. "Rejecting them?"

"Yes. The scarring is so dense that it's actually forced the cortical implants out of position. It's..."

The Doctor rubbed her eyes.

" _Damn it, this is all my fault, Misato!_ " she spat. "Unit Zero is only a prototype... it was never intended to handle that kind of operating load, period!"

Misato jumped as she threw her pen violently to the floor.

"How could I have been so careless...?"

Misato gently placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, and Ritsuko laid her own hand gratefully on top of the Colonel's. Misato smiled encouragingly.

"So what happens now, Ritsu? What do we do from here?"

The Doctor squeezed Misato's hand.

"Okay. The way I see it, if we try to activate _Unit Zero_ again, one of two things will happen. One, the Unit will simply fail to start at all. We think that's the more likely outcome. Two..."

She hesitated, the words sticking in her throat.

"Two, it might start successfully, but we would be unable to control it."

"It'd go berserk?"

"Exactly. Its behaviour during activation would be totally unpredictable, and without the cortical implants we may not be able to shut it back down again. Couple that with the fact that it now possesses an _S2_ engine..."

She glanced meaningfully at the Colonel, and Misato's expression was sombre as she reflected on the ramifications of Ritsuko's statement.

A berserk _Eva_ , with a completely unlimited power source, and with no means for us to deactivate it...

"It could easily destroy Headquarters, escape the geofront, and..."

She hesitated, the potential consequences too terrible to contemplate. With a shudder, she handed the report back to the Doctor.

"I'm guessing there's no way to fix this?" she said, and Ritsuko shook her head resignedly.

"I don't think so," she said. "Any surgical intervention would only lead to further scarring. We'd just be making it worse."

"So, what, then? What's our next move?" asked the Colonel.

"There's only one solution, Misato," the Doctor murmured. "We can't take the chance of having even one berserk Eva run riot in the geofront. _Unit Zero_..."

Ritsuko looked at Misato, and her expression was grave.

" _Unit Zero can never be activated again._ "

\- o -

"I'm relieved of duty?" gasped Rei, her expression a tableau of shock.

"I'm afraid so, Rei," said Misato, seated opposite her at the dining table. Rei still wore her plugsuit. She had been urgently recalled from image training at HQ, and had returned without taking the time to change.

"But - why? Misato, why would you stop me from piloting?"

Misato sighed and clapped a hand to her forehead.

"It wasn't anyone's first choice, believe me," she said. "But it seems that the inspection of _Unit Zero_ uncovered... a lot of serious problems. It's had to be decommissioned indefinitely."

She swallowed as she saw the look of utter dejection on Rei's face.

"So unfortunately, we don't have an Eva for you to pilot any more," she finished.

"But... _n-no...!_ " stammered Rei, standing abruptly. She began to pace disjointedly back and forth as Misato watched.

"Misato, w-what do I do now? Piloting _Unit Zero_... i-is my life! I... _I don't know how to d-do anything else!_ "

Misato's heart ached for the distraught young woman.

"Rei, I'm... I'm so, _so_ sorry. I... we all wish it didn't have to be like this."

"Misato... w-why..."

Then Rei felt a wave of unbearable nausea pass through her body, followed by a sudden paralyzing shock of terror. Her legs buckled underneath her and she crumpled to the ground, her head narrowly missing the corner of the table.

"Rei? _Rei, what's wrong?_ " cried Misato, launching herself from behind the table and dashing to where Rei was lying on the floor, her knees drawn to her chest in a fetal position, eyes wide, pupils dilated, uttering disjointed fragments of speech.

"Th-this can't... h-happening... no... c-can't be... this..."

Misato bent down next to the shivering girl and shook her gently.

"Rei, snap out of it!"

Rei did not respond. Her murmurings had degenerated into wordless, panicked gasps.

" _Rei!_ "

Biting her lip, Misato steeled herself and raised the terrified young woman into a seated position.

"I'm sorry about this..."

With that, her hand whipped around and slapped Rei hard across the face. She grimaced as Rei's head snapped back, but there was no sign of comprehension in the young woman's deep red eyes.

 _Is she in a psychotic break?_ thought Misato. _What the hell do I do?_

Gently, she pulled Rei's arm across her shoulders and with a grunt of effort hauled the trembling girl to her feet.

"Rei, let's go and sit on the couch, yeah?"

Slowly she half-dragged Rei over to the worn couch and had turned around in preparation to seat them both when, to her surprise, Rei started abruptly to pull away from her.

"No... I d-don't want... n-no..." she murmured.

"Rei, it's okay. It's Misato. You're safe. I-I just want you to sit on the-"

" _NO!!_ " cried Rei pleadingly, ineffectually swatting at Misato. " _I can't! I... Please, no!_ _I CAN'T!_ "

 _Jesus, what do I do?_ thought Misato, laying Rei down upon the couch as gently as she could. Carefully, she raised herself to her feet, and the blue-haired girl quickly drew her legs up to her chest, panting desperately and casting rapid, panicked glances around her.

"I can't... c-can't... no..."

 _I've gotta call someone,_ she thought, taking out her smartphone and dialing an entry from the contacts.

"C'mon, c'mon, pick up!" she yelled, panic threatening to consume her. After what seemed like an eternity, there was an answer at the other end of the line.

"...Hey, Misato, I'm kinda busy here - what d-"

"Ritsu, it's Rei! I think she's having some kind of breakdown!"

"... _What?_ Oh, God, when did this happen?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago!" cried Misato, pacing frantically up and down in front of the trembling young woman. "I-I'd just told her the news, and she was obviously r-really upset, then... s-she just collapsed! Ritsu, what do I-"

"...Okay, okay, take a breath and stay calm. Is she safe? By which I mean, is there anything within arm's reach that she could use to injure herself or anyone else?"

Misato glanced nervously down at Rei, who had barely moved from the position she had been left in. Her darting red eyes were totally unseeing. Now and then a low moan escaped her lips in between shallow, hectic breaths.

"No, she's on the couch at the moment, she's okay. She's okay."

"...Okay, good. I'm heading to get Doctor Ishida now, and we'll be right over. Just try to keep her calm until we get there. Don't worry, Misato."

With a click, the line went dead, and Misato stared blankly at the phone's display.

 _Is piloting really so important to her?_ she thought. _For her to react like this... oh, God, what have we done to her?_

\- o -

A few minutes later, Misato was startled by a knock at the front of the apartment. She jumped up from the couch and dashed to the door. With trembling fingers she undid the catch and threw the door wide open. A trenchcoats Ritsuko bustled hurriedly inside, followed by Fujiko, who was wearing her usual casual clothes and carrying a small medical case.

"Where is she, Colonel?" said Fujiko quickly.

"She's through here," said Misato, indicating the lounge, and the three women made their way through to where Rei was lying, curled up in a tight ball on the couch. Fujiko moved to kneel down beside her as Misato and Ritsuko looked on nervously.

"Rei? It's Doctor Ishida. Can you hear me?"

The Doctor waved her hand an inch away from Rei's face. The blue-haired girl did not react. Her breathing was rapid and shallow. Carefully, Fujiko took her arm and uncurled it from around her knees, extending it out in front of her body. She let go, and shook her head in dismay when Rei's arm stayed frozen in place. She murmured something unintelligible, then turned to the Colonel.

"Misato, I'm going to administer an injection to Rei, then we need to get her back to HQ immediately for monitoring."

"O-okay, Doctor," stammered Misato.

"Reactive psychosis, Doctor?" murmured Ritsuko as the Doctor undid the clasps on her medical case.

"Yeah, most likely," sighed Fujiko, taking a single-use hypodermic injector from the open case. "She's catatonic right now, but she may need to be restrained if she becomes violent."

"Will she be o-okay?" said Misato.

"It's way too early to tell," said Fujiko. "A shot of Haldol should stabilize her for the moment."

She placed the injector nozzle firmly against Rei's upper arm and pressed the device's single button. There was no reaction from Rei, and after a brief moment, the device emitted a single _beep_.

"There," she said, replacing the used injector in its case and clicking the lid closed. "That'll start taking effect soon. C'mon, we need to get her up."

She began to speak softly to the blue-haired girl.

"Rei, I'm afraid we have to move you, but you'll be completely safe with us. We're going to take you with us to HQ, so that we can keep an eye on you until you feel a little better. Is that okay?"

When there was no response, she got to her feet, gesturing Ritsuko to join her, and they each took one of Rei's arms.

"Okay, on my count," said Fujiko. "One, two... _three_..."

With some effort, the two managed to haul Rei onto her feet. She swayed a little as they carefully adjusted her posture.

"Misato, I have a car out front," said Fujiko as she wrapped Rei's arm around her. "Can you drive?"

Misato remained silent, wringing her hands, her face drained of colour, her gaze fixed on Rei's wide, staring eyes.

" _Colonel Katsuragi!_ " yelled Ritsuko.

"Oh! Y-yeah... sorry, I-I can drive," murmured the Colonel.

"Okay, let's get her to the elevator," said Fujiko. "Okay, Rei, we're going to start walking now."

Slowly, with Misato following close behind, they began to walk Rei toward the apartment door.

\- o -

 _Where... am I?_

"...ei? Can y..."

"...'s not respo..."

 _I can hear... voices..._

"...anami, can you he..."

"...Rei, it's Misa..."

 _But it feels... this place feels strange..._

"...Rei, please, wak..."

"...Rei? Can you hear me?"

 _I'm on a bed...? How did..._

Slowly, Rei's eyes flickered open.

"Oh, Rei! Thank goodness!"

She recognised that voice. Looking around, she soon locked eyes with Misato, sitting on an uncomfortable-looking chair beside the bed. She attempted to sit, but was stopped short by a firm pressure on her shoulders. Craning her neck, she peered down along her body, and let out a shocked gasp.

She was firmly bound to the bed, with wide padded restraining cuffs at her shoulders, wrists and ankles.

"What happened? Misato, why am I strapped down?"

Misato grinned sheepishly.

"Uh, you had a bi-i-it of a freakout back there, Rei. We had to make sure you didn't hurt yourself."

"Freakout? Then..."

Rei closed her eyes and concentrated, turning her inner eye deep within, attempting to clear her mind of stray thoughts.

It was so faint that she missed it at first.

 _There. That's it._

An empty, nauseous sensation, like a decayed tooth ready to be pulled. A feeling that she had noticed before, in fleeting moments of anxiety.

Though much less intense now, it was also the same feeling she had felt in Misato's apartment, right at the very instant that her memories had abruptly shifted to this hospital room.

 _It feels almost like... a hole... in my mind._

"Rei?" she heard Misato murmuring, as if from very far away. She opened her eyes, and smiled at the Colonel.

"I'm alright, Misato," she said. "Do the others know about this?"

The Colonel's expression was pained. "I haven't had the chance to tell them. I'll relay-"

" _No!_ Uh, n-no, Misato, i-it's okay. I'd rather they didn't know about this. It'll only make them worry."

Misato looked concerned at her reaction.

"Are you sure, Rei? I think you really should tell them, but... hey, it's your decision, at the end of the day."

"I'm sure," she said, flashing a smile. "Honestly, I feel fine now. And, um, Misato... I'm fairly sure I don't like being restrained."

Misato smiled warmly back.

"I'll go get Doctor Ishida," she said cheerfully and, standing up, breezed out of the cubicle.

Rei gave a sigh of something like relief. Yet she remained troubled. She closed her eyes once more. The empty feeling was beginning to subside a little, yet now she felt herself gripped by a sudden fear that she could neither identify nor explain.

 _What is this? I feel almost like a part of me... is somehow missing._

\- o -

Meanwhile, deep within the giant pyramid of Central Dogma, the cage area remained in a state of organised chaos. Technicians dashed back and forth while others barked out status reports to anybody who might have been listening. The master status console had been left unmanned, all available personnel having been drafted to work on the refit, so the rising abnormality in _Unit 00's_ brainwave activity passed completely unnoticed.

When a conscientious technician thought it might be prudent to check the readouts several hours later, the rolling hourly graph had returned to normal. However, a non-critical warning indicator showed that the _Evas_ ' brainwave graphs were due for review.

Unfortunately, the technician was called away again too quickly, and resolved that he would review the graph history later on. He subsequently suffered a concussion when he was involved in a minor accident during the removal of one of _Unit 00's_ thoracic plates. He would spend a number of fruitless days languishing in the hospital wing.

Later on in the evening, the warning was cancelled by another technician, who erroneously assumed based on its timestamp that it must have already been checked. The same technician had been disciplined once already for his lax attitude towards safety, seemingly to little avail.

The next day, _Unit 00's_ cortical monitors were disconnected, along with its external control implants, to render it standalone in preparation for preliminary decommissioning. The entry plug port was left unterminated, on the assumption that the plug insertion apparatus would be dismantled next.

As a direct result of the pressure to complete refitting of the other two _Evas_ , the prototype's logs were cleared without first being verified, contrary to all established procedures.

The outcome of this sequence of events was that nobody picked up on the increased activity in _Unit 00's_ frontal cortex until it was much too late.

Ritsuko would have understood what it meant.

\- **END** -

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _Intrigue and mystery. Or maybe not, if you know your backstory and have been paying sufficient attention. There are some interesting (hopefully) developments planned._

 _As always, thanks for reading!_

 _xx_


	35. The Watcher

**The Watcher**

\- o -

As legions of assorted technical staff busied themselves upon the refitting of _Units 01_ and _02_ , Shinji and Asuka were in the locker rooms, changing out of their plugsuits following the day's round of training.

"Hey, Shinji?" Asuka murmured from the other side of the frosted glass screen separating them.

"Yeah?" he said back to her.

"Where do you think Rei went?" came her response.

"I dunno, Asuka," he replied, letting his plugsuit fall from his shoulders and slide to the floor. "But I guess it must've been pretty important for Misato to call her out of training, and all."

"Yeah, I guess so," sighed Asuka. Shinji looked across at the frosted panel, his eyes tracing the faint outline of her body as her own plugsuit slid to the ground. He gulped, trying to suppress his instinctive reaction.

 _C'mon, Shinji, this is hardly the time,_ he thought. He glanced across again. Asuka had bent over and appeared to be pulling up her panties. Then he saw her head turn toward the panel, and he quickly looked away.

"Hey, you'd better not be getting all _perverted_ on me in there, Third Child!" she bristled.

"Uh, n-no, Asuka, I wasn't looking," he murmured, embarrassed.

"Good! I'd kinda rather you didn't stare at me while I'm getting dressed, y'know!"

Shinji gulped nervously, and unable to help himself, glanced around again. Asuka had moved closer to the frosted divider, and he could see her outline much more clearly. Gulping again, he quickly dragged his hastily-folded clothes out of the locker. As he stepped into his pants, he heard a giggle from the other side of the panel.

"Actually... I think I might give you and Rei a little peep-show, later," she breathed seductively.

Shinji glanced around, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw that she was pressing her semi-naked body firmly up against the panel. The frosting blurred the finer details, but he could see more than enough.

"Y'know, just so you can both properly appreciate how _lucky_ you both are to have my delicious body all to yourselves," she continued, and Shinji saw her puckered lips kiss the glass. His face lit up a deep red, and he quickly pulled up his pants to try and conceal his burgeoning erection.

" _D-dammit, s-stop teasing me!_ " he stammered, somewhat half-heartedly.

 _No, please don't stop,_ he thought privately as she moved away from the panel. _You really know how to turn me on, Asuka._ _Does this mean... things are gonna be okay?_

"Nah, I enjoy teasing you too much," he heard her giggle. "It makes it so much more fun when we actually, y'know, get down to it - if y'know what I mean!"

Shinji grinned.

"Right - so who's the pervert now, Asuka?" he laughed as he drew up his jeans.

"What? Ooh, you-!" came Asuka's lilting laugh as he glanced sidewise again. Judging by her outline, her bottom half was now fully clothed. " _Dummkopf!_ Just for that, Third Child, I'm not gonna let _either_ of you touch me at all during the show!"

"Hey, no fair!" he giggled, buttoning up his blue and white chequered shirt.

"Hey, but don't worry too much," she whispered softly. "I still get to touch you, kiss you... and lick you... whenever and wherever I want..."

Shinji shook his head and cleared his throat nervously, glancing down at the tent uncomfortably erecting itself in his trousers.

"Hey... uh, A-Asuka?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh... I mean, um..."

He cursed under his breath. The words wouldn't come, and he made a show of clearing his throat before trying again.

"Look, Asuka... I guess what I wanna say is that... I-I'm really sorry about... u-uh, the other day. I was... well, uh, I was kinda an asshole to you, and to Rei. I-I just wasn't thinking straight."

"Shinji..."

A deep sigh came from behind the panel. Shinji wrung his hands, holding his breath in nervous anticipation. After a few moments of tense silence, Asuka replied.

"It's okay. You don't need to apologise."

The panel slid back. Asuka was wearing a knitted red sweater that was a couple of sizes too large for her slender frame, along with faded jeans and a pair of battered old sneakers.

"Look, I think we both have a lot of crap that we still need to deal with. But... I guess I probably shouldn't have lashed out the way I did, either."

"Oh!" smiled Shinji. "Well, then-"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Third Child, I'm still really mad, and you can bet I'll find some way to pay you back!", she grinned evilly. "But, y'know, dwelling on stuff isn't going to help anything, is it?"

Shinji shook his head, grinning with relief.

"You're right. C'mon, let's get outta here," he said, and Asuka nodded.

\- o -

To both pilots' surprise, Rei was waiting for them outside the locker room area. She still wore her plugsuit, and her eyes looked red and puffy.

"Rei? A-are you okay?" said Shinji.

"Shinji... Asuka..." murmured Rei. "I have some bad news."

"Oh?" said Asuka, puzzled. "What kinda bad news, Wondergirl?"

"Well..." stammered Rei haltingly. " _Unit Zero_ has... been decommissioned. I... _I_ _can't_ _pilot any more._ "

" _What?_ " cried Asuka, shocked. "Oh, my God, Rei, that's awful!" When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago," murmured the other girl.

 _Right before I temporarily lost my mind,_ she thought silently.

"But, I don't understand... w-why have they decommissioned _Zero_ , Rei?" gasped Shinji.

"I don't know, not exactly," Rei said. "Something to do with serious problems that they can't fix."

"Wait a minute - the great Doctor Ritsuko Akagi 'can't fix it', right?" snorted Asuka. "Huh! I don't believe that for a second."

"I don't know," sighed Rei. "Misato seemed quite certain that it couldn't be repaired."

"Oh, never mind what Misato said, Rei!" laughed Asuka. "C'mon, let's go see Ritsuko! I bet this is all a big misunderstanding, right, Shinji?"

"Huh?" said Shinji absently. "Uh, y-yeah, let's go see her."

Asuka's eyes narrowed.

"And just where was your mind wandering, Third Child?" she grinned.

" _Oh!_ Uh, I was just thinking... if _Unit Zero's_ out of action... that only leaves two _Evas_ ," he managed. "And we've had a really hard time just lately, even with all three _Evas_ in the field."

Asuka frowned, irritated.

"Yeah, don't remind me," she spat, reverting to her native tongue. " _Dieser letzte Engel war ein wahrer Schmerz, ja?_ "

"Well, uh, how are we even gonna manage with only two _Evas_?"

"Hell, Shinji, I don't know!" bristled Asuka. "What's with all the questions? I'm not your mom!"

"S-sorry," he stammered, and Asuka's expression softened.

 _I've gotta try to stop snapping at him,_ she chided herself.

"No, I'm sorry, Shinji," she murmured. "Look, I honestly don't know. But hey, even if we've only got two _Evas_ , I'm sure Misato and Ritsuko will come up with something!"

\- o -

"I'm afraid what Misato told you was correct, Rei," said Ritsuko sadly. " _Unit Zero_ is already partially decommissioned. The risks involved in trying to activate it again are simply too great."

"What?" gaped Asuka.

"I told you," sighed Rei.

"B-but... t-this is... but... how in the _hell_ do you expect us to fight effectively with only two _Evas_?" raged the redhead.

Ritsuko smiled, and gestured to the cages outside the observation window, where swarms of technicians were hard at work.

"Calm down, Asuka," she said soothingly. "We've still got a few tricks up our sleeve for _Units One_ and _Two_."

"Oh? What kind of tricks?" said Shinji.

Ritsuko motioned them to move closer, and whispered unintelligibly to them for a few moments. Suddenly, Asuka gasped in elation.

" _No freakin' way!_ " she cried. "You mean they'll be able t-"

" _Flight Lieutenant Shikinami!_ " interrupted Ritsuko hastily, with a knowing grin on her face. "May I remind you that this information is strictly on a need-to-know basis?"

"But, Ritsuko, aren't those guys all working on it anyway?" retorted Asuka, pointing at the cages. Ritsuko sighed and rubbed her eyes.

 _Well, I guess there's nothing else for it._

"Asuka, listen to me very carefully," she whispered. "You two as well."

The three pilots leaned back in, and Ritsuko began to speak softly once more.

"We have reason to believe that there is still an enemy mole operating within _NERV_ ," she murmured. Asuka's eyes widened.

"But we don't know for certain who it is. Which means we have to keep certain operational details extremely quiet. Do you understand?"

The redhead nodded hastily, as did Shinji and Rei.

"Good," said the Doctor. "Anyway, each technician has a specific set of tasks to carry out, but none are aware of the plan in its entirety. This isn't unusual to any of them - _Unit Zero's_ initial assembly was done in much the same way - so they don't ask any questions. They simply carry out each task and move on to the next."

"Wow," breathed Shinji.

"So, if this works..." murmured Rei. "...we might really have a chance?"

"That's right," smiled Ritsuko. "It may give us just the edge we need in the battles to come. But I must warn you again - you must not tell anyone about this, or talk about it in public. Except for Misato, myself, and obviously each other, you must assume that every person you meet is likely to be an enemy agent. Okay?"

The three pilots nodded enthusiastically. The Doctor smiled sadly.

"Rei, I am truly sorry that I couldn't give you some better news," she said. "But you'll still have a combat role to play. I don't know exactly what, yet, but we'll find something."

Then, to Rei's surprise, the Doctor formally saluted her.

"I give you my word, Flight Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir!" said Rei with a smile, snapping a salute in return. Shinji and Asuka glanced at each other and grinned.

"Okay. If there's nothing else, I really have to manufacture another progress report for our _esteemed_ Chairman," grinned Ritsuko sarcastically. "I'll see you all later."

She waved after the pilots as they departed. All three of them seemed suffused with newfound energy as they enthusiastically waved back.

She sighed deeply.

 _I just pray that it will be enough._

\- o -

" _Hey, Misato, we're home!_ " called Shinji cheerily as he, Asuka and Rei piled in through the door. Surprised and a little puzzled, Misato jumped up from the couch where she had been moping and dashed out into the corridor.

There was no sadness, no frustration. Shinji was undoing his baseball sneakers, while Asuka had already kicked off her shoes and was mercilessly tickling a giggling Rei. The Colonel raised an eyebrow.

"Hey... are you guys okay?" she said softly.

"Yeah, Misato, we're good, thanks!" smiled Asuka. She cursed as Rei dodged, laughing, out of her reach and made a beeline for the lounge.

" _Hey, get back here, Wondergirl! I'm not done tickling you!_ " she giggled, chasing after the blue-haired girl. Shinji sighed and shook his head in mock exasperation.

"Hey, Misato," he smiled, walking toward her. "Yeah, I think we're all okay."

They walked together toward the lounge, where Rei had managed to pin Asuka down, pull up her sweater and tickle the giggling redhead's belly.

"It's pretty bad news about _Unit Zero_. But Ritsuko said there's be other stuff that Rei can help with, so, I guess there's no point crying about it."

He smiled as Misato looked around at the three of them.

 _Jeez, how do they do it?_ she thought. _Even after such a short time, their bond is incredibly strong._

"Y'know, Shinji," she said, "I'm really glad you three have got each other to lean on. I know I've been... well, kinda not all there just lately, and-"

"C'mon, Misato, don't say things like that!" interrupted Shinjj, and to Misato's surprise, he hugged her tightly. "We know you're hurting, and we do all wanna help. You can always lean on us. Y'know, if you need to."

Misato smiled sadly, and a delicate sob escaped her before she could stop it. She hugged him back, sighing.

"T-thank you, Sh-Shinji," she stammered.

Shinji grinned, and glanced over at the girls, who were now facing off across the couch.

" _Hey, Rei, Asuka! C'mon, bring it in!_ "

The two girls both glanced at him, then back at each other, grinning as they understood. As one they dashed from the couch and launched themselves at Misato, and the Colonel laughed as they threw their arms around her, almost knocking her to the ground

" _H-hey, you g-guys!_ " she laughed, wrapping her own arms around the three of them as her eyes became glassy with tears, and she sighed with contentment.

"Th-thank you, guys, so much," she murmured. "Y-you really have no idea h-how much this m-means to me."

Shinji nodded at the two girls, who responded by playfully tickling Misato. The Colonel yelped with surprise and glee as the three of them fell into a giggling heap in front of the couch.

\- o -

In a darkened room somewhere deep within Central Dogma, Chairman Keel Lorenz was resting in an easy chair placed behind a long desk. One other person, a lanky young man wearing an oversized technician's uniform, was in the room with him, perched in a lazy squatting posture on the corner of the desk. His complexion was very pale, and what little of his hair could be seen underneath the cap he wore was almost pure white.

"So you are certain of what you heard?" growled the Chairman.

"Yes, my Lord," smiled the young man. His voice was high-pitched and full of laughter. "Quite certain. There can be no doubt as to their plans."

"Good. And nobody has suspected you?"

"My appearance changes by the day, my Lord. This form, you see - well, it would be only too easy for the Lilim to notice."

The Chairman nodded, satisfied.

"Just as you say. Well, then, we must make preparations to counter this annoyance. You have been most useful thus far, young one. Who will lead the next assault?"

"It will be the Lion, my Lord."

"Quite so. Then let us provide _NERV_ with the illusion that it has gained the upper hand, at least for now. The Lion will be offered as a sacrifice to cement that illusion. Regrettable, but necessary."

Here the Chairman grinned malevolently.

"When the time comes, the Unbirthed will soon rid them of their foolish notions."

"It puzzles me, my Lord, that the Lilim choose to struggle onward," said the young man. "Surely they must know that their efforts will ultimately be futile?"

Keel smiled wryly.

"As you must have learned by now, apostate, the human race is nothing if not stubborn - clinging to life even in the face of utterly impossible odds."

"Yes. It does seem a shame that they must end. Especially the one called Shinji Ikari. I find him..."

Keel grimaced with distaste as the young man licked his lips lasciviously.

"... _intriguing_."

"You must put all thought of fleshly pleasures out of your mind, young one, and focus on the task at hand. Our efforts are all bent toward the furtherance of the greater good, as I am sure you will agree."

"Yes, my Lord."

Keel turned around in his chair.

"Very good. Now go. Return to your sacred duty."

The young man nodded, turned on his heel and walked away, his body already shifting form to better fit the uniform he wore. Keel smiled as he left the room.

 _So, this is NERV's secret weapon,_ he thought. _For them to think that such a thing might be their salvation..._ _If only they could know the true extent of their folly._

\- **END** -

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _Ooh, it's all going on at_ NERV _HQ today. And Asuka is a very naughty girl._

 _Isn't it funny, when you're busy writing and all of a sudden events take an unexpected turn? That seems to be happening to me lots lately, and I like it a lot. It does also mean that the end of this story is still some way off into the distance. But that's fine. I'm having a great time writing again, and I'm hugely gratified that people still seem to be reading, and possibly even (gulp!) enjoying, this hugely overwritten slice of self-indulgence. My humble thanks go out to everyone who's stuck with it._

 _Yesterday I also ended up writing, more or less by stream-of-conscousness, some rather juicy citrus. It isn't really appropriate yet, but it'll definitely get inserted at a more appropriate juncture. (Say, maybe next update?)_

 _As always, thanks for_ _reading! xx_


	36. Eyes in the Void

**Eyes in the Void**

 **\- o -**

Strange eddy currents of dark matter muddied the clarity of interplanetary space. Ripples and swirls in the ether that seemed at once well-defined and blurry - there, and yet, not there. The currents seemed to trace the outline of a colossal, winged form, many times the size of Earth's moon.

Nearby, an ultra-long-range satellite picked up the approaching disturbance on a near-collision course . In accordance with its programming, it fired its manoeuvring thrusters, bringing its sensorium array to bear. As the distortion came ever closer, gigabits of data were captured, analysed. A stream of compressed burst transmissions pierced through the growing EM disturbance and into the void, its destination a relay satellite several light-minutes away in high orbit.

The maelstrom surrounding the satellite reached a crescendo. Implacably drawn in by buffeting gravitational waves, solar panels were torn off, the chassis buckling, imploding on itself. Then, a blinding flash as the fusion containment vessel gave way. Ionized plasma obliterated all in its wake. Slowly the light faded, and the satellite was gone, reduced down to its component elements.

With no perceptible change in trajectory, the shape continued on its course.

 _It was heading directly for Earth._

 **\- END -**

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _Behold, I live!_

 _What to say... There has been a lot going on the past twelve months, which I'm not even going to go into. Fuck. This snippet is basically just an acknowledgement that I'm still here, this story still exists, and if fortune should favour I will finally get off my lovely pert backside and start writing it again. Soon. I hope. ***grins***_

 _As always... thanks for reading!_

 _xxx_


End file.
